


Les Liens Familiaux - Book 2

by MariDiniz, SofiaGirard



Series: Chronicles of a D'Fay [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramone, F/M, Veela, draco phantom, draco wasn't lucius son, ghost - Freeform, phantoms, scorose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 103,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariDiniz/pseuds/MariDiniz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard
Summary: Each choice we make throughout our lives has its consequences, they are what define us and mark our history. However, these choices never affect just one person because they interconnect the lives and stories of those around us, whether near or far - especially when you are a Veela.In the continuation of "With love, Draco", Narcissa and Olivier must face unimaginable obstacles to finally establish their commitment as companions and rebuild their lives after the death of their firstborn.Scorpius is not far behind, being the Beauxbatons champion of the 2020-21 Triwizard Tournament, he has to deal with the tasks that insist on trying to take his head off and win over his fellow Veela, but unfortunately Rosalie Weasley was one of the few girls who ignored the unquestionable charm of the French champion of that tournament. Having to live in the shadow of his late brother, Scorpius tries to be as good a veela as Draco and his father, but unfortunately he is just as clumsy as a puppy.Book 2 of the "Chronicles of a D'Fay" trilogy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger, Narcisa Malfoy/ Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, Scorpius Malfoy/ Rose Weasley
Series: Chronicles of a D'Fay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932571
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each choice we make throughout our lives has its consequences, they are what define us and mark our history. However, these choices never affect just one person because they interconnect the lives and stories of those around us, whether near or far - especially when you are a Veela.
> 
> Olivier D’Fay Bauffremont and Narcisa Black, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Scorpius D’Fay Bauffremont and Rose Weasley, three couples whose choices affected each other.
> 
> The story of an old love that rediscovers hope in its reunion.
> 
> Story of a young love that flourishes in the midst of challenges and adventures.
> 
> It is the story of a love that could have been, but ended very prematurely.

The blond wizard was lying on one of the grimy tables in one of the decadent bars that was hidden between the alleys of Place Cacheé. It was almost three in the morning and the owner, a burly man with a red mustache of very bad taste, already wanted to close the Eau de Sirène so he could open it later, at least pretending to wipe the tables and throw water on the floor to get it out. the stench of vomit and cheap drink.

\- Allons-y D’Fay !!! Come on, wake up your tramp! Shouted the older man as he shook the other who just groaned.

\- Leave me alone, Chêne, ta gueule!

\- Get out of here, take it out! I have to clean the bar, crap.

\- As if you cleaned these dumps! - Complained the drunk. - If it weren't for me no one would come in this fifth of hell! - Complained pushing the other who shook him and tried to pull him out of the chair.

\- Do you want to be banned from here too, you tramp !? And then who will sell you fire whiskey? Hmm? I heard you were kicked out of Le Lune, I can do the same! - Chêne spoke, grabbing the blond by the thin arms and finally shooing him away.

\- Va te faire foutre, fils de pute! - He swore at the drunk man, as he staggered through the dark and almost totally deserted streets of the bohemian Montmartre district, in his current condition he could not even consider Apparating in his apartment.

Fortunately, the tiny little room that Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont rented over a wizard newspaper distributor was close to the bar, which despite the constant fights he was involved in, the curses and threats of expulsion he always came back to. It wasn't as if the artist had anything more useful to do with his life than trying to drown himself in an alcoholic coma.

Even though he was a renowned wizard expressionist painter, the blonde cared little about who bought his paintings or how much he paid for them, he just kept everything he received in his safe at the French Gringotts bank, he had no idea how much his balance was, only he made his daily withdrawals to spend on dark paints and drinks. His works had become famous for being extremely expressive and charged with anger and melancholy, D’Fay was known nationally and internationally for knowing how to paint pain and loneliness. Many wanted to finance him, but he refused to paint to order and thus devoted himself exclusively to his art, when he was not lying in some dirty bar. The only pictures she refused to sell were portraits of the blonde witch that no one but her friend and agent knew about.

The distributor's lights were already on and soon the owls would come and get the newspapers. He opened the iron door on the left side and when he stepped on the first step he almost slipped on his own newspaper copies. Le Monde-Magique was on top of the Daily Prophet the English newspaper he had been buying constantly since the day he saw the photo of blonde woman with her son on the front page of the morning edition of June 24, 1996, almost two years ago.

He knew he was torturing himself, but he couldn't help it and so he searched the notebooks for any mention of it, but as always, there was nothing since the special edition they made of the trial and the small note in the Sunday 17th edition. wizard had gone into despair when the name Narcisa Black Malfoy will come listed among those who were waiting to be tried for war crimes committed for serving Voldemort, one of the greatest dark wizards since Grindelwald.

The war in England had ended on the 2nd of May 1998 and the trial had been scheduled for the 11th, where she had been declared innocent of all her crimes. Seeing that, the witch was under threat not only against her life, but from her son who unfortunately had already been murdered. In the Sunday edition a note mentioned that “Mrs. Malfoy, after her trial, had sold all the properties in her name and in the name of the very old Malfoy family, left England. However, none of our journalists or correspondents know where. When we questioned his lawyer and his older sister (Andromeda Tonks, born Black) they claim to have nothing to declare. ”

Olivier just crumpled the newspaper in anger when he found nothing, throwing it on the steps of the stairs as he staggered up to his apartment. He had difficulty in getting the lock, due to the very high level of alcohol in his blood, and when he opened the door he tripped on his own feet, almost falling on his face, luckily he managed to lean on the threshold. In the meantime he kicked a pile of empty bottles that were thrown near the door, breaking them. He began to curse again without bothering to clean up the pieces of his path, he only crushed them under his boots when he entered the dark room.

He turned on the switch next to the door and the light blinked twice before turning on blindingly, the glow burning his sensitive eyes. The little room stank of turpentine, mold and alcohol. He was probably poisoning himself while sleeping in the same place where he painted his canvases with oil paint and much stronger and more toxic products, but he cared little for ventilation. An old sofa was next to the sink and the small stove built into an alcove on the wall, the rest of the space was filled with dark and gloomy canvases, marked by angry and expressive brushstrokes. A door led to the bathroom and another to a closet where he hid her pictures along with any newspaper clippings that mentioned her. He threw himself on the covers that were on the sofa and slept the restless, nightmarish sleep that had routinely tormented him for years.

He woke up with a loud knock on the door, each punch against the wood was like a hammer hitting an anvil inside his head.

\- Oli !!! If you don't open that door now, I'll use a bombard on it! And if you're dead in there I swear I'll find you in the fifth of hell just to strangle you with my own hands! - The wizard in turn just tried to ignore his agent's shouting using the pillow to cover his ears, imagining that she would go away. - Oli, please! We haven't heard from you in months! Open that door ... For Merlin, who is not dead. - However when he heard the panic and fear in his friend's voice he forced himself to get up even though his vision had blurred with the movement, he did not know if due to the hangover or because he was really very weak.

He opened the door and saw Apolline Delacour in her 40s and elegance giving him an extremely concerned look. His cousin and agent just hugged him.

\- Claude sent me a worried letter, begging you to come here! He hasn't heard from you since Christmas! You can't do that to your family!

-I'm fine, Apolline! And I thought I would be helping your daughter with her pregnancy and everything. - Disconnected, while entering the bathroom to look for some potion that would end his hellish headache. Ignoring the disapproving look that the blonde witch was giving the room before he reappeared through the door and threw himself on the sofa. - Can I offer you anything? I have tap water and Whiskey, but I should have a mead in the cupboard, if you prefer.

\- By Merlin, you're finished. She whispered as she sat down beside the man.

\- I will survive…

\- And for how long !? She asked irritably as she got up from the angry couch. - You're destroying yourself. It has been destroyed since the damn day that viper came into your life!

Olivier snarled at his cousin.

\- Don't you dare show your fangs to me! I doubt that you can even transform into that state! - He mocked. - You should have let Claude file a complaint against her at the Fae Supreme Court!

\- I already said she doesn't know anything!

\- But that doesn't take away her responsibility! She is your mate and you marked her!

\- It was never a complete brand, she doesn't know about the connection. You don't know that I'm a Veela! It's innocent! - Said while massaging his temples, that argument was making his head explode.

\- The last thing that witch is, is innocent!

\- I won't allow you to talk about her like that!

\- You know she was accused of being a dark witch, huh !? To serve Voldemort for all these years! How can you call her innocent?

\- She was acquitted of all charges! He shouted at the woman in front of him. And he quickly picked up the English newspaper in the closet, throwing it at his cousin's chest, five years older than he. - I was under threat! They killed their only son, for Merlin!

\- Son you had with another man. - He said darkly and his cousin's eyes widened in shock, not because he didn't know it, but because he never imagined that Apolline would throw it in his face so cruelly.

When he found out that Narcissa had had a child his world destroyed almost completely collapsed, the woman he loved more than life itself had not only left him for another but had had another's child. With those words he felt his heart tear with rejection and when the blonde saw the deep sadness cross Olivier's eyes he regretted the words. He didn't deserve this, not when he had been through so much.

\- Oli, you need to move on ... - She whispered, returning to sit next to the blond man and putting an arm around the extremely thin shoulders and hugging him affectionately. His cousin was so fragile and broken and it broke his heart. - I came for exactly that. Madame Olìmpia Maxime got in touch with me asking if you were interested in the chair of professor of Fine Arts in Beauxbatons. It looks like Professeur Poirot is going to retire this semester.

Olivier really needed to start over, he couldn't continue painting his loneliness and drowning himself in alcohol every night. For the past 18 years, he had only survived with an incomplete call and the memory of a love that was gone.

\- I'll think ... - He replied defeated.


	2. Partie I - Un

Partie I - Réunion d'Olivier et Narcissa. 

Narcissa Apparated in front of the building as soon as she had stepped on French soil, not caring about a wand permission or anything like that, she was desperate. But when she took the first step, she was unable to move, she just stared at the large windows overlooking the airy loft that kept memories as distant as if from another life. Yes, Narcissa was no longer the same, she would never be the same after what they did to her.

She wanted to cry again, but she had no more tears, she was in denial and maybe returning to Paris was just another way of pretending that nothing had happened, a way to deceive herself with the false hopes of being able to start over or to pretend she had made the choice. right and not the one that destroyed your whole world. The choice of never leaving.

She wanted to see him, needed to see him, especially when her eyes were all that was left of Draco in this world, the same stormy gray eyes. And now that I was there after all this time, I couldn't take that step.

At that moment, a small lady opened the door and when she saw the blonde woman, elegantly dressed in a sober black dress, looking at the windows of the loft that was next to her, she imagined that she was another possible buyer.

\- Oh my Darling! Did you come by the apartment? Wow, if I had arrived a few minutes earlier, I would have met the broker. He was showing the loft to a newly married couple.

\- I ... I was actually looking for the owner.

\- The young painter, D'Fay? - Asked the kind lady. And when Narcissa nodded, she spoke again. - Didn't you know? The boy hasn't lived here since 1980. Too bad, he was a lovely boy and a great neighbor. So full of dreams, but now he is a famous painter! - He laughed.

\- I can show you the apartment if you want, he left me a copy of the keys when he moved.

\- Do you ... Do you happen to know where he went? I… really wanted to see him. 

\- He moved to a small room in the _Autre Droit_ lane , a terrible place if you want to know! Full of those dirty bars and everything. - Commented resignedly. - I never understood why you didn't sell the loft when you moved or why you moved if you wanted to keep it. But who understands the minds of these artists! Possible to write the address. - The lady said while opening the bag and taking out a small notebook and a pen to write down the new address. As soon as he finished, he pulled out the sheet and then handed it to the woman in front of him.

Narcissa nodded again, grateful, trying to contain the tremor in the hand that held the small paper.

\- I hope you still find him there, I knew he was moving again. It seems that he accepted a position as an art teacher at _Beauxbatons_ , which must be why he decided to sell the loft. I'm glad that he finally moved on with his life, he always seemed so sad and lonely here in Paris, maybe the southern air will do him good. It was a pleasure madam. - Said waving a farewell before Apparating leaving the other in the middle of the street.

He moved on ... The words tore at his heart. Of course he had moved on, she had left him 18 years ago and he had become a renowned painter and now a teacher. He should have married and now he had a family, without even remembering that he had once met a young English woman. Narcissa knew she was lying to herself when she thought she could come back and just find him as if not a day had passed. 

In her fear she considered the possibility of leaving for Italy as her sister had suggested and there to cure her pain alone, but she wanted to meet him, just once more and say that she regretted it. Narcissa regretted it every day since she buried her son and in a last desperate act she went to the address on the paper. When he arrived and came across a newsstand and following the note the lady had put on the paper with the address, he opened the door on the left and went up the narrow staircase that led to a room in the store. 

Narcissa hesitated for a few seconds at the door, she didn't know what she would find there, but when the memory of the gray eyes flashed in her mind she touched the handle and opened the door.

The room was tiny and clear, it was clean and almost completely empty. Only a few pictures were propped against each other on the floor. There was no sign that anyone really lived there and for a second daffodil he imagined he was too late. She was ready to leave when one of the screens caught her eye. The witch crossed the room in three strides and took the frameless canvas. Narcissa saw herself looking at her with a kind and cheerful smile, it was a portrait of her when she was still in her 20s. And she looked curiously at the other canvases, all of them were paintings of her, some incomplete, others only sketches of her blue eyes, but it was the last painting that brought tears to her eyes. It was a portrait of her with a Draco of no more than five years old. And the painter, even though he never saw his son as a child,

Contrary to all the principles of musealization - when something is transformed into a museum object - Narcissa raised her right hand and caressed her son's face delicately, completely forgetting where she was, absorbed in her own pain. As much as the paintings were not actually in a Gallery, the moment Olivier decided to venerate them and keep them hidden in his apartment, they automatically became pieces of highly symbolic, material, affective and monetary value - since they were rare and early career pieces by the great painter Olivier D'Fay Beauffermont - so yes, Narcisa Malfoy had gold in her hands.

\- _But what ...?_ \- The whisper came with a noise of heavy boxes falling on the floor, next to the shrapnel of crockery. - It's not possible! - A male voice spoke behind him. And Narcissa recognized that voice, but she didn't have the courage to turn around, not when she had left. Fearing it was just a reprimand for her lack of gloves when she approached the work, she took courage and turned slowly, knowing that if she didn't, he could leave taking her just as another ghost in her mind. 

And when she met those gray eyes, once again, she wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and did not know if it was because of the memory of his dead son, because he missed his great love or because he noticed the deplorable state that his dear Olivier was in: dark and deep dark circles, a beard that was sloppy, hair full of us, pale face - and it was certainly not surprising - besides a thinness deep in his body. He saw when Olivier tried to take a step towards him, but fell to his knees in front of him.

He was still completely discredited. He had thought of her, painted her, and waited for an agonizing eighteen years and just now that he had decided to move on, he saw her standing right there in the middle of his apartment. Olivier had tried absolutely everything to see her again, even surrendered to the drink in the hope that the alcohol would make him delirious enough to see her again. Whether drinking or risking your life by jumping off cliffs on unruly bikes, we know that this tactic is not at all healthy or safe. And unlike the other magical creatures, he had achieved nothing. But now she was right there.

Why did his mind keep playing tricks on him? He knew that his heart refused to follow, his body was proof of that, but his brain had already made its decision. But that was so real ... When he smelled it, he cried, swearing he was definitely crazy.

Seeing him in such a fragile state destroyed Narcissa in so many ways ... It was not far from him, which was resolved after three steps. She knelt in front of him and extended her fingers in the same way as she had done before, touching the cheek of the man in front of her, who at the touch immediately shivered, closing her mouth tightly to hide her fangs and widening her eyes. .

It was real.

She was real.

\- _You ... -_ His voice was just a whisper, his touch on his face was delicate.

Narcissa was again in front of him and instead of acting rationally and questioning his presence in his apartment and how he had found him, Olivier acted driven by his instincts, throwing his body forward and capturing his lips in an affectionate kiss. . He held his face as gently as possible, although his mouth was desperate. He knew it wasn't a delusion because she pulled hard on his hair, clinging to him in the way she always fantasized. He only pulled away when he needed to breathe, managing to think more clearly.

\- _Why did you come back just now ..._ ? - He whispered with his foreheads glued.

\- I ... it took me a while to get my freedom.

\- You had your chance eighteen years ago, but chose to go back to him.

\- Olivier ...

\- Not! - He walked away angrily - You weren't the one who suffered all this time alone! 

\- You were not the only one who suffered! Do you think my life was wonderful? That I was happy ?!

“At least it was on this pretext that you left me here!” He raised his voice angrily. He loved her and was happy to finally have her there, but he couldn't ignore the anger he felt burning for the choice of the other, the anger of the other man who had her for that long 18 years. She had left him and it destroyed him.

\- And that was the biggest mistake of my life. Returning to Lucius killed my son! - They had stood up, along with the tone of their voices. Ira shone in the woman's eyes along with guilt. - Look at you, Olivier! I blame myself for leaving you languishing like that….

-You don't have to blame yourself for something that isn't…. - He started to answer without containing the fury in his voice, he had to keep his pride, but he was silent when Narcissa opened her mouth.

\- That I'm not guilty? Didn't I leave you in this chaotic state? The responsible for the pain in your pictures? - She approached with each sentence she released - You have been dying since I left, eighteen years ago and you really want to convince me that I have nothing to do with it?

His heart sped up as he noticed the woman standing in front of him pulling her hair to the side and offering her neck.

\- _I don't want to lose you too_ , Olivier. He whispered, but soon took on a fierce and determined look. - I'm sorry for taking so long to allow you to do this. 

He didn't need to ask to know what she was referring to. But how…?

\- Like you….?

\- It was easy to fit one thing to the other when my son burst the door into my living room completely upset; with claws, black eyes, wings and calling a girl "mine".

It took Olivier a few seconds to absorb those words. His feelings became a mess, feeling an absolute joy when he knew he had a son with the woman he loved and that the gene had been fully consecrated and that even a companion he had found, but his happiness was shattered when he noticed the eyes tearful of Narcissa, remembering that her son had been brutally murdered in the war. Anger, pain, fury and melancholy took over, dissipating just a little to embrace the woman in front of her who was clearly desolate.

When he wrapped his arms around her, Narcissa collapsed. Her sobs echoed through the almost empty room, squeezing as tightly as she could on the man's body, feeling that he, too, was devastated. 

\- How ... How did my son die? - That was an unpleasant mix of words.

However, unbeknownst to him, Apolline, who was helping his cousin that day with the change in the hope that a quick help would get him out of the pit faster than he had set up years ago, was going up the stairs. She had been overjoyed at the _Beauxbatons_ proposal , knowing it was a unique chance for the wizard - even more so knowing that this woman had packed up in England. She very much doubted that that snake would set foot in France again, let alone look for poor Olivier, but she needed to take care that her cousin would preferably survive away from that witch.

It was thus that when he returned to the apartment in order to pick up the last boxes, he noticed a strange movement in the studio, and when approaching without being seen, he realized that his cousin was embracing a tangle of blond hair. He was trembling and there was a destroyed look on his face. Apolline was shocked! As she had the courage to return and when she heard that Olivier had a son and he had died, anger consumed her. He abandoned the move and Apparated as soon as possible to the home of his other cousin, Olivier's older brother and current head of the D ”Fay family. Narcissa had already gone too far: first by abandoning her companion Veela and now for allowing her son to die, she would not go unpunished again and this time she would pay.

\- He ... He sacrificed himself to protect me. Only one of us could survive ... I tried, but ... - The pain consumed Narcissa stealing her breath while trying to reveal the tragedies of that night.

She has cried so many times so many times that she supposed that all the tears in her eyes had already been shed, but Narcissa found herself crying again. And the emptiness she felt in her heart had not yet diminished over time, she knew that pain would always be with her, because that part of her soul had died with her son. 

\- Voldemort ... - He continued, speaking the name with anger and disgust. - He made him choose ... He made Draco choose because “many mistakes” were made and that bastard made our son choose… I tried to convince him to save himself, he had his whole life ahead of him… He was always a kind boy! He sobbed and he could see the same pain in the eyes of the man in front of him, the same tears that were streaming down his face down the face of his son's father. - From a very young age, you were always so attentive and caring, my little boy.

\- Did he… fight a lot? - Olivier held Narcissa in his arms in the hope of comforting her, but only showed how much he suffered.

\- Enough to return to human form before receiving the unforgivable curse ... He didn't stop challenging Voldemort for a minute, even when he had already made his choice he scoffed saying that Voldemort would never win ... He had a victorious smile when the curse hit him , his eyes shone with hope and the certainty that Voldemort would fall ... And I couldn't do anything! I tried and ... that snake. He sent that terrible snake ... - But it couldn't go on, the memories were too painful.

-And your husband? - Asked trying to change the focus of the conversation.

\- You forbade me to bury _**what was left**_ of Draco in the family cemetery, besides humiliating me in every way possible. He made a point of not ending the marriage just to see me suffer forced to continue serving the man who had taken my son from me. If it weren't for him ... I would have ... Draco would still be alive.

\- **_What's left of it ?!_** Olivier asked, upset by the vague piece of information his mate had given him, but it was certainly one he would never hear again.

\- Draco is buried in my family's cemetery, with his name. I didn't have the courage to keep _it_ in your name. He deserved more, much more than having his memory stained with the Malfoys' dirty name!

They didn't have much else to say at that moment after the shocking news. He needed to absorb all that amount of information, he had a son killed in another country murdered just because he had his genes. But in return, the love of his life was back at home after almost twenty years of waiting and had required him to mark it properly. But was it just so he wouldn't die, or did she really love him?

\- _Mademoiselle_ Black, I need you to answer me frankly….

Narcissa did not hold back her smile when she heard again his insistence on calling her a lady using her maiden name. Which really pleased her, since after Lucius's death she had tried to file a lawsuit to legally use only her maiden name again but _Wizengamot_ , the English witch's Supreme Court, did not approve the motion claiming that she was the only one legal heiress, by marriage, of the Malfoy family should keep the name of the family that was one of the main ones of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

\- I promise to be as sincere as possible, _Monsieur D'Fay_ ...

\- Are you passing by your uncles' house again?

\- No. - That squeezed your heart - I intended to stay with you, forever. But I think you already have other plans…

\- And why did you come back after all this time?

\- I always loved you, Olivier. I was always unhappy in my marriage. It wasn't meant to be, I wasn't meant to be with Lucius. The only moments that managed to bring a smile to my face were during the holidays, when Draco was at home. He reminded me of you at the same time that your existence rubbed my stupidity of ever leaving you in my face. I'm sorry, Oli, for making you sick. If I hadn't left here that morning, Draco would still be with us and you would be healthy ... I love you, Olivier. I don't want you to think that I'm just doing this to redeem my guilt, because that would be the last thing on my mind!

\- You don't know how long I waited to hear you say that, Narcissa ... - Olivier was so eager that he kissed her again, not holding his hands still. One moment they were in the tiny studio above the newspaper dispenser, and the next they were at the door frame of their old loft. It was fortunate that he had not yet dismantled his bed and as the broker was showing the decorated place to potential buyers the sheets were clean and freshly changed.

All he wanted was to feel every part of Narcissa's body glued to his. He desperately needed to feel that this was real and that the madness had not completely succumbed. He had listened to everything he needed to hear to forgive and surrender to the woman in front of him, since he himself had nothing to say. Olivier was completely passionate, crazy, devout and dependent on Narcissa to be happy again. She had spent all those years imagining before going to sleep the day she would show up at her door saying how much she loved him and that her husband was screwed.

Just being clung to his mate again, smelling her and his lips, had been enough for a little force to return to the veela's body. Okay, he was still very weak, but little by little he felt like a complete veela again. When he realized that his blouse had been thrown across the room he immediately hurried to get rid of Narcissa's dress - What did she have against blouses and pants? - but when she saw her body only in lingerie, she felt a strong dizziness.

\- Olivier ?! - Narcissa was terrified when the man almost passed out on her breasts.

\- I ... - He threw himself to the side, breathing hard. - I think we will not be able to consummate our relationship today, Miss. Black ... I'm much weaker than I thought.

\- I don't mind waiting, Oli, but I know you need to schedule me to get better.

Olivier closed his eyes and breathed three times, before opening them completely black. He propped himself up on his elbows before lying under Narcissa, staring at her deeply.

\- Do you really want my brand? 

\- Yes. - Although surprised by the approach and seriousness of the creature, she kept her voice steady.

\- Do you know what I am and are you aware of all my… singularities? 

\- Yes.

\- You understand that by accepting my brand you become my companion and this is not like a wizarding marriage that can be annulled ... There is no divorce when a bond of companionship is fully established. I am already completely and eternally yours and you will be mine alone. Understand it?

\- Yes.

\- Close your eyes…

Olivier took a deep breath in Narcissa's neck, smelling it all before giving a wet kiss, preparing her skin for his mark. When he felt his fangs go down he wasted no time, digging hard into his neck - and even though he heard and felt Narcissa's discomfort at not being excited enough to be distracted by the poison that ran through his veins, he couldn't stop. There was so much being dumped at that moment. All the poison he had kept for all those years, the desire and the insecurity. 

Other people might think he was a vampire and that he just released Narcissa when he had sucked every last drop of his blood - but actually just dropped his body when he inoculated the last drop of poison he managed to inject out, falling sideways in then.

\- I hurt you? - He was worried about the silence of Narcissa, who at that point just muttered sleepily. Yeah, he had overreacted.

Both needed to rest for their bodies to heal, as they would have a lot to do in the morning. They had to move and finally find a new home for the two of them on the third hidden island of _Lérins_ in the Gulf of _La Napole_ , which was in front of the city of Cannes, on the southern slope of France where _Beauxbatons_ was .

And it was with that thought and with the biggest smile on his lips that Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont fell asleep, making sure that his mate never escaped his arms again. Narcissa, on the other hand, felt completely and almost fully happy, as she had not felt for many years, she was finally beside the man she loved without any restrictions, nothing that would keep her from being in his arms forever or that would force her to leave. She would not leave him, and even though the pain of loss still prevented her from feeling the happiest of women, she knew, with hope, that the years she would have with Olivier would heal all the evil she had already passed. And she also slept peacefully, dreaming of the future that awaited them.

* * *

Apolline disapparated in front of an elegant and classic mansion in the rural outskirts of Paris. Soon he had already crossed the small gravel path when he insistently knocked on the red door. A short time later Camille, a small woman with extremely curly brown hair, gave him the kindest smile in the world.

\- Apolline! What a joy to see you! Come on, come on. - The witch spoke to open the door completely and give a warm hug to her school friend and cousin of her husband. - I was almost serving dinner, Claude arrived early from the office and will be very happy to see you. Are you looking forward to news about your goddaughter! - He continued talking without noticing the serious look that clouded the other woman's features. - How's Fleur and Will doing? We haven't seen them since the wedding, we just received the letters saying they were fine and that she was finally expecting a baby! What wonderful news, especially with the end of this terrible war.

\- Fleur and Will are very well. She is excited about the pregnancy and thinks it will be a girl. - Apolline replied smiling.

Camille who studied the same year with Apolline and Claude at _Beauxbatons_ had this incredible gift of bringing peace and tranquility to wherever she was, she was pure sunshine and kindness, a personality somewhat opposite to that of the renowned French lawyer with whom she met. married. Claude being five years older than his brother had followed in his father's footsteps and taken over the large law firm _D'Fay et Associés_ being one of the most famous lawyers in the country. 

Which allowed the youngest of the family to continue his dream of being a painter without the pressure of his father, seeing that Gerard D'Fay could count on his eldest son to manage the family business, finally retiring and dedicating himself exclusively to his partner and pampering the 16-year-old grandson. Lucá was the only son of Camille and Claude a talented young man who already shows a healthy predilection for following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather in the family business.

"Camille, I would love to stay for dinner," Apolline said. "But I'm afraid I have to talk to Claude about urgent matters involving the family first."

Understanding crossed the greenish brown eyes of the witch who quickly remembered that her husband had commented that Apolline would be helping Olivier with the move.

-Hello, okay? - Asked worried. Olivier had always been the youngest for the whole family, and because he had such an affable and cheerful personality as Camille's, they had quickly become very dear to their sister-in-law who often treated him more like a son than Claude's brother.

\- That's what I need to talk to Claude about. That woman is back.

\- I understand. - He replied bitterly. - He's in his office. - She spoke taking her friend to her husband's office.

\- Dear? Apolline is here. - She spoke when entering accompanied by the blonde in the spacious office full of shelves crammed with books on wizard criminal law and magical law.

\- Line? How long, press! Wasn't he helping Oli with the move? - He spoke getting up and hugging the blonde witch that many thought was his twin, as both were the same age and share the same features of the D'Fay Family, elegant faces and long, light hair. While Apolline kept her blonde locks in a complicated hairstyle, Claude just tied her long hair in an elegant ponytail.

\- It was, but I have disgusting news! - He spoke sitting in the dark armchair that his cousin indicated to him while pulling his wife by the hand so that Camille sat next to him on the sofa facing the armchair. - She's back! I saw her with Olivier, she went looking for him and not only that, I heard them talking and the son she had was not Malfoy's. He was Olivier's firstborn! - She spoke angrily without being able to contain the fangs that shone when revealing the truth. - He was killed for being a Veela!

"Are you saying that this woman's inconsequential attitudes not only condemned my brother to survive on an incomplete call, but that they also culminated in the murder of a legitimate D'Fay heir?" - Ira turned Claude's clear eyes into pits of darkness and if it weren't for the touch of his companion's kind words there beside him, he didn't know if he would have kept control over his transformation, not when it came to his younger brother's life. new and his, until then unknown, nephew.

\- Exactly! I know that Olivier claimed that as she was unaware of her Veela origin, she could not be charged at the Fae Supreme Court, but she certainly found out when her son received his inheritance at the age of majority. Which makes her guilty of negligence regarding the death of the young man for not informing the Court of Brume of the birth of her son who, as a half-veela, is under the protection and jurisdiction of our court and family.

\- If the court knew, I could not have protected him. - Camille spoke sadly when thinking about the nephew who had already lost without really wanting to meet him. She was a professor at the Wizarding University of History of Magic, had made Claude wait for four "long and torturous years" as he liked to say to finish college and a Moscow specialization on Witch Containment in Russian Gulags in World War I only to get married later. And because he understood the political history of the witch, he knew that even though the Veela Court had a lot of power on the European continent, its influence on the British Isles was historically small, if not almost totally insignificant.

\- Of course you could! - Apolline insisted, unable to see the reason, just wanting to blame Narcissa for everything. - She is guilty of negligence and responsible, even if indirectly, for the death of a magical creature. She must be tried by the Fae Supreme Court laws!

\- You want me to sue you. - Claude concluded seriously.

\- You are the best lawyer in the country. And Olivier is his brother, he is family. We have to take care of each other. - Answered the blonde.

\- You know how difficult and lengthy a case against a wizard ... First we would have to bring the accusation to the three Principals of our Court and if after an internal investigation questioning how Narcissa's attitudes affected the lives of Olivier and her son three were in favor of bringing the indictment to the Supreme Court Fae only then would it be formally charged and prosecuted. Being called to testify and testify in a joint investigation by the _Ministère des Affaires_ Magiques and the Fae Supreme Court. And there is no guarantee that we will win, mainly because Olivier would never testify in a way that would harm his partner.

-She can't be near him! Oli's life is at risk! - He insisted.

\- Apolline is not extreme, she is his mate. You sure love him! - Said Camille trying to bring a little common sense to the discussion.

\- A companion who abandoned him!

\- If she came back to find him he must have marked her properly. Claude pondered as he released his wife's hand, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his closed hands thoughtfully. His wife, on the other hand, just started making circular strokes on his back. - How did she look? - Asked the wizard.

\- As well? 

\- Nervous, calm, indecisive or ... - A cruel look took over his features. - As if he had come to Paris on an impulse without really thinking about the issues of his documentation and wand permission ... - he said.

\- I like the way you think, cousin.

\- Darling ... - Camille tried again to appease the spirits of the two half-veins in front of them, but they were too motivated by the grudge and the protective instinct to hear the voice of reason, ignoring how much that keeping Olivier from his mate could be. even more damaging to your already impaired health.

\- I will contact a friend of mine in the ministry and ask him to find out if she is legally in the country and if she has the documentation in order for her wand permission. If she doesn't, it will help us a lot to build a solid case against her when we indict her in the Fae Supreme Court. - He spoke getting up and heading towards his desk and writing an urgent magic telegram for his acquaintance. - It's done. Tomorrow they should knock on her door calling for a quick investigation into the ministry.

\- But getting a permit is not difficult. At most she will receive an ultimatum for not having asked for permission in advance. I don't see how effective this is for the process. - Apolline spoke confused.

\- It helps us to put her character to the test. We will present you as an irresponsible and reckless witch. Besides how she served the Dark Lord, even though she was acquitted of the charges, by itself this already makes her character somewhat questionable. I can speed up the internal investigation of the Court of Brume using mine and your testimony against it and not that of Olivier. 

\- Perfect! How long do you think you can speed up the process to get to the Supreme Court? 

\- The _Broillard_ family _has_ always been close to our family. Dame Adaliz, who occupies the _Efficace_ position, is my friend and will certainly be in favor of our cause. - Continued Claude

\- And her eldest son, who is in charge of _Jeune_ , will vote like her.

\- So we just have to convince Lord Marlon, who still holds the position of _Anciens,_ that Narcissa is guilty and must be tried for her crimes.


	3. Deux

Olivier woke up smiling as he remembered everything that had happened last night, but when he reached out, hoping to find her and embrace her, there was nothing. He opened his eyes, frightened when faced with the empty and cold space beside him, ran his eyes desperately around the environment trying to find her, but there was nothing. Not a single piece of clothing is intended to denounce the female presence. 

Tears filled his eyes. A dream, it was all just a dream. And this was not the first time, his mind had long been playing tricks on him, confusing him with his fantasies and delusions.

She hadn't come back and he had really gone crazy.

He couldn't go on living like that, not when his mind started to get lost in lies and his body languished with absence. How could he hope to move on, start over, when everything about him refused to forget her? He didn't contain the sobs, not when his heart was bleeding in his chest with the certainty that she had lost her forever. The pain was excruciating, even more than its transformation.

His instincts were so weakened that they took on the perfume that filled the room as yet another lie in his mind, so immersed in his pain he did not hear when the shower was turned off and a few minutes later the door opened. He paid no attention when he heard her calling for him, worried when she saw him in tears.

\- Olivier! What happened? Honey, talk to me! - She insisted, startled when faced with the man's condition. Narcissa had just taken advantage of the fact that she had woken up early, to take a good shower and put her dress back on, but she never imagined that in the few minutes she bathed she would find Olivier so lost. 

"It's not real ..." insisted Olivier, sitting on the bed with his knees pressed to his chin. His vision was not good, with red eyes, tears on his face and a cold nose. The pain was so great that he rocked back and forth in the hope that some sanity would return.

\- What is not real? Olivier! - She had taken her lover's teary face in her hands and her blue eyes searched him for any injury that justified such suffering.

\- You ... Nothing was real. None of this is real ... I'm finally crazy ... - He grunted without really looking at her, pulling away with great force from his touch. His gaze was verging on madness, as were his gestures. He seemed to be looking everywhere, except for Narcissa. The pain in his chest looked like it was going to explode any moment. Her nose had started to bleed and her body was shaking violently.

\- Olivier! She demanded, shaking him, but he still didn't look at her. - Olivier, listen to me now! - She insisted hard, pure command in her voice and without knowing she had grasped the connection between them and forced him to pay attention. - I am real! I am here! - Insisted looking deeply. - And I love you from the bottom of my heart! Never doubt it! - Finally concluded by pulling him into a kiss, if his words were not enough to convince him that she was real, maybe his touch would do it.

And when Olivier realized that she was really real, that she was there with him, her tears became joy and relief. His body stopped self-mutilating, clinging to reality. He hugged her, pulling her to the bed and hid his face in the curve of her neck to inhale her perfume and make sure that: Yes, she was real! He looked like a frightened child, clung to her like Draco did when he was a little boy and had a nightmare and Narcissa comforted him in the same way she did with her son even though when she remembered Draco her heart had bled some more.

\- I'm here ... - He whispered quietly in her ear as he stroked his light hair. - Everything will be fine, I'm here with you, Oli ...

\- I love you, so much ... - He said, but his voice was muffled because he refused to let go or move his face away from her neck.

\- Me too, dear ... I love you too, Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont.

\- I can't lose it again ... I couldn't bear it!

\- You are not going. I'm here ... - He continued talking calmly, while stroking his hair.

They stayed like that for a minute, just hugging each other and when he walked away Narcissa kissed him quietly, a kiss that was a promise that she would never leave him again.

\- Best? - Asked gently giving a quick peck on the chapped lips of the man in front of him. Olivier just nodded, he was too tired to talk or do anything but snuggle with the woman he loved. - Well, let's have breakfast then. You need to eat right, you are still very weak. - He spoke as he got up from the bed and pulled the other by the hand.

Narcissa had a hard time with the coffee, not only because the American kitchen was empty, but because Olivier refused to let her go, luckily she was very good with household spells and even having an adult veela hugging her behind, she managed to prepare the meal. But when the couple went to sit at the table and she tried to sit in the chair in front of the wizard he pulled her onto his lap.

\- I need you close. - He spoke needy, returning to inhale his perfume. 

\- I know. - He admitted. She had realized how just that little time together they had already worked miracles on Olivier's sick appearance, he was still very thin, but the deep dark circles and sickly pallor had disappeared, giving way to flushed and healthy skin, even though it was still extremely white. Even the eyes had a new glow.

They spent the whole coffee between quiet conversations and affection, sometimes eating and sometimes enjoying each other. Narcissa found herself laughing at the wizard's acid jokes, which she thought she would never be able to do again due to grief. Olivier, in turn, was increasingly enchanted by the sound of the voice and laughter of the woman in his arms. But that cozy atmosphere was broken by the insistent knock on the door.

\- Narcisa Black Malfoy, I am Officer Audrey Patu, Auror of the Committee on Foreign Affairs and Immigration. I know you're at that address and I ask you to open the door. 

Olivier quickly got up, placing himself protectively between Narcissa and the door. 

\- No ... They won't take you away from me ...

\- Oli ...

\- Olivier D'Fay, we know that Narcisa Black Malfoy is in your apartment. Open the door or I'll be forced to use magic.

Olivier hissed menacingly at the door, only calming himself when he felt Narcissa's touch on his arm.

\- Honey, you better open the door.

\- I won't let them take you ...

\- We don't even know what they want yet. - Argued giving him a soothing smile.

\- Narcissa ... - Olivier's voice delivered how he suffered with that possibility.

\- Nothing will happen, Oli.

Olivier opened the door for Auror after an encouraging kiss, planting himself next to Narcissa protectively.

\- What you want? His voice was thicker than usual, making Narcissa immediately remember Draco screaming MY across the room.

\- Olivier ... Are these manners ?! -She gave a weak slap on his arm, looking indignant at him - I'm sorry for that, he's just a little anxious and sulky. Didn't sleep very well ...

\- Quite the opposite. I had a great night, until she ...

\- We received a complaint against you. - Cut to Auror focusing all his attention on the blonde witch, knowing that at any minute the foreigner could become a threat as she had been informed. - I need you to show me your international documentation and wand permission. - Said the brunette witch who wore an official French Auror uniform.

\- Sure. - Narcissa spoke and with a gesture of her wand made her documents levitate from her bag to her hand. So she quickly handed them over to the officer.

\- Documentation and passport up to date, but where is the wand's permission?

\- I ... - He stammered because he didn't have it. - I didn't have time to ask for it in advance and ...

\- I'm sorry lady, I'm afraid I'll have to take you.

\- As well!? Olivier asked angrily, barely containing the protest growl. No one would take his lifemate away from him, let alone some bureaucrat from the ministry.

\- It is a slight violation of the international tourism agreement, but I need to take it to the ministry to file a complaint and provide documentation.

\- I'm going with her!

\- I'm sorry, but only relatives, legal representatives or lawyers are allowed to accompany Mrs. Malfoy at this time. - Said Auror mocked as he took Narcissa by the arms and led her out.

The idea quickly arose in Narcissa's head when she saw the despair in Olivier's eyes, knew that he was still very weak and needed to be close to her so that if he tried to prevent Auror from taking her, he would be the one to be hurt from this duel. .

\- I have the right to a legal representative. Is not it? - He insisted.

\- Yes, you can make a call and he will find you in the department.

\- Olivier is my representative!

\- He doesn't have a magic law license. - He spoke skeptically.

\- But my legal representative does not have to be a lawyer, but someone I appoint to defend my interests. And I appoint Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont as my representative. Understand Patu official, I am a foreigner in your country who is more suited than a local wizard to help me with your jurisdiction.

\- If you want it that way. - Said the brunette witch shrugging and apparating with both.

* * * 

Audrey Patu was a young Auror, but that didn't mean she was less experienced. The witch with black chanel hair and red lipstick, as soon as she arrived at the Ministère des Affaires Magiques, left the couple in a tiny little interrogation room asking her to wait. When she left she locked the door, even though she only confiscated Narcissa's wand, she knew that if Olivier tried to escape with her, the magic security cameras followed them without being noticed.

She quickly crossed the bright corridors with sophisticated blue decorations of the ministry and went to the office of the head of the Committee on Foreign Affairs and Immigration, without knocking on the door and entered the office in disgust. She had been informed that a dangerous witch was illegally in the city and that she could offer resistance against the arrest, so she had been sent as Auror, but in fact she came across a cheerful couple who were just enjoying their breakfast quietly, but orders they were orders.

\- Why do I have to stop an English witch with her companion Veela in my interrogation room !!?

\- We received a complaint against her. It is the procedure. - Replied the disinterested man. Charles Malik was a lazy civil servant, he loved inventing bureaucracies that would make life difficult for others and make his own job easier. Audrey had been working as an Auror in these sections since he left the academy at the end of last year and his patience for the boss's nonsense was already at an extreme.

\- The complaint was false, she has all the documentation up to date except wand permission and ...

\- It's the procedure. - He replied monotonously as he returned to pay attention to some reports in his hand.

\- Don't come with that shit on me! The procedure would be just to send a letter notifying the infraction and informing that the documentation must be obtained within three working days.

\- Damn Patu! Just follow your orders! You should keep her here as long as you can and file a formal complaint, I want those documents on my desk this afternoon!

\- What do you want me to keep her here for? I can only detain you for 24 hours without a formal cause and a slight infraction is not enough justification for that. - She spoke irritably.

\- I do not know. Invent a way! It covers a fine for not having permission, she is detained here, that is, she will not be able to go to the bank to withdraw the money and she will not be able to leave until she pays the fine! Problem solved. - He said annoyed. 

Unfortunately it was a good way out, Audrey thought, she in turn could just follow orders and fix the witch in her interrogation room, but she can't help asking why so much work for a simple English witch.

\- Why do you want me so much to keep you here? - Asked crossing his arms over his chest, would not leave the room without a coherent answer to that abuse of power.

\- Damn Patu. Out higher orders, ok! Simon Monpellier himself gave the order, and unlike you, I don't question my superiors! - Pinned, clearly annoyed by all those questions. - I don't know what the Head of the Law Enforcement Department wants with this witch, just go there and do your orders, damn it!

\- Shit. Ok - He cursed as he left the parlor and slammed the door irritably.  


* * *

With all the documents and papers she needed to fix Narcisa Black, Audrey sighed before entering the interrogation room. The white room was small and had an aluminum media table and two simple chairs, one that was Narcissa and the other that was empty. Olivier was standing in front of the witch in order to hide it from Audrey's view and even though the wand was not pointed at her, he saw that the man was discreetly wielding it. The auror hated what she was doing, but they were orders, so she sat in the chair in front of a blonde witch without really looking at her as she started to speak.

\- Are you Narcissa Black Malfoy, born in England on October 25, 1955?

\- Yes.

\- Daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier? 

\- Yes.

\- He has been in the country since yesterday morning, coming from London using a vase of flowers, more precisely daisies, as an authorized portkey. Carrying all your documentation up to date minus wand permission?

\- Yes.

\- In the current circumstances, as Auror of the Ministère des Affaires Magiques, I am obliged to fix it for a minor infraction against the Immigration and Tourism agreements between the United Kingdom and France. You will be detained until you pay the 500 galleon fine and obtain the necessary documentation to withdraw your wand permit. - Informed the officer. - You are entitled to an international express letter and two other national ones. A ministry owl will be at your disposal as soon as you finish writing them. A state attorney will be assigned to you if you do not have a legal representative or a trusted attorney. If all of your rights are clear, please sign this document stating that you understand the complaints filed against you and all of your rights. - concluded Auror in a monotonous and disinterested voice, 

But Narcissa was in such a shock that she did not take the documents, but Olivier, who ripped the papers in disgust from the brunette witch's hand and began to read them furiously. The blonde did not know what to do for a minute. If I were still in England I would have sent for your lawyer right away, but here ... I was lost and really didn't know who to count on.

He could try to send a letter to his uncle Etienne Rosier, he had already retired but still had some influence and contacts in the ministry, maybe he could find out who had made the complaint. And the amount of the fine she could borrow from Delphine, but she soon remembered that her cousin had married the Pierre man years ago and moved north when her first child was born.

Narcissa was so bewildered and after the trial at the end of the war she never imagined that she would find herself in that situation again. Every little detail of her day-to-day life was a reminder of the child she had lost and worse, every little moment of joy she felt felt like an insult to everything that had put Draco through. And maybe that Author and that denunciation were the justice of destiny, maybe she would never have peace after what had happened, she didn't deserve peace, thought Narcissa. But after the initial shock, she recovered because after all she was Narcissa Black, one of the last descendants of the great Black House, and it would not be a lesser infraction than the destabilized one or an Auror with no more than 25 years old that would put her against the wall.

\- This is absurd! - Bradiv Olivier when he finished reading the papers. - Nowhere says that she should be detained until she pays the fine!

\- Do you have any other questions? - Audrey asked Narcissa ignoring the blonde wizard's complaints.

\- Yes, many. - Narcissa replied trying to contain the irritation of her voice - I may be without my wand permission, but arresting me here seems a bit extreme, Miss Patu! 

\- I'm not the one who makes the rules and ...

\- But this is an outrage! - Cut it. - You said you had received a report. Who reported me and what were the complaints?

\- This information is confidential from the ministry.

\- I have a right to know what I'm accused of. - Narcissa spoke cold and cutting recovering all the implacable posture for which she was known, it would not be a simple Auror just out of the academy who would deny her information or distort laws to keep her imprisoned against her will.

And Narcissa suspected that those orders would have come from above, she just needed to think about who the top ranks would bother with. However, no one came to her mind, so she was really very confused by the whole situation, but she would die before she let it show. The Blacks were known for their control and it was not now that she would disappoint her family name.

\- You are being accused of a minor violation of the agreements ...

\- Yes, yes you already have all this, but ... -

\- Look here Dona! - Cut Patu finally losing patience. - I don't like this situation as much as you do! But I have to follow orders and if I were you, I would send your Legal Representative over there. - Said the girl pointing to an Olivier who held himself in order not to advance on Auror's neck. - Get the fine money as quickly as possible while you stay here and try to find out who the top is so irritated by your presence here in France that he makes an anonymous complaint that a “dangerous Death Eater was illegally in the country! " - She spoke, making quotes with her fingers, clearly irritated by having to perform that shitty show simply because her superior ordered it. - Now if you'll excuse me here are parchments and ink for your letters. And I hope that as you write them down, what to do because after sending them you will be transferred to a holding cell until you provide everything necessary for your bail. The ministry thanks you for your understanding.

When Auros finally left, Narcissa turned to Olivier.

\- One thing she is right. I have to find out who made that complaint. - The thoughtful witch spoke.

\- I can send a letter to my older brother. He is a lawyer, the best in the country, this complaint will not go unpunished! - Olivier said while returning the documents to Narcissa to read them. - He lives near Paris, it shouldn't be long before he arrives and ...

\- I would really appreciate Oli, but I would like to resolve this with the help of my uncle first. Not that I don't trust your brother's competence, but I really wouldn't want the first time we were introduced to him to get me out of prison. - He laughed. 

\- At least let me post bail. I can't stand here doing nothing when they want to harm my mate.

And Narcissa would not admit, at least not at that moment, how much she loved that Olivier would call her his. Mainly because she knew he was also completely and completely hers.

\- I can't ask you that. - She said looking at him gently while lightly caressing his face, Olivier closed his eyes taking advantage of the delicate affection and did not contain the light purr which only made Narcissa laugh.

"I didn't know you decided to be a kitten's companion," he joked. He was her salvation and even though she hated to admit Olivier it was the only thing that distracted her from her grief and made her have a purpose. She wanted to take care of him, bring joy to his eyes and hear him purring over and over again.

\- You call me kitten now just because you still don't hear me roar after a hot night.

\- As I remember it is not so fierce. - Implied with him, seeing a gleam appear in his gray eyes that became slightly darker. If he had enough strength she would feel in her own skin at that moment what a beast was.

\- That's because I didn't mark you.

\- Oh, there was. I have the scar on my waist to prove it.

\- Yes, but now things are going to be much more ... intense. - He was showing off. - Or at least that's what my brother said ... - Completing softly as an inexperienced teenager and not a man of 35 years.

\- I'll let you bite me again if you shave, Olivier. It seems that you are much older than me. - She completely changed the subject, trying to get him out of that insecurity.

\- How did you guess my thoughts?

\- Your face gives in, besides your fangs are showing.

\- Ah ... Well, but as I don't have a razor at the moment and I miss you a lot, needing to reinforce my mark on you for our separate time, you wouldn't fight if I took another bite, would you? - Her look overflowed with charm, convincing Narcissa to leave.

Olivier fondly bit the other side of the neck, wrapping her in an intimate embrace. They were so involved that they didn't notice the security camera facing them, making an Auror steam with rage while sympathizing with their situation. They were just a Veela couple in love ... Where could that woman offer him danger?

For Narcissa this time it had been very different, probably due to the smaller amount of poison and to be enveloped by the charm of the Veela charm, so much so that when she felt Olivier's fangs pierce her skin, pleasure and no pain flooded her. She let out a quiet sigh when he released her and unable to contain the desire to touch his lips, she kissed him, it was calm just a moment to appreciate each other, because despite everything she still needed to find out what to do to leave of all that mess.

\- Well, now I'm going to write a letter to my uncle. - He spoke discouraged because he would rather be in Olivier's Loft enjoying a pleasant morning with him than trapped in a small and stuffy interrogation room.

Narcissa was not only discouraged by the whole situation, but because she felt guilty. Guilty for feeling pleasure and joy at being with Olivier distracted from the deep sadness that still flooded his heart. And despite knowing that her partner would understand her, she didn't want to show the blonde how devastated and destroyed she was inside with the loss of her son, because she knew it would affect Veela and she wanted Olivier to improve, so she couldn't bring any more pain. not for the wizard when he had already made him suffer for the distance in those 18 long years. 

\- I have to think about how to solve this fine issue ... They are very determined to keep me here, which complicates everything, seeing that I cannot just go to the bank and withdraw the amount. - He pondered as he took a feather and dipped it in ink, starting to write a letter to his uncle reporting what had happened and especially how she was offended by the abuse of power by the French ministry.

\- Narcissa. Olivier called, staring at her deeply. - I insist on paying the fine. It will be quick, apparatus in the bank, I withdraw and return. It will save us time and head. And I definitely refuse to see you stuck here for more than a few hours. - He spoke angrily.

And he really did have a point, even if it involved him in all these situations to embarrass the witch she accepted, seeing that if she really wanted to start building a life with that incredible man, who was at her side, she would need to learn to share some of her problems ... At least those she was ready to share.

\- Do you think I should tell my sister? - Asked without looking at him. She was really at a loss about it, seeing that since the moment Andromeda married Ted Tonks she had been cut off from the family and Narcissa had completely lost contact with her older sister, they just got closer with the end of the war.

Two Black sisters who had lost their children to war. It was at Andromeda's house that Narcissa stayed since the battle of Hogwarts and it was her sister who accompanied her in her trial. But above all it was she and little Ted who helped Narcissa to rise (in part) and relearn how to live and live with the loss. However, even though he had the love of his older sister again, everything in England reminded him of his son, so on the encouragement of Andromeda Narcissa herself, she decided to leave and start somewhere else. And even though the bond between the two was very recent, in a very supernatural and unique way, Olivier understood what afflicted his mate, and so he only responded kindly.

\- She's your sister, after all. If it were me I would like Claude to know.

Narcissa just waved and wrote the second letter and as soon as she addressed them Audrey Patu came in with the same clearly contradicted features and a brown owl on her shoulder. The auror delivered the letters to the owl, which soon flew out the door and turned to Narcissa.

\- It's time. - spoke seriously.

Narcissa just turned and hugged Olivier tight, he being bigger than she returned the hug and rested his head on the witch's, taking the opportunity to inhale the perfume of her hair before walking away saying:

\- I hate to have to leave you. - Whispered trying to contain the roar in his throat and even though he was not completely recovered his eyes became black angry for being forced to walk away from his mate even for a few hours.

\- I'll be fine, love. I know you'll be back soon and we can finish your move. - Played away from him.

\- I don't care about the change. - Snorted and still holding the witch's hands turned to Auror. - If something happens to her, no matter how small, I don't care where you run away because I'm going to hunt you down, find you and kill you. - Threatened without containing the anger and promise of violence that overflowed in his words. And even if Audrey didn't cringe or step back with the threat of the veela, she can't stop the fear from showing on her face when she was faced by the completely black eyes and the sharp fangs.

Olivier turned to Narcissa, kissing her deeply. The witch was out of breath and with stubby legs, needing a few seconds to remember what she was doing there, as the veela knew exactly how to completely upset her. Audrey after the threat kept a safe distance from Narcissa while he led her out of the room, Olivier was already in the corridor waiting until the two witches disappear in a left turn and only when his mate was no longer in sight apparated.

  


* * *

Olivier disapparated in front of the tall, elegant white building that was the Bank of Gringotts. Above the ornate gilded bronze doors read: Gringotts - French Branch, the wizard was so angry and in a hurry that he barely greeted the red-haired elf who promptly opened the doors for him. And unlike just going through the silver doors that would lead to the large marble hall where he made his daily withdrawals, Olivier turned left. He followed the richly ornamented corridor to golden double doors that were opened by a pair of goblins this time, wearing much more sophisticated black robes and embroidered in gold.

Above the door it was possible to read “Only Fae Clients” and when crossing them the wizard came across a private hall exclusively for the bank's most prestigious clients. The place was much less crowded than the main marble hall, where mostly wizards attended, but there were much more interesting and dangerous creatures. The elegant decoration, always bathed in gold, denounced the love that the Proft D'Or Court had for the rich metal and precious stones. Understand the Goblins or Leprechaun as they are known in other countries are one of the most greedy magical creatures known, being one of the 4 Great Fae Courts and the richest, their zeal to acquire gold and store it safely is recognized throughout magical world, so much so that most wizards have their coffers in their banks that are also spread across the globe.

As soon as Olivier came in, a goblin in the same dark robes ran to greet him with the most perfect education.

"Mister D'Fay," he said with a deep bow. - It is an honor to have you again in Gringotts. My name is Clion and what can I do for you this afternoon?

\- Thanks for the reception, Clion. I'd like to speak with the manager. There are certain matters that I need to resolve urgently, regarding the condition of my accounts. - He spoke while following the elf who silently showed him the way.

There weren't that many Fae customers that afternoon at the bank, Olivier just came across an austere couple of Half-Banshees and a laughing group of little Pixies. When he entered the management office, Clion said goodbye with another formal measure and asked if he could get him something to drink. The wizard was so inattentive that he just responded automatically by asking for a double shot of Fire Whiskey without ice before addressing the manager.

The other elf was half the height of the half-veela, his skin was dark and has the typical features of his species, completely black eyes, ears and pointed teeth, and of course hands and feet longer than human ones. He wore an elegant purple tuxedo and with a greedy smile he addressed the customer.

\- Greetings Mr. D'Fay Bauffremont, how can I help you? - Asked indicating the comfortable armchair that was in front of a dark hardwood tables that in turn was crammed with books and bags full of galleons and diamonds.

\- Mr. Abartuc, I would like to make my coffers and count in coffers together with those of my partner. - Informed. The idea had popped into his mind the moment he stepped inside the bank and it seemed the most natural thing to do. Narcissa was the love of her life, her friend and companion everything that was his already belonged to her, she just needs the documentation to attest to that.

\- Oh, Mr. D'Fay! What a wonderful new! My compliments for finding the one to whom your heart belongs. What an auspicious moment, I will provide the proper documentation. Is your lady already aware of your intentions? Is her account at that branch or some other bank?

\- We haven't talked about it yet, but she will have no problem signing the documents. As for your accounts, I'm afraid they are simple wizard accounts, but your coffers are at the English Branch.

\- I understand perfectly. Here is the documentation that must be signed in blood as all of our most important contracts, all the benefits of your Fae account will be extended to her and her heirs.

\- Naturally. - Olivier agreed, keeping the documents carefully in his robes. He tried not to show the pain, but the word "heirs" cut deep into his soul, he had had an heir and even before he met him the young man had already been taken from him.

\- Is there anything else I could do for you and your lady?

\- Yes. I need to withdraw 500 galleons.

Abartuc only agreed and with a snap of his fingers the cash book referring to Olivier's coffers was in his hand where with a magic pen he noted the value of the withdrawal and when closing the book a red velvet pouch appeared under the table. And it was promptly delivered to the wizard.

\- Here it is, is there anything else I can help you with?

\- That's all, for today. Tomorrow I must return with the documents regarding the joint account. - Olivier concluded, standing up and shaking the elf's hand.

\- The Proft D'Or Court and the Banco de Gringotes thank you for your preference and that your coffers are never short of gold. - He greeted the goblin before informing that Clion would accompany him to the exit.

* * *

In less than an hour, Olivier had returned to the ministry, took the main elevator down to the great reception hall, and informed him of his intention to pay a fine on behalf of Narcisa Black. The receptionist, a witch with chocolate brown hair, barely spoke to the blonde and quickly checked her book, when she found the identification she touched the words three times. They, in turn, broke free from the book dancing in the air and transfiguring themselves on a silver card whose sayings in blue cursive letters inform the wizard's floor, department, section and objective. It was enough for Olivier to put this card in the elevator compartment and he would soon be taken to the fourth floor where the Department of Magic Law Enforcement was located,

The elevator was fast, but because it was enchanted, the wizards in it barely registered the high speed. It was a feminine and melodious voice that informed that he had reached the fourth floor “Département D'application de la Loi Magique” Olivier said goodbye to the wizard with whom he shared the elevator and hurried off to the reception. His head was racing and he was clenching his fists tightly trying to contain his fangs, but every minute he was away from his mate, he felt out of control. The call was still very recent and just imagining that Narcissa was in danger or being escorted by another man made the veela blood boil in fury. He needed her, her touch and especially her soothing scent.

Fortunately the paperwork he had to fill out to pay the fine was quick and in less than a few minutes Olivier saw the same Auror that morning accompanying Narcissa and returning her wand. The half-veela did not wait half a second before reaching to embrace his companion, eagerly inhaling the scent of gods hair. Even though they had been separated for a short time by his side, it seemed to him endless years and Olivier hugged him as if he could prevent anyone else from taking him away, he would not allow it, he would kill before someone else wanted to drive them away again.

\- Love, it's crushing me. - Narcissa laughed and Olivier loosened his grip, but without letting go.

\- Are you alright? - Asked desperately as he walked every corner of the witch's curvy body looking for any injuries and when he found nothing and not the slightest smell that any other man had approached her calmed down. He was out of control, looked like a Veela who had just received his inheritance and still couldn't control his instincts.

\- Here's your wand permission, Miss Black. - Audrey said extending the documentation to the blonde witch. Narcissa for her part only waved a dry thanks, even when Auror apologized on behalf of the ministry.

\- Let's go back home. - Olivier said while leading his companion in the direction of the elevators keeping his arm firmly tied to Narcissa's thin waist, the witch thought it was for fear of someone else coming up with a new crazy complaint, but in fact the stress of that day took the price and the half-veela was weaker than he showed.

\- Can we stop by my uncle's house first? He asked me to go there as soon as he paid the fine, it seems that he got in touch with old friends of his time in the Ministry and found out who filed the false complaint against me. - Narcissa said.

As tired as the wizard was, he would not deny a request from his companion and thus nodded in agreement, as soon as they left the ministry Narcissa apparated them to the 7th arrondissement, disapparating the two right in front of the elegant three-story house that overlooked the Eiffel Tower gardens. However, as soon as their feet were firmly on the ground, Olivier fell off his head dizzy and if Narcissa had not supported his companion he would have collapsed on the ground.

\- Olivier! Why didn't you tell me you were so weak ?!

\- I didn't mean to worry you. And I'm fine already. - Disconverted back to stand next to the blonde. - It's over, I think I just need to eat something. - Olivier muttered, knowing that the dinner he would like to eat involved Narcissa as the main dish watered by his brand. Good heavens, he was never going to get tired of biting her!

Either way, neither of them had eaten anything since breakfast because of all this trouble at the ministry and the sun was already setting. Narcissa ate little or nothing, since her son's death her appetite had disappeared, but she genuinely cared about Olivier's condition, even though he had already marked her they had not yet fully established the connection which explained the only apparent improvement in the veela .

\- Let's go in and then you can rest. - Advised.

Etienne Rosier was 67 years old, but whoever saw him would not say he was over 52. He was a clearly mature and experienced man whose hair was just beginning to turn gray. With the passing of his wife Clair two years ago and his daughter's wedding he had become a lonely, taciturn man who enjoyed the silence accompanied by a good cup of tea and an engaging book. However, this did not mean that he disliked the presence of his friends of Poker Wizard or the stimulating and cheerful visits of his daughter, brother-in-law and adored grandchild. And when she opened the door to her niece and companion, it was with a restrained smile and cuts that she received her with a hug.

\- Dear Narcissa, how long. As beautiful as the first time you visited us. - Praised. Even if he wasn't going to admit it out loud, he really had become attached to his cousin's youngest daughter. On the witch's last visit, 18 years ago, she had proved to be a pleasant and silent companion who knew how to respect her reading moments in the same way as engaging in an interesting debate.

\- Hello Uncle Rosier. You look great, too. - Greeted. - And my condolences to Aunt Clair.

\- Thank you dear, only you who have lost someone very dear understand my pain. - Etienne spoke and with a saddened look wished her niece the same condolences for the death of her son. - But who is this gentleman? - Asked changing the subject and chasing away the pain of grief that hung over them.

\- I'm Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont. - Greeted the blonde when Narcissa did not, and even without knowing what it was something had deeply stolen the witch's attention, but his companion was unable to identify what.

\- D'Fay ... - pondered the older wizard. - That name is not strange to me ... Do you happen to know Claude D'Fay, the renowned lawyer?

\- Yes, I know, Mr. Rosier. He's my older brother. - Olivier replied gladly for the man to know his brother, however a strained look crossed the older wizard's eyes.

\- Your brother ... Now I understand. - However the Witcher said nothing more and just hurried the couple to enter.

Nostalgia took hold of Narcissa when she managed to chase away her heart and pay attention to the house, the tasteful decoration chosen by her aunt years ago remained the same and it was the memories of that month that she lived between her uncles and cousin who they hit her and it seemed to her that they had been ages and ages ago. 

\- Come, I will ask my elf to serve dinner. You arrived at a great time. - Said the wizard taking them to a smaller room than the large dining room that held a table with 1 seats.

\- Uncle I hoped we could talk about the complaint they filed against me and ...

\- Let's leave these conversations for after dinner, I realize that Mr. D'Fay can barely stand up - He joked.

\- I'm afraid I have to agree, I'm not in the best condition. - Said Olivier embarrassed. - It was a very tiring and busy day. And I'm afraid we missed lunch with all this misunderstanding in the ministry. 

\- Yes, a terrible situation. I'm very sorry that you went through this, dear. - Said Etienne now turning to his niece. - But come, let's eat.

Dinner was quiet and light. Etienne and Olivier engaged in a leisurely conversation about the art market, and Narcissa's uncle seemed very pleased with how wise the blond wizard had been to accept the teaching position at Beauxbatons. Narcissa in turn praised the work of her partner and explained a little about the work that her uncle did in the ministry before retiring and dedicating herself exclusively to books. 

However, as soon as they finished the last glass of wine, the trio laughed relaxed while Olivier shared some anecdotes from his school days. But unlike what Narcissa expected her uncle decided to leave the conversation about the denunciations against her for the next morning, insisting that the couple's day had been very long and that they deserved a break. Etienne insisted that his niece and Olivier sleep that night in his house and promptly provided two guest rooms, as well as suitable clothes for sleeping. Narcissa stayed on the second floor in the same room she used so many years ago and Olivier stayed with a suite on the third floor. 

Well, they hadn't said they were together, so nothing is more normal than being put in different rooms. Olivier was sulking about it, but while he wanted his mate, he also wanted to respect his uncle's house. Upset, he took a long, hot shower, relaxing all tense muscles in the water, repeating to himself that he was safe, that his love had finally returned to him.

Thinking of Narcissa while in the shower had caused a reaction in her body that she was already used to. During those last eighteen years Olivier took out his frustration and desire during the bath (since it was an excellent way to hide the tears he always shed, of regret, frustration and longing). And even if he was weak to endure a relationship directly with his mate, he knew he wouldn't pass out there. That time had been completely different, since she didn't cry once, just smiled with happiness at knowing that her blonde was downstairs, just separated because they hadn't mentioned the relationship. He longed so much to touch her again, he was afraid he was forgetting what it tasted like, being inside her…

I didn't have much to do, so I ended up going to bed early. He needed to rest, his body begged for a good night's sleep. All the headache had worn him out more than usual and he didn't remember ever feeling so weak. Headaches, fatigue, lack of appetite and even nightmares had become commonplace in his life, but not like that ... Oh, sure. It was similar the first few weeks after Narcissa's departure.

However, Olivier did not know that the blonde witch downstairs was as restless as he was, perhaps more out of concern than longing. Narcissa took a quiet shower, but when she lay down on the cold bed the void beside her was very noticeable and uncomfortable. She tried to sleep, but just kept rolling from side to side without being able to quiet her mind, with the terrible memories that constantly tormented her, or finding a pleasant position to rest. 

Until snorting she stared at the ceiling wondering if her companion was already asleep. Probably because he looked really tired ... But then an unsettling thought occurred to him: What if Olivier's condition was due to the fact that he marked her but was not actually with her? What if he somehow got worse?

It was after eleven at night, Olivier had already fallen asleep for some time, but he went on alert when he heard a noise and felt a presence inside the room. His survival instincts surfaced and when he heard that his prey was just inches from him, Olivier attacked. With a quick movement he grabbed the invader by the shoulders and pulled him onto the bed, pressing him against the mattress, while snarling and showing his fangs.

His surprise when he was kissed completely baffled him, losing his entire pose.

\- Narcissa?

\- Can't you even watch you while you sleep?

\- How is it?

\- I wanted to make sure you were okay ... I didn't feel good about leaving you here alone, so I decided to spend the night with you. But just sleep, understand?

\- We don't want to make a scandal at your uncle's house. - Played with a somewhat malicious look, but he just accommodated her better on the bed, placing Narcissa lying under his chest, breathing in her perfume before falling into unconsciousness quietly by holding her.


	4. Trois

The breakfast was quiet and plentiful, with a variety of breads and jams that only a good Frenchman can offer. But to Narcissa's delight, her uncle always kept two boxes of the typical English tea Earl Gray, which the niece so loved with milk and definitely sugar-free, in the tea cupboard. 

\- Well, let's talk in my office. - Mr. Rosier spoke when they finished breakfast, being accompanied by the couple.

Olivier insisted on sitting right next to Narcissa and discreetly took the witch's hand, whose attention was on her uncle sitting on a wine armchair by the window. A window that was open, letting the morning light illuminate the airy, book-filled office.

\- Honey, I talked to some friends from my time in the Ministry and the news is not encouraging ... Whoever made the complaint against you was none other than the Head of the Department for the Enforcement of Magical Laws, Simon Monpellier.

\- I don't understand ... I don't even know Mr. Monpellier and I haven't been in France since my arrival 18 years ago. Why would someone like him stop me with a false report and go to the trouble of fixing me with a minor infraction? - Narcissa asked really confused.

\- That's the point, Ciça. I am afraid that the complaint was made by Mr. Monpellier at the request of a third party ... What I got was that a certain lawyer who was very renowned in our community had asked for a favor and asked that an investigation be opened against you.

Etienne no longer spoke looking at his niece, but at the wizard who accompanied her and saw when understanding reached the mid-veela.

\- But what lawyer?

\- Claude D'Fay Bauffremont, gave the tip. And he started the investigation against you. - Answered the uncle.

\- His brother? - Asked Narcissa confused turning to the companion who was very silent and extremely irritated. - Why would he do that?

But it was not Olivier who answered, but his uncle Etienne.

\- Because you're his mate. - He concludes by indicating Olivier, who this time got up and restlessly walked from side to side of the room trying to fit everything in his head. Because her brother had decided to investigate Narcissa right now and most of all as he learned that she was back, it didn't make sense!

\- I ... I don't understand? Is it bad that I am your mate? - Narcissa asked a little embarrassed, seeing that the day before when she introduced Olivier to her uncle, she omitted the information that the man was her companion, and well, clearly her uncle already knew. But her question had been directed at the blonde who had turned to her with frightened eyes.

\- Of course! You are the best thing that ever happened in my life!

\- But your brother ...

\- Clearly think otherwise. - Etienne replied again, while Olivier huffed in frustration and in disgust he returned to his senseless walk.

\- Because I was a Death Eater. - Narcissa concluded in shock, but it made sense that a brother in his right mind would like his younger brother to get involved with a dark witch. And even if she had been acquitted in the final judgment of the war, she could never claim to truly not know the arts of darkness, because after all Narcissa knew and although she hated to admit she knew very well. She had been a great duelist using obscure spells, even though she never received the mark. - But I never got the mark. - Whispered knowing that it means little compared to the image they had built of her, the beautiful and cold witch wife of Voldemort's right arm and sister of the most cruel of his followers.

\- That's not why he's investigating you! Olivier informed him, stopping abruptly and angrily clenched his fists. - I'll talk to my brother! - He said hurrying out the door without hearing Narcissa's confused protests.

\- Let him go. - The older wizard spoke when he saw the confusion in his niece's eyes. - I'm afraid this is just the beginning of something much bigger ... - He pondered without really being clear.

  


* * *

  


Olivier was a beast when he realized that probably his brother was finally planning to press charges against Narcissa alleging that she had abandoned her companion Veela without caring about the danger that this posed to Olivier's life. Apparated in his brother's house and as he was part of the family, the magical protections did not prevent him from opening the door with a non-verbal spell, however they warned Claude that the brother was on the property and with not good intentions.

Camille was not at home, she must have been at the University teaching a class, seeing that she always preferred to minister in the morning to enjoy her afternoon with her companion who struggled to arrive early from the office just to please her. Olivier always admired his brother, admired his almost devoted loving relationship with his partner and the zeal for the son who was his pride. Claude was his idol and model, but above all he was his friend, that's why the wizard was so angry, he couldn't do it, in fact he didn't want to believe that it was all his brother's setup. 

When he entered his brother's office he couldn't help himself and standing in the middle of the room he asked at once.

\- Why did you have Narcissa investigated?

\- Look, little brother. - Claude replied mockingly, with a sarcastic smile on his lips. And even though he wore formal robes, he was sitting sloppily in his chair. - Finally remembered the family. Camille was really heartbroken when she didn't come for Christmas, but I assume she was using her time better by drowning her grief in some dirty bar. And yes, my family, partner and son are well thanks for asking.

\- Don't play with me like I'm a puppy. - Scolded. - Why did you make a false complaint to the Ministry and put it under investigation?

\- Naturally, because she is who she is, it should be investigated. - And when Olivier did not let himself fall for the provocation, Claude continued. - A former Death Eater must be investigated, which proved justified, seeing that, she did not have all the documentation to be in the country. Without the permission of a wand she could very well perform obscure and illegal spells without registration, which is unacceptable, even in times of peace. - Concluded.

\- Don't give me your court games, because I'm not one of your jurors! - He replied angrily. Olivier knew that his brother was playing on words, trying to persuade and trap him in his twisted logic plot. Veelas not only had the gift of Charm that seduced and enchanted, they could shape and transform it into Persuasion, a much more subtle and dangerous gift. - Much less take me for a fool who does not recognize Persuasion in his voice! If you haven't forgotten, I'm a Veela just like you! 

\- It is not! - Claude replied, showing all his anger at the challenge when he got up. Veelas rarely tested their dominance with each other, positions were always institutionally very clear to each other. And Claude had always been more dominant than Olivier, who had never given much importance to this, but now he confronted his brother by refusing to bow his head to the eldest who was not only irritated by the direct challenge but also by the insistence of the youngest wanting to stay with the witch who had hurt him so much in the past. - You haven't been a veela since the damn day that woman came into your life!

\- She's my mate!

\- No, she is not! It is a disease that has been consuming you! You don't see the harm it does to you. Look at your state Oli, you have barely survived in recent years! You insist on calling her a companion when she has already left you, who guarantees that you will not do it again? This is not how a companion acts! At least not a real one. A companion loves you and wants to be by your side because, just as she becomes our world, we become the most important person for her.

\- She came back! - He replied desperately because despite everything he did not want to fight with his brother. - And demanded that I mark it properly! When she left I didn't know who I was, what I was. You can't be trying to get revenge on her for that!

\- I'm not taking revenge on anything. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, which is fair. - He concluded, turning his back on Olivier and approaching the big window that overlooked the yard. And with a rueful sigh he turned to his younger brother. - You are my brother and I will not allow this woman to destroy you for good. - He whispered. - Is already done.

And when the realization hit Olivier, he took a shocked step back. All the false reporting and the fine for the infraction for not having a wand permit were just distractions. Distraction from the real movement his brother had made, Claude had betrayed him, the one he always trusted had betrayed him.

\- It was all a distraction ... So that you could present the case against her to our court! - He spoke without wanting to believe, but the brother nodded.

\- I presented the case to Dame Adaliz and I already have the three votes of the Principals of the Veela Court, the case has already been referred to the Fae Supreme Court. Narcisa Black Malfoy is expected to be summoned to her presence at the joint trial of the Ministère des Affaires Magiques and the Fae Supreme Court in a few days. There is nothing you can do.

\- No ... - He spoke in a voice. This couldn't be happening, Olivier thought, not when he had finally found his mate and she had promised to stay with him forever! Olivier did not want to believe that all of this was happening, much less that it was his own brother who had set up everything against him and his mate. But something did not fit. How did Claude learn of Narcissa's presence in Paris? She had gone straight to find him and Olivier hadn't told anyone that she was back, so how? - How did you know she was here?

Claude in turn just raised an eyebrow encouraging his brother to find out for himself.

\- Apolline ... - He understood the youngest, he had been the cousin. - She was there helping me with the move! She saw Narcissa!

\- She came to tell me immediately that she was back and ...

\- But she came back for exactly that! To be with me, as my companion! I don't understand why you and Line are so opposed! She didn't know who I was, your accusation is useless because she came back!

-He returned with the death of a fae on his back.

Olivier was out of breath and lost his balance for a few seconds, understanding the key point of the whole issue there.

\- She killed your firstborn, Oli ... You may have left the first time without knowing that it was your mate and the harm that separation with an incomplete connection would cause you, but when your puppy received the inheritance and she did nothing to protect you, you became guilty!

\- How do you know about Draco !? - Asked angrily. Your brother couldn't be serious! He couldn't play so low as to use his son's death against his mother !!!

\- Apolline heard that her puppy was killed for being one of us! For having our blood !!! You know how precious our children are and she didn't protect you!

\- Remove the accusation! - Demanded in a roar.

\- You do not see?! She is guilty and must pay! It must stay away from you!

\- **REMOVE THE ACCUSATION!** \- He screamed when his eyes became black, his fangs appeared and even the claws were ready for the attack.

\- Is already done! - Said the brother without being shaken by the promise of violence that he saw in the eyes of the youngest. And when Olivier attacked Claude, he was ready.

The two of them went through the windowpane that broke into a million pieces, a jumble of claws and fangs, but Olivier was still very weak and in a few seconds he was trapped under the grip of his older brother.

\- Look at you, Oli! Claude shouted, using his dominance to force his brother to stay on the floor. - He's so weak he can't even attack me properly! How long have you had a complete transformation !? How long have you not felt the wind on your wings or the taste of a hunt !? You stopped being a Veela the day you met that woman!

\- Let me go! He shook himself, trying to force the older man to release him, but Claude's grip remained unshakable.

\- You need to understand! I'm doing this for your sake! - And for a second Olivier saw despair and genuine concern in his brother's black eyes.

\- Let me go. - Demanded between teeth, but finally stopped fighting. And when Claude was sure that Olivier would not attack him again, he released him, falling beside him seated. 

They were both in a mess of torn clothes and deep cuts that were still bleeding. The brothers were streaked with dirt and grass from rolling in the yard, and small pieces of glass glistened in their light hair. Olivier was the first to stand with his back to the eldest. Claude was getting up when the youngest turned and faced him, for the first time the oldest was paralyzed by the youngest look. Olivier's eyes had returned to the natural shade of gray, but all the kindness and joy that were unique to him had been replaced by cold, cruel anger.

\- Mark my words, brother. - He spoke the last word with deep disgust in his voice. "This is not going to be like this, Claude ... and you will regret this day bitterly." It was a promise, made under the same betrayal he had suffered, and so Olivier turned his back on the fallen veela. He would be looking for a way to win that war, and since he couldn't defeat the oldest in hand, his bank account was more than enough to pay the fees for Claude's biggest nightmare.

And even if he didn't want to admit Claude was already sorry, he had seen in his brother's eyes how he had broken his confidence. He stood there on the floor looking at his hands and only realized that Camille had arrived for lunch when she crossed the garden in fright and touched his shoulder calling him.

\- Claude! By Merlin, what happened to you !?

\- Oli ... Oli was here ... - Whispered and his companion knew him very well to ask the right questions, even if they were exactly the questions he didn't want to answer.

\- What did you do?

\- I filed a lawsuit against your partner ... Narcissa will be tried by the Supreme Court Fae by the end of August.

"No." She denied in shock, letting go of her husband. - You didn't do that Claude! Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do that to your brother! 

\- It's done. - He sighed getting up, tapping his clothes to try to get some of the dirt out.

\- He's your brother!

\- And that's exactly why I have to do this, Camille! For my brother's sake. 

\- You are crazy! He's completely crazy, she's his mate! How can !?

\- It's done.

\- Claude, if she is convicted, you know what will happen to them. The punishments ... Your brother could die.

Claude had no more words to express the stupidity he had committed. He acted out of Apolline's ire and had as a reward the loss of Olivier's confidence, just as he might very soon have to bury his brother's body.

If she hadn't come back, Olivier would still be languishing little by little, but he would still be alive.

* * *

Olivier disappeared in his loft, which was happily empty. He needs to resolve the matter soon with the broker, he would no longer sell the place, both because of the pleasant memories he had of his partner and because with Narcissa's lawsuit pending in the Supreme Court he knew that his partner and he needed a place in the capital stay until the end of the trial, and he definitely wouldn't abuse the girl's uncle's hospitality.

With a grunt of pain, he walked to the small bathroom, undressing his bloody and dirt-soiled clothes. When he looked at himself in the mirror over the sink, cursing, Claude was done with him, the bruises on his jaw starting to appear where he had probably been punched by his brother, even if he didn't remember. Worse were the cuts on his chest, fortunately his veela blood accelerated healing. So he hadn't gone to find Narcissa right away, he knew that if they arrived like that in front of his partner, he would worry her more than necessary.

Thinking about Narcissa made him smile, especially at the blonde's invasion of his room last night. But in the same way he remembered that soon a letter from the Fae Supreme Court would arrive with her name on it and that made Olivier's blood boil. He took a quick shower and wrote a letter to the broker who was responsible for trying to find a buyer for the Loft saying he had given up on the sale. 

When he left the door, he ended up meeting the neighbor he hadn't seen in years.

\- Oh! Olivier boy! What a joy to see you. - You spoke.

\- I say the same Mrs. Gouthier. - He replied cheerfully. The neighbor was an adorable divorced witch, who had a granddaughter at Olivier's age. The old lady was always trying to arrange a meeting between the two, but the granddaughter with whom the middle veela had had a meeting before meeting Narcissa also preferred women. - Did you manage to close the sale of the loft? - Asked while holding the arm that the man had offered to help her down the stairs.

"Actually, Mrs. Gouthier, I decided that I'm going to live here again ... at least for a while," he replied. 

\- It was that English girl, wasn't it? - Asked the witch with a small smile as if she already knew everything. And when he saw the man's confused look, he explained. - She came here the day before yesterday looking for you. An elegant, polite and very beautiful woman, too. You have good taste. - He laughed.

\- Yes, she is someone really very special. 

\- I assume that this improvement in your appearance is due to her? - Question that only further embarrassed Olivier who refused to answer. - Anyway, he is still very thin, a handsome man like you has to take care of yourself, especially if you are accompanied by a girl as beautiful as she is. - Disconnected. - You need to shave that too. - Scolded.

\- Yes ma'am. Well, now I have to go. Have a nice day Mrs. - He said goodbye politely to the neighbor who waved cheerfully before Olivier Apparated.

The wizard still had one more stop before he returned to the Rosiers' house and Narcissa. He needed a lawyer and he knew exactly which one to hire to take his brother down.

***

Olivier disapparated in a new building on Rue _Faubourg_ _Saint-Honoré_ , in the _8ème arrondissement._ The sophisticated facade of the black and green law firm highlighted the name _“Herald - Avocats depuis 1947”_ , an independent association of 5 or 6 lawyers who had joined together to create an office that served different wizard and magician clients. 

The small reception was elegant with olive green armchairs, textured carpet in shades of cream, light and dark gray, and white furniture. The receptionist, a young brown-haired witch, probably an intern who was in the last semesters of the magical law school, was behind a white counter and greeted Olivier with a dazzled smile. Well, let's face it, even though the middle veela was not in its best shape, it still had a stunning beauty regardless of the angry look and the discontented features.

\- Hello good afternoon, welcome to the Herald, law firm with specialized lawyers since 1947! How can I help you?

\- I would like to speak to Alexis Bourgogne. - He replied without returning the girl's smile. 

\- Sure, a minute and I'll call you. What's your name?

\- Olivier. Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont. - The shock in the girl's eyes was automatic. Any self-respecting law student knew the name D'Fay Bauffremont so much because he was the name of one of today's greatest lawyers in the field of magical lawsuits. But mostly because the fight between Alexis and Claude was still talked about among lawyers and lawyers.

Claude and Alexis met at law school and became close friends until the day Alexis tried to pit Claude against his father by saying that he should try to build his own path as a lawyer and not just accept taking over the family business. Meanwhile, Alexis was trying to get Gerard's favor as his pupil trying to take the place of the "friend", but Gerard D'Fay was not a fool and much less easily influenced so that he took advantage of the case to see if his son was smart enough to see the real character behind the friend and the intrigues he was creating. It turned out that Claude not only discovered Alexis' frames but discredited him in the face of the magical community of French lawyers by forcing the other to work for a small, independent firm taking on minor and minor cases. 

\- Cla- Of course. - The receptionist stammered. - One minute. - He spoke getting up and entering the corridor. 

Olivier in turn took the opportunity to sit in the green armchair and observe the surroundings. Behind the white reception desk there was a wall covered with ferns and other decorative plants, to its right a glass wall separated the reception from a meeting room with a long 10-seater table with cream chairs. The corridor through which the girl had entered must lead to the private offices of the lawyers and it was through him that Alexis came.

\- Olivier? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Alexis asked with a smirk on his face. He was a tall, dark man with ice blue eyes. The only trait that betrayed his Veela heritage, but while Olivier and his brother had fully manifested the Alexis gene it was only ¼ Veela on the part of the mother with only Charm and the ability to use Persuasion in her voice.

\- I need your services. - Olivier had been dry. The frown on his face was no longer because of Alexis, but because of his contempt for his brother.

\- What happened that your little brother can't solve?

\- He can't defend me because I'm in a lawsuit against him.

This was new, Alexis thought. And worrying, seeing that the two brothers have always been very close.

\- What did he do?

“You filed a lawsuit against my partner at the Fae Supreme Court.

The older man opened his eyes wide with genuine surprise at the atrocity of Claude's actions. He knew Olivier's story, and the knowledge that his mate had returned made him happy. As much as he had disagreements with his brother, the youngest was special to him.

\- I need him to feel the same betrayal I feel, so I want him to defend Narcissa for me.

\- Narcissa…. Narcissa Malfoy? - Alexis was scared.

\- Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont. Olivier snarled.

It took Alexis a few seconds to process how the case could be an add-on to her career, finally leveraging her and ridding her of those ridiculous cases she had been working with since what happened to Claude.

\- As soon as I receive the summons from the Court, call me and I will come to you to discuss the case better. You can take my word for your revenge.

\- Your word is not reliable, Alexis.

\- Believe me, Claude will pay for everything his mate did. We have a deal?

\- Yea.

\- Amazing. See you soon, Olivier. Alexis said goodbye with a sadistic smile on his face.

Claude would regret and much of trying to separate Olivier from his mate. He had already lost it to the oldest of the D'Fay once and would not lose it again.

  


* * *

  


Olivier was not surprised that Narcissa's uncle said that the blonde had already apparated to his Loft minutes before when he returned to his house to pick her up.

\- Are you okay, boy? - He had asked when noticing the wounds on Olivier's face.

\- I'll stay. His eyes were hard, resentful of his brother's betrayal. He thanked Mr. Rosier for his hospitality and said goodbye cordially.

When he was back at his apartment, he tried not to show much, but Narcissa knew that something serious had happened.

\- Oli? What happened?

\- We had a civil conversation. -Even with her he kept his tone dry and short, avoiding looking at her face. When he walked right past her towards the kitchen, he said he was not well.

"So can you explain to me why your face and neck are all scratched?"

\- I fell in a rose bush.

\- Don't you dare lie to me, Olivier! - Narcissa approached and pulled her arm, turning to her. - What really happened?

Olivier sighed before hugging her tightly, touching his foreheads.

\- Claude thought it would be a good tone to sue you under Fae Laws for mistreating a Veela. I managed to prevent him from doing this eighteen years ago when you left me, but now that you are back ... My cousin overheard our conversation in the studio and convinced him to make the complaint.

\- What does that mean…? Am I in too much trouble? - Asked, did not know what the Fae Laws were, I had never heard of them.

\- I will move the world to get you out of this, Miss. Black…. He had no such right. - Olivier was not ready to explain to Narcissa everything that could happen if they lost the case.

\- But ... How can you accuse me of something that I had no idea? When I left you I didn't know you were a Veela, it was not mistreatment! I would never leave you if I knew your condition!

Olivier squeezed his waist tightly, venting his anger on his body - which startled Narcissa by the unexpected reaction.

\- That was exactly my argument in those eighteen years. Just for that you haven't been prosecuted until then.

\- And with what pretext he ...

\- He knows about Draco. Accuses you of not protecting our son and letting him die.

Narcissa pushed Olivier with all her might, spilling over with indignation when she heard the truth. After all that you've been forced to do, would you still blame her? When would she have peace? When would they understand that she would rather be dead instead of her son? And he only stopped wanting that fate when he found Olivier and in him his new chance to start over.

\- WHAT?!

\- They didn't have that right, but Apolline heard us when you told him about Draco and didn't stay to hear the end of the story. But don't worry, Ciça, I know how to fix it.

Narcissa barely noticed the new nickname given by her companion, only noting how he looked much weaker and paler than when she saw him at breakfast.

\- Did you transform and fight with him? - Concluded.

\- Minus the wings. I can't get them out anymore. Which was enough reason for Claude to think that he is really right about you being the reason for my weakness. But I know his weakness.

\- Which?

\- His former partner tried to take his place in the family office at least five years ago. He did not succeed, my father was never deceived by the character of Alexis who was a good lawyer, aggressive even if efficient. What takes Claude seriously is the fact that they have been best friends since college and then he tried to turn my brother against our father and especially the fact that it took Claude a long time to notice the setup. He hates Alexis. 

\- And you hired him? - Narcissa liked her companion's way of thinking. Why, she who was being unfairly accused, and was a Slytherin after all, hiring a good lawyer who would still irritate the brother-in-law was extremely pleasant.

\- Exactly. He will see it as betrayal, but who is he to say anything?

Narcissa just hugged her partner again and they stayed like that for a good few minutes until Olivier said:

\- You had lunch? - Asked noticing that it was almost mid-afternoon and once again all the problems prevented him from properly feeding his mate. Damn it, he was proving to be a terrible veela! He thought frustrated.

\- Yes. I had lunch with my uncle before I came back here. Is that you? Did you eat anything? - And when he saw the man shrug, he let go.

-Well I wanted to, but you insist on not stopping quiet.

\- Damn it, Olivier! You are worse than a child! I am not food and you cannot be so careless. - Scolded. - I'll prepare something for us to eat. Why don't you go and shave that awful bear while I cook? - Narcissa suggested.

\- It's not horrible, it's rustic! - He justified, but the blonde just rolled her eyes going in the direction of the American kitchen.

But as much as she was a talented witch, she couldn't work miracles, the lockers were empty and Narcissa just sighed in resignation. It had been a long and tiring day and now he still needed to go shopping ... He wished he had a house elf and just asked him to take care of everything, but that was not the case.

\- Love? - Asked calling Olivier around the apartment.

\- Hi? - He replied from the bathroom.

\- I'm going shopping! The kitchen is empty and you need to eat. I thought we'd move dinner forward if that's no problem?

The first thought that came to Olivier's mind was asking her to stay, he had already spent too much time away from her and just wanted to curl up in his arms, but when his stomach complained of hunger he gave in according to his mate's plan.

\- Bring meat. - He asked a little embarrassed, but he was a Veela after all.

\- Clear. I'll be back. - Answered. 

Luckily Olivier's loft was in a wizarding residential neighborhood in the 18th arrondissement, she went down the stairs in the building and when she found a grocery store on the corner of the block, she didn't have to hide her clear inexperience. That was weird, even if it wasn't the first time since he spent time with his sister accompanied her to the market a few times. Andromeda even tried to teach her younger sister to use some muggle utensils like a washing machine and electronic coffee maker, but Narcissa was still scared by the technology that worked without magic. The blonde definitely detested the television and those damn controls, she never managed to turn it on and if it turned on the sound was always too low or deafening, worse when trying to turn it off and the suffering was even greater!

And as much as Narcissa was used to shopping alone in Beco Diagonal, having to choose between canned and fresh was something innovative, as well as which piece of meat would be better. He bought fresh bread and what he needed for a roast with vegetables, preferring fresh ones as another witch from the grocery store had suggested when he noticed the impasse that the blonde was even giving her a recipe for the filet mignon she had chosen. He took a red wine “Château Tour Bel Air” produced in the Montagne Saint Emilion region in Bordeaux was a blend of the two main grapes in the region, Cabernet Sauvignon and Merlot, which, according to the wizard who owns the market, was the best to accompany red meat. .

He also took some cheeses, remembering how much Oli enjoyed them at the picnics they made when they met. According to his companion, Lyon, the city where the half-veela had been born, was a cheese paradise so that for him the delicacy could very well replace any main dish. Narcissa laughed at the memory. And when he crossed the street and entered the Fromagerie, he chose a piece of Camembert, Brie and of course the famous Goat Cheese. He ended up taking longer than necessary on the street and when he returned to the apartment he found Olivier coming out of a bath with a shaved beard and a towel wrapped around his waist going towards the bedroom.

What went up his cheeks was not shame, but warmth for the excellent vision he had had.

She ended up spending so much time staring at nothing and fantasizing about what she had seen that she only noticed her companion coming towards him, already dressed when he started to laugh softly, taking the purchases from her hands.

\- What's so funny? - She was disconcerted.

\- Your smell. I didn't know that going to the market excited you that way. Olivier whispered as he stuck his nose into her neck, hugging her tightly.

\- My smell?

\- I could feel it from the bedroom ... - Olivier made a trail of hot and wet kisses up to his mouth, where he seized with desire. It was not for nothing that he had already declared his hunger for her moments earlier, giving no respite so that they could not even breathe. - Want to go to bed? The charm was clear in his voice, just as his eyes overflowed with all the encouragement he hadn't had years before.

Narcissa almost gave in, but her rational side screamed that it was not a good idea.

\- Only after you have dinner.

\- But you…

\- Real food, Olivier!

With a roll of his eyes, the man followed her, snorting into the kitchen, sharing the tasks. Once again Olivier hindered her as he constantly insisted on stealing kisses from her or pulling her into an unexpected hug. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed, the wizard had put on some happy music to play in the background while cooking the vegetables in butter and she seasoned and put the meat to roast. 

Finally at the table, Narcissa looked at her companion expectantly as he broke the first soft piece of filet that was redder than she had planned, but hoped he liked it. Olivier smiled as he chewed.

\- Ciça, this is delicious! - He praised eating some more. And the witch sighed, relieved and really glad he liked it.

\- I'm glad I liked it! I was afraid that I didn't like it rare, because I missed the point and took it out earlier than I should have. - He confessed.

\- I prefer it that way. Or even more red. - He admitted with a smile, soon explaining himself. - We Veelas prefer rare meat, not raw, but much redder than the others are used to. And well, we also eat a lot more meat than usual.

\- For real? So I'm really happy to get it right!

\- Is perfect! Just like vegetables, but this is thanks to me! - He spoke playfully since he had been preparing the vegetables while Narcissa was busy with the roast.

The couple chatted happily and it seemed to Narcissa that not even a day had passed since they had separated, matters came up easily and without realizing the sun had already set and they were still enjoying dinner and each other's presence . 

\- How is the whole question of your move? You can't leave the position of professor just because your brother is suing me ... - Narcissa spoke when Olivier told about the plans he had for his classes.

\- I will not abandon ... But you are my priority now! And anyway, classes only start in September, we have at least four months to organize our lives. Which reminds me of one thing. When I went to the bank I asked for the necessary documentation for our Gringot accounts to become joint, the fae coffers are better protected than wizards with blood and fae magic protections that are unknown to anyone outside our courts, many more benefits from loans and other transactions without any fees and stuff. - Olivier said getting up and going to get the documentation he had obtained with the elves. - As you are my companion, nothing more natural than that. - He explained, handing over the documentation so that Narcissa could read it.

\- Are you sure about that? She asked, confused, as purebloods rarely share their wealth as fully and without restriction or any very detailed prenuptial agreement as Olivier was proposing.

\- You have been my companion since the moment you accepted my trademark, even if the court was not formally introduced. Veela is one of us. Everything that is mine is already yours and this documentation is just to facilitate our bank transactions. - Answered.

\- Do you have the special penalty? - She asked happy with the exchange of confidence that gesture meant and so when the wizard returned with the pen she promptly signed. He did not need ink because the quill was enchanted to use the wizard's own blood that signed the agreement that if broken, authorized the injured party to spill the same blood as the one he had signed. Narcissa was already used to transactions like this, since most of the agreements between pure-blooded wizards and witches when not signed with the perpetual vow were blood agreements. Olivier, not counting the D'fay fortune, but only with the sale of his paintings, had a monthly income of 30 to 50 thousand Bezants, the French currency similar to the English Galleons that the witch was used to. Narcissa, in addition to owning the entire Malfoy fortune, held inha of the Black heritage,

Olivier was delighted by the scent of her companion's blood, the scent of the daffodil flower she had been baptized in mixed with sweet blueberries and something more subtle and engaging. He had stood up and stood behind her, gently removed the light hair from her neck, placing a soft kiss on the skin below her ear and spreading the kisses all over the side of her neck. Inhaling her scent and asked with her mouth still on the warm skin. 

\- I already ate real food, could I now ...? - He spoke while biting her lightly without breaking the skin as he would really like.

Narcissa was so eager for his touches that she just murmured in agreement. Olivier loved the taste of her and especially the sighs she let out when he marked her, seconds later he took her lips again and when their breath lacked the smile on the wizard's lips it was hooligan.

\- I can't say I'm satisfied, but it was a delicious dinner. - Played hugging her. 

\- You are a beast, Olivier! - Narcissa spoke, giving a playful slap on the companion's arm while getting up to remove the dishes and put the bread, which had been left over from the entrance, with the cheeses on the table. - I brought your goat cheese. 

\- You remember! Olivier admired himself as he returned to the table and soon broke a generous slice of his favorite cheese.

\- Yea! I remembered that he said that Lyon was “Cheese's Paradise” and that this was his favorite… Wow! I totally forgot to open the wine! - He laughed as he took the cork out of the bottle and poured two glasses. However, when she handed one to the wizard, she saw the hesitation in his eyes. - What's it?

\- I don't know if I should ... - He admitted without looking at the blonde in front of him. And Narcissa just looked at him, when she sat down opposite him again, waiting for him to tell the reason without pressing him. - When you left I ... Well, I was lost. I am not proud of some of the things I did, I was inconsequential and irrational and ... I am afraid I have become a very decadent drunkard in recent years. 

Narcissa soon took Olivier's hands in hers, trying to pass on as much comfort as she could, and when she saw some of the sadness and loneliness that had made her companion go, she wished she had made a different choice that day. And when Olivier looked at her deeply he saw that both he and she had been through a lot in the past 18 years, it was not the same innocent young people who had inadvertently fallen from the Ministry's exit.

\- But it is a good wine, with the best of companies. - He smiled at the witch and letting go of her hand, he took the cup proposing a toast. - Years! And at our restart.

\- To us and the future we will have together. - Toasted Narcissa happy.

And there in that small, cozy loft with Olivier, she had hope. Even though her soul was still broken, she knew that if she were with him that wound would one day heal. The conversation returned lighter, but Narcissa noticed that the companion barely touched the drink after the first sip of the toast. Yes, he had many wounds like himself, but she would help him to recover, the two of them will start over together. And it wouldn't hurt to substitute pure grape juice for some time.

\- During World War II, the Germans had a hard time chasing the population. - Olivier was talking about his hometown. - Because Lyon's architecture is unique: each house has two or more exits. Imagine, then, a city with those asymmetrical and tiny streets with cobblestone floors. You enter a house and close the door so that the soldier that chases you does not enter, then he thinks that sooner or later you will have to leave… But in the meantime, you have already opened another door that gives access to another street fleeing and managing to survive another day! - He laughed proudly.

\- I remember you told me that the city is crossed by a super beautiful river. 

\- Yes, the Rhone! I really want to take you there one day to walk along the river that has a wide stretch of garden between the bank and the nearest avenue. You keep walking feeling southwest of the river and you will reach the confluence of the Rhone and the Saone rivers! There, on the tip of the island that formed, a beautiful museum was built, the Confluence Museum, where we can visit exhibitions of natural sciences.

\- I would really love it! But tell me about your family, we didn't really talk about it much when we first met and now that I know you're a Veela, it makes sense.

\- Well, my father, Gerard D'Fay is a pure veela. One day he and his friends entered a Muggle tavern in the city and there was my mother. He says that when he saw her, he knew that she would definitely be his wife someday! - The blonde laughed and Narcissa couldn't contain her smile when she saw her partner's joy. - On vacation, my mother worked at her uncle's bar to save some money since her parents refused to give her an allowance. It turned out that my father, for two whole months, frequented the place every day trying to get her attention, but my mother, even enchanted with him, was difficult. It was only in the last month of vacation that she finally accepted an invitation from him to go out. She was a Muggle-born witch, her parents were two ordinary lawyers, and so she had been afraid to go out with a veela and have to introduce her parents to a magical creature who was clearly not the kind of son-in-law my grandfather imagined her married to. My maternal grandfather kept telling my mother that I wanted her to marry a good lawyer, like him, but my father being a veela, well ... he was definitely not what my grandfather expected.

\- I suppose. - Narcissa laughed as she removed the rest of the table and transfigured Olivier's almost untouched wine into water. 

\- Thanks. - He thanked for the water and soon placed himself next to the blonde to help her with the dishes.

\- We can wash them after dessert. I bought strawberries and blueberries to eat with chocolate.

\- Perfect! - He said returning to the table. - Well, my mother told my grandfather this dream to my father and the very next week, Dad had already enrolled in the law school witch!

\- For real?!

\- Yea! He definitely wanted to please his father-in-law since he intended to marry my mom as soon as possible. But since he was not a wizard and had not attended Beauxbatons, he had to take a series of other tests to authorize him to enter college. That is why there is the Department of Magic Cooperation between Witches and Fae. Because, as much as the faes remain, for the most part, closed in our own courts, living with wizards has grown a lot over the years. So my father became a great and renowned lawyer creating the family firm and my grandfather authorized the happy marriage for his daughter to marry a lawyer, even if in the world he does!

\- And his mother?

\- Jouly Bauffremont, was a literacy teacher at the same École Maternelle and Primaire Pas-Magique until she retired. Since she was a child, even before she discovered she was a witch, she wanted to be a teacher, so when she graduated from Beauxbatons, she took a course in Literature and Pedagogy at a Muggle university and started teaching. - He explained. - But they always said that their true mission was to raise my brother and I very well so that we could live in both worlds, both Muggle and wizard, apart from the particularities of the Veela court.

\- She looks like an incredible woman. - Narcissa admitted. - I'd love to meet you. - And Olivier was really happy to know that the companion wanted to meet his mother and that somehow he already admired the witch who had raised him. - It's your brother? I know he hates me, but what is he like? - Asked really curious about the man who so stupidly accused her of being guilty of not preventing his son's death.

\- Claude has always been my idol. - Olivier admitted resignedly. - That's why it hurts so much that he betrayed me… He was my best friend… It was thanks to him that I was able to study fine arts. Dad wanted us to both take over the law firm and continue the family business, but I detested anything that had to do with wizarding criminal law or magical international statutes. Claude was always very centered and liked the business, when he chose to pursue his career he convinced my father that he alone would be able to take care of the firm and encouraged him to support my art. Mom was so proud of him, not for choosing right, but for convincing my father to support me too ... - She sighed and Narcissa took the wizard's hand again and gave him a smile that comforted him.

\- When he turned 17, he declared that the Veela Heritage was a joy for our entire court! And he soon found Camille as his mate. She studied with us at Beauxbatons and had a huge crush on him ever since. They started dating and he scored her before they left school, but they didn't complete the call until she finished her History of Magic faculty. I've never seen him so boring and sulky as in this 4 years that he stayed away from her waiting for her to finish college. - He laughed.

\- How does this issue of Inheritance work? Does it only manifest when the veela finds his mate? - Asked the blonde hesitant to remember the transformation of her son managing to embellish the pain of when memories flooded her mind.

\- No. One or a pure veela can find his mate or his mate at any time, but a half-veela only when the magical inheritance of the veela blood manifests itself at the age of 17. It was like that with my brother, me and… Draco. - He spoke fearfully when mentioning his son.

\- I see ... - Narcissa replied, even though she didn't agree with Olivier. All that fixation that Draco had for Hermione since forever could only be unrequited love. Clearly, instincts, even in a half-veela, could show their features before coming of age 

\- Claude and Camille have a 16 year old son. - He spoke hesitantly realizing that something had saddened her even though she tried to disguise it. His Veelas instincts were not 100% but he could smell the sadness in the air. - Lucá. The whole family is very anxious about his majority because that is when the gene will manifest itself and it will undergo the transformation… But what about your family? How are your parents? - Asked him trying to change the subject before Narcissa asked about the transformation, she was already sad to have mentioned her dead son and did not want to tell her mother how excruciating and suffered the pain of the transformation.

Olivier took advantage of that, now it would be the witch to speak and took one of the last strawberries with chocolate left over. While he told how his parents had met, Narcissa had devoured almost all the fruits. And he made a mental note that his partner loved sweets and chocolate was clearly his favorite.

\- Well, my parents were a typical purebred couple. They met at the social festivals of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. - And when she saw the confusion in the blonde's eyes, she explained. - They are the 28 most important and oldest families in the wizarding community of Great Britain. All very rich and noble ... The wedding was arranged. - He continued without much interest, his parents' story was much more pragmatic than romantic. - Cygnus Black III, my father, even though the younger brother always occupied the Black chair at Wizengamot, since my uncle Alphard was burned out of the tapestry and his older sister, Aunt Walburga, was a typical lady of high society. My mother, Druella Rosier was an only child, it was from her that I pulled my blond hair. - Narcissa spoke appreciating the affection that Olivier did in her hair. 

The couple had already settled on the sofa, with the witch lying on their partner's lap, while they continued talking quietly.

\- My education was impeccable, but I cannot say that my father was present or my mother was especially affectionate ... - Narcisa continued. - My older sister, Bellatrix was a formidable witch, she had the typical black hair of the Blacks as a predilection for the dark arts… She started to serve Voldemort as soon as Hogwarts ended, making my father proud that he supported the Dark Lord more subtly using his position in the ministry. - She sighed. - It didn't affect me much since I was the youngest and I never got involved in the power struggles of the big wizarding families ... But all of that changed when my middle sister, Andromeda, ran away to marry a Muggle born. The family went into crisis, it was a humiliation for my father and my aunt who was the head of the family that burned my sister from the Black tapestry by disowning her.

\- And how did you get? How did your sister expel you from the family? - Asked Olivier, snuggling the blonde in his lap, he could feel that the story hurt her, more than his indifferent expression showed. Narcissa, perhaps, for everything she had been forced to go through was still not fully open to him, Olivier realized, at least not as to how things really affected her. She had many masks, but he didn't want her to wear them with him.

\- It turned out that everything fell on me and my cousin Regulus, Sirius's younger brother ... We had to redeem the name Black. He became a Death Eater and my wedding was arranged with the Malfoy family to put an end to the humiliation that was my sister marrying Ted Tonks ... But when it all fell apart it was she who was there for me. Andromeda came to my trial, welcomed me and forgave me, she had lost her daughter, Nymphazer and son-in-law who were fighting for the light, at the battle of Hogwarts and I had lost Draco ... She has a lovely little boy of a month and a little bit. - He spoke when he remembered his grandson. - His name is Ted as the maternal grandfather and as my niece is a shapeshifter. We can know what he's feeling just by looking at his hair colors! 

And after another second he sighed and confessed.

\- I hated and despised Andromeda for so many years. - She admitted embarrassed. - I was raised to hate Muggle-borns, to think I was inferior as half-breeds ... And worse, I raised Draco the same way ... - He whispered sadly without having the courage to look at his companion. She waited for him to walk away from her, to despise or be offended because he himself was a mixed race and not only that, his mother is a Muggle born. But that's not what he did, he just hugged her more tightly and stroked her arms.

\- Ciça, I know you didn't raise your ... our son alone. If Lucius thought the same way, no matter how much you saw how wrong you were, nothing would do. Maybe they would even suffer more for…

\- Draco didn't die just for being a Veela ... His mate was Muggle-born.

Olivier's eyes widened, unconsciously discounting his indignation in a tight grip on Narcissa's arm.

\- The most important thing is that you realized how backward and meaningless it is. Does being a half-breed make you a less powerful wizard? No, just look at me and see how I am at the top of the food chain. - Joked trying to relax the tense atmosphere that all that conversation had brought. - I may be half a wizard, but it is my Veelas traits that make me stronger. I have wings, superhuman strength and if I want I can use Fae magic without needing any wand or potion.

\- I'm happy to get rid of my family's bonds. - She admitted sighing. - When Andromeda came to my trial and just hugged me when I was acquitted ... Everything was so clear to me. There was no difference between a wizard or a muggle. And this whole blood purity lie was just that, lies and more lies!

\- I am really happy that you think so.

They didn't say anything for a while, just feeling the warmth of each other's embrace, until… 

\- Ciça, do you want to marry me?

\- What? - Narcissa was startled by the sudden request.

\- Theoretically, when you accepted that I branded you and became my companion, we were married under the Veelas terms, but I was wondering if you would like to marry me under the wizards too. - He spoke smiling radiant with the idea.

\- Oh, Olivier, of course I want to marry you !!! - She said smiling as happy as her companion.

\- Perfect! - He spoke excitedly and without much effort removed her from his lap depositing her sitting on the couch to get up.

\- Where are you going? - She asked laughing with the almost childish animation of the now engaged.

\- I need to get something and I'll be right back! - He spoke excitedly as he disappeared behind the screen that separated the living room from the bedroom.

Narcissa just laughed at him and sighed happily. Her life had changed so abruptly. Since March she had not breathed as lightly as she did now, since Draco's death it was as if an anguish always consumed her heart, but those few days with Olivier were enough for her to finally remember what it was like to smile and be happy. And now he wanted to marry her! And the blonde can't contain the cheerful laugh that has escaped between her lips.

When Olivier returned, he was holding something hidden behind his back, smiling like a child artisan. Narcissa had to restrain the urge to roll her eyes and laugh at the attitude of the man who obviously had a ring hidden in his hand.

\- I know I should have given this to you before placing the order and you say "Yes", and everything ... But pretend you don't know anything! - He said while kneeling in front of her.

And then take a deep breath, as if taking courage began

\- Narcissa Black ... Would you do me the honor of being my wife? - Asked opening the palm of his hand where a golden ring glittered. But it was not ordinary gold, it shone in a smooth and polished pink gold. - I know it's not a diamond ring, but it was from my mother ... - He said smiling.

\- It's beautiful, Olivier! - She said, really delighted with the delicacy of the piece. - And yes, I accept to be your wife! 

Olivier promptly surprised her with a passionate and ravenous kiss. It bewildered the blonde so much that when he pulled away from her lips she needed a few seconds to regain her sanity and relearn how to breathe. But Veela just smiled radiantly as he gently took Narcissa's right hand and positioned the wedding ring that would pass to her left hand. Kissing his hand with the ring, he turned to the bride's lips now in a much more peaceful kiss.

\- Is really beautiful. -Narcissa spoke enchanted with the color of gold.

\- Veelas don't normally wear wedding rings. - Olivier began to speak, returning to sit on the sofa, positioning the blonde on his lap and in his arms. - So much so that my father was really lost when he went to propose to my mother and had to choose a ring. - He laughed. - He ended up buying only the gold wedding band and forgot the engagement ring. When my maternal grandparents passed away, my parents started wearing their golden wedding rings. But as my brother had already married, my mother gave her and my father's wedding ring to me with the vow that I would soon find my mate. It is made of rose gold. - He explained lovingly seeing the ring in the hand of his mate. - Dad was really lost when he was bought and the jeweler is starting to show him different wedding rings, but none really pleased him. Then the wizard commented that white gold rings were also used in weddings, but that he preferred the rose rings because they were more sophisticated and unique. My father soon became interested because he had a delicate and rare beauty like my mother. 

\- Is beautiful. I have few things of rose gold, being extremely old and very rare jewels from my mother's family and that passed from generation to generation. - Said the witch. - Your father made a great choice honoring his mother with this piece. And I'm really happy that you have the honor of using it. - He said turning and giving the groom a light peck.

Without realizing the couple involved in the light and cheerful atmosphere of each other's presence, they spent almost the whole night between conversations and affectionate kisses, ending up sleeping on the sofa hugging each other, overcome by tiredness and moving forward. Olivier already felt his body recover from all the suffering of those long years, but it will certainly dawn with torticollis for sharing the sofa.


	5. Quatre

The letter summoning Fae arrived in the middle of the following afternoon, being very emphatic:

_Paris, France._

_Friday, May 22, 1998._

_Madame Narcissa Black Malfoy,_

_According to the violation of Laws 967 and 1.534 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures, you are being criminally prosecuted by the Court of Brume in conjunction with the Department of Magic Cooperation between Witches and Fae._

_We regret to inform you that you are being summoned to appear at the Witch Supreme Court Court at 3:00 pm on June 10, 1998 and the Fae Supreme Court at 9:00 am on July 23, 1998._

_Drastic measures will be taken if you are absent from either hearing._

_We hope you are well._

_Sincerely,_

_Arquetuc Otbat._

_Efficace of the Profit D'Or Court_

_Acting Representative of the Supreme Court Fae._

_&_

_Élodie Saint-Exupéry._

_Department of Magic Cooperation between Witches and Faes_

_Ministère des Affaires Magiques._

\-------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
\- It says here that my hearing is scheduled for two weeks. - Narcissa was shocked by the harsh words in the letter. - Actually just say that. How do they expect me to prepare a defense if they only give numbers of laws that I don't even know about?

\- We need to run with this. Do you mind spending a few moments alone? I need to get Alexis.

\- Bring it as soon as possible.

About half an hour later Olivier was back with the tall, dark man with incredible ice blue eyes, who greeted Narcissa with great interest. In the meantime the woman had prepared a teapot for a typical and rich English afternoon tea with toast, mini-sandwiches, sweet cakes and scones with jam and lemon curd. But knowing that lawyers and especially the French preferred coffee, he also served the drink on the coffee table in the living room, then putting on his cold mask again. She was very resentful of having to use again that which reminded her so much of her previous marriage, but if they had to plan a revenge, nothing better than bringing out her Slytherin side.

\- Good afternoon, Madame. I'm Alexis Bourgogne and I will be your defense attorney. - He greeted her, being shocked by the woman he saw. She was so much the same as the newspapers printed, but at the same time so different ... Alexis felt almost like defending a sub-celebrity which, surely, would give him the status he wanted.

Olivier was also gaping at Narcissa. That ... That was not the woman he had left half an hour before. All the coldness, bitterness and hurt that his face expressed ... He was sure that this was the Death Eater, not his mate.

\- Ciça ... What happened? He asked sheepishly. - Did something happen?

\- Yes, it did, Olivier. - He replied harshly indicating the armchairs for them to sit around the low coffee table where tea and coffee were served. - Your brother and cousin accuse me of not having prevented my own son from dying. I already had to go through the whole British trial in which Draco was exactly the key point to prove my innocence, and when I think I can start again ACCUSE ME OF LETTING HIM DIE ?! I would really like and hoped to meet your family in a more pleasant situation, but if they wanted to in these conditions, that is what they will have. I won't let Draco's sacrifice go in vain, let alone listen to false accusations. Do you want to use the pretext that I was a Death Eater? Excellent! They will face one. - His tone was cold and sharp, shocking his companion with his cruel look, never letting your tears fall. He needed to keep his head up to think clearly about how to get out of that. - Now, it is a pleasure to meet Mr. Bourgogne. - Quickly the cheerful and polite tone was already back, surprising the two men.

\- I see we have a lot of work ahead of us, Mrs. Malfoy.

\- I already said ... - Olivier tried to correct, but was cut by his companion.

\- Could you please explain to me about which Laws I am being accused of, and what can happen?

\- Allow me ... - Alexis sat on the sofa, asking the couple to accompany him, having Olivier deliberately ignored the request, standing next to Narcissa who was sitting in the armchair across from her. - The first law in question talks about the abandonment of companions. As far as I know, Claude had been trying to get you into this complaint for a while, but Olivier was able to stop it. Now, about the second law ... It is about not having informed the Fae Court of the birth of a Veela. Your son...?

\- Our son.- Olivier replied full of pain in his voice, squeezing Narcissa's shoulder.

Alexis's eyes opened, understanding the situation better.

\- I understand. The moment you did not report to the Court, your son could not be protected, so he was killed.

\- But…

\- That can be a point in our favor, just ...

\- Alexis ... - Olivier's voice went on alert.

\- Just listen to me, Olivier. The Fae Supreme Court cannot convict Narcissa for something she herself has no control over. Listen, you know how our children are enrolled in school, right?

\- There is a book that guarantees your place at the exact moment it is born. - Narcissa replied. - At least that's how it is at Hogwarts.

\- In the same way, the Court of Brume has a record of all the veelas born, but apparently it has not been looking at its files frequently.

\- It doesn't happen, Alexis!

\- But they didn't know about your son. Using this to our advantage is crucial, as we are showing a flaw in their surveillance, not yours. Now tell me, did you know about Draco's magical conditions?

\- I only found out when he broke into my room transformed to protect his mate. I didn't have much time to think about letting anyone know about my discovery, since an hour later he was dead. - She spoke bitterly.

\- What about the first charge?

\- The fault is mine. Olivier whispered. - I ordered just one night and dismissed it the next morning.

Leaving all professionalism aside, Alexis shook her head, rolling her eyes.

\- Frankly, Olivier ...

\- She was married, what did you expect me to do?

\- Use your charm! That's what it's for, in case you don't know!

\- I must confess that if you had asked me, I would have stayed ...

\- AH! Now it's my fault?!

\- You need to prepare for when this is exposed, Olivier.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- I am afraid that our main weapon is the memories of Narcissa. Would you have a problem sharing them in a court case?

\- Absolutely none. If you want to see all the horror I went through, let them see it.

\- Would you mind if I ...

\- I'll get the pensieve. - Olivier declared, going to his pantry. When he returned, he waited for Alexis to explain to Narcissa how a lawsuit involving the Fae Courts was taking place and the consequences they could have.

\- Claude filed a Criminal Report against you at the Veela Court and used his contacts to speed up the entire Criminal Investigation process without needing Olivier's testimony which would certainly have prevented the Criminal Procedure from reaching the Fae Supreme Court. 

\- I'm a little lost here ... How does this Veela Court of yours work? - She asked because she was really confused about the jurisdictions that condemned her.

\- There are 4 large Fae Cortes. They govern themselves, but when there is an issue that normally involves wizards or any other magical creature that has no fae blood, the Fae Supreme Court is called upon to mediate and resolve the issue. If you were already married to Olivier, being publicly recognized as his partner, this whole dispute would be resolved internally by Corte De Brume, which is the Veela court. Anyway now that the joint case has been opened in both the Fae Supreme Court and the Ministry, we will go through two separate trials.

\- I see ... I will be judging by both Witches and Faes.

\- This. If the sentences are the same, the process takes about two months, but we will not count on that. We will win in the witch court, but I do not count on the same in the fae court. As the sentences will be inconsistent, the case will be taken to the Second Instance where a group of three wizard judges will review your case again and again we will be victorious.

\- And the Fae Supreme Court? - Asked Narcissa. 

\- Unlike the First Instance, where the 3 Principals of each fae court make up the jury on Monday, who analyzes the case is the Acting Representative of the Supreme Court Fae.

\- The Arquetuc Otbat from the letter of summons.

\- Yes. The position of Representative of the Fae Court and rotates among the Efficaces of the four courts every two years. This is the last year of the management of the Efficaces of the Court of the Goblins, which is great for our side since the goblins, among the leaders of the courts, is the one who finds it easier to take sides. The Veelas are already against you and the Banshee will easily take the pain of losing a puppy in the same way staying against you. Pixies are very chaotic and unpredictable, they don't care what happens in other courts. So having a goblin as an effective representative is great for us!

\- Right. And only he gives the final sentence at the Second Instance Fae?

\- Together with him, vote for the Efficaces of the Veela court ... - Alexis spoke without holding his face.

\- Which is bad for clearly the whole veela court hates me.

\- Not quite, Ciça ...

\- Yes, it's bad. - The lawyer continued. - Understand, each Fae court is governed by an elderly family.

\- Like a royal family. - He tried to clarify Olivier.

\- In the case of the Veela court which is the Corte De Brume and the elderly family are the Broillards, pure Veelas who have governed us since the courts were established. The power in each court is divided into a triumviral system, that is, with three main leaders being an Efficace, a Jeune and an Anciens.

\- An Effective leader, a Young leader and an Elder leader ... - Narcissa pondered trying to understand the difficult system of fae government, it looked like a monarchy, but not so much.

\- Exactly, but what saves us in the second instance is that it is not only the two who give the opinion of the third Fae because it is a case involving a partner is Olivier himself! - He spoke excitedly.

\- Wait ... Then in the Second Instance 3 wizard judges give a new sentence and 3 Faes do the same. Efficaces dos Duende, Efficaces Veela and Olivier?

\- This. And it is Olivier's vote that will guarantee us victory. It will be up to him to convince the Efficaces of the Goblins to vote for his acquittal and already having the favorable vote of the wizards we will have a majority and we will win this process. It won't be easy but we will win.

\- And if ... We don't win ... - Narcissa spoke reluctantly. - What would be the penalty?

\- The usual penalty is life imprisonment, with the confiscation of assets as compensation and the breaking of your wand, but I believe that they would change because it is a lawsuit with companions. You and Olivier could probably exchange letters. But that will not happen, we will be able to reverse the situation and win this process!

\- Here, Alexis. - Olivier spoke positioned the pensieve on the table of the room when everything had already been explained, pouring the viscous liquid inside it. 

\- With your permission, Narcissa. - Asked the lawyer.

She more than quickly brought her wand to her head, staying airborne for at least a minute and a half until her memories were in the pensieve. When both knelt on the floor, preparing to plunge their heads, they realized that Olivier would do the same, being stopped.

\- No, Oli. You are still too weak.

\- But…

\- It will be more exciting if you come to the trial. - Alexis tried to break the ice, dipping his head afterwards.

Fifteen minutes passed, when they finally raised their wet faces. Alexis's eyes were wide, with horror on her face.

\- Claude will hate himself forever after this is over. - He whispered more to himself than to the couple.

\- What do you mean by that? - Olivier asked worried about the atrocities that were contained in Narcissa's memory. What would she and her son have been through?

\- That your little brother won't have the stomach to see what his sister-in-law suffered to take care of her son ... - That case would definitely be very interesting for the lawyer's career.

Alexis did not stay much longer and even with the departure of the wizard Narcissa did not drop her mask because if she did, she would fall apart, and she could not let Olivier know how much it all affected her. He was starting to get better, he didn't look sick or malnourished anymore, but he was still weak and tired easily.

\- You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not. - He whispered as he sat beside Narcissa on the sofa. - Not with me, Ciça ... You are not that cold and indifferent person. Revengeful or ...

\- You don't know that ... - He tried to cut it off. For despite what he wanted to believe she had been a dark witch, she knew what revenge was or how to inflict pain, she knew how to hide and be indifferent.

\- It is not! This. - He spoke pointing to her. - This cold, indifferent witch whose cruel eyes don't show what she feels is a mask you've had to wear all these years. And maybe she has your role, but she is not who you really are.

\- Olivier don't take me as a witch of the light! - She said she was annoyed. - I'm not that 20 year old girl you met! I did things… that needed to be done and that made me who I am today, I am not innocent or good, I know what it is to consent to death and torture. I know dark spells, dark arts and as much as you want to deceive me into being a witch I am not, I need to be clear with you ... I know unspeakable curses, black and cruel magic that ...

\- You is good! He is kind and loving, he cares for others, more than himself. You say I don't know you but I see behind every little gesture of yours, I know how to hide your suffering and grief from me. I know when your laugh is genuine and light, I know how you like to curl up in bed before you finally wake up. I know how much you love your sister even though I don't know how to approach her. And I know how you still feel guilty about finally having a little joy at my side when our son is dead. you think i don't know you but i know you are. I know you didn’t choose this path but I love the witch who has dark spells or not because you’re mine. And you don't have to pretend that everything is fine, that it doesn't affect you that it doesn't tear you up inside ... - He said now with a gentle tone when approaching and taking her in his arms. - Ciça, we share a bond and maybe you still don't understand what it means or how it works, but i can feel what you feel, i can feel your pain through our bond. - He finished looking at the back of his eye and saw when she dropped her mask.

Tears flooded the witch's eyes, who with a desperate sob clung to her companion and cried, in pain so much pain ... Olivier almost burst into tears when he realized the depth of suffering and Mourning in which Narcissa was.

\- I'm so tired, Oli ... - Whispered through tears. - I don't know how much longer I can take this. I don't know if I can go through this again ... this trial, reviewing the death of our son ... I ... - She couldn't help it when the sobs and tears shut her up.

\- I will be with you. - He said hugging her tighter. - Let's go through this together! - He spoke desperately when he saw how much she was getting lost in the pain. - We will be fine! Let's get over it and start over ... for Draco. - Concluded and taking in his arms and taking her to bed.

Narcissa nuzzled her chest when they both lay down and while she was crying he comforted her in a tight and protective hug. She felt safe there, she felt she could show how destroyed she was because Olivier would protect her, she doesn't have to pretend or lie because he had her in his arms and knew that this was his home and that with him she could finally feel free and safe. She was overcome by tiredness and falling asleep, Olivier watched over her sleep wishing that everything had been different. If he had asked her to stay, if he had used her charm, she would not have gone through everything she did. Even though he knew it was Voldemort who killed his puppy, he can't help but blame himself.

When she woke up she was still in her partner's comfortable arms. 

\- Hi. - He spoke softly. - It's better? - Asked giving a kiss on the forehead of the blonde who had just nodded in agreement. - I can make tea, if you want.

\- I would love. - She replied, moving away from the wizard's body so that he would get up and prepare the hot drink.

While Olivier heated the water, Narcissa watched the sun go down through the loft window, she was so tired and she missed her son so much. She sighed in resignation and snuggled back into the blonde's lap when the blonde returned to bed with steaming cups. The two were silent, there was nothing to be said he just needed to know that despite everything, all the pain, all the suffering and distance they had from each other.

\- I want to write a letter to my sister. - Narcissa spoke. - She deserves to know ...

\- I understand. - replied the veela. - But it's getting dark and we both need to sleep. Tomorrow we write to her, how about? - He asked. Narcissa in turn nodded she really needed to sleep. She changed clothes mechanically after a quick shower and when she snuggled under the covers the veela's protective arms were around her.

Olivier was concerned, not only about the whole process, but how it all affected and would affect his lifemate. Narcissa looked so fragile and hurt, he just wasn't angry and full of hatred for his brother forcing his mate to go through all that because seeing Narcissa so hurt and lost was more desperate. She insisted that it was he who was weak and needing to recover, but it was only a physical issue in his case. Good food and the constant presence of the companion at his side was all that Olivier needed to improve. In the case of Narcissa, no, the wounds were not physical, but emotional and he feared what could happen if that process did not go as expected. He slept one more night with her in his arms, wanting to find a way to get all that pain out of his mate.

* * *

_Paris, France._

_Friday, May 22, 1998._

_Andromeda, my dear sister,_

_I write this letter with good and bad news._

_I'm fine, I managed to meet Olivier again and it is with great joy that I am now living together. But contrary to what I might think, I'm still not free. Oli's brother, and the Veela court of which they are a part, are criminally prosecuting me for not protecting Draco and still accusing me of letting him die! Can you believe the size of the outrage that this whole situation is?_

_However, the risks are serious, I will go through two trials, one wizard and the other at the Supreme Court Fae… I don't know much to expect and all these situations have been draining my strengths and spirits. Oliver is my support, I don't know if I could handle all this without him, not after everything I've been through with the end of the war._

_Olivier has been with sunshine and a cool breeze after the fog that covered my life, we are recovering together, getting up and starting over. You would like him, I know they would get along very well! These separate years have been terrible for both of us, and I fear for what lies ahead, this judgment ... I don't know what to expect and after finally being with him I feel like everything can be taken from me again ... I'm scared sister , afraid of losing it like I lost my son._

_I miss you and especially my little grand nephew. How's Teddy? Is that you?_

_With love, Ciça._

\------------------------------------------

Narcissa had sent the letter to her sister the day before and it was the biggest surprise when, on the morning of the 24th, Andromeda Tonks and a baby in her lap of no more than two months appeared at the door of the loft.

\- Andromeda !? Why are you here!? - Narcissa asked surprised by the presence of her sister. I was really happy to see her mainly because the letter's reply had not yet arrived. But when the bell rang, he thought it was the lawyer or something. 

\- I came as soon as I read your letter. - Replied the witch with brown hair and gentle blue eyes when giving a clumsy hug to her sister because she still had the child on her lap. Olivier was surprised by the difference between the sisters, only the eyes revealed the kinship and as his companion had said that he had taken the mother, the blonde assumed that the older witch's striking features had all come from the Black family. - It took a while because Teddy is too small to use a portkey, we need to come by Muggle means and I had to do all of his documentation in order to travel by plane.

\- Did you travel with Ted? But he is still very young! - scolded Narcissa when she took the colorful package that was the little boy in her lap and rocked him lightly because the baby was still sleeping without any idea of what was happening around him.

\- Don't tell me how to raise my grandson! - Andromeda said playfully as she turned to Olivier, who had stayed a while ago giving her sisters time to greet each other. - You must be the famous Olivier D'Fay. - She said extending her hand to the wizard.

Olivier somewhat awkwardly squeezed it.

\- It's a pleasure madam. 

\- I may already have a grandson, but I'm not that old! - Andromeda joked. - He is much more beautiful than you had told me, Ciça! But I have to agree that never imagined in love with an artist who wears fun sweaters and clearly does not put gel on the hair!

\- Don't piss me off, Dromeda! Olivier this is my older and irritating sister, Andromeda Tonks and this cutie is little Teddy. - Narcissa spoke showing the baby in her arms. 

Olivier soon became enchanted with the little one who started to moan and make those adorable and typical baby snoozes before waking up with all the excitement that was happening around him. The brown eyes opened and when he started to show that he was going to cry, Narcissa started to rock him.

\- Hey, hey Teddy calm down, it's just Uncle Oli. - The witch spoke while calming the child and introduced her to her companion. - Look, he's a nice uncle. - She continued while the blonde smiled at the child and also began to introduce himself.

\- Hey, big boy! I heard a lot about you.

\- He's Aunt Ciça's companion. And he'll play a lot with you, won't he? - Narcissa asked smiling at the wizard.

\- Certainly! - He replied with a smile for the child who soon gave him an excited squeak and a toothless smile. - Can I get it? - Asked the veela turning to Andromeda who just smiled when she saw the scene. Her sister looked better, not well, but much better than when they said goodbye a few days ago, Narcissa was clearly happier and the older one knew that it was due to the comfortable presence of the tall Frenchman. - Of course, you clearly already won it. - He said, while Teddy continued to smile and look closely at the wizard.

Narcissa passed the child on gently to the warlocks who held the baby firmly while supporting the neck correctly. He remembered how it had been with his nephew, and despite the previous laughs Teddy was a newborn and was already calmer just watching everything and giving a few more smiles. 

\- Hey Teddy look at the little bird over there! - Olivier said when showing the big window that overlooked the street and a tree in front where some birds were sitting and singing with the morning. - Look how colorful they are! Your aunt Ciça told me that she likes colors. I like it too… 

The wizard moved away from the sisters, entertained with the child and giving privacy for the two to talk.

\- You look better, sister.

\- I feel better. - Narcissa admitted sighing and smiling at the scene, Olivier with little Teddy.

"You didn't tell me in your letter that he asked you to marry him."

\- How did you know?

\- The ring in your hand. - The older woman laughed taking her sister's hand. - But I'm happy, he seems to be a great wizard.

\- Yes, he is. - Narcissa smiled as she admired her companion again.

\- And extremely beautiful! By Merlin, these genes veela ...

\- Stop Andromeda! - Narcissa laughed. Which surprised the older one even more, since she hadn't heard the youngest laugh since they met after the trial. Narcissa smiled at Teddy, but not a light laugh.

Andromeda had handled grief better, had lost her husband in March, but had been strong. Edward had refused to register as a Muggle-born when the ministry fell into Voldemort's hands and had to leave the house and hide, but his wife was unable to accompany him as he needed to take care of his pregnant daughter and her pure blood status would protect both. He was fleeing and hiding across the country in the company of Dean Thomas with the help of two fellow elves who worked with him at the Bank of Gringotts, Staple and Gornuk. However, they were soon found by Grayback's group and in a duel he and Gornuk were killed while Dean and Staple were captured, a few days before the same band of kidnappers found Harry Potter and took him to the Malfoy mansion.

When Andromeda heard that her younger sister was on trial, she first felt avenged, but when she went to court and heard her testimony, she saw that Narcissa was in the same hell or perhaps worse than hers. She had lost her son and her husband was on death row, but unlike her, Narcissa had nothing to give her any meaning to remain strong. Andromeda saw how lost the sister was and saw what the youngest had been forced to do and live after she herself had decided to choose love and married Ted. Her little sister was sentenced to an unhappy marriage to redeem the family's name, she had been forced to walk the path of dark magic and blood prejudice and then the only son who brought her joy had been brutally murdered in front of her. 

\- I'm really happy about the engagement. 

\- It was supposed to be my restart ... - The youngest said while hugging herself and sitting on the couch being accompanied by the older one who took her hand in comfort. - But this new trial. - The blonde continued, releasing her sister's hand to support her defeated head. - I'm so tired of all this, Dromeda. From this pain, from the grief… And when it seems that I can finally leave it all behind and be happy with Olivier everything happens again! More judgments that compel me to review and show everything that they put me through what they did to my boy… And I… - I didn't know how to continue just that it seemed that the weight of the world was on his shoulders and his strength had been sucked out of you.

\- You are not alone, Ciça. I'm here for you, Teddy and even Olivier. We are here to fight this battle and win!

\- I'm tired of battles ... Of wars ...

\- I know how you feel, dear. - Andromeda spoke hugging her. - We've been through a lot ... And unfortunately more are yet to come, but you can't give up.

\- I know. It's just that… - She didn't really know, when she returned to Paris she was desperate and thought that meeting Olivier would fix everything, but the pain of losing her son continued, the memories of the horror she had lived on continued and even if the constant sadness was replaced by joy of being with the companion the tiredness started to defeat her.

\- You need to have hope. Hoping that tomorrow will be more beautiful, we both have to focus on the good things we win and not the things we lose. Taddy is my lifeboat, he needs me, but above all I need him to start over. No problem Olivier being your lifeboat, dear. 

\- I missed you a lot. - Narcissa admitted hugging her sister tightly. - In those long years in which you were expelled ...

\- Let's not think about it. - Andromeda smiled comforting his sister. - And hope for what is to come. 

Narcissa was really tired, the emotional exhaustion first of the loss of her son and now with all this new fae process reopening her wounds they were tearing her down. So much so that even though she woke up a few hours ago and only had breakfast with Olivier before her sister arrived, she quickly fell asleep on the couch again with the care and comfort of her older sister.

\- He slept. - Olivier spoke returning from the room with a Teddy asleep in his arms while sitting in the armchair next to the sofa where his sister and companion were. Andromeda patted Narcissa's light hair, which was snoring softly.

\- Her too. - Sighed the brunette. - She is very tired, all this has been too much for her ...

\- I hate all this, mainly because it was my own brother, my blood, to do this with her and me. - Olivier admitted.

\- Apparently we always end up being hurt by our brothers ... - pondered Andromeda. - I imagine Narcissa told you about my family.

\- A little bit.

\- My own blood turned my back ... And my older sister killed my only daughter.

The shock of the revelation made Olivier's eyes widen in horror. He hated his brother for accusing his mate, but he knew that Claude would never hurt or hurt Narcissa if he didn't think he was doing it for the sake of his younger brother. Claude was a fool and he was wrong, but he would never hurt anyone he knew was important to Olivier.

\- I'm glad she has a new family in you. - Andromeda smiled. 

\- You are also her family. She talks a lot about you, is extremely grateful to have welcomed you after the trial.

\- I went to the trial to see her condemned as Malfoy ... - The brunette replied and Olivier had to contain the growl on his lips, Andromeda was not a threat, she did not want to hurt her companion. - Bella was already dead and I really thought that Ciça was just like her, that she served the same master with equal devotion and madness, but when she told what had happened that night at the mansion ... - Sighed Andromeda. - No mother deserves to go through what she went through ... No mother deserves to lose her child the way she did. - And Olivier had to feel, he more than anyone knew of the pain that Draco's death caused in his mate, he could feel through the connection. - I do not know your brother but I need to say that I hate him for making my sister go through all this again. - Andromeda concluded, looking at him hard.

\- I want to take his head off more than anyone! He's a fool who thinks that getting away from Narcissa is the best thing for me! He's wrong and he's going to regret it all.

\- Is there a chance she'll win this case?

\- I hired a good lawyer. He's hopeful about our chances.

\- Good. I intend to stay here until it's over. She is getting better with you, but I would like to be with her.

\- Clear! Without any problem! Whatever is best for Narcissa and I know she needs her sister.

\- As Teddy is still very small he is not in that phase of crying and waking up in the middle of the night crying so it will not be a nuisance ...

\- I would love for you both to stay here, I know you don't have much space but I think it will do Ciça well.

\- Thank you, brother-in-law! - Andromeda joked making the other laugh.

\- I asked for it two days ago and I can't believe I said yes! 

\- Take care of her.

\- With my life. Let's restart!

\- And when do you intend to get married?

\- With all this happening I thought of something simple, I haven't talked to her yet, maybe just the official ceremony at the ministry… But I know that you came from a wealthy family and that probably her first wedding had a big ceremony and…

\- Ciça doesn't want anything to remind her of her first marriage. I think something simple will really make her happy, she just needs you right now.

\- Could you be our witness?

\- I'd be honored.

* * *

The official ceremony took place at the end of the month at the Ministér d'Affaires Magic without any pomp or gala. The couple only marked the day when the judge of peace would make official the wizarding union of the already companions. Narcissa will abandon, at least that day, her black dresses in mourning for an elegant tea pink while Olivier wore a dark purple vest with formal pants and a white button-down shirt. It had been quick, as soon as they made their vows and triggered the documentation with Andromeda as a witness and the bonding and union spell was done on their wands, it was a symbolic and beautiful spell that attests the alliance between the new couple. There was no party, but the three adults and the laughing baby celebrated the occasion in the same bistro where Narcisa and Olivier had their first long date "Le Chat Noite" would always be the couple's favorite restaurant.

Those weeks with Andromeda and Teddy had restored Narcissa's spirits, just as Olivier's cheerful and comfortable presence gave her hope. The witch could even pretend that everything was perfect, she was married to the most beautiful and kind man she had ever met, the love of her life, and she had a happy family with her sister and nephew. Olivier was fully recovered with regard to his condition Veela, but with the presence of his partner's sister on the sofa in the couple's loft, they had not yet managed to consummate the marriage.

The family was having dinner at Etienne Rosier's house, it was the eve of the wizarding trial and the idea was for everyone to sleep there and leave for the ministry together the next morning, but Narcissa was far away.

\- Take her home. You two need time alone to talk. - Andromeda spoke to Olivier, who was watching Narcissa sitting on the balcony of the living room, far from everyone. Mr. Rosier was holding a rattle and playing with Teddy on the living room rug and Olivier had felt through the call that his mate wanted to be alone. - Teddy and I will sleep here tonight and tomorrow we will meet at the ministry. - She continued and Olivier just nodded away in the direction of his companion.

\- It's a beautiful night. - Narcissa spoke sighing distantly while watching the stars.

\- It's late, let's go home. - Olivier said extending the hand that the wife who readily accepted. Narcissa was so absorbed in everything around her that she had forgotten that the initial plan was for them to sleep at her uncle's house and when the couple came out at the fireplace in the loft she didn't realize that Andromeda and Teddy were left behind.

\- I will prepare a bath for us ... - Olivier declared, giving a kiss on his cheek, heading towards the bathroom.

Narcissa smiled at her husband's gesture. He tried everything to please her, totally unlike Lucius. Why on earth had she chosen obligation over heart? If she had stayed with him nineteen years earlier - she counted on the pregnancy - not only would her son have grown up knowing what it is like to have a loving father, but she would also have known what it was like to be happy. But if she brooded like that, it wouldn't do any good, she could only live her future with her current husband. It was about time to move on.

So, with confident steps, Narcissa walked to the bathroom, where Olivier finished taking off his shirt. She said nothing, just came over and kissed his mouth deeply, reveling in the purr from the man. With her help, her dress was removed with her allowing herself to be taken to the shower. The hot water that wet their bodies also brought smiles, bringing them closer. Not that they hadn't showered together since they met again, but this time it was different.

Narcissa was the one taking the initiative, showing how far Olivier could go - which indicated that he could finally go to third base. She was finally recovered emotionally to allow herself to go through with Olivier. The shock her back received when she touched the cold wall mixed with the steam that the hot water left in the bathroom caused her to curve her body forward, colliding with Olivier's hot chest. They were in their own bubble, exchanging affection and smiles, with occasional displays of fangs.

Not that Olivier was hunting, but he loved to show his dominance to his prey, getting scratches on the back of his neck in return. They could not stay apart for long, soon having their mouths together again, playing with their tongues.

Not just the bath that was getting hotter and hotter: Olivier's hands strolled over Narcissa's body, making a point of tracing every curve of her, delighting in her neck. He couldn't help himself and pressed his body against the wall when he heard a faint groan in his ear, his bottom being scratched.

Narcissa knew very well what she was doing. As much as her husband liked to believe that she was the prey and he was the hunter, she knew he was in her hand. And since she wanted that, she had to show the blonde the way. When he lifted his right leg at Olivier's hip and pulled her body against his, he gave the message that he should pick her up, being obeyed immediately.

Although already numb by the charm of each one, they were conscious: they had remembered to close the shower head and stop wasting water before Olivier finally grasped Narcissa's thighs and bottom with strength and will, and it was her turn to moan. with proximity. It was nothing too aggressive, just a few growls from time to time. They managed to maintain sanity and slowness in kisses, caresses and exchanging looks. They had their foreheads glued together the moment Olivier finally entered Narcissa again, needing him to press her closer to the wall, fearing he would drop her on the floor with emotion.

That was so…. Filler. The woman's sigh had been so loud that it had been accompanied with a laugh, closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment. Narcissa was completely surrendered in body and soul to the middle veela, feeling like she was 20 years old again - which made her grab his neck and pull him into a hot and slightly awkward kiss. Well, they were in a slippery environment, you couldn't do miracles.

Olivier was accomplished, his heart racing. He knew it wouldn't be long, so he did his best, with strong and quick thrusts, knowing that he was right to hear, see and feel Narcissa getting lost in his lap, destroying his back with his nails and his ears with his groans treble. It was not their fault, they had been more than 18 years away from their partner and mixed with all the stress that they were going through could not be asked for a longer performance.

But even in the midst of all those factors, Narcissa had come before him, shivering at the violent bite on his neck, with a small moment of panic when he realized that they might have hit the ground, since Olivier had also lost strength in his legs. . With difficulty, he released her thighs, pulling away as soon as she was on the floor again.

\- I Think…. I think we will… .. Need to install supports. - Olivier joked, putting a lock of the woman's hair back.

\- I love you, Oli. - Narcissa hugged the man with affection, being hugged back.

\- And I love you too, Ciça.

After the activity, the bath had been quick. They went straight to bed, not caring about clothes. When they were already lying down, with Narcissa resting her head on Olivier's chest and he with one arm around her and the other supporting his own head, they finally allowed themselves to talk.

\- Something tells me that today I won't be as lucky as I was the first time ... - Olivier whispered, giving his wife a pat.

\- What happened? She asked curiously. There was no reason to be jealous. As much as she was his mate, she was not jealous at that point.

\- I had a son.

Narcissa sped away, studying the face that looked back at her. If he had another child, he would have told her, but at the same time it would be almost impossible, since he loved his mate. But if that had happened before the inheritance, and they would have been irresponsible…. 

\- I think it would be crazy to think you were referring to Draco. - She replied with a laugh, not taking it seriously.

\- But I am.

The woman's eyes widened in amazement.

\- Were you a virgin ?!

\- I'm surprised you didn't notice.

\- You told me to relax to get in, I don't think it's something that someone who has never done speaks.

\- I just had to read your fear in your eyes, Ciça. And I am shocked at how you remember that.

\- It's kind of hard to forget that little detail of yours, you know?

\- I know. - Olivier laughed when he felt a light slap on his chest, snuggling his wife even more.

-You…. have you been with anyone else during those years? - Narcissa asked quietly.

\- Only with your memory. So yes, today was the second time I had sex with someone.

It made Narcissa's heart sink, feeling guilty for coming back with Lucius while Olivier was preserving himself.

\- Hey…. It doesn't have to be like this. - He had felt his insecurity through the call. - As much as I hate the idea, I understand that you had returned to him….

\- I feel filthy about it. I'm sorry, Olivier ... - She had pressed herself against her body, embarrassed.

\- Do you feel filthy even after our bath?

\- But if that makes you more relieved, he hasn't touched me in a few years.

\- I don't know if I'm happy about it or angry that he ignores the temple you have.

\- Can we just ... stop talking about it? Enough tomorrow.

\- As you wish, Ciça ...

But the hours passed and none of them could sleep. it was just after midnight when Olivier - already quite affected by sleep - released what he had been looking forward to for years:

\- This is our wedding night, Ciça! - He whispered happily, almost radiantly and without waiting for an answer, he purred happily before falling into unconsciousness while sniffing his wife's hair.

* * *

The day of the first trial had come and it was brutal! Narcissa's memories had not been used by Alexis in her defense as the lawyer wanted to save them for the fae trial.

Narcissa was happy when she arrived at the court at 3 pm and could see Andromeda, Uncle and little Teddy sitting on the side intended for the accused's family. As it was a trial involving the closed Cortes faes no one but the accused's family, witnesses previously summoned, defense lawyers, prosecutors, judge and jurors were allowed. But as always, the story had leaked to the press.

It was with anger that Narcissa crumpled the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, different from the French edition that only reported: "Judgment of the Notorious and Former Dark Witch Narcisa Malfoy" the English edition brought an entire article written by Rita Skeeter speaking.

_**Black Widow strikes again !!!** _

_**By: Rita Skeeter** _

_But today we have not come to speak of the infamous Mrs. Zabine, who has already had her last seven husbands declared dead for questionable causes. It is from his schoolmate Narcisa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's widow who was sentenced in May to the kiss of death in Azkaban prison after the crimes committed in the war._

_Narcissa B. Malfoy disappeared from the press's radar after being acquitted in the post-war trial (But we all know that she has always been and will be a lover of the dark arts). After losing in court the right to legally use only her maiden name again, the witch in question sold all the assets and properties of the Mui-Old Malfoy Family and disappeared from Britain. But I, as a renowned investigative reporter, went after the truth and after information I received from my colleagues and correspondents in the French newspaper “Le Monde - Magic” I discovered what the last living descendant of the Blacks had been doing._

_Narcisa B. Malfoy fled to France where she quickly became involved in a dubious romance with the renowned and naive French painter Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont !!! That's right, he had barely buried the late Mr. Malfoy and the witch was already clawing at a new lover in France. However, this story did not please the French painter's family at all._

_Claude D'Fay Bauffremont, Olivier's older brother and heir to the country's largest law firm created by his father, Mr. Gerard D'Fay Bauffremont, has filed a criminal case against the English witch in the French ministry. Unfortunately, we have not discovered any details about the content of the accusation that remains secret to the press, but knowing the abilities that this witch has for dark magic, we do not doubt that the accusations are more than deserved._

**_Rita Skeeter,_ **

**_Reporter and Special Correspondent_ .**

\-----------------------------------------  


Olivier had told her not to care about those gossip, but Narcissa decided to use her anger towards the tongue-tied journalist as a motivation to put on her mask of coldness and indifference again. Olivier surprisingly did the same, for if his mate needed to become a cold and cruel woman to survive that trial he would become exactly what she needed, and for the moment she needed a man who could be as calculating as she was.

The couple arrived elegantly in the wizarding courtroom, both in rich and formal black robes, accompanied by Lawyer Alexis Bourgogne, who did not contain his mocking and victorious smile when he sat at the table next to his client. Since the trial was just a wizard, Olivier could not sit next to Narcissa, but before heading to the bench and sitting next to Andromeda he kissed Narcissa's forehead whispering in her ear that she was there for her. The courtroom was a small room with pale brown furniture. The judge sat at a high table and the 25 wizards who made up the jury were on the right sitting in two rows. 

\- That's Claude D'Fay Bauffremont, Olivier's brother. - Alexis whispered to Narcissa who just nodded nonchalantly.

Even if it didn't look like she had been analyzing her husband's brother since entering court. Claude was just a few inches taller than Olivier, he had the same platinum blonde hair as his brother except that they were long and stuck in the back of his neck in a ponytail. The features were more serious than Oli's, being equally beautiful, but his brother-in-law's clear eyes burned in fury when he recognized that the defense lawyer hired by his brother was his greatest rival. Narcissa had to contain both the grimace of disgust at her brother-in-law reminding her of Lucius and the mocking smile at seeing how being defended by Alexis infuriated him.

\- And that's Apolline Delacour. - The dark lawyer continued referring to the tall, blond woman in purple robes who could very well be Claude's twin sister. So that was the cousin, thought Narcissa. It was she who had heard everything wrong and subjected her to that humiliation. Narcissa just closed her gloved hands in a fist and even though her features show indifference and relative serenity she was burning inside, outraged by that new trial.

There was no one else from the D'Fay family or the Court of Brume in court, showing that that first trial was purely wizard. The fae and veelas did not interfere with the decision made by the Ministry or as Narcissa hoped.

\- Standing! - An Auror spoke when the Judge came in, he was a wizard with white hair and an extremely surly face. Everyone stood up when he crossed the court and went to sit in his high chair. With a gesture of his hand he allowed everyone to sit down and began to read.

\- Let it be recorded in the minutes that Wednesday, June 10, 1998 at 3:12 pm, Criminal Procedure number 3,261 against Narcissa Black Malfoy began. Accused by the French Ministry in particular by the Department of Magical Cooperation between Witches and Fae for violation of Laws 967 and 1,534 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures. The word has the accusation ...

\- Excellency the Defense filed a motion asking this court to refer to my client as Narcia D'Fay Bauffremont.

\- This is absurd, Excellency! - Said Claude standing up visibly irritated by Narcissa wanting to use her family name.

\- I have here in hand the official marriage certificate between my client and Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, as well as the documents that attest that my client abandons her former widow's name, assuming that of her current husband. - Alexis replied handing the documentation to the judge.

Olivier was extremely proud that Narcissa used her family name, her instincts delighted in the pleasure of not only her owning her brand, but now having only her name demonstrating to everyone that she was his wife. The witch had told her that she tried to remove the name Malfoy shortly after she became a widow, but the English Ministry denied the request. Now that she was married again she could finally forget that she had been a Malfoy and even the name Black meant nothing more to her, she had buried Narcissa Black Malfoy the same day she lost her son and now she wanted to start over. And when assuming the name of Olivier she was sure that this restart was real, she was Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont and was proud to be the companion of the veela.

\- Right… right. The defendant should be called Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont from now on. Back to the floor with the accusation. - concluded the older wizard giving the floor to Claude who stood up again opening the button of the navy blue suit while addressing the jurors narrating why and how Narcissa broke the laws mentioned above.

When the witnesses were called Narcissa no longer paid any attention, she had lost herself in the dark memories of that day and even when she was called to the witness stand to deposit her answers automatically as she had been instructed by Alexis without showing any remorse because she was not guilty you are welcome.

Claude was good, the witch had to admit and maybe he was better than Alexis. But the defense attorney was aggressive, always interrupting the opponent by questioning the relevance or asking where the question was, Alexis objected to the objection about Harassment, Inaccuracy, Argument, Ambiguity or Driving.

The final witness, before the conclusions of the two lawyers was the testimony of Harry Potter authorized by the wizard and read in court by his representative Andromeda Tonks. Harry's testimony was essential to refute any doubts about Narcissa's character, seeing that she had lied to the Dark Lord, protecting the wizard's life which culminated in Voldemort's defeat. And so the victory seemed guaranteed, even after the final allegations of the prosecution and defense.

The judge hit the hammer suspending the court and informing that the verdict would be given by the jury in five business days and so he and the other jury wizards withdrew to a side door. Olivier was already beside Narcissa, hugging her around the waist as she started talking to Alexis.

\- And now? - Asked the blonde.

\- I'm optimistic about the verdict. It became clear that Narcissa cannot be accused of deliberately inflicting the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures, the jury knows this and…

\- How can you, Olivier ?! - Claude had approached visibly excited, all his control had gone down the drain when he saw his brother hugging the witch clearly concerned and in love.

The middle Veela in turn placed himself in front of his protective companion while snarling at his brother. In that moment, even Alexis had crossed her arms with a mocking smile when she saw the youngest confront his brother directly, veelas rarely challenged each other's dominance, especially among family. 

\- I said I would regret it, brother. Olivier practically spat out the words for Claude, who angrily indicated Alexis. 

\- Do you know what he set up against our family and after all he still hires him to defend her !? - Claude was outraged feeling clearly betrayed by his brother not only defying him but also having the audacity to hire his rival.

\- Now, Claude, your brother just hired the best. Don't be offended. - Pinned Alexis. - I already lost once to you ... I don't intend to lose a second one! - The lawyer spoke seriously and all the scorn disappeared from his voice because that was a promise, he would win that case and finally leverage his career to the top.

Claude just dismissed him with contempt and turned to his brother.

\- Do you insist on this nonsense and still marry it? Give our name to her !?

\- She is my companion and my wife. - He snarled. - And it will have my name whether you like it or not!

Claude was shocked by the challenge, Olivier had always been very peaceful, an artist who was not involved in any clash of dominance or power struggle, but there was his little brother showing his fangs to the older man promising violence. Anger burned in Claude's blood when he observed Narcissa who had only been silent all along, that witch was to blame, she had turned her brother against him. But the anger was replaced by surprise and a twinge of fear when the woman's ice blue eyes focused on him. Narcissa didn't say a word, she just looked at him with contempt from top to bottom and then ignored him again. But a shiver covered the spine of the older veela, those eyes, 

* * *

The five-day period ended and everyone was standing at the door waiting for the verdict in favor of narcissus when a red-haired witch who made up the jury opened the envelope and started reading the sentence.

\- We of the jury found ourselves in an impasse of votes so that we asked for the expected postponement of 3 working days to reach a consensus and thus deliver our final sentence. Thanks. - The witch spoke to the judge and soon sat down again. 

\- Right. The section is suspended until the jury reaches consensus on Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont's sentence. - Said the judge hitting the hammer. - The deadline of 3 working days is stipulated, so that the sentence is handed down at the latest on the afternoon of June 23, 1998. Thank you for your presence. - He said leaving.

Claude just gave his rival a winning smile before apparating from court.

Narcissa did not know what that meant and for a second anguish and uncertainty took her heart. She, the lawyer and the family left the Ministry of Magic straight to the home of Etienne Rosier, who when she arrived asked for help from Andromeda to prepare tea while the couple locked themselves up with the lawyer in the office.

\- What does that mean, Alexis ?! Shouted Olivier in disgust. - You said you were sure we would win in that first trial.

\- Now calm down, Olivier. They just asked for a delay, the verdict will still be in our favor.

\- And if not, Alexis !? Hmm? How can you be sure!

\- Olivier calm down! - Narcissa scolded when her husband clapped his hands hard on the table in his uncle's office making everything that was on it jump.

\- I'm sorry. - He asked and running his hands through his hair he turned to the Lawyer who was still sitting in the armchair opposite. - We need to win this first trial.

\- We will win. - Said the brunette getting up and buttoning his jacket. - Now rest the worst yet to come. After the verdict, let's start preparing your stories for the fae trial. - Informed the Lawyer before waving goodbye and leaving.

\- Olivier you need to calm down. - Narcissa spoke getting up and going to the companion who was clearly upset and hugging him.

The veela just sighed tiredly and inhaled the scent of Narcissa that always soothed him.

\- How can you do that? After all that Claude accused you of lying ... how can you maintain that mask of indifference when I can feel for the call how much you and I are worried about that first verdict.

\- Years of practice ... unfortunately.

\- I hate being forced to wear that mask again ...

\- At least she is useful in all this ... I am afraid that it is you who needs to learn to put on a mask. - Whispered sadly.

As Alexis had said the worst was yet to come and unfortunately it was not the proximity of the Fae trial, but the first verdict that surprised everyone for the worse. After the three-day period, it was proven that Alexis had been a terrible student of Divination at school, since he had not foreseen the Ministry's decision to actually condemn or absolve Narcissa. The jury of the French witches' court had declared itself inept and unable to reach a consensus on the verdict of the case, thus refraining from passing a sentence in such a way that they delegate all responsibility for the trial and thus their verdict only to the Fae Supreme Court. . 

\- You said they would be on our side! Olivier snarled, holding the collar of Alexis's navy blue shirt, pulling him angrily.

Luckily Olivier had hoped to get out of control in private when they arrived at Etienne Rosier's office. Narcissa was inconsolable in another room where her sister kept her company.

\- Damn Olivier, I didn't know the Ministry would wash my hands and not get involved with the case! But we still don't need to despair. Alexis pulled away from Olivier impassively. He had dealt with Claude's veela side before, so Olivier next to him was just an angry kitten.

The reality was that the Ministère des Affaires Magiques did not want to get involved in matters that could lead him to become upset with Veelas society or to make his relationship, already delicate, with one of the Cortes Fae more influential, much more strained than they already were. Considering that it was a Fae Criminal Case against a witch, who was not even French, they preferred to step back, seeing that the matter "was none of their business".

Narcissa was in her old room sitting on the balcony watching the sunset, the witch was really afraid of being condemned and forced to part with Olivier and without allowing the silent tears to run down her face shining with the setting light, it was tears tired fruits of the certainty of defeat. It seemed that all the happy future that she had finally believed possible was falling apart around her. She cursed herself for totally believing Alexis' words ... She had been careless, forgetting that in fact she should always expect the worst in the world.

\- Ciça ... Please don't be like this - Andromeda said trying to comfort her sister. - It's not a defeat yet. Alexis is a good lawyer and I know that this fae, veela or whatever court will see the truth. - He spoke sitting next to his sister and holding the hand of the youngest among his.

\- Why is everything I love the most always taken from me? - Narcissa asked without looking at her sister.

\- I don't know, dear ... - Andromeda said. - But you can't afford to give up. Mainly because you are not and have never been a witch who surrenders easily! Yes, the French jury's verdict sucked, but it's not over! You were not condemned! - And as incredible as those words seem, they brought a little reason and comfort to Narcissa. - Ciça I know ... - Sighed Andromeda, softening his tone even more. - I know you've been through a lot of things ... Terrible things, but you're not giving up. Please don't do it now, not when there is at least a chance that you will have a happy life.

Andromeda just continued.

\- I know that you think your chances are not good in this second trial ... So instead of resigning and regretting, let's make these chances all in our favor. By Merlin, we are Slytherins and we fight for what we want! I just… - Sighed the older one. - I'm just asking you to keep fighting for your chance with Olivier.

Narcissa also sighed and conviction made her blue eyes burn with determination. Yes, she was a Slytherin and yes she would fight tooth and nail for the future she wanted. She would not lose that case even if she needed to become the one she hated the most ... Ah yes, she would use her masks of Mrs. Malfoy well, she would make her memories extremely vivid so that when they were used in court everyone could see what she went through. It might seem that she was planning to take revenge, but in truth as a child from the house of the serpents she was only delivering the most accurate blow that would guarantee victory. 

\- Thank you ... I think I despaired. - Narcissa spoke laughing and laying her head on her sister's shoulder, she thanked him for having Andromeda there by her side.

\- That's why older sisters exist ... To remind the youngest that they are not frightened hufflepuff, but invincible snakes!

\- Less, Dromeda! - Narcissa laughed.

\- I think I got excited. - He laughed. - But in the end everything will be fine, Ciça…. I know you will.


	6. BONUS - About Faes

**About Faes**

The Faes are a very specific set of Magical Creatures, little is known about their real origin and there are several legends about the emergence of each of the groups, but what makes them members of the same biological family - even having their particularities - is share a common magic, as well as many of its genetic characteristics, social and political organization. 

Thus, the Faes are composed of 4 Groups:

\- Veelas

\- Banshees

\- Elves / Leprechauns

\- Pixies

These fae groups are as organized as the wizarding community, but they are also as dangerous as any other class XXXXX creatures, that is, they may well kill a wizard and are definitely not domesticable, seeing that they are intelligent and social creatures. Of course, the wizarding community may have good diplomatic relations with the fae, but it is foolish to take them as peaceful creatures. According to the English Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, these 4 groups of fae enter the classification of "Beings" along with creatures such as Werewolves, Centaurs and Mermaids. A similar classification is made by the French Department of Magical Cooperation between Witches and Fae.

A Fae is a magical being that has its own magic and unlike wizards does not need the help of magic wands or potions. The Fae Term classifies both male and female individuals in this group, with magical abilities and the fae gene being a hereditary trait, that is, passed from father to son. The fae gene is dominant in purebreds, but when there is a miscegenation with wizards or non-wizards, the fae gene can be dominant if passed by the father, but is recessive when passed by the mother. Thus a son of a father (fae) with a mother (human) becomes a half-fae with the dominant gene enabling him to pass on to his descendants, and a son of a father (human) and mother (fae) becomes a half-fae with recessive gene, that is, he has the genetic characteristics and fae abilities, but cannot pass them on to his descendant. 

The life expectancy of a fae is 250-300 years while that of a wizard is on average 150 years. Just as young wizards experience random spells of childhood spells, so does a fae “cub”. Puppy is the term that this community uses to describe its members who have not yet reached maturity, and in the case of girls / females it happens at 15 years old together with the first menstrual cycle and in boys / males with the greatest age at 17 years old . 

The arrival of maturity is an iconic moment in the social life of any member of the fae community, but in the case of half-fae it becomes much more significant as it is when the fae heritage is fully manifested. The receipt of fae inheritance changes for different groups, but in all of them it is at this moment that the magical and biological characteristics of a veela, banshee, pixie and pixie become more prominent and unquestionable.

The social habits of this community are much more closed and discreet than that of the witch community, they also signed the International Statute of Secrecy in Magic so that just like wizards keep their society entirely separate from the society of non-wizards, however their own cultures and traditions are unknown to most wizards. It is not known exactly how many faes are scattered throughout the world, but most are found in the ancestral lands of each of the 4 groups. 

A fae can live in; a closed community in their group's ancestral lands, lands that are magically very well hidden, or witch communities or even among Muggles. But most have little or no contact with either wizards or nonwizards.

The ancestral lands of each Fae group are:

\- Swiss Alps (Veelas)

\- Romania (Banshees)

\- Ireland (Elves)

\- Finland (Pixies)

The political organization of the fae groups is similar, but even though they belong to the same biological family, each group governs itself individually. Each group is organized in cuts.

The courts are:

\- Court of Brume (Veelas)

\- Court Deuil (Banshees)

\- Profit D'Or Cut (Goblins)

\- Court Poussière (Pixies)

Each court is governed similarly to the Roman Triumvirate, that is, 3 rulers with different attributions, but equal power, influence and prestige. Unlike the term Emperor, King, Monarch, the faes use the term Principals to name their rulers and Dame and Lord for any member of the elderly families who occupy the position of Principals in a hereditary manner

So the main ones are: 

\- Ancien / Ancienne (Elder Ruler - the oldest and wisest)

\- Efficace (Effective Governor - the only one who publicly interact with the witch society)

\- Jeune (Young Ruler who brings new perspectives and dreams to the court)

And the elderly families are:

\- Broillard (Veelas)

\- Pommereul (Banshees)

\- Otbat (Goblins)

\- Melior (Pixies)

Each Court legislates on its members individually and internally. However, when issues involve more than one court or the witch society, the Supreme Court Fae is called. The Supreme Court Fae makes decisions in a collegial way because it is formed by the 12 Principals of the 4 Faes Courts.


	7. Cinq

Then the big day of the Fae trial had finally arrived.

It was a very cloudy morning for the month of July, clearly with promises of constant and heavy rains for the whole day. Olivier and Narcissa had woken up very early that morning and hadn't come off until then. Olivier was terrified of what might happen at that trial and fearing that this was their last day together, Veela refused to allow Narcissa to leave even an inch. Even with all the confusion of arms and caresses, they needed to get ready because the trial would take place at 9 am and Olivier knew that the Fae Supreme Court was never late. 

Even more tidy than the first trial, Olivier took Narcissa to the terrace of the building where the Loft was and the cold wind made Narcissa embrace.

\- Why are we here? I thought we met with Alexis to go to court together.

\- Alexis will take your sister and uncle to the Court of Brume. We will meet them there.

\- The Fae trial is not in the French Ministry Court? - Asked Narcissa confused.

\- No. When a Fae Case is opened in the Fae Supreme Court, the trial takes place in the injured Court, so we go to the Veela Court. - Olivier explained.

In fact Olivier had not spent much time explaining to Narcissa the details of his world and with all the delicate situation surrounding his court he barely spoke of the Court of Brume to his companion.

\- Okay ... And how did we get to your court?

\- Well, what do you know about fairy circles?

\- Not much ... Those are circles of flowers or mushrooms that are born in the forests ... I know that Muggles in the Middle Ages believed that they appeared in places where witches performed rituals or something.

\- Well, anyway, fairy circles are actually Fae circles. - He continued to explain Olivier when he took Narcissa's hand and took it into the greenhouse on the terrace. 

It was a large little house made of glass and inside there were several beds of herbs and vegetables, in addition to many flowers and at the bottom of a grassy bed there was the typical fairy circle where the mushrooms had grown in a circular formation of almost a meter and a half in diameter.

\- Any creature that has Fae blood can use these circles to move between the four Cortes, it is a way to reach our ancestral lands.

\- So this is how we can enter the Court of Brume? - Narcissa asked curiously.

\- Yes. It works like a portkey, we go inside the circle and think about the court we want to go to. However, only someone with fae blood can use the circle, but you, as my partner, could do it too. - He explained. 

\- How come I never heard of it?

\- Our cuts are very closed, we keep our secrets very well kept. And to be honest, wizards are rarely interested in anything that goes beyond their little world. - Olivier laughed. - Ready?

Narcissa nodded and giving her hand to the companion stepped inside the circle and after Olivier named the court that wished to go the typical feeling of using a portkey was present.

They were at the top of a flowery hill painted by daisies, lions' teeth and lavender and Narcissa imagined for a second that she could taste the magic in the air. To say that the landscape was magnificent and breathtaking was pure understatement, they were in a wide and rich valley between high mountain ranges whose snowy peaks disappeared among the clouds that announced a storm. The charming village of houses and townhouses of white wood was built around a large and tranquil lake covered by the morning mist that gave an even more supernatural and magical air to the landscape. They might as well have been in a fairytale land as in a small town hidden in the mountains of Switzerland.

\- It's beautiful ... - Whispered Narcissa delighted.

\- Yes ... And as much as I haven't spent more than a few seasons here it's like every time I come back I feel like I'm finally home. - Olivier explained. - See how the fog covers the lake and the village, that's why it is known as Corte de Brume. Our old songs said that it was at that moment _“When the fog covers the lakes and forests that the charm of a veela becomes more powerful. So she dances, transforming the morning dew into a song, bewitching any hunter who inadvertently enters her home ”_ . 

\- Can you really do that?

\- I don't know anything about turning dew into music, but when a veela dances or sings the charm always becomes more engaging. - He shrugged. - Veela pure can control lightning and storms… that must be where the song came from.

\- By Merlin, I never studied any of that at school. - Narcissa commented, really shocked by the profound failure in teaching at Hogwarts.

Olivier just shrugged again and, taking his wife's hand, apparated in the garden where the Veela court was located. Unlike what Narcissa expected they were not in a typical and sumptuous building, but in an environment, green, flowery and open to the weather. The 12 white wooden chairs were arranged in a wide semicircle organized in 4 groups of 3 in 3, their backs were high and sculpted in unique patterns that imitated the same vines and flowers that grew on them. Just as in a normal court, two tables were arranged, one on the right for the defense and the other on the left for the prosecution, just as the long benches in the same pale wood were arranged for the others to witness the trial.

Olivier wore black robes, showing his mourning for his lost son, knowing that it would be the most discussed topic that day, with his hair very well done, sporting his mask of coldness. Narcissa already wore one of her best black dresses and beautiful high-heeled shoes. His hands had velvet gloves, just as his head sported a small hat with a black net that covered part of his face. Her blond hair was tied in an elaborate bun while her lips were painted with red lipstick. Whoever looked at her would feel a shiver go up her spine.

Narcissa D'Fay had returned to acting like a Malfoy, at least temporarily.

Looking at her meant wanting her, but at the same time being aware that she could finish you off at any moment.

\- Did you rest tonight? Things can get pretty intense around here. - Alexis asked with concern as he approached the couple who had just Apparated in the garden.

\- You know this is an impossible thing to ask, Alexis. - Olivier replied shaking his wife's hand slightly

\- But it's necessary. You, especially Narcissa. - The lawyer spoke seriously. - Today we will be hit much harder. I need to be sure that they will endure without collapsing in the course of the trial.

\- I have already endured worse things and remained standing. - Narcissa said. - Everything will be fine, Alexis. Do not worry. I also refreshed my memories as much as I could.

\- Did you ask her to do that ?! Olivier asked, outraged.

\- No. - replied the brunette. - That part was her idea.

\- Since they want to know what happened that day, they want to see clearly the worst moments of my life. - The bitter witch spoke. - But I need you to have a strong stomach, dear, please.

\- Is it that bad ...?

\- Olivier, we're talking about the Dark Lord. - Alexis was practical.

While waiting for the Principals of the 4 Fae Cortes to arrive, Narcissa took the opportunity to study the couple she suspected were Olivier's parents. The veela who looked very much like his son did not appear to be more than 50 years old, nor did his companion. The older witch was also looking at her with furtive glances, even looking her up and down Jouly D'Fay still had an affectionate expression on her face. 

Narcissa risked a gentle smile for her mother-in-law who promptly responded, however Apolline who was sitting next to the older witch noticed the gesture and shot a withering and disapproving look at the direction of the cousin's wife. Okay, thought Narcissa, perhaps it would be more appropriate not to look at them ... However, she cannot contain her curiosity to meet Olivier's family, and once again she regretted the circumstances in which everything would happen.

His father-in-law seemed to be more interested in studying his own son, as well as his lawyer. Gérard D'Fay had a worried expression on his face. He also apparently feared for what might happen at that trial.

Olivier, for his part, had decided to take a silent treatment, completely ignoring his family, since his parents did not even bother to look for him to know the true story of his own mouth, or showed any intention of knowing Narcissa.

Narcissa watched as a short woman with curly brown hair disappeared in the garden next to Claude and after the two greeted the D'Fay family the youngest stepped away from the group, not caring for the indignant look she had received from Olivier's brother and approached from the table where Narcissa was sitting with her partner and Alexis.

\- Oli, won't you introduce me to your wife? - Asked the woman in an excited tone as she approached and touched the blonde's shoulder.

\- Did you come here to say something bad to her? He asked defensively.

\- You know I wouldn't do that. I am totally against what my husband is doing ... - replied the woman genuinely saddened.

\- If so, Ciça, this is Camille, Claude's wife and companion. - Olivier introduced and with a smile continued. - Camille, this is my Narcissa.

\- I've been watching your family for a while and I need to congratulate you on the boldness of approaching. - Narcissa laughed greeting the witch in front of her.

\- Our family. - Corrected Camille smiling kindly. - And as much as Claude thinks we are one, I still have my freedom. And besides, I'm rooting for you.

Olivier smiled, feeling really relieved to know that at least someone in his family was on his side.

"So, aren't you going to tell me how you met her, Olivier?"

\- I am afraid you will have to wait for the trial to begin to find out about it. - Alexis interjected, cutting off any gossip.

\- I'm not going to tell Claude, Alexis. - She replied harshly. She could be there talking to Olivier and Narcissa, but that didn't mean that Camille enjoyed the presence of her husband's rival lawyer.

"But it won't hurt to wait any longer, can it?" - A wizard spoke in a pertinent tone and Olivier, peacemaker as he was, thanked Camille for her willingness to meet Narcissa, but said that it would be better for her to return to the family. Camille nodded and, after surprising Narcissa with an affectionate hug, went to sit with her mother-in-law and father-in-law.

After Camille returned to his family's side, Claude went to the prosecution table, offering a cordial and sarcastic greeting to Alexis who responded in the same way.

Narcissa nodded slightly to the sister who was sitting next to Etienne and had a small Teddy asleep in her lap. The little baby was wrapped in a warm light blue blanket, to protect him from the cold wind of the rainy morning, which made Narcissa worry about her nephew and turning to her husband asked:

\- Is there no danger of rain?

\- Don't worry dear, Teddy will be fine, as I told you Pure Veelas control storms.

\- And even if it rains, if Efficace veela allows it, there are charms around the court that prevent the rain from wetting us. - Alexis added.

They waited a few more minutes and other veelas emerged and sat on the benches of the observers, all of them had the typical characteristics of their race, light and golden hair, white skin with the moonlight and a supernatural elegance. Narcissa tried not to think about the number of strangers to whom her worst memories would be shown and went with relief and saw her delicate wristwatch mark 9 o'clock sharp.

It was at that moment that a sparkling and icy mist covered the garden and in the 12 chairs appeared the 3 Main representatives of the 4 Fae Cortes. All 12 wore intricate crowns on their heads and rich robes, the serious features each had their own elegant beauty. Some figures showed kind and gentle looks but in others it was possible to perceive a certain malicious cruelty or just the plain bored lack of interest. 

A Goblin who was half the size of a human and pointed ears rose from his chair, he wore rich golden robes adorned with emerald rubies, his slightly reddish fur highlighted his completely black eyes. After a cruel smile that revealed his pointed teeth he started to speak:

\- The Fae Supreme Court, with its 12 Principals, was convened at the request of the Court of Brume, to try the charges of crimes against fae society committed by the witch: Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont, companion of the Middle-Veela: Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont. - the elf spoke in a loud voice. - I, current acting representative of this assembly, Arquetuc Otbat, Efficace of the Profit D'Or Court, salute: Ancien, Lord Marlon Broillard, Efficace, Dame Adaliz Broillard and Jeune, Lord Leon Broillard. Principals of the Court of Brume. - The Goblin spoke indicating the 3 figures who were sitting at the left end of the semicircle of the 12.

After the whole assembly got up and bowed, Alexis whispered to Narcissa.

\- Those are the Principals of the Veela court. The Brillard family has always been very close to the D'Fay as Lord Marlon grew up with Gerard and his sister, Marion. In addition to Dame Adaliz being a close friend of Claude. Whispered the lawyer. - That's how he managed to rush the whole accusation without talking to Olivier.

\- I now greet my father, Ancien Lord Aldamonero Otbat, and my heir, Jeune Lord Arak Otba. Principal, with me from the Profit D'Or Court. - Arquetuc continued speaking, indicating the eldest elf who sat on his left and his son on his right.

Another bow.

\- Our biggest chance is with the votes of the Principals of the Profi D'Or Court, they have always had a very good relationship with English wizards since their ancestral lands are in Ireland.

\- I greet Ancienne, Dame Morrigan Pommereul, Efficace, Lord Ciaran Pommereul and Jeune, Dame Léanne Pommereul. Principals of the Deuil Court. - Goblin spoke indicating the austere Principals who wore completely black robes embroidered with gold and silver threads, their crowns had cruel and angular patterns similar to a crown of thorns.

And even though Narcissa noticed that a twinge of malice shone in the eyes of the Ancien Banshee with black hair like the night whose white skin and lips painted in blood red made a beautiful contrast, her son and granddaughter had more serious and wiser features. This was clearly a merciless court, ruled with an iron hand. While the Main 3 of the Veela court seemed to radiate lightness and life, even though they had features of clear disapproval of Narcissa, the Banshees seemed to have a cold aura of death and mourning.

\- Unfortunately, the Major Banshees are more likely to vote in support of the Veela cousins, the two courts have always been the closest. - Alexis spoke.

\- I now greet Ancienne, Dame Titania Melior, Efficace Dame Cailleache Melior and Jeune Lord Oberon Melior. Principals of the Poussière Court.

The three rulers of the Pixies' court were the most surprising to Narcissa. Titania, the Ancienne, had the well-known short pixie-cut cut only that her strands were like freshly fallen snow on a bright winter morning, her eyes had a pale green grass tone and she wore an unusual and elegant red dress made of leaves of autumn. The daughter, on the other hand, had long fire-orange hair that contrasted with her creamy skin that shone like she was covered in glitter. Efficace was wearing a pale blue dress that could very well be made of ice crystals. The Joune Pixie must not have been more than 9 years old and wore an elegant tunic with yellow leaves that emphasize the green hair. And like all fairies the three have 2 pairs of delicate transparent wings, very similar to those of a dragonfly.

\- Don't be fooled by the kind appearance. Olivier warned when he realized that his wife was watching the Principals of the Poussière Court. - Since we are very young we are taught to never, never trust pixies, they are chaotic and perverse creatures that think that everything exists for their own pleasure and fun. Even if your life depends on it, you should sign a contract or magical agreement with a pixies, because their fae magic is unpredictable and always has consequences.

Narcissa was really surprised by the information, she would never have imagined that someone with Cailleache's appearance was nothing more than kind and kind, perverse would be an adjective she would easily use with Ancienne Morrigan. However, after the spouse's warning, the witch may notice a certain cruel look in the little green-haired Jeune, since the mother and grandmother seemed completely bored and indifferent.

\- Also don't be fooled by the size, pixies usually assume their normal size of no more than 15 centimeters, ideal for enchanting or bewitching any unsuspecting person who enters their territory. For them it is a simple prank even if the consequences of their magic drive them crazy or seriously hurt someone. - Completed Alexis.

\- By Merlin… - Narcissa whispered in surprise, going back to analyzing each of the 12 who would be her judges that morning.

\- Fae are much more dangerous creatures than you teach in the schools of magic. - Alexis said. - The goblins are extremely greedy and intelligent, the best silversmiths and blacksmiths because their fae magic allows them to forge weapons and jewels full of enchantment and spells. Veelas are passionate creatures that use their charm and persuasion to subtly manipulate all those around them, their magic always creates life and beauty. 

"Banshees are heralds of death," completed Olivier. - The best and deadliest of fae warriors are from this court, but that does not mean that they enjoy the death or carnage of a war. On the contrary, grief and loss made them extremely wise. It is the second cut after the veela that most values life. 

But soon they shut up and turned their attention back to the Goblin who presided over the Fae Supreme Court as he was almost finishing his little opening speech. 

-… and so I declare that Fae judgment open. - Arquetuc concluded before returning to sit in his chair announcing:

\- Let the injured court have the first word.

Then the only Veela woman who made up the Principals of her court rose from her chair, her translucent blue dress was made of the finest silk embroidered with silver threads, over her hair as white as moonlight was a delicate and rich gold crown. The metal design resembled that of flowers and vines delicately interwoven. But it was not only her beauty that drew attention, but her melodious voice and full of magic.

\- I, Adaliz Broillard, current Efficace of the Court of Brume, formally accuse Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont of premeditatedly abandoning her half-veela companion after accepting her brand regardless of the almost fatal consequences that this separation could result. Acting in cruelty this witch ... - Said the veela finally turning his lilac eyes to Narcissa. - violates Law 967 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures. My court chooses Claude D'Fay Bauffremont for the prosecution. - Efficace concluded by returning to sit between an older Veela who was clearly his father and another younger who was clearly his son.

\- The floor with prosecuting attorney Claude D'Fay Bauffremont. - Informed Arquitec.

Claude rose from his desk and walked to the center of the half-circle and bowed gracefully to the Principal of the 4 Cortes.

\- All of us who share the fae blood know the gift that is finally finding your mate and companion ... - He spoke eloquently to the whole assembly. - The unique moment when our magic finally recognizes that which has always been and will own our hearts, the one for whom we will live, kill and for whom we will also die if necessary. But unfortunately my brother, Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, was prevented from experiencing these moments fully nineteen years ago ...

\- Protest, Speculation! - Alexis said getting up from his chair. - My client hasn't even been called to testify yet!

\- I accept. Rephrase Mr. D'Fay

\- But unfortunately my brother suffered the terrible consequences of a rejection after the appointment. And to prove it, I call Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont to testify. - Said Claude turning to his brother.

Olivier promptly got up and went to sit on the empty chair in the center of the semicircle.

\- Is it true or not that Narcissa returned to London one day after the appointment?

\- Yes, but ... - Olivier tried to answer, but was soon silenced by another question from the elder.

\- And that with his departure you apparated devastated in my house in the midst of tears saying that she was gone? - 

\- It was, but I ...

\- Is it true that your condition was so critical that my companion and I had to take you immediately to the Emergency Department of the Central Hospital of Paris?

"Yes," he replied angrily because Claude always kept him from explaining the whole story.

\- Here I have the medical report from the Central Hospital of Paris for the two weeks that Olivier was in serious condition during hospitalization. - The eldest of the D'Fay spoke while showing a sheet with the hospital's letterhead for the whole assembly and then handed over to each of the 12 Principals a copy of the same document.

\- Olivier, did you have hemorrhages, fevers over 40 degrees, delusions and hyperthermia?

\- Yea. 

\- Which are typical symptoms of rejection, but the question here is not what happened but who subjected my brother to this torture! Answer Olivier if Narcissa had not left and returned to England would you suffer everything you suffered?

But the youngest did not answer, refused to answer

\- If Narcissa had not left and returned to England would you suffer everything she suffered? Yes or No?

Olivier was outraged at how much his brother was distorting all the facts, omitting parts of the truth so that all the blame fell on Narcissa. He knew it was going to happen but he didn't expect Claude to be so underhanded.

\- Answer the question Mr. D'Fay. - demanded the Goblin who presided over the trial.

\- No.

\- No more questions. - Claude said returning to sit while Alexis stood and also making an elegant bow to the Principals turned to Olivier.

\- Tell me Olivier did you mark Narcissa?

"Yes," replied Olivier, confused. That hadn't been the interrogation line he'd been training with the lawyer for almost a month.

\- And that brand was a complete brand?

\- Protest, relevance? - Claude insisted.

\- It is relevant to this judgment that we understand the nature of the brand that Narcissa received before leaving France.

\- Denied. - Arquetuc replied to Claude. - Go on, Mr. Bourgogne.

\- Was the brand you made on Narcisa D'Fay Bautfremont before she left France a complete brand?

\- No.

\- It's because?

\- Because she didn't know I was a Veela and she never properly accepted that I branded her. - He explained with embarrassment, because forcing a mark on a companion was an extremely objectionable act among the Faes.

\- So even without her consent you marked her?

\- Yea…

Indignation was present in the eyes of 6 of the 12 Principals, Afficace Veela maintained an indifferent posture just like the father, but her son was ashamed of the attitude of his court brother. 

\- You said before that it wasn't a complete brand. Could you explain to us how you knew about this?

\- When Marquei went out of pure survival instinct, he knew that the two of us would not have much time together ... - Olivier replied, focusing his eyes on his companion and not on the disappointed look his father gave him. Even Jouly seemed saddened by his son's attitude. - When I felt the magical bond that existed between us, I knew that he was incomplete and weak ... Because she was not aware of him ... Because she had not consented to him.

\- You said that "the two of us would not have much time together" - Alexis repeated. - Why wouldn't you have time?

\- Because Narcissa was already married and ... I asked her to give me just one night. I didn't tell her that I was a Veela, we were meeting less than two, three weeks ago and she was already married, I couldn't just say that she was my partner and make her stay by my side using the charm!

\- So instead of revealing your identity to your partner did you choose to dial without consent because you knew she was already married and would return to her husband?

\- Yea.

\- Here is the central question. My client, when she became involved with Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, was unaware of any information about his Veela heritage, to her he was just an ordinary French wizard. - Argued Alexis turning to all Assemblei. - And like any married witch, after an affair, she returned to her home and her family.

Even knowing that that would be the argument of lawyer Olivier, he closed his hands in fists when Alexis reduced his relationship with Narcissa to a mere case, an adventure. 

\- I protest! Demanded Claude. - There is no evidence to support the testimony, Olivier is her companion and may be very confused as to the veracity of the events he was very affected by the separation!

\- Unlike what the prosecution insists on saying, we do have evidence. I raise as material evidence the memories of Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, companion of the accused, about the accusation of abandonment of a magical creature. - Informed Alexis surprising and infuriating Claude who tried to protest again, however his request was promptly denied once again.

With a few steps forward, Olivier held the wand that was handed to him - a spell and cheat proof - and directed it to the temple, taking a minute in a trance, collecting all the memories and handing it to the person in charge of the tests, who transfigured the chair that Olivier used to sit in a large silver cauldron filled with the pearly liquid typical of pensives. However, unlike normal sieves, where a person sticks his head in his memory and is transported to the event, when the person responsible for the evidence of the case poured Olivier's memories into the cauldron, he began to bubble and from within him a dark smoke began to overflow and there, in the middle of the whole Court, the scene was constructed, lived like a theater, but giving the impression that all those present were spectators of the real scene and not of a memory.

When the dark fog took over the whole environment, everyone found themselves in the small square of Furstenberg, known as the entrance to the Ministère des Affaires Magiques. The young 17-year-old Olivier walked hurriedly towards the elevator, distracted by the parchment he was reading, not noticing when Narcissa left the same elevator, causing him to crash into everything causing both of them to fall to the floor in the middle of the square. 

Olivier heard Camille sigh and saw his mother smile, delighted by the scene. Narcissa, in turn, faced everything with a shy smile, happy with the memories and finally forgetting where they were. As they stood side by side, they exchanged passionate looks - a point that did not go unnoticed by the court.

\- Pardon, mademoiselle! Do you bless? Mademoiselle? - He asked when he finally realized that he had knocked the most beautiful woman in the world on the floor and more than that all the magic that ran in his blood screamed "It's her, it's her !!!". When the young blonde a little older than him at no more than 19, 20 did not answer, he guessed that perhaps she was a foreigner and asked again. - Do you speak English?

\- I'm sorry, I don't think I was paying much attention ... - replied the adorably embarrassed witch, Olivier thought.

\- I must confess that I don't either, but when I saw you I lost the rest of my sanity. Even Alexis had raised his eyebrows at what Olivier had said, laughing internally at knowing that he had forgotten his charm.

\- Forgiveness?

\- I am saying that it is very beautiful, Miss…?

\- Black! You mean Malfoy. Mrs. Narcisa Malfoy. - Olivier felt his heart bleed when he heard that it already belonged to someone. How could he be so unlucky? But the confusion of the surnames gave little hope to his Veela side who decided he would definitely win her over.

Knowing that Narcissa was married had been another point for the court, but this time Alexis couldn't say whether it was positive or not. Claude continued to point to his old surname, trying to rescue the old wickedness.

\- I don't think I'm sure, Mrs. Malfoy. Nice to meet you, I'm Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont. - He started to introduce himself finally remembering that he could use the charm he did promptly, but the witch just got scared and left in a hurry 

The scene changed and this time it was Olivier talking to a dark-haired wizard who was about his age, the two of them were sitting on the lawn of the University of Sorbonne more precisely in what was in front of the building of the School of Fine Arts .

\- I've done everything to find her, Nico! - The blonde lying in the gravel lamented. - For Merlin she is beautiful! Perfect and the eyes ...

\- I already know ... - Said the brunette just rolling his eyes while working on a sketch in his notebook. In fact Olivier must have been doing the same, but no, he couldn't forget the blonde witch he had met on leaving the ministry. - Blue as the cloudless sky on a summer morning ... Damn D'Fay two weeks ago and you keep talking about this English witch.

\- Narcissa! 

\- Yes, the beautiful and irresistible Narcissa Black, whatever. - He disdained the other.

\- It's not my fault! - The blonde tried to justify himself. - I just can't forget her perfume ... sweet blueberry and narcissus flowers as her name. - You spoke in love.

\- If she is that special for you, why not use your super Veela powers and find her for good? - Asked Nico, giving up the sketch and paying attention to his fellow student.

\- They are not super powers ... And I've tried, but I can't find the perfume anywhere ... Paris has never seemed so great. - He regretted it again.

"Didn't you say that she had mistaken herself for last names?"

\- Yes ... He then introduced himself as Mrs. Narcisa Malfoy. - He spoke bitterly.

\- Cara means she's already married ... One thing I learned was - don't mess with married women!

\- It's not like I could help it. I know she is my mate!

\- But she's already married!

\- I do not care! I'm certainly better than any Malfoy I don't know!

\- Have you thought that she may have already left town and returned to this husband?

\- May Merlin not hear you! Scolded Olivier. - But something tells me I'm going to find her! I'm sure! - He spoke convinced and happy, but the friend just laughed.

Days had passed, this time they were transported to the interior of a Bistro, watching young Olivier open the door and take a deep breath, finally catching the perfume he had been dreaming of every night and finding his prey a few tables away.

\- Mademoiselle Black! What a pleasure to see you again! - Olivier greeted her to meet her.

\- Malfoy. 

Apolline had a devilish smile on his face, thinking it would be evidence against Narcissa. While Olivier just nudged his wife with his arm and said to her "You were difficult" he joked.

\- Are you waiting for someone?

\- No, I'm not.

\- So, could you join me, miss? 

One side of Claude wanted to laugh at his brother's attempts, which were comical with every grimace he made when he was reminded of his mate's marital status.

"You were very bold, yes," whispered Narcissa in response to her husband, not noticing that they were being watched.

“But then what brought you to Paris again?” That was a crucial question, causing the blonde to take her eyes off the blonde and pay attention to the dialogue.

\- I ... I'm sure you shouldn't know much about the great English purebred families, but .... I do, it was part of one. The Black family, and well… we had a series of problems that ended up tarnishing the image of my family and in order to try to resume our reputation it ended up that my parents signed a marriage agreement with the Malfoy family when I was only 15 years old. My marriage to Lucius Malfoy. I had always been in love with him, but after the wedding things ... I don't know, I imagine because it was arranged. - Narcissa tried to explain, but she was so lost and confused that she just sighed in anguish.

And after a few more sips of tea and the patient Olivier just waits for her time, her account was resumed.

\- We studied together at Hogwarts, but it wasn't like we were boyfriends or something. We knew about our commitment, but we were never close. I married happily but above all I married to fulfill my duty to my family. Everything was relatively perfect, until we started fighting. The Malfoy family is known for being one of the richest in England, but also for being involved in black magic up to the neck. Lucius is no different and his adoration of the Dark Lord began to disturb me. I thought it was just an eccentric hobby! We fight for the smallest things, especially because he wants me to follow the family name to join the cause.

\- And you don't want to?

\- No! I just want to live my life ... but apparently I need to serve the Lord if I want to honor my new family. That's why I came here to think. - She said, but Olivier realized that what she really meant was "to get away from it all!" - Lucius thinks I'm acting irrational. “A woman wanting to rethink if she still wants to stay married! Where have you seen yourself? ” Fortunately, he didn't make a big deal out of my choice. I think he knows that I will end up going back to him ... - His saddened tone caused the same reaction in Olivier.

\- But what if you don't come back?

\- It's my duty, Mr. D'Fay. - Sighed resignedly. 

The weather had been heavy, but soon relieved when they saw that Olivier did not give up, asking her out more appropriately and she readily accepting. Until then, the situation was not very favorable for them, since the court thought that Olivier was giving all the possible chances for the woman to approach. Some glimpses of the various outings they took had passed, with Gerard finally understanding why his son hardly ever returned home on weekends as he had always done. 

Finally, the moment that the couple most hoped to see had come: their first kiss.

They were walking through the Luxembourg Gardens, Olivier had just released yet another of his flirtations that had been promptly ignored when his face was pulled sharply against Narcissa's in a quick and somewhat clumsy kiss. Revealing that she had been the one to kiss him. The whole assembly saw how young Olivier was without reaction, such shock and joy, when Narcissa went away explaining herself. But Olivier barely heard her, the smile on his face was huge and he felt his heart could truly explode in contentment. By Merlin !!! He thought elated. She kissed me! She really kissed me because she likes me !!! He didn't care about anything else, with the rain that was starting to fall around him, with the clear embarrassment that painted the cheeks of the most charming witch in the world. She was so beautiful,

The whole assembly saw young Narcissa really laughing with happiness when Olivier caught her around the waist and spun her around in the air. The boy was so clearly happy that she had kissed him that he listlessly tripped over his own feet, falling hard in the middle of the Luxembourg garden fountain, taking them both into the water.

Narcissa saw her mother-in-law and father-in-law laugh at the scene and the clearest joy of her youngest son, as well as Andromeda and some other veelas, even Alexis had a smile on her face. And the witch had to contain her own, but she allowed herself to take her husband's hand between hers and lay her head on Olivier's shoulder, who was laughing silently at the memory. 

It was clear to everyone that young Olivier didn't care that he was lying in the middle of a fountain or in a public space, especially when they saw him pull Narcissa for a deep kiss that showed all the desire he had for his now companion.

\- Can I take you somewhere? - Asked half breathless Veela.

\- Clear. - Narcissa replied with a smile. And those words were the sweetest words the boy had ever heard, getting really elated.

At that point everyone in the assembly tensed, even the Principal Pixies who seemed not to pay attention to the trial turned to memory, as everyone was thinking that the next scene would be at least inappropriate, but the assembly was surprised when they were actually transported to the so-known I Love You Wall. 

Both Apolline and Claude were shocked, their eyes widening when the names of Narcissa and Olivier intertwine attesting to everyone through ancient magic that yes they were soul mates. At that moment Olivier allowed himself to quickly kiss the companion who was still sitting next to him, still paying attention to the features of doubt and guilt that his memory self had.

\- I can't ... I ...

\- Forget him, for just one day. Forget about him today, that's all I ask.

\- Here we see that my client asked his partner to stay with him "for just one day" - Alexis spoke interrupting the memory. - Olivier D'Fay asked of his own free will for just one day, but going forward, when we continue to revisit his memories we will see that he kept that request. 

Narcissa took advantage of the interruption to observe the confused looks of most of the Leading Men and wished this was a sign that they were finally understanding that she had not left because she was a cruel dark witch wanting to torture Olivier but because her husband had asked for her. just one day.

And so the memory was resumed.

\- Narcissa. - Olivier said his name with complete devotion. - Forget it and be mine, just today.

\- Yea. 

It was done. Olivier, for his part, did not want to take his eyes off his partner, as he knew how the others were reacting, the Principals were extremely confused by his attitude, but mainly it was clear that they thought him extremely foolish for taking such an stupid attitude as asking only a single night with the one who was clearly his mate.

When the memory happily changed the image of the young Narcissa, who was supposed to appear completely naked, she was duly censored by a spell that preserved the integrity of both her and her husband at the moment when Olivier began to kiss her hips going towards the waist. The witch was purple with embarrassment, taunting her husband for displaying it, but she understood her reason. Everyone saw the moment when Olivier stuck his fangs in Narcissa's waist without her noticing, just complaining about the pain. That was proof of his innocence.

\- Is here. Alexis interrupted again. - It's proof of my client's innocence. A mark made without consent because at no time did Olivier question Narcissa's opinion on whether she wanted to be marked as her mate or not.

Disapproval was once again present in the eyes of the Principals. Claude saw that he was losing votes, but he was unmoved, the medical report was still a strong argument that perhaps would still allow him to win a willful conviction against Narcisa claiming that his actions were still criminal even without the intention of killing. As soon as the 12 nodded, Alexis allowed the memories to resume. 

The scene changed again and now the assembly watched Narcissa weeping disconsolately in front of Olivier. Unlike the original event, the half veela was half-dressed, wearing light pants again, the result of the censorship spell demanded by the defense attorney in order to preserve the image of his clients in these private moments that, unfortunately, due to the circumstances, were being publicly revealed in court.

\- I asked you just one night because I knew it would be much more than you could offer me. Whispered young Olivier as he watched the witch cry desolate in front of him. - You are my greatest gift and I will never forget you ... - He choked. - I'm a selfish bastard and I want you to stay! But I know that I have no right to ask you that.

When he just kissed Narcissa's forehead gently and inhaled the scent of her hair, everyone in the assembly saw that the half-veela's gray eyes were empty and filled with pain at being away from her companion. Just as they saw that he didn't ask her to stay or used the charm, but only allowed her to Apparate. 

The memories were over and when the smoke disappeared and the Court returned to normal. Olivier saw Gerard shake his head in disapproval, a gesture imitated by Lord Marlon and the Efficace Ciaran Pommereul of the Banshee court. Claude managed to hide his astonishment at his brother's attitude. How had Olivier had the courage to let his love go from his life? And so, the eldest finally realized that even the youngest was less dominant than he, Olivier was arguably stronger than Claude for sacrificing so many things for his mate.

\- We can conclude with these memories that my client knew absolutely nothing when she left that morning. She may have been desolate, as we have seen, but Mr. D'Fay did not want to use his charm on her.

\- Why didn't you? Asked Ciaran Pommereul. And even Narcissa can feel the power of fae magic in Efficace's long black hair.

\- Narcissa was married. - Olivier replied, largely driven by the dominance that the Principal exercised in himself. - She was here because she was having problems in the marriage, but it was always clear that she would return to do her duty as a wife ... I knew that if I insisted and used the charm, I would be manipulating her against her will. I couldn't hurt or betray her that way. She was married to a rich and influential man and I ... I was just a freshman in art school. If she stayed, the Malfoy family could be upset with her and do something ... I couldn't risk putting her in such a dangerous position. - He replied, promptly receiving a wave from Banshee.

\- It is more than clear that all these charges against Narcisa D'Fay for abandoning a magical creature are unfounded. - Alexis said. - My client was unaware of the companion's magical condition and left him because Olivier only asked for one night. - The defense attorney concluded by sitting down again.

\- Does the prosecuting attorney have anything more to declare before we enter the voting process? - Asked Arquetuc turning to Claude who promptly stood up without looking at his brother and spoke.

\- The prosecution maintains its request for a conviction of the defendant for abandoning her partner as a magical creature, because even without consent to the appointment she had become the companion of Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, being responsible for the almost fatal consequences that this separation resulted. It violates Law 967 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures.

\- In the process of voting. - Informed the Goblin. - Those who abstain from a decision on the charges against Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont raise their hands.

So Ancienne and the Jeune of Corte Poussière raised their hands, but the most surprising thing was when Veela Leon Brillard raised his hand, ignoring the reproachful looks he received from his mother.

\- Those who oppose the accusations of abandoning a magical creature and violating Law 967 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures, raise your hands.

And so Arquetuc raised his hand with five more Principals. All 3 of the Profit D'Or Court voted in favor of Narcissa, as Alexis had predicted, as did Efficace and Jeune dos Banshees and finally Efficace by Pixis. Adding 6 votes against accusations made against Narcissa! They had won, at least that first stage! 

Olivier did not contain the sigh of relief, pulling Narcissa's hands and kissing them repeatedly, while she herself still absorbed the information. Apolline, on the other hand, hissed loudly and hard, indignantly. Claude, in turn, glared at Alexis, adjusting his tie to get rid of the tightness in his throat. The middle Veela parents themselves did not quite know how to act. They were partly happy with their youngest son's partner, but at the same time ashamed of Olivier's attitude in forcing an appointment.

Etienne just watched the court, silent as he followed the big picture in front of him. Andromeda, on the other hand, thanked him in silent prayer, ignoring the indignant and angry looks of Olivier's cousin. Teddy, on the other hand, as a newborn baby just continued in his peaceful sleep without any real awareness of what was happening around him

\- Those in favor of the prosecution, are at hand. - The question was asked more by protocol, seeing that the result was already clear. 

As expected, Efficace and Ancien veela raised their hands as did Ancienne Banshee Morrigan with only 3 votes in favor of the first charge.

\- I declare that the defendant Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont absolved of the first accusation of abandonment of a magical creature and violation of Law 967 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures. - Arquetuc spoke seriously.

Narcissa gave a sigh of relief, receiving a tender peck from Olivier. One was gone, now another was missing. Alexis was more confident than ever after that first acquittal so much that he cast a victorious look in Claude's direction that did not hide his irritation at the first defeat. However, the prosecuting attorney was unmoved, the last accusation was still missing and he was sure that he would finally win away from Narcissa and all the harm she brought with her from her brother. As much as he had seen the truth in his brother's memories, he could not think clearly: if he really took Narcissa away from him, he would cause his death. But Claude was blind! All the confusion with his brother mixed with the provocations of his former partner ignited anger at his core,


	8. Six

So, after the first acquittal, the second part of that Fae trial began.

\- Now. - The elf spoke, returning the attention of the Assembly. - What is the second charge, Dame Adaliz? - Question Arquetuc in a loud voice turning to Efficace veela who again stands up speaking to the whole assembly.

\- The Court of Brume, formally accuses Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont of hiding the birth of a puppy and ... - Chaos was in place, veelas who before heard in respectful silence were exasperated indignantly, raising their voices and talking among themselves indignantly.

\- ORDER! - demanded the elf who presided over the trial. - ORDER!

When the minimum necessary silence was reached, Efficace veela returned to prosecute, even though the angry whispers were still present among the Veela observers.

\- We are accused of hiding the birth of a Veela puppy, denying the child contact with his court and our protection. A clear violation of Law 1,534 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures, an attitude that resulted in the death of a half-veela out of hatred and prejudice with his Fae blood!

\- The word...

Once again, exalted voices, indignant screams and protests took over the garden, Narcissa remained strong in the face of cursing and humiliation, always wearing her mask of elegant indifference.

\- THE WORD WITH THE ACCUSING LAWYER - Arquetuc shouted over the exalted voices that calmed down to hear what Claude would argue.

"Efficace Adaliz," interrupted Alexis, stealing the show and stepping over Claude. - Could you first tell us how the veela birth registration is done? Is there a particular spell that detects each child or should parents have that responsibility?

\- What do you want to know with that question, Alexis? - Veela replied without being shaken.

\- Researching a little about the other schools of witchcraft. - Alexis said getting up. - I discovered that at Hogwarts each student is enrolled at the exact moment of their birth. If wizards can make this record immediately, I think we can do the same with our young.

\- Yes, we have magical lineage records. 

\- And even if they are rare, can there be cases like my client's where the puppy does not appear in our records? Perhaps because he was born outside the continent? - Alexis supposed starting his argument. - But shouldn't the Court have control over what happens outside Europe? How many veelas born on other continents are you aware of? 

\- There is no other case similar to that of your client. - Adaliz replied unshakably without bothering to really answer the other statements.

\- In fact, I took the liberty of researching in other Ministries and discovered that there are about 59 half-veelae currently residing in countries like South Korea, the United States, Egypt, Brazil and South Africa. - He was now speaking to the entire Assembly. - And most surprisingly, they are listed as magical creatures in the Wizarding Ministries Records of their countries, but they had never heard of the Court of Brume. 

The information shocked the Veela present, not imagining the number of brothers and sisters who lived without the knowledge of their people. And even Ancien veela, Lord Marlon was unable to hide his shock and surprise.

\- This court cannot blame my client for something that is beyond her reach! If you don't even have control of your citizens. - He spoke vehemently.

\- Are you implying that our Court has security breaches? - Questioned Jeune Veela, Leon Broillard exalting himself, the boy should not have been more than 17 or 18 years old.

\- With all due respect, Your Highness, but yes. - Alexis replied making a slight bow to what would be the next Efficace of the Veela court when her mother decided to abdicate and take over the role of Ancienne. - If you accompany us in Narcissa's memories, you will be able to better understand what I say.

Before the witch got up to show her memories Olivier kissed his wife's forehead for a long time, receiving an impatient clearing from the Goblin that caught the attention of the veela who finally released his wife to cross the garden and stand next to the cauldron where the evidence he held out his wand.

\- Just as we did with Mr. Olivier, I would like this House to see my client's memoirs about the death of a fae. Alexis looked at Narcissa, nodding. - But I'm afraid that for that we must go a little further, contextualizing the situation for everyone. Narcissa, could you please show us what exactly happened the day you left Olivier's apartment?

Narcissa nodded in agreement and returned to wearing her cold mask, which confused most viewers and puzzled the Principals a lot. How could a woman who had been smiling a few minutes ago flirting with her partner have become that cold, indifferent witch so quickly?

When she picked up the cheat-proof wand and pointed at her temple, the court was silent for about 4 minutes, just staring at the woman who was concentrating on her own thoughts. When she finally woke up and passed the wand to the person in charge, the fog once again took over the environment, reconstructing the memory.

Olivier was distressed that his wife did not look him in the face when she returned to sit beside him. He was anxious for her to ignore his presence, just whispering to Alexis, but mostly he was anxious for what he would see next. He knew he was about to see his son's death and even though he tried to prepare for the scene, he knew he would fail.

\- Can you explain to us what is happening at that moment, Narcissa? - Alexis asked as the scene of the Rosiers' garden unfolded in front of them revealing the moment when the young witch had just disappeared at home, taking three awkward steps and falling to the ground, unable to support her own weight. 

The court can see that she was crying profusely, sobbing in an attempt to catch her breath.

\- Olivier had just said goodbye to me. I got home in that state, I don't even know how I managed to perform the apparatus correctly.

\- Did your chest hurt? Alexis asked.

\- It was like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

When they saw their cousin running to meet her, Olivier felt his chest tighten. So do you mean that Narcissa also suffered from the connection? If he had known this would happen, he would never have let her go. Seeing his companion being almost dragged into the house, he was startled to notice that the days in the memories passed, and Narcissa only got worse. When the crying passed, her body began to wither - just like his - but somehow she had gained strength and improved enough to be able to return to England, but she was no longer the same. The cold face she wore in that courtroom was the mirror of what everyone could see in her young face in memory.

\- I spent two days crying over our separation and then fell ill for a week. I had a fever and fell out of bed, but I couldn't afford to stay that way. For if Olivier had left me so that I could live my life, I couldn't continue dying like that.

The scene changed and now everyone saw it when Narcissa passed through the entrance to Malfoy Mansion, being welcomed with open arms by young Lucius Malfoy. Olivier couldn't help comparing himself to the English wizard. Lucius looked so… better than him. Narcissa looked away just a little to analyze how Olivier was feeling, amused by the disgusted face his companion made when he saw Lucius kiss Narcisa, who in turn did not have a very happy face, even if he returned the kiss.

\- I became Lucius' wife again, in every way. - He continued explaining her. - When I found out I was pregnant, I thought it was my chance to forget what had happened and start a family with Lucius. Thinking that with a baby he would move away from the protagonism of war. I thought he could change for our son's sake ...

Olivier already had his face contorted in a frown, irritated by the woman's words. Did she dare try to forget him? He was hurt by what he had just heard, but he understood his side. 

In the sequence, the half-veela saw in amazement the young Narcissa advancing in her pregnancy getting more and more beautiful and happy. The scene showed Narcissa on another of her strolls through the elegant gardens of the Malfoy mansion when a ... A peacock had just crossed its path elegantly? Heavens, they even had peacocks! And still albinos!

\- But as soon as I picked up Draco on my lap, I knew he could never be Lucius' son.

Narcissa was lying completely sweaty on her bed and even disheveled, she didn't care much about her appearance, since she only had eyes for the small package that held her arms with true devotion and maternal love. Lucius had not been with her at the time of delivery, he was still adept at the method of "waiting anxiously in the living room while his wife was screaming in the bedroom". The newborn had all the features of a typical Veela baby and his face was identical to that of Olivier as a baby, Jouly thought. The D'Fay matriarch was delighted with her grandson's memory and for those who knew Olivier it was clear that Narcissa's son was not Lucius's at all. What also became more and more clear as the boy's childhood memories were shown.

Knowing Draco through those memories shook the entire structure of the middle veela, who looked at Narcissa in wonder. He saw when the son said the first word "mom", he saw when he took his first steps, the first flight on the children's broom and the first fall that resulted in a scratched and very painful knee with his mother. Olivier saw how joyful Narcissa was to share with her son her fascination with sweets and chocolates as well as her interest in potions. But he also saw, with regret, how Draco devotedly admired Lucius Malfoy doing everything to get the attention of the wizard and would-be father. This attention was constantly denied to the child who grew up being spoiled by his mother, who tried to compensate for the absence of a father who only saw his son as a future heir and not someone to love and educate. This role, for Lucius, was only for women.

\- When the war ended and the Dark Lord disappeared I believed I would finally have my family. Lucius claimed to be under the empire spell and so he served Voldemort, but I knew the truth and deeply desired that that monster, to whom my husband had sworn servitude, would never return. - Narcissa explained. - However things started to get worse when Draco turned 11 and went to Hogwarts. We had spent nine years of relative calm since Lucius, apparently, had given up on the art of darkness with the disappearance of the Lord devoting himself solely to his position at Wizengamot. But when Harry Potter returned to the wizarding world Lucius began to charge Draco with information about the boy. Draco tried his best to get his father's approval ... - She heard a growl from Olivier,

\- When the rumors broke out, among those who had once served darkness, announcing that Voldemort was returning ... my son was only in his fourth year. And I knew that He had returned when Lucius was summoned by the brand. The Ministry insisted on refuting Harry Potter's words, denying that the death of that Diggory boy had been the work of Voldemort, but I knew it was true to see the cruel glow return in my husband's eyes. 

Narcissa continued to narrate what had happened while quick flashes of her memory illustrated the years.

\- The following year, with the mass flight from Azkaban, my house became Voldemort's home… It was no longer a house, a home, it was just the headquarters where dark wizards, thieves and assassins met with their lords to plan their lives. steps. It was before Christmas that year that I finally openly opposed Lucius, I couldn't allow him to take my son that way ...

The memory was transformed and the whole assembly found itself inside one of the luxurious and dark rooms of the Malfoy Mansion. The atmosphere was cold, Lucius and Narcissa argued eagerly in the middle of the spell-sealed room so that the new guests at the mansion would not hear them.

\- YOU CAN'T DO THIS, LUCIUS!

\- HE IS MY SON, I KNOW WHAT IS BETTER FOR HIM!

\- NO, YOU DO NOT KNOW! He's only fifteen, Lucius, FIFTEEN!

\- He needs to learn right from an early age. The sooner you receive the brand, you will know your place. And your duty as my heir is to serve our Lord!

\- NO! HE IS MY SON!!! Cried the woman. - AND DRACO WILL NOT RECEIVE THE BRAND! - Narcissa fell silent, frightened by the hand of Lucius that stopped inches from his left cheek. He had almost slapped her, almost hit her while standing just before he really hurt her.

Olivier snarled, "WILL HE BEAT YOU ?!" but he was again ignored by the wife sitting beside him whose mask of coldness and attention was only in his memory.

\- The brand is a blessing, too bad you don't know that. - He disdained Lucius turning his back to Narcissa who was still in shock in the middle of the room. However, before he left, he spoke again. - I hope you learn your place in that house. And that Draco is not as foolish as you are and accepts his. 

The memory melted away, but before the new scene was formed, Alexis turned to the client, fearing the way Olivier was reacting to the memory, which he knew, that did not even come close to the horror that was to come.

\- Are you okay? - The lawyer whispered when he noticed the way the blonde had his white knuckles.

\- No.

When the fog changed, the confusion started. 

\- That Christmas, Lucius proudly told Draco that Voldemort expected great things from him ... And I saw my son happy to finally be recognized, to finally receive words of approval from what he thought was his father. - Narcissa tried to stay strong, neutral to everything that unfolded in front of her. Even though her features were indifferent inside she wanted to cry when she saw the smile her son gave when he received the news from his father, not knowing what to expect when he returned home with the end of the school year. - Draco turned sixteen at the end of his fifth year knowing that when he returned home he would receive the mark ...

The blond boy was standing in the center of a circle of Death Eaters in his black robes and silver masks, standing in the same room where his parents had argued. Narcissa was out of the circle, in her place, trying to muster up enough courage to get away with it with her son. The scene was self-explanatory, she didn't need to utter any other words when Voldemort, skeletal with skin whiter than a skull, blood-red eyes with slit pupils began his hate speech against those he said had filthy blood, about the role that he and his followers had to cleanse the wizarding world to rescue its former glory and mainly talking about the power of its brand.

Olivier looked his son up and down. He was a copy of you without even taking or putting. How did Lucius never realize that Draco was not his? The Veela was so delighted with his puppy that he was only awakened from his daydreams when cries of pain washed over the room. Voldemort held Draco's left arm while burning the black mark on his skin, Olivier desperately saw his calf being marked as cattle by a madman. And he saw with horror how distorted Lucius' creation had been so that his puppy would be strong in the face of pain by refusing to shed any tears and finally kneeling at the feet of a murderer saying:

\- Thank you, my lord. It is an honor to serve you and bring pride to the Malfoy name once again.

\- I'm glad to know that your mother's pampering didn't make you weak! - Voldemort said, turning to Narcissa with a pertinent look. 

And after a nod to one of the other diners, he disappeared into the shadows, now the room was almost empty, only Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco remained. And the boy was still on his knees in front of Voldemort, who was flanked by Lucius and Bella.

\- Now, this mission that I will imbue you with is of great value, Draco! You will be remembered by everyone. - Voldemort explained. "And you will prove to me whether you are as useful as your father recommended me." You must kill Albus Dumbledore for me. 

\- But ... but ... - Stammered Draco stammered.

\- You're a coward. You have no worldview! - Voldemort was irritated to see that his follower was nothing but a frightened mouse. - Crucius! - Saying sadistic delighting in the boy's pain.

Draco fell to his knees, crying while all his nerves were burned. As the young man writhed in pain, Olivier's eyes were black and his fangs were apparent, even his claws left large welts on the wooden table on which he leaned. The veela only did not lose control because Narcissa, without abandoning her mask, held her husband's hand, bringing him to reality.

Jouly shook hands with her husband seeking solace when she saw her grandson being tortured so cruelly, Gerrard, who also had black eyes, readily embraced his mate trying to comfort them both. Claude did not expect this, but managed to maintain his posture, many of the Veela present either were distressed by the scene or were angry at the torture of a brother who could very well be a puppy since not even his inheritance had received it.

-Milord… Please…. - Narcissa had taken the courage that her husband had not had, daring to approach a few steps. - Draco is just a child, he still can't quite distinguish things. Wouldn't it be… appropriate to expect him to come of age to perform this task? When the ministry will no longer be able to track its spells.

Voldemort stopped torturing Draco, looking at the blonde, curious.

\- Wise are your words, Narcissa. - The Lord admitted as if pondering what the witch had said. However with a cruel smile he looked in the direction of the boy and the mother who protected him and said. - But these are difficult times, and I cannot afford to wait. In fact, I think that what your child just needs a little encouragement.

\- No! - Draco tried to get up, boldly. He knew what Voldemort meant by that, watching the next second his mother fall to her knees in front of him holding her throat as if she were suffocating. 

\- The choice is yours, Draco! - Voldemort said madly - Will you kill Dumbledore? - Asked stopping the torture without paying attention to the witch lying on the floor, panting trying to recover the lost air. Narcissa's eyes watered when she found her son's trying to comfort him as she said with just the look that was okay. Meaning that everything would be fine. 

Draco didn't respond immediately, and it was with despair that he saw his still-fallen mother scream in pain after yet another Cruciatus curse.

\- I KILL! Draco shouted, his eyes flooded with tears. 

\- You're a smart guy. - Voldemort smiled, putting an end to the torture and leaving the room of his most faithful diners. Lucius, as despicable as ever, didn't even bother to look at his wife before leaving.

Draco just approached his mother and hugged her while finally realizing the real fate he had sealed over himself by accepting that damn mark. Fool, he had been a fool to be proud of being the youngest Death Eater to join the cause and having his mother tortured in front of his eyes was the consequence of his folly.

\- Don't worry, dear ... - Narcissa whispered, wanting to comfort her crying son. - I'll find a way. Do not worry.

The memory changed again. Olivier was breathing hard, being supported by his wife who was just whispering that she had passed, that she was fine. His side of the table was already torn, completely scratched, but he was still relatively sane. Now they were in a small room crammed with books where Narcissa was kneeling, begging Severus Snape to help Draco on his mission.

\- ... Would you take the Perpetual Vow, Severus? - Asked Narcissa from memory and Olivier gasped. She had taken the perpetual vow! A vow that if broken would kill her! He looked shocked at the wife beside him who just remained impassive, with all attention in the memories.

\- The Perpetual Vote? - Asked the man with oily hair without waiting for that and even Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister, laughed in the background, making fun of him, but Severus knew he needed to do something to try to save Draco's ass.

It was clear to Olivier that his son's godfather was deeply fond of Draco. And the veela even without knowing the dark wizard respected him when he heard the statement.

\- I'll take the Perpetual Vow. And perhaps, your sister will accept to be our Guarantor.

Everyone in the assembly looked at the scene with equal shock. A perpetual vow was eternal and fatal. They saw when Snape, kneeled in front of Narcissa before the haunted look of the other dark witch from memory, they put their right hands together while listening to her friend start the vote.

"Will you, Severus, take care of my son Draco especially when he is trying to fulfill the Dark Lord's wish?"

\- I'll take care.

A thin tongue of living fire came out of Bellatrix's wand, which was standing close together, and wrapped itself around Severo and Narcissa's palms.

\- And will do everything possible to protect you from evil?

\- I will.

A second tongue of fire came out of the wand and intertwined with the first, forming a thin luminous current.

"And if need be ... if it looks like Draco will fail, will you finish the task that the Dark Lord has commissioned Draco to do?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I will finish," Snape swore.

The flash of the third tongue of fire illuminated the room, they curled into each other and closed around their hands forming a fire serpent.

Before the memory changed, Alexis rose again, arguing in favor of her client.

\- As you can see, my client did what she could to protect Draco. She took a perpetual vow to protect her son if he failed to fulfill his mission. - The lawyer spoke vehemently. - Thing that actually happened because Draco didn't fulfill his mission, he didn't kill Albus Dumbledore but his godfather due to the vote my client did with him. If Narcissa, as the dedicated mother she is and we can all see, had not appealed to her son's godfather for help, Draco could have been killed for failing to fulfill this mission. - He concluded by returning to sit and with a nod to the person in charge of the memories, he allowed the scenes to return to the focus of everyone's attention.

Narcissa was sitting in the living room staring at the flames of the fireplace, her features had the same mask that he wore in the courtroom and when the door was banged open by his sister who howled in excitement and success at the Hogwarts invasion she ran to her son that came in pale and trembling.

The mother scanned her son for any injuries, but he was intact and trembling, completely in shock. Had the other diners not been in the room, celebrated while they waited to announce their victory to their lord, she would have embraced him. However, all she had to do was look at her son to know that Draco had not been successful, that is, whoever had killed Dumbledore had been Snape. Lucius had just apparated into the room in his black robes and masks, followed by many others who also served the darkness.

When Voldemort entered the room accompanied by his terrible snake, the whole assembly saw Narcissa put herself uselessly in front of her son as if she could hide him, protect him.

\- From the mood I assume you were successful? - Asked Voldemort sitting in a high-back chair while Bella practically jumped like a cheerful puppy around her master.

\- Albus Dumbledore is dead! - She laughed madly. - Mortinho, mortinho.

\- And who should I congratulate? - Asked Voldemort when looking with satisfaction all the diners present there. - Draco? - The question distilled poison. - A step forward, my servant.

Narcissa found herself helpless when Draco dodged her and walked to the center of the circle and knelt at the Lord's feet.

\- Tell me, Draco ... were you the one who killed Albus Dumbledore? Voldemort asked again, rising from his chair. Narcissa at the edge of the circle had her fists closed, it was clear that the dark wizard already knew the answer and she hated him even more for playing with her son, for enjoying the fear that shone in the eyes of the kneeling boy.

"No," he whispered, Draco.

\- No? But did I not incubate you with this death?

\- Yea.

\- And you are not a faithful servant of your master? A faithful servant to me?

Draco hesitated a second before answering.

\- Yes. - But it was clear to Narcissa, even though the other diners did not notice that her son had faltered in replying, he was lying. However, when Voldemort's eyes fixed on her and the cruel smile painted his white lips, she knew that the wizard also knew the lie.

\- That night we had a great victory, my brothers! - Voldemort said ignoring Draco and turning to the diners who shouted in success. - We invaded the biggest school of magic and witchcraft! - More screaming. - And all this to Draco Malfoy's efforts! - Voldemort said, exalting the boy who remained kneeling while the Lord paced the circle of his followers surrounding the young man. - Yes, congratulate him! 

More shouts of victory and success cut across the room praising Draco and Narcissa allowed herself to sigh in relief.

\- However ... - Voldemort spoke stopping theatrically in front of the boy. - That was not the whole mission of the youngest Death Eater in our circle. No, the mission I instilled young Malfoy was not just to find a way to infiltrate my followers at Hogwarts so that they would cause chaos and destruction. No, my mission for him was mainly to kill Albus Dumbledore. - He spoke slowly delighting in the fear he saw reflected in the boy's eyes. - But he tells me that he didn't kill the greatest wizard of all time ... So I ask, who did?

\- Snape. - Aleto replied with a cruel smile. - When I saw the boy tremble like a green stick I would have killed the old man myself if Severus Snape hadn't done it before.

\- Ah, Snape. - Voldemort spoke of delight and approval. - Yes, he was always one of my most loyal followers. - He said what made many of those present silently became enraged because they thought the portionist was a traitor. - You didn't buy your mission, Draco. Even saying that he is a faithful servant ... - The Lord spoke with disappointment. - But I am merciful, I reward those who fulfill their role, even if incompletely.

Tension filled not only the memory room, but the assembly. 

\- You knew what the consequences would be if you failed. - Voldemort said and even though it was not a question Draco answered in a whisper.

\- Yea.

\- I will spare you and your mother for the failure after all you infiltrated my guests in the castle. - The dark wizard spoke and Draco raised his head genuinely surprised and relieved. - But mistakes must be punished and so ... Crucius.

Narcissa wanted to cry when she saw her son's tortures, once again she had to grab Olivier's hand to stop him from advancing against Claude who grew whiter with each new memory.

Her son's screams of pain cut through the silent court.

Narcissa, not only held Olivier to contain him, but because if she didn’t feel her husband’s touch, if she couldn’t be sure that Olivier was at her side and what she saw was just a memory she would be lost in the scene and would break into tears. She heard Jouly's desolate sob that clung to the inconsolable husband, she saw the shock in Apolline's eyes that covered her mouth with her hands to contain the horror of the scene. And above all, she saw the hateful looks that Olivier and even Camille directed at Claude, who was increasingly pale, but that was still nothing, that was nowhere near what was to come.

And it was when the rain started that Narcissa knew that even the elegant Efficace Veela, Adaliz Broillard, had been shaken by the scene, losing control of the magic that took the storm away. The rain was thin and freezing, but the protection spells covered the garden like a dome preventing the drops of water from reaching those present. And the blonde witch wondered for a minute if it was not the very skies of the ancestral land of the Veela mourning what was to come, the loss of one of their children.

Narcissa was cradling her wounded son, memories took him to the boy's green and silver room, where Narcissa used healing spells on Draco after the torture session that took place in the room minutes ago. The boy had expressionless cloudy eyes and it only hurt his mother more, she could see how Voldemort was slowly breaking his little boy. And after she leaned over her son, kissing his face, she said:

\- You are not a murderer, Draco. And never stop being proud of it. - Those were the words she whispered to him before putting him into an enchanted sleep.

The scene changed again and Alexis asked Narcissa to explain to everyone the context surrounding the memories that would follow. And even the lawyer had taken a cautious tone and at that moment the prospect of winning the case did not seem so sweet to the lawyer. Not when he knew what his client and son had been subjected to.

\- Voldemort had put Harry Potter's head at a premium, as he and his two best friends had not returned for the past year. He knew the Order was up to something, so he wanted to end the boy as soon as possible. Draco was home for the Easter holiday, and he was seventeen years old.

\- Are you feeling well, dear? - Narcissa from memory asked her son, who was saddened in the living room chair.

\- Yes mom. - He lied in the tough face. All the veelas in the room perceived the boy's chaotic state, but they only suspected why in the weakened condition, only a veela away from his companion was so weak.

Narcissa, as the owner of the house, felt when the protections were pressed and even reluctantly left her son in the room with Lucius and went to the metal plate where the objective of his visitors was written. When she saw the name engraved on the metal, her eyes widened and a thousand scenes of hope and freedom danced in her mind. She cleared the way and went into the hall, opening the door for the group of Greyback hijackers.

\- We are here to see the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! - The rude werewolf spoke. - We captured Harry Potter! - And grabbing a boy with a face swollen like a melon turned him facing the light so that she could see him better.

\- I know he's swollen, lady, but it's him! Came the high-pitched voice of a skinny wizard with cruel eyes that she knew to be called Scabior. - If you look more closely, you will see the scar. And this one is the bad blood that is traveling with him. There is no doubt that it is him, and we brought his wand too! Here, lady ...

Narcissa Malfoy examining the boy's swollen face and after the supposedly bad blood, yes she slightly recognized the girl from one of the trips to the diagonal alley, however she couldn't be sure.

\- Bring them inside. Follow me - said Narcissa, crossing the hall. - My son, Draco, is at home spending the Easter holidays. If it's Harry Potter, he'll know. - He spoke leading everyone to the living room.

\- What's that? Lucius asked in his typical slurred voice when she returned to the room.

"They say they captured Potter," he said. - Draco, dear, come here. I need you to confirm whether it is Potter or not, we cannot afford to be deceived and mistakenly summoned the Lord ... - She had to be cautious, but if that boy was really Potter maybe this war would finally end and maybe she and her son finally they could have peace.

\- So, Draco? Asked Lucius Malfoy boldly. - It's him? Is it Harry Potter?

\- I'm not sure ... - Said the son trembling. 

\- But look at it carefully! Get closer! - His wizard continued excited about the possibility. - Draco, if we are the ones who deliver Potter to the Dark Lord ...

\- I told you, I don't know. - He replied again, returning to the safe corner near the mother.

Finally, Narcissa, when reviewing the memories, understood why the son's clear hesitation and regretted it.

"We'd better be sure, Lucius," she said, in her clear, cold voice. - Absolutely sure it is Potter, before we call the Dark Lord ...

\- And the bad blood here? Growled Greyback.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. - Yes ... yes, she was at Madame Malkin with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl? - Narcissa saw how his eyes shone in memory when he insisted that his son condemn his own companion. By Merlin, if she only knew ... 

When Bellatrix entered the room, everything got drastically worse. Especially when she went to the hijacker who had the sword and screamed wildly demanding an answer. When the red flash left the sister's wand, everything went wrong. The kidnappers were no match for her, although there were four against a Bella who was a witch with prodigious skill and no qualms. The men fell where they were, all except Greyback, who was forced to kneel. Bellatriz leaned over the werewolf, holding the unknown sword tightly in her hand, her face maddened by anger.

\- Where did you find that sword? He whispered to Greyback. - Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!

\- It was in the girl's bag when we searched her. - He snarled.

"Draco, take that trash out," said Bellatriz, indicating the unconscious men. - If you don't have the chest to finish them, leave them in the courtyard for me.

\- Don't you dare talk to Draco like that! - Said Narcissa furious with the tone she used with her son, but Bellatriz screamed:

\- BE QUIET! The problem is much worse than we thought, Ciça!

Olivier needed to control again. When he saw Narcissa's sister threatening and humiliating her son, the veela promptly decided that he hated Black's eldest and it was with morbid pleasure that he remembered that she was already dead. Trying to take his eyes off the girl being tortured in front of him, he scanned the room quickly, snorting at all the extravagance until he noticed a picture hanging on the wall behind Lucius. He was big, almost two meters wide by one meter tall, black, with misshapen brushstrokes in its center that very much resembled an open chest with a pulsating heart, an effect given thanks to painting and color mixing tactics. The scene was quite dark, with what looked like completely bruised and dirty skin, and what for many would be the representation of the artist's face, he was overcome with pain and fury, which made it impossible to confirm his identity. The person lay sprawled on the floor in a confusion of darkness and darkness, with their facial and bodily expressions twisted in dread and sadness. 

The painting's special touch was at its center: five features located in the pulsating heart, features that were restored before being sold, giving way only to white lines. Tears that were made by Olivier when completing the work and being consumed with anger and deep sadness for feeling his chest open. It had been years since Narcissa had left him, but the wound remained open and he tried to rip his heart out, but he had done it on the canvas, not on his own body. And he was really surprised that one of his paintings was right in the living room of his companion's old house, he never got involved with his buyers since it was Apolline who always intermediated his sales.

At first the court had not cared so much about Hermione's torture scene, as horrible as it was, they had already learned, from the defendant's memories, that it was apparently a routine in that house. Even though Narcissa had not been shaken the first time to see the girl in her sister's hands, at that moment she regretted it bitterly. She should have interfered for the sake of her son. I should never have allowed Hermione to be hurt, but it was too late, memories cannot be changed. 

However, when the door to the room was smashed by a Veela in its complete transformation, understanding reached each of those present in the assembly. This was not just another torture. It was the torture of a companion. Ira could be felt coming from every fae present, companions and companions were untouchable as well as puppies! 

Everyone saw when Draco roared into the room showing the fangs dripping with poison, his nails had grown into cruel claws. The gray eyes gave way to the black ones and on its back a pair of white wings, with about 2 meters of wingspan was present. At the same time that he was angry that his son's partner was being tortured, Olivier managed to put all his emotions aside, being proud that his son was able, in the first transformation, to incorporate all the veela characteristics. But along with pride came resentment for not being at his side, being able to teach him how to fly, hunt or use charm.

\- MINE! - Olivier shivered when he saw his son go after his aunt, scratching his face with his claws, hissing at her showing all his ferocity. His Veela instinct was rampant, like a mad dog, desperate to protect his mate. - HOW DARE YOU?! - Shouted the brunette without knowing if she was furious by the scratch, for having been interrupted - Ciça, what does that mean !? - Bellatrix snapped, staring at her sister fiercely, being accompanied by Lucius.

However when Draco started to cradle Hermione in his lap, almost unconscious, Narcissa entered her own bubble without paying attention to the ensuing battle. Absorbed of everything else, she stared at her baby trying to absorb as much of the scene as she could until:

\- Come with us! - Said Harry Potter reaching out to his son.

And Narcissa, even though she knew Draco couldn't run because of the brand, wished her little boy had accepted Potter's outstretched hand.

\- Keep her safe. - Pleaded the son with tears in the eyes completely black, while passing a Hermione almost unconscious to the arms of the brunette, just giving a first (and last) kiss on his lips.

Olivier knew exactly how much pain his son felt. Not that he had sacrificed himself for Narcissa - not to the same extent as Draco - but he knew exactly how it felt to abandon his mate for her well being. Olivier, it seemed, was in the D'Fay blood, the sacrifice for his mate. Two generations of less dominant genes that had proven themselves far superior in courage. The silent tears that streamed down Olivier's face were caught in the distance by Claude, who finally understood what his brother had done. 

As much as Olivier's attitude condemned his son it was clear to Claude that in the end it had been for the greater good: By letting Narcissa go the brother had condemned his nephew, but at the same time he had saved Harry Potter and consequently Draco's mate . If she had stayed, Harry would possibly be dead, with Voldemort rising higher and higher in the wizarding world. 

Gerard was increasingly sorry for his youngest, sympathizing with everything he was obliged to see. The D'Fay patriarch was deeply hurt by Claude, for not trusting his own brother's words and pressing Jouly against his body more and more trying to comfort the companion who felt increasingly bad with the strong scenes. Even though he had an anguished heart after all, that was his grandson, a puppy that had barely received his inheritance.

Most of the Veela present there did not understand the young man's attitudes. How did he have the strength to give up his mate and hand her over to another? He would find her later, wouldn't he? He could only have been killed when he ran away with his mate. That was what everyone wanted to believe.

The mansion's guards vibrated when the Dark Lord appeared in the middle of the hall. 

\- YOU KNOW I SHOULD ONLY BE CALLED WHEN YOU CAPTURE HARRY PO… - Voldemort stopped with his sermon when he noticed the tall figure with wings standing by the fireplace. - But what the hell is that ?!

\- I'm sorry, my lord, but ... - Meanwhile Voldemort raised his hand to silence Lucius, who in turn looked angrily at Narcissa, when he realized his betrayal.

\- Look at me, Draco! - Voldemort ordered. - Veela ... - The disgusted look that the wizard gave Narcissa, receiving a snarl from Draco and several others at the trial.

Olivier at that time had broken part of the table and even scratched his companion's hand. He was losing it again, and this time with good reason. For it was clear that for the dark wizard, magical creatures like the Veela were the scum of the wizarding world, after the bad bloods. For Voldemort, interaction with magical creatures stained magical blood, ending, for example, with the Malfoys' lineage. 

Narcissa held her breath when Draco hissed in attack. However the son did not manage to go very far falling on the ground, agonizing when receiving a curse.

"Did you really think you were going to escape me, boy?" Did you think you could save your mate from me? - Voldemort laughed contemptuously.

\- She's not here, is she? - Draco dared, screaming afterwards to be hit by another cruciatus curse.

\- This is a matter of time. But even if you survived, did you really think she was going to want to be with a bastard like you? A Malfoy ?!

Draco knew he was being tortured psychologically, but he couldn't help suffering.

\- She would never look at you. Not when you're my servant and you've despised bad blood like her all your life!

The lies with the curses affected Draco so much that he failed to maintain the transformation. Olivier lost control forgetting that it was just memories, but his instincts screamed that this was his puppy who was being brutally tortured in front of him. He needed to stop that, he needed to save his son. By Merlin, all Veela knew the pain of a transformation, the pain of having their bones break to make room for claws, fangs and wings. Seeing a brother being so brutally cursed that he lost control of his bestial form and is forced to return to human form was horrible. Desperate, Olivier pushed Narcissa's hand aside, taking three steps towards her puppy before being restrained by Alexis, who managed to calm him down, comfort him. 

The moment Claude saw what the ex-partner was doing, acting like a brother to Olivier, his heart sank and he condemned himself. He was the one who should be comforting his brother, not his rival! It was he who should give Olivier a hug of support and comfort, not Alexis. But in truth, the only thing he had done was to doubt the youngest boy's words. Alexis was proving to be a D'Fay and a better brother than himself.

Gerard had to take his wife out of the garden, Jouly was hysterical when she saw her grandson who hadn't even known he was hurt that way. Camille was crying with her head in her hands imagining “If that was Lucá? If it were my son going through this? ” Deep growls were heard throughout the assembly, even the Jeune Leon Broillard and Léanne Pommereul had their fangs on display, the first with the typical black eyes of a veela and the second showing the flaming red eyes of a complete Banshee. Eyes that mirrored the blood that covered Draco's injured body.

\- Maybe it will remind you of who you really serve! - And with Voldemort's words the black mark burned on Draco's arm, his skin boiled under the design of the skull and the snake, the pain was immensely greater than when he had done it. Draco ground his teeth refusing to scream because he knew that was what Voldemort wanted, the wizard wanted to see his pain, hear his screams and he would not give it to him. 

The eyes of the dark wizard shone with the useless challenge of the boy in front of him and it was with a sadistic smile that he increased the torture. He was delighted when the young man dropped to his knee at his feet screaming while uselessly holding the arm that was now bleeding under the mark. Narcissa tried to approach her son, but he vehemently denied preventing her from getting involved however voldemort saw the witch's intention and with a smile spoke:

\- This is your place, Draco. Crawling at my feet like the filthy bloody worm it is! Now ... - He smiled and turned to Narcissa who tried not to cringe under Voldemort's eyes. - Narcissa, dear. I'm afraid your husband wants some explanations, isn't he, Lucius?

\- Yes, my lord. - Replied the wizard who was staring angrily at the woman.

\- No ... don't say anything, mom! - Draco spoke in a gasp, showing his fangs to the man he had once considered as a father.

\- It's not like she could help it, boy. - Voldemort laughed as he raised his wand to the unarmed blonde who could not protect herself from the spell that hit her. - Imperio! 

When Narcissa suffered the Imperio, revealing every intimate detail of her relationship with Olivier, the half-veela had to be restrained by security. And just as the son in memory Olivier tried to free himself from the other veelas that evil could not hold him. But it was when Lucius Malfoy approached his wife and disgustedly spit in her face calling her a filthy prostitute that three more complete veelas had to use their fae magic to contain the painter.

The formerly light rain had turned into a storm, great lightning, lightning streaked and illuminated the sky covered by dark clouds. The thunder shook the land with a deafening sound, the trees around the garden bowed with the wind and if it weren't for the charms that protect the assembly where the trial was taking place, the beautiful garden would be completely razed and destroyed.

\- In my very-great benevolence I will give you a choice. However many mistakes were made that night and a price must be paid. I know you understand that. - Voldemort spoke softly, with a cruel smile on his lips. - I will give you the choice to be forgiven and even though you are a half-breed, continue to serve me faithfully ... However, as I said, someone needs to be punished. So if you choose to serve me again, your beloved mother will have to pay for the betrayal and die.

\- NO!!! - Draco roared which made Olivier finally stop fighting with the 5 veelas that tried to contain him.

\- No? Um, I thought it would be wiser, nor did you hear what the other option is. Well, if you really don't want my forgiveness, I will have no choice but to kill you here and now, for uselessly trying to hide what you are, having the audacity to defy your master, and worse, falling in love with filthy bad blood. ! But your sweet mother will live!

\- No! Draco, please! Ask for forgiveness, don't mind me…

\- Quiet, Ciça! Bellatrix shouted, holding her sister by the hair and pointing the wand she had stolen from her to her throat, preventing her from continuing to plead for her son to be saved.

\- And yet I give you my word that no harm will be done to her! Voldemort's eyes shone with malice.

\- Kill me then! demanded Draco. - But you won't win!

The whole assembly saw when Voldemort's fury poured out. His nostrils flared and his pupils were nothing more than sharp slits in his blood-red eyes and he pointed his wand ready to end the miserable life of the boy who smirked.

\- Potter will defeat you! She has done this once and will do it again, you will never win! Especially if Hermione is beside him! Draco smiled victoriously when the wizard's face in front of him transfigured into pure anger and power, but the blonde knew that in a world where Hermione remained alive and fighting, there would be no chance that the dark wizard would prevail.

\- It is necessary to prune some branches to keep the tree and its roots healthy. - Voldemort spoke between teeth. - We must cut out the parts that threaten the health of everything else! Avada Kedavra.

Nobody breathed.

For more than 3 full minutes, no one at the fae trial assembly breathed the shock and horror of the scene witnessed. Even the lightning and thunder seemed to have stopped and only the sound of rain falling mercilessly on them was heard. 

Everyone was unresponsive when they saw Narcissa from memory manage to get rid of her sister and desperately run to her son. And for a fraction of a second everyone thought she would be able to throw herself between the spell and her son to protect Draco. It was clear to each Principal present that Narcissa had tried, though they also saw when the witch was restrained by the first husband who prevented her from casting herself under the master's curse. 

The green flash filled the room and the boy's body fell lifeless on the floor.

Narcissa, against all orders not to interact with the memories, got up from her chair, walking slowly to her son's body and kneeling beside Draco. The witch took her hand to her son's serene face and when she went to touch her face, her hand crossed the memory as if it touched smoke. 

Her screams in memory miss ominous and full of pain. The Narcissa of memory screamed in tears and despair, but was still contained by Lucius. She struggled as he held her and tried to get her out of the room. She cried out in anguish and pain.

When everyone saw Voldemort petting the huge snake that appeared through the door, crawling lazily and whispering "Enjoy dinner, Nagini." silent shock was replaced by collective horror, and Claude, who was growing pale, could not bear to bend over himself and vomit on the grass.

So the last scene appears, the Narcissa of memories was kneeling exactly where her current version was. Both had no expression on their faces, but in both blue eyes they were opaque with grief. The memory witch was gathering white feathers stained with scarlet red from the floor, making it more than clear what had happened to her son's body. And everyone in the assembly understood what Draco's fate had been.

\- WAS MY CHILD EATEN BY A SNAKE ?! Olivier shouted in despair at his wife. His face was streaked with tears and if the other veelas did not hold him he would have fallen to his knees on the floor in tears.

They were out in the open again, and all eyes of the assembly turned with pity and guilt to Narcisa D'Fay, who was still kneeling looking at where her son had been. She just looked up at her husband.

Efficace veela was crying quietly and even the insensitive and sometimes cruel features of Ancienne Banshee Moringan were marked by horror. The other main ones were all in shock or mourning, when they did not have the features marked by pain it was due to the revolt with the scenes witnessed. Olivier was unresponsive and if he had been without strength he would have moved forward to tear his brother's throat out, since Narcissa was cold as she never was, her face showed nothing of what was going on in her heart, but Olivier felt the flood of feelings she felt for him sent by connection, pain, grief, revolt and guilt. He wept for her, for her son and especially for her companion who was forced to relive the worst memories of her entire life.

\- As you could see, it was not due to the mother's negligence that caused Draco Malfoy to be killed. Alexis whispered as he stood up, but the silence in the garden was such that his voice might as well have been a deafening cry. - Using the same words as Claude, defense attorney Draco D'Fay Bauffremont honored his lineage, dying both to save his mate and his mother, defendant Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont. My client only learned about her son's inheritance and about her Veela blood at the moment when he invaded his room completely transformed to protect his partner, dying the same day. Narcissa as a mother repeatedly tried to protect her son while he was tortured and before the end, if she had not been contained she would have sacrificed herself for Draco by throwing herself between her son and a death curse. - The lawyer spoke before concluding. - Today,

Olivier, already calm, had moved away from the security guards and was helping his companion to get up from the middle of the garden, accompanying her so that the two could return to their seats.

\- The argument is that of the prosecution. - Arquetuc spoke after a clearing that caught Claude's attention, but the lawyer denied his right to speak. He had nothing to say, his sister-in-law was innocent and he had been a complete idiot, a real FDP in accusing her and forcing her to use memories. - In the process of voting. - Informed the Goblin. - Those who abstain from a decision on the charges against Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont raise their hands.

None of the principals raised their hands.

\- Those who oppose the accusation of hiding the birth of a Veela puppy, in violation of Law 1,534 of the Decree on Treating and Living with Magical Creatures, raise your hands.

All hands were in the air, all 12 Major Fae absolved Narcissa, but there was no celebration

\- Thus, I Arquetuc Otbat, Efficace of the Profit D'Or Court and current acting representative of the Supreme Court Fae, declare the defendant: Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont innocent of all charges, ending this trial, thank you. - Announced.

\- Madame D'Fay. Leon Broillard called, rising from his chair. The young man's voice was marked by pain when he continued. - In the name of all my Court, I apologize for having failed your son. Never in the history of our fae ancestors have we seen one of us sacrifice so deeply, not only for his mate, but for his mother ... Draco was my brother and he was a hero! This is how he should be remembered, this is how we will honor his memory and sacrifice.

And just as the Top 12 had come, they disappeared into the mist leaving the garden.

Andromeda and Camille got up quickly, walking towards the youngest D'Fay couple, Apolline was standing in her chair when she realized how wrong her interpretation of her nephew's death had been that day when she heard Narcissa and Olivier's conversation. Etienne Rosier, on the other hand, stayed behind waiting to speak to his niece at a more opportune time than the end of the trial, as he knew how much the loss of a loved one was suffered and it was clear to him that that trial had been a much more serious blow harder than expected. The older wizard knew that Narcissa would need time with Olivier before receiving any condolences for her son or congratulations on her victory at court. As for the observer veela, they just left one by one, this was not a moment for strangers, but for the family.

\- Olivier ... - Called Claude after getting up from his chair trying to approach his brother, but soon being stopped by Alexis.

\- I wouldn't do that if I were you. - The dark lawyer spoke.

\- Don't stop me from talking to my own brother, Alexis!

-It is not a matter of impediment, if you want to do this so much, it is your choice. Alexis took a step to the side, clearing the way. - But know that by choosing this you will be choosing to die. Olivier is no longer the weak veela you used to know, at least not today. They didn't need to review this whole killing, Claude. 

\- I know that, but ..

\- Do you still insist on doing that? Do you want the D'Fay family to lose another member !? - As if to affirm what his lawyer said, Olivier looked in their direction, with murderous rage and fury in his eyes. He hugged Narcissa tightly and the veela's gray eyes still had some tears escaping her misty eyes.

\- I need to apologize….

\- Let Narcissa intercede for you.

\- But she…

\- She may even dislike you for making her relive all of this, but it was her chance to show the world what really happened to her son. Did you know that Draco's death was barely reported in England? No one knew about the horrors he went through to protect his mother and companion, his name just appeared on a generic list of those killed in the war and nothing more. It will make Olivier see the reason, but it will come with time. Do not insist on this, not today and not now ... they have already suffered a lot.

Claude was silent, hating that the former partner was right.

\- They need to be alone, Claude. - Gerard had approached, after returning to the garden and leaving Jouly with Apolline. The eldest son just nodded and went to meet his cousin and mother who promptly scolded him for the whole circus. 

Jouly, very assertively, fought with Claude because if the eldest had not insisted on that madness, none of them would have had to go through all that suffering, especially Narcissa and Olivier.

\- Mr. Bauffremont ... - Alexis didn't know how to behave in front of his former boss.

\- I must congratulate you, Alexis. You did very well during this whole process.

\- Thank you sir! That ... really means a lot coming from you. - Alexis smiled like a child, happy with the compliment of the one she admired so much.

\- Son ... - Gerard turned to Olivier, who turned on his back like a sulky child refusing to speak to his father. However, the half-veela was soon untapped by Narcissa, who insisted that at least with her father he should speak. - I'm sorry, for everything. You shouldn't have gone through any of this. - The oldest continued.

\- Blame your son for this.

\- Honey ... - Narcissa tried

\- Could you meet my daughter-in-law?

Olivier reluctantly took Narcissa off her back, bringing her forward. She was not well, even with all the emotions bubbling inside her, the cold mask would not come off until she was safely home.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you. - Greeted extremely polite.

\- I must say the same to you, however much I have thought the worst during all these years.

\- I don't care, it was the most likely to happen. Is your wife okay? I saw it when they left early.

\- No, but it will stay. My Jouly wants to speak with you and Olivier. - Gerard said and going back to the youngest continued. - But I'm not sure if you are comfortable with that.

\- As long as Claude and Apolline don't get close, that's fine with me. - Olivier declared hard.

Camille who, along with Andromeda, had been the first to approach the couple wishing their condolences, replied.

\- I speak with my husband and his cousin, we will leave immediately to give you privacy. - She said giving a final hug to both Olivier and Narcisa before going to meet her husband who sat next to his mother and cousin on one of the white wooden benches.

Both Claude and Apolline were in shock.

"She was as much a victim as he was ..." Apolline whispered bleakly.

\- And to think that it was you who convinced me to do that ... But I am as guilty as you are. - Claude agreed

\- Yes. You are guilty. said Camille as he approached.

\- Camille I ...

\- No, Claude! - He cut off his wife, raising his hand, demanding that the blond be silent. - I asked you to be reasonable, for you two to be reasonable, but you did not listen to me. Dona Jouly, Olivier and Narcisa are not opposed to any conversation with you, but for that I am afraid that my husband, Apolline and I must leave. - Said the witch hugging and saying goodbye to her mother-in-law. 

And so as soon as Camille, Claude and Apolline had Apparated, Mrs. D'Fay went to meet her youngest son, daughter-in-law and husband. And contrary to what everyone thought, she ignored the two men, hugging Narcissa tightly. Although the blonde was in shock, she returned the hug from her mother-in-law, controlling herself as much as possible so as not to burst into tears right there.

\- I'm so sorry that you went through all that and had to open yourself up to so many people ...

\- Mrs. D'Fay ... 

\- Don't let my son meddle between you anymore. - Said the eldest cutting the daughter-in-law.

\- He won't come near my Narcissa. - Olivier spoke angrily.

Narcissa had already noticed that Tanto Gerard when Olivier referred to wives with mine before his name, and he even thought it was cute.

\- I know that maybe not now ... But I would love that you, dear and my little Oli would come to spend a season with us in our house in Lyon. Or maybe just lunch, but I would love to meet you. - The witch spoke kindly.

\- I would love Mrs. D'Fay. - Narcissa replied genuinely, she had lost a son, a family and there was the opportunity for a new family and she would not reject that restart.

\- Amazing! I await your letter, dear. And again I'm so sorry. - Jouly said goodbye with tears in her eyes, especially when she hugged the youngest son she hadn't seen in months. After saying goodbye to the couple, the older ones left since even with the joy of the invitation, Jouly was still very shaken and Gerrard was very protective.

* * *

-Are you okay to go home? - Alexis asked the blond couple before entering the mushroom circle with Etienne and Andromeda. It had been decided that as soon as he had brought Narcissa's relatives, he would be the one to take them back to Paris at the end of the trial.

-Yea. But we will get better when we arrive. - Olivier replied desperate to put his feet at home.

\- Only…. Don't disappear, right? - Alexis had become more attached to the couple, taking their concerns as their own. I wanted to make sure that the youngest wouldn't do anything stupid.

\- We will send a Christmas card.

Until then Narcissa was in a vow of silence. She had said little to her husband's parents and had since shut herself up in her own world. He only knew it was time to leave when he felt Olivier's hands guide him to the circle of mushrooms, hugging him tightly before apparating to the roof of the loft.

When they set foot in the house, each went in a different direction. At first Narcissa thought about sitting on the couch, curling up on a ball and crying all the tears she hadn't allowed herself to cry during the trial, or maybe screaming in anger and hatred as she broke all the dishes in the kitchen, but she knew that none of the two things would ease the pain in your chest. She had already cried and broken everything in her old home and nothing had eased the loss. So she just went to the kitchen to be distracted by dinner, she needed to do something, anything that occupied her mind, preventing her from breaking again.

Olivier, in turn, went to his studio where he spent a good deal of time looking at the painting he had done so many years ago with Narcissa with her hypothetical son. He had taken his pictures back to the loft to empty the old rented room and could only look and look at his son's innocent little face. He now knew that the painting matched the date of the abandonment anniversary years ago, at the exact time his son was about to turn five. That same picture had been the cause of many fights with his brother, who claimed that he should stop dreaming and return to reality, overcoming Narcissa and any alleged son between the two. But the truth was that his intimate painted his mate with his son, somewhere in his unconscious he felt in that almost non-existent connection that that picture was real.

He felt helpless in the face of Draco. If he had used his charm nineteen years ago, his son would be alive and safe. If Olivier could only imagine everything his wife had suffered, now he had witnessed everything, and in an act of fury he let his features appear with a desolate and ominous roar.

Upon hearing a crash from across the room, Narcissa immediately abandoned the cheese she was slicing, running against the noise. She just came across an explosion of paint on the floor and wall, as well as some torn canvas. Olivier was sobbing in a corner, barely able to breathe. Its claws, fangs and wings were out, as were its darkened eyes. At first Narcissa was terrified to see its complete shape, despairing even more when she saw red spots on her husband's face and body.

\- OLIVIER! - She threw herself on her feet, desperate. - Look at me, Olivier!

And once again her hands were forcibly removed from her face, but she hadn't given up so easily. He had already noticed the pain on his face and knew exactly where it was coming from. In an impulsive act she threw herself into his arms, holding him in a suffocating embrace until he calmed down and hugged her back.

\- I couldn't do anything to save my puppy! - He sobbed desolate.

\- Not even I did it. It was the Dark Lord ... - Narcissa tried, even though she herself did not believe those words. He should have done more trying more, even though his rational side knew that the pain of loss and guilt had not suffocated her, and she found herself crying as desolate and broken as her companion in front of her.

\- I feel like an incompetent veela! I was always the weakest in the family, I didn't have the courage to tell my partner who I really was and I couldn't protect my son ...

Claude once again made his brother suffer, no longer by accusing his wife or son, but by becoming a model that Olivier would never reach. Even if unconsciously the oldest of the D'Fay tortured the mind of the youngest.

\- If you're all that, I'm a worse mother! I was not able to save our son from darkness or even sacrifice myself for him ... - She sobbed at last, allowing all the anguish and suffering she had suffocated during that damn and terrible trial to surface.

The storm that fell outside was intense and violent, with the rays falling with a thunderous force, illuminating the whole environment before the powerful thunder came. It had a charge of energy so strong that it had shaken the lighting spells to the point of being completely pitched, only being illuminated by the flashes.

They were unable to speak for almost an hour, only being consumed by pain and tears. They cry inconsolably tight in each other's arms, enveloped by the protective layer that Olivier's white wings provided by closing them in a cocoon, both cried until they were exhausted and finally calmed down with tiredness.

\- You look even more beautiful with wings ... - Whispered Narcissa who had curled up in Olivier's lap, resting her head in the gap of his neck. He stroked the soft, white feathers, hearing a faint purr.

\- It's because you haven't seen me flying yet ... - His voice was more controlled as his breathing returned to normal.

\- Can you really do that ?!

\- Did you think it was just an ornament? - Played tiredly, holding his mate a little more in his arms allowing himself to calm down with her perfume.

\- No, but as Draco ran instead of flying ...

\- Flying takes a lot of practice. I would have been impressed if he had succeeded the first time. In fact, I was already impressed to have thrown them out ... - He whispered wistfully

\- I'm sorry to have seen all this ...

\- I ... I don't even know what to say. But at least I was able to meet my son, hear his voice ...

Olivier realized that his wife would burst into tears again with guilt, changing the subject quickly.

\- I couldn't help noticing that picture on your living room wall.

\- He really called attention. I always thought he was so…. Creepy. Something about him attracted me, but I only found out last year. Draco managed to unravel his signature. I had a little piece of you in my house and I didn't even know it.

\- No, two. - He expressed a half smile. - I painted him in one of my outbursts of anger. You spent some time seeing me as I felt. With an open chest and a bleeding heart.

\- I think then that Lucius would not like any of his interpretation to be wrong. - She laughed. - He bought it thinking it was an allusion to darkness and its rise.

Olivier made a very ugly face, disgusted with what they might be thinking of his work.

\- Her first husband was an idiot. - Said the veela getting up with Narcissa in her arms and heading for the bedroom. The two were extremely exhausted from the whole trial, from reliving those memories and mainly from the grief that took over their hearts. 

\- Yes. - She agreed.

After both had changed to sleep the witch returned to nest in Olivier's arms, finally surrendering to sleep, as well as Veela. 

***

Although France was rainy, in England the sun reigned. 

They hadn't expected mourning to subside or subside. The next day Olivier was paying tribute to his son in the Black family cemetery, feeling relieved to discover that Narcissa's older sister's psychotic had been buried in her husband's family cemetery. 

The couple spent a lot of time talking to Draco, knowing that somewhere he would be listening. Olivier introduced himself and apologized for not being able to help him when he needed it most. With a choked voice, he explained the whole process of transformation and characteristics that the son had awakened, as well as the meeting of his partner. He talked about his family members, openly expressing all the hatred he felt for Claude and Apolline, explaining to his son as if through the fault of his cousin and ungrateful brother, his mother had suffered a lot.

Narcissa didn't want to intrude, but she needed to find some way to control her husband's spirits by assuming the speech and saying goodbye to her son again. She told how happy she was to have her partner by her side again and about her marriage.

Before they left, Olivier could not control himself and let an ominous wail full of pain spread through the cemetery, frightening the birds in the surrounding trees. It was the final lament, the final farewell to a father who lost his son very early. For no father should live to bury a son.


	9. Partie II - Septie

Partie II - Années Heureuses.

Olivier had finally placed the last piece of furniture in the new house and looked proudly at the work he had done in the room. Even though he was sweaty and in a disheveled shirt, Narcissa still looked at him with the same love and desire that he had that first day when they crashed out of the ministry.

\- Well, now I'm going to plant the circle of mushrooms in the garden. - He said as he turned and left through the double glass doors that led to the mezzanine that led down to the cozy garden that was in front of the house.

\- Okay, I'll start opening the kitchen boxes. - She laughed at her husband's cheer.

The couple had moved just two days ago, at the beginning of August, to a new house on the Fifth Island Escondida de Lérins in the Gulf of La Napole, which was in front of the city of Cannes. Quinta Escondida or just Île Cachée de Lérins (in French) is a completely witch island in the southern slope of France where the Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located. After Narcissa's acquittal at the Fae Supreme Court, the couple spent the last week of July at Olivier's father's country house in Lyon where Narcissa and her partner were finally able to strengthen ties with the Veela family. 

Narcissa discovered that her mother-in-law Jouly was a very intelligent witch and teacher who loved to teach, not only about French grammar and literature, but - like her daughter-in-law - had a special affection for plants, flowers and gardening. This hobby allowed the two witches to get to know each other very well while they were kneeling on the ground among the beds of the most different herbs and flowers that Olivier's mother cultivated in her rich garden. 

Olivier, on the other hand, can spend time with his father doing typical Veela hunts and flight forays with his nephew. Unlike Claude, with whom Olivier had severed any relationship, the veela had an almost paternal affection for his now 17-year-old nephew Lucá who, having fully received the Veela inheritance, had much to learn about his magical creature skills. It was part of the Veela tradition that the family would teach their young people in the art of flying and hunting, as well as how to effectively control and use their instincts and fae magical skills like charm.

Of course, Olivier wanted exclusive time with his wife and partner, free time from any uncertain shadow of judgment or false accusations. It was the restart of the two, a restart where they could finally allow themselves to be happy without any fear or uncertainty, without any secret or duty, they could be free to love each other fully. It was not the dream honeymoon yet, since they were unable to travel before because of the judgments, and well… It is not much less pleasant to have your parents / in-laws on this type of trip, but Narcissa didn't care because seeing Olivier smile again with his family had been the pinnacle for her. Of course, out of respect for the elders and Lucá, they exchanged no more than kisses that week when the witch finally felt part of a family.

So, after those days with the family, the veela and his wife promptly got in touch with real estate agencies and wizarding brokers from Quinta Ilha in search of a new home, postponed the honeymoon for the second time. It was already August and in September Olivier would finally start teaching at Beauxbatons so that the couple would only have one month to deal with all the paperwork for the purchase of a new property and the move itself. However, surprisingly everything had gone very quickly, being part of a fae court really had its advantages since with the benefits offered by the elves of the Profit D'Or Court the purchase of the mansion on the fifth island was very easy. Now with regard to change, things were not complicated either, 

The house was great, beautiful and they had got it for a very good price. It was a happy medium: much bigger than the loft Olivier lived in, but infinitely smaller than the Malfoy Mansion. If at first Olivier feared that his Narcissa would not like the property because he was used to bigger things, he smiled with relief when he saw her melted by the vines that were beginning to take care of the external walls.

\- Can we let them grow? His tone had been almost childlike.

\- The garden is all yours, Ciça.

After the sequence of passionate and joyful kisses that he received on the face, it had been impossible not to close a deal. The mansion was high, two floors, with an innovative architecture where a side staircase of 20 steps led to the mezzanine, where the main door was. Altogether there were 4 cozy and comfortable suites (two on each floor), the large kitchen, as well as the living room with a fireplace high enough so that wizards could easily enter were also on the second floor. In the first, there was a small library and an ideal room to become Olivier's new studio, but the basement had a small infiltration problem that the broker guaranteed was recoverable. The mansion was located in the most residential area of the island, away from commerce, the exterior was painted white, with windows and a sober gray-blue roof.

All buildings on the island revolved around Beauxbatons castle, at the center and top of the rise. Anyone who saw it from the outside would easily compare it with a collapsible glass, which when opened is raised in layers or on those fancy wedding cakes. The population was made up mostly of local traders whose daily lives revolved around students and teachers. Seeing that most of the school's teaching staff and their families owned houses in the village, since in the French school only the four responsible for the student dormitories and the principal lived within the castle grounds.

The truth was that the D'Fay were filthy rich: Olivier had a considerable fortune for the fame of his paintings, while Narcissa, well, Narcissa D'Fay had in hand all the heritage of 28 generations of Malfoy's - now erased from the wizarding world. . Veela was responsible for the purchase of the property, but Narcisa was the one who financed the decoration, of course, with the joint account the property was in their name, but being able to contribute to the acquisition of the mansion made Narcisa finally feel that the house was hers too and not just from her husband - as it happened at her first marriage.

The couple was in perfect harmony about the decisions about the house and the choice of carpets and curtains, furniture, books for the library, as well as Muggle appliances. Well… maybe not all decisions were so harmonious… They would have been if Narcissa hadn't been in trouble with a specific appliance. As much as she tried not to get too involved when Olivier took her to a witch shop specializing in Muggle items, she was unable to keep quiet at the thought of her husband.

\- I do not admit this thing in my house, Olivier!

\- Ciça, it's just a television! - The salesman had walked away laughing at the woman's reaction.

The tube television was indeed large and took up a lot of space, but it was not something that used to be refused.

\- It's unnecessary!

\- But you never even touched one! How can you know that? - I insisted trying to keep my tone serious when in fact I was only implying the clear disagreement that the wife had with Muggle televisions.

\- I already moved, yes! At Andromeda's house and it was a complete disaster !!! This thing does not obey us, it has a horrible sound and never turns off, even with spells !!! - She said, enumerating some of the thousands of reasons she had to hate that stupid box. - If I spent 38 years of my life without it, I might as well spend the rest of my days without it.

Seeing the drama that his wife was doing, Olivier decided to appeal.

-You also spent the last 18 years without me and you never stopped marrying me.

\- I will not fall for your little game, D'Fay! And there's no use throwing your charm at me!

He just laughed and agreed. The veela had finally decided to use the charm late with her two nights before, proving his speech about things getting much more intense. Except that Narcissa had not liked the purple bite marks on her body at all, not because she didn't appreciate (and a lot) how they were made, but because she had a lot of work to hide them properly, since her husband had definitely been excited with experience.

They ended up taking the programmable electric coffee maker, blender, refrigerator and mixer she loved. They didn’t buy a washing machine, as the spells starched the clothes better - preserving the fabric and colors, nor air conditioning or heating, as the house, besides protection spells, also had the ones that maintained the temperature inside the rooms, making the cool house in summer and warm in winter. Of course, Olivier continued to insist from time to time about coming back and taking the TV just to see his companion angry, enjoying himself immensely with the faces she made.

Narcissa has always had great taste, and with Olivier's artistic touches the decor of the house was elegant, modern, but mostly cozy - perfectly balancing the magical elements of the wizarding world with the technology of the Muggle world. The light tones mixed with some sculptures and pictures of vibrant and cheerful colors bring a lightness to the environment so that the witch was completely sure that this was and always would be her true home.

* * *

\- Ready! - Olivier spoke relieved after handing the envelope to the spotted owl. - I sent the last negative certificate of any judicial crime, wizard and not wizard! 

\- I don't know why to hire a teacher they need so many certificates. - Narcissa laughed as she leaned over her husband's chair and kissed him.

\- I think they want to make sure they are not hiring a nut with any question in court. They already had my résumé, but they needed all this documentation to clear my appointment, except that with all their process at the Fae Court, I didn't have the time or the head to send this to Principal Maxime… Anyway, it's done and Monday I start ! - Veela spoke excited about the new job. - It will only be a meeting with the principal and the class council to prepare everything for the beginning of the semester on the first of September!

\- I'm really glad you're excited, my love. - Narcissa smiled hugging her companion. 

\- I never thought that I would become a teacher, nor that one day I would return to that school. Much less as one of the renowned professors of Beauxbatons ...

\- I never thought I would be happy again after I left you, but here I am radiant by your side.

\- I'm glad you came back, Ciça ... - He pulled her onto his lap. - I just took the job to try to forget you again, but I wouldn't have succeeded. I feel sorry to imagine what my students would have suffered with my sulky side, but now ... They should thank you.

\- Are there many fae teachers?

\- When I was a student I had some, but this year I am the only one, actually.

With a raised eyebrow, Narcissa looked at him suspiciously.

\- Should I worry?

\- Ciça, you know I only have eyes for you. Outside that they are students, children. - Sneered.

\- That doesn't stop them from making fun.

\- Oh yes? And how do you know?

\- Because I sent chocolates to my old Arithmancy teacher myself.

\- I'm glad to know that you like teachers ...

\- And me because you like older women. 

* * *

It was the last week of August and the first day that Olivier would start working as the new full professor at the Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As much as he studied at that school for 7 years, entering the gates once again brought him mixed feelings like nostalgia and anxiety. The veela wore a pair of black trousers, brown loafers and at the insistence of his wife he had exchanged his brown (and embarrassing - according to Narcissa) pullover for a dark purple knit coat, as well as his postman-style briefcase, Olivier had never adapted backpacks and preferred the side bag.

As soon as he crossed the gates, he went to the marble statue that represents a chubby and clearly sulky faun. 

\- Hello, Mr. Filoctetes. - Greeted Olivier. The statue promptly came to life and after scratching its hairy marble bottom snorted and crossed his arms looking at the wizard in front of him.

\- What are you doing here, D'Fay? Didn't you graduate in 1979 ?! - Asked sulkily.

\- Yes, but now I will be the new professor of Magic Plastic Arts. 

\- By Merlin, where was that giant in tutu with her head?

\- Watch out Mr. Filoctetes! - Olivier Playfully warned. - Do not let Madame Maximes hear you.

\- As if I was afraid of that overgrown witch! Anyway, now that you are a teacher you can call me Fil. - Said the statue of the satyr who jumped off his pedestal and guided the wizard to the teachers' room.

Not that Olivier needed a guide, but that was the work of the statue, Sátiro Filoctetes was like the school porter / guardian / guard. Anyone who got in and out of Beauxbatons had to go through it, and even though the appearance of a cute half-goat with a hairy ass was not too intimidating, any Beauxbatons student knew that trying to circumvent security and leave school without due authorization would give him a beautiful kick from the marble statue. Fil was enchanted forever, ALWAYS appeared at any entrance or exit from school, even if it was a hole dug in the ground and if you were a student trying to escape to the city, there would be Filoctetes to welcome you with unwelcome kicking and detentions.

They crossed the pleasant gardens that were around the castle, which were filled with ancient Greek statues, carved in the richest Carrara marble, but they were not simple statues since each one was properly enchanted to perform the school's work. , from cleaning corridors, classrooms and dormitories with a desk and security. Of course, classes were taught by the best teachers on the European continent, wizards and witches with an impeccable curriculum as well as a specialized wizard managing the vast library. The meals were prepared by well-trained house elves, true chefs of French gastronomy.

Even though he studied at the castle for 7 years, Olivier had never entered the teachers' room, seeing that in the French school the teacher-student relationship was relatively distant, being based on extreme respect and consideration for the teachers. The teachers' room was large, airy and full of separate tables crammed with books, maps, potions and diagrams - just like the entire castle, the decor was done in light shades of blue, white and tea pink. On one wall there was a large fireplace, on the other tall windows that overlooked the Quidditch pitch and the Mediterranean Sea in the background. greatest patron of the French school,

Olivier even tried to greet some of his former teachers that he still taught, but the satyr just pulled him onto the stairs while grumbling in a bad mood.

\- Come on, boy. Because I don't have all day and playing the tour guide was not in my plans! Then you talk to this bunch of half-bowl wizards.

\- Nice as always Filoctetes! - Rio an older professor of Arithmancy, Olivier remembered him, since Mr. Antoine Moreau was the nightmare of the artist who never got along with numbers.

\- A real barbarian! Tarnishing the class and elegance of our institution - If another witch was outraged, this half-veela did not know.

\- Béhééé. - Bleated the satyr, disdaining the witch who snorted in indignation. - Do not pay much attention to what this Madame Durand says, she is a snob witch who has been giving an option in Advanced Arithmancy in recent years. - Fil spoke to the blonde behind him when he knocked on the principal's office door and after hearing one in between he turned to the old student and winked. - This is my cue, now it's up to you and I will get back to my pedestal as soon as possible since this witch hates me! - Laughed disappearing in a snap.

Olivier shyly entered, and when Olimpia Maximes saw one of his favorite students he broke into a big smile and got up from his chair, going towards the wizard and hugging him maternally. Understand, the principal had a profound admiration for any student whose blood mixes with some magical creature, whether faes or giants, so much so that the school has rooms, or rather, exclusive clubs for these student groups to meet.

\- How many years have I not seen you dear Olivier! - Greeted with two kisses. - Still stunning as always!

\- Thank you, Madame. - He replied, disconcerted.

\- When I asked dear Apolline for your resume, in fact, the job was already yours! - Explained the Headmistress, laughing indicating the chairs for both to sit and talk. - You were always a Virtuose and Poirot's favorite pupil, nothing more natural than offering you the teacher's chair. 

\- I appreciate the recognition. It is a wonderful opportunity to work at this school. - He replied ignoring the mention of a cousin who, since the Fae Supreme Court incident, was no longer Olivier's Agent.

\- When I analyzed your resume I saw that it was exactly what we needed! - She continued excited. - I know you are our student, but I will explain how things work here at Beauxbaton as the teachers' perspective is very different from that of a student.

\- Naturally.

\- Here at school we have compulsory subjects that make up the basic curriculum of our students, as you well know ... But French, History of Magic, Spells / Transfiguration, Flight / Quidditch, Magic Plastic Arts (APM), Treating and Living with Magic Creatures, Herbology / Magic Geography, Arithmancy and Potions remain in the curriculum as those subjects that all students have to do.

\- Are they still mandatory for all students up to the 3rd year? - I wanted to confirm Olivier by remembering his time at school.

\- This. From the fourth year onwards they can choose 4 of these subjects to go deeper (since French is always mandatory in all years) and another 5 optional subjects of their personal taste. These optional subjects are of the most varied contents, arts, languages, sports, different musical instruments, etc. And as the flow of teachers changes a lot with the extensive curriculum of optional subjects that we offer to our students, different temporary teachers are hired each year depending on what the students ask for.

\- I understand. - Olivier replied excitedly. 

\- Well that's why most of our teachers did not live in the school as is common for other wizarding boarding schools around the world. - The Director continued. - Unlike effective teachers, which is your case, since you will be teaching Magic Plastic Arts, one of our mandatory subjects for all students. Temporary teachers shared the teachers' room to prepare their classes or correct assignments, since those who teach compulsory subjects had their own office, then I'll ask one of the statues to show you where your classroom is, as well. Well… where I was really… Ah yes, the teachers' room is also where our class council and planning meetings were held. 

\- Clear.

\- Both the curriculum, as well as class dynamics and evaluations of your discipline are the choice sir. We here at Beauxbaton have full confidence in our teachers and their classes, feel free to use your own method of work. Of course, we value excellent quality and magical content, so we have a vast library available to you and our students.

Olivier just waved, he didn't know if he was relieved by the freedom that his classes definitely demanded or afraid of the confidence he was given.

\- Classes last 1 hour, start at 8 am and go until 4:50 pm, 5 pm. How should you remember?

\- Yes perfectly.

\- We still have 7 periods, 4 in the morning and 3 in the afternoon on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Wednesday and Sunday are still free days without any classes, but we teachers have class advice on Wednesdays in the morning. Saturday morning we still have some optional subjects so that you will only have to work on that day if you are going to offer any optional.

\- I do not think about opening any optional class in APM yet, I prefer to spend this first year adapting to the pace of the school and students.

\- I understand perfectly. Well the breakfast continues to be served from 6 am to 7; 50 am punctually so that you should not tolerate delays in your room after 8 am. The teachers have the same lunch time as the students from 12pm to 2pm and of course if you don't want to come home for lunch you are more than invited to join us in the great hall. 

\- Do students still have dinner from 6 pm to 8 pm and must be in their dormitories at 11 pm? - Asked the blond wizard out of curiosity. He wanted to know if the rules and schedules remained the same as when he was at school.

\- Precisely. 

\- Perfect everything continues as I remember and I am able to easily readjust the routine.

\- Wonderful, Professor D'Fay! - Maximes replied. - Well now we will have our first class council and the quarter planning, as well as the choice of the four responsible teachers this year.

\- Are there still 4 dormitories each with 1 responsible teacher plus 2 student representatives?

\- Exactly. Interested teachers volunteer to take care of M1, M2, S1 and S2, but the 2 student representatives from each dormitory are only chosen in the first week of class by the dormitory students themselves. 

In Beauxbatons there was a Male Dormitory (Logement Magicien 1 - M1) for students from 1 to 3 years old. Another Male Dormitory (Logement Magicien 2 - M2) for boys from 4 to 7 years old. Then the Female Dormitory (Logement Sorcière 1 - S1) for students from 1 to 3 years old and finally the Female Dormitory (Logement Sorcière 2 - S2) for witches from 4 to 7 years old. Of course, Olivier did not apply as a volunteer to be the responsible teacher in one of the Male Dormitories, after all he had a partner at home, but as we mentioned there were the magical creature clubs where the fae blood students could get together and have more freedom when they were with his companions and companions, as well as debating the politics and culture of his courts or simply relaxing and enjoying like any other teenage wizard. Meantime,

After further explanation of the pay and functions of the new position, Olivier was introduced to colleagues before the Class Council meeting began. 

* * *

When the half veela appeared in the fireplace in the living room, Narcissa was reading and when she saw her husband, she stopped reading and greeted him with a cheerful kiss.

\- How was it? - Asked excitedly.

\- Easy. I'm really happy with the vacancy.

\- Did you talk to the director? Do you have a room?

\- Yes and yes, Madame Maximes is more excited than I am with my hiring! - He laughed as he pulled his wife to the sofa where they sat. - She talked about the dynamics of school and classes, nothing I didn't already know. I was happy because I will have complete freedom in my teaching method. Remember I told you that I was thinking about something like project dynamics and not traditional tests? Apparently I have carte blanche!

\- Wow Oli, I'm really happy for you!

\- Yea! I'm excited! I'm going to use the plans that I was putting together and I hope the students like me. Mainly because I became the responsible teacher of the puppies' club. - And the wizard cannot stop the grimace he made when mentioning the club.

\- What is this club? 

\- A room affectionately called by members who are all students with inheritances of magical creatures. It is where they usually spend their time together, have privacy with their partners ... or just study. 

\- And why do you seem so unhappy with the idea? It looks like a really cool club.

\- It is even depending on the personality of the students, but when I was at school I passed away from this room! I was always considered a weak half-veela, I was never very dominant so the other boys liked to pick on me and as they were friends with Claude I would rather stay away from the club than having to listen to bad jokes.

\- I'm sorry you went through this.

\- Don't worry it was never bullying itself or anything, it was more boring jokes. Apolline didn't like Claude's friends much either, that's how she and I got very close… - He spoke saddened to think that the best friend had been the one to motivate Claude's betrayal.

\- Well I'm sure your students will love you as a teacher. - She laughed. - I just hope not too much, because you're all mine! - Said the blonde giving a playful kiss to the wizard managing to distract him from the conversation about Apolline and Claude. Oli just smiled gratefully and hugged Ciça tighter, again enjoying the scent of his mate. - And as much as I love being hugged to you, how about we go to lunch?

\- I will never refuse your food, especially if you are dessert. - He joked when he got up going towards the dining room with Narcissa who was already used to her husband's jokes. 

\- I know you prefer meat, but today I made 4 cheese pasta! - She spoke excitedly. - I tried a Dromeda recipe and the sauce is divine! - And as for dessert, who knows ...

\- Don't tempt me woman!

\- I'm doing nothing. - She laughed sitting next to her companion and starting to help herself.

\- How was your day?

\- I spent most of the morning in the garden, I almost finished planting the seedlings your mother sent me. Did you like it? - She asked indicating the dough.

\- A delight. - He replied smiling, which really made Narcissa happy. 

\- Then I read a little more of the novel you gave me. This detective is definitely a genius!

\- I'm glad you liked it! Sherlock Holmes is a classic of English literature.

\- One more thing that was denied to me by the foolish prejudice of blood purity. Have you ever thought if he was a wizard?

\- I imagine he would not be an Auror, since he is a consultant and not a detective at all ...

\- Truth.

\- What do you want to do this afternoon? I don't have to go back to school, we could go out.

\- I didn't think about anything ... Maybe I would continue my reading or go for a walk in the shops, I still haven't found a decent apothecary here.

\- Well… if we had a TV I would suggest that we watch a movie, but…

\- Don't give me that story again! 

-… Since we don't have to go to Cinema in Cannes? Titanic, even though it debuted at the beginning of the year, returned to the poster. Camille told me it is great and won 11 Oscars.

\- I don't know what a cinema is, but then we could go for a walk in the city, I want to make the most of time with you before your classes start.

Cannes is a beautiful and paradisiacal city, located on the edge of the Mediterranean Sea and well known for its film festivals, located on the French Côte D'Azul, although it is not the main tourist destination in the country, it offers several leisure options for travelers. The International du Film Festival is one of the most prestigious and famous film festivals in the world. created in 1946 happening every year, as conceived by Jean Zay, in May. The famous Croisett Avenue is one of the main tourist spots and it was exactly on this pleasant boardwalk by the sea that our couple was. 

\- Of course there was room for both! - Narcissa cried again.

\- I know honey. - He consoled the veela by embracing his companion.

The witch had been very reluctant when she arrived at the cinema and saw that it looked like an immensely grown-up TV, but as she didn't have the damn controls she ended up really enjoying the experience since it was amazing to watch a movie for the first time and the popcorn was really delicious. However, when the well-known ship began to sink, Narcissa could not contain herself and hugged her husband, she wept with the dramatic end of Rose and Jack's romance, but above all she wept when Olivier told her that the film had been based largely on a real shipwreck.

\- I hate the cinema! - She whimpered.

\- It was only the first time that we came ... The International du Film Festival has many other incredible titles of comedy, adventure, romance ... Do not hate the cinema. - He laughed.

\- At least it's better than those damn TV. - Sniffed laughing.

\- I knew I would.

\- I'm sad and I want cake! 

\- Right, little ant! My friend recommended me a great pastry shop here by the sea the best thing is that we can watch the sunset.

\- I really would like that. - He replied sniffling.

After a generous piece of strawberry pie with chocolate ganache Narcissa was happier which made Olivier happy, the couple really enjoyed the coffee they had at the pastry shop and took the time to talk and laugh together, it was a nice and beautiful afternoon and when the sun began to set, the middle veela suggested that they walk on the beach. 

The end of the afternoon was quiet and pleasant, the walk under the white sand with the sea breeze was relaxing. The couple barely spoke since they were just enjoying each other's company when Narcissa insisted on pulling her companion so that they both sat on the soft sand and finished watching the show. Olivier hugged his companion's shoulders as she leaned her head against his chest, snuggling closer to him. The cool breeze that hit their faces sent chills through their bodies as night came. amid all that climate, Olivier turned and got lost in his wife's eyes, being drawn in for a hot kiss. Stroking his jaw with his hand, Olivier felt when Narcissa pulled him on top of her, as she lay on the sand. They didn't do anything too much, they just kissed,

\- But what? - Narcissa laughed with the licks disentangling herself from the companion and taking the caramel lab puppy away from her face. The little animal barked excited and electric. - This is definitely a drooling kiss, but I think I prefer your Oli. - I laugh at the witch while I started to play with the animal.

\- Where did this hair ball come from? - Asked the veela petting the dog.

\- Boris! Boris! - A childish scream was heard in the distance and the puppy promptly jumped from the witch's lap and went to meet a dark-haired boy. - Borris that you scared me can't run like that! - Said the little boy hugging the animal that jumped on his lap soon licking the boy's face.

Further behind him, a couple came quickly.

\- Son, that's why I said that Boris needs a collar. - Said the mother stroking the son's head.

\- Don't worry love puppies are like that, but now let's go home, it's getting late. - Said the man who took the child in his lap and amidst the infantile laughter and barking of protest the father put the child on his shoulders and ran out being promptly chased by the animal while the wife laughed and followed them further behind.

The family left with the small dog, Boris, barely noticing the couple sitting on the sand nearby watching everything. Oli laughed before turning to Narcissa and suggesting that the two of them also return home and magically, or rather apparition, the two also left the beach.

* * *

\- Wish me luck! - Olivier asked uncertainly before entering the fireplace for his first day of school officially.

\- You don't need luck! - Narcissa replied when she kissed her husband deeply. A kiss that stole any sanity that the half-veela had. - And this is for you not to forget the incredible witch who is waiting for you at home and not end up giving undue attention to some dull student. - She joked before pushing the blonde slightly towards the fireplace.

Olivier just smiled before being consumed by the green flames that led him to the fireplace in the teachers' room. After hitting the ashes of his robe, he sighed again, taking courage and headed for his room in the north wing of the castle. 

The old teacher had cleaned it for the arrival of his replacement, which is why it was so empty. As soon as Olivier opened the door, he found the rectangular space very wide and spacious with large windows and a door leading to the sculpture garden, about fifteen desks were lined up, facing the blackboard and then a few more drawing tables. individual. At the back of the room were several empty easels, with several canvases in different sizes leaning against the wall. Heading to the big closet, Olivier found all sorts of paint he could need for class, as well as colored pencils, crayons and crayons and chalkboards. The room itself was light, very airy, bathed in sunlight from the large windows that even allowed you to see the sea if you got close enough!

Another wooden door led to the teacher's private office, which was also empty and organized, it was an airy room, although not very large, with ideal cabinets for storing files and scrolls as student work and exams. And Olivier was even surprised to see a painting by Professor Pierot who greeted him animatedly.

\- Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont! What an honor to have you in my old office!

\- Teacher? I didn't expect to find a self portrait of you here.

\- Ah, I made a point! I wanted to see my best student and pupil taking my place. He was always a virtuous artist, but he always knew that he also had the gift to teach.

\- I was very happy with your recommendation to the Director, I never imagined that this position would be offered to me.

\- Well, we will have plenty of time to talk when you are correcting tests and assignments, I do not want to delay you for the opening banquet of the school year. said the painting, saying goodbye to Olivier.

The new teacher had arrived almost at lunchtime, since he would only have classes in the afternoon. Madame Maxime had summoned all the teachers to be present at mealtime, since she would be giving a great opening speech at the beginning of the school year. With his stomach full of butterflies, he once again set foot in the great refectory and was flooded with nostalgia, it was a large space with high ceilings, the equally high windows gave views of the turquoise sea and the horizon beyond. The decor, all in white wood, harmonized with the sky blue tablecloths and the golden details as well as the waxed floor that could almost reflect with a mirror. Few people were at the tables, but it had been enough to attract unwanted attention after all, a beautiful veela always attracts attention,

\- Professor D'Fay! How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? - Madame Maxime had come to meet her, greeting him between the tables.

\- I admit a little anxious, madame.

\- That, soon, soon passes. What you really need is a good piece of rare lamb! 

Olivier's eyes shone, with him opening a radiant smile, consequently spreading more charm around the room.

\- I had already forgotten what it was like to have a fae professor at the institution. - Olympia laughed when she noticed the students sighing around her. She herself was not much different.

\- I hope this isn't a nuisance.

\- You know very well that it is not.

When they settled in their chairs at the teachers' long table, placed in front of a rich tapestry where the school's coat of arms and their motorbike were embroidered, they could watch the hall complete. It was exactly 12:10 in the morning when the principal stood up and gently tapped her crystal glass with her fork, attracting the attention of all the students who sat at several circular tables of 8 seats each.

\- With your attention, I would like to start our welcome lunch. I know you have a lot to update, including congratulations to you Alana for your recent transformation. - Said the director raising the cup to pay off a small girl with violet hair. The girl had turned into a pixie about four days earlier, still weakened by severe pain, with occasional shrinkage that left her only 15 centimeters tall because she did not know how to master her magic.

\- Another year begins and with it great changes for many of you, at the same time that it is the last year of many, it is also the first of many. And it is on behalf of all our faculty that we welcome our newest first year students! - A round of applause was heard while many of the 11-year-olds had their faces flushed with attention. - Yes, be very welcome to this splendid institution which is Beauxbaton, feel free to feel at home, as well as ask your questions for the nearest sculpture. The rules remain the same: Classes start at 8 am sharp, the curfew is at 10 pm with silence at 11 pm, on Wednesdays we have no class and you who are from the fourth year onwards, with the proper authorization of your parents, may take city tours on free days. 

And the director's speech continued. 

\- In addition, I present to you our new teachers of this year: Mei Zhang will teach Chinese, Lara das Oliveiras will teach Latin American Mythology, Dominic Bertran will be our Muggle Study teacher, Jacquin le Goff will teach Gastronomy, Ara Badawi will be the dance teacher, and Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, who will take on the chair of Magic Plastic Arts. - But when Olímpia mentioned the name of Olivier, who stood up to greet the students, the commotion was general. While some sighed passionately, others gasped for having a famous painter in their school.

Principal Maximes continued with the presentations by the new four teachers responsible for the student dormitories, as well as announcing that the mermaid's bay, a small beach that students from the fourth to the seventh year frequented, was banned because it was the spawning season for Giant Abyssal Turtles one a species of magical turtle that lived in the Abyssal depths of the ocean and because it has a very coveted rare bioluminescence, it was in protection to prevent its extinction. Everything went smoothly, the banquet was as splendid as ever and the students' animation was invigorating. 

Olivier was confident until he returned to his classroom to wait for his newest students. Olympia had already reassured him, but the nervous feeling had not yet passed. Everything was even worse because he had no idea how his partner was doing, due to the school's protections, it was as if his call was anesthetized, muffled. He still felt it vibrant inside him, but he could not feel how Narcissa was, it was as if he had returned six months earlier, without having any idea of what his companion felt.

In pain, the painter acted automatically, doing what he knew best: He locked himself in his room and chose a medium canvas, taking the oil paints that were so familiar to him and was lost in his mind. Drawing her had always calmed him, especially now when the wave of sadness and loneliness did not drown him. In less than half an hour his sketch was ready, with him starting to color. When the students entered the classroom, they stopped at the door, marveling at the charm that Olivier exuded - both for painting his companion and for drawing wonderfully well. He was finishing his last strokes when he felt a presence in the room, turning and seeing fifteen students staring at him in wonder. He looked at the painting again, blushing because his hands had portrayed his Narcissa, with her unruly hair, just wrapped in a sheet.

\- There is…. Everybody is here? - Olivier quickly disposed of his materials with his wand, hiding the portrait.

All students currently in their fifth year nodded excitedly.

\- Excellent! Please, please sit down. I'm…

\- Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont! - A chorus was heard while students occupied the desks in front of the blackboard.

-Errr…. Exactly. Do you already know my work?

\- But of course! We all visited the D'Orsay Museum with Professor Poirot last year. His works were premiering at the permanent exhibition! - Answered a boy with curly hair and glasses sitting in the front row.

Olivier remembered when I was proud to join the wing of renowned expressionist painters at the Musée D'Orsay in Paris. Although he arrived there with a lot of pain and suffering, he felt fulfilled mainly because he knew that Narcissa was also proud of him.

\- That's ... gratifying. Well… - He cleared his throat slightly embarrassed. - Today is our first class, so let's just talk a little bit about the course program, assessments and planned work and get to know each other better. - Olivier had walked to his table, contradicting everyone's thoughts and sitting on it, crossing his legs like an Indian.

Amazed by the new freedom the class had, the students sat comfortably in their desks, listening carefully to every word the teacher said.

\- In our classes we go through an overview of all the courses that you can take from this discipline. I may not have much sense of sewing, but we will have classes in design, dress studies, historical and visionary constructions. We will go through the different types of painting and sculpture styles, although I must admit that I do better with canvases than with marble or bronze. - He spoke while with a slightly theatrical wave he showed the different materials that would be used for different artistic techniques.

It was with animation that he saw the students ran their eyes in wonder around the room noting the different sculpture material, different fabrics and mannequins that would be used in the fashion design class. For the different techniques of classical painting, different paints and brushes emerged, he intended to teach classes in natural observation and drawing of living models, but unlike his time as a university student, no nude model. The thought made him laugh lightly as he remembered the most unusual situations he had been in college with.

\- I have a lot of experience with painting. I graduated from the Sorbonne School of Fine Arts in Paris a few years ago, and I established myself as an expressionist painter. Although I spent a large part of my life making more melancholic and obscure paintings, I happily announce that my life has returned to me and my style is no longer the same. - Concluded excitedly. - Well, about the evaluations: I was never a fan of tests in general, so I decided that your grades will consist of two things: participation in the classroom in daily work and a final project, which will be developed in groups. Any question?

\- Could you give me an autograph? I grew up seeing his paintings at home ... - The same boy with curly hair, wearing glasses asked.

\- But of course! - Olivier replied a little embarrassed because he was not used to this kind of attention. He promptly took a piece of parchment and signed it, handing it to the boy.

\- Somebody else?

\- Are you single? - A brunette student asked suggestively, curling a lock of her hair on her finger.

Outraged, Olivier had to contain his snarl before blushing, visibly embarrassed, he just cleared his throat before ending it.

\- I'm very happily married, miss. 

\- Ah, what a pity ... - The same answered.

\- What a waste ... - Another student spoke. - If society did not have so much prejudice between the teacher-student relationship. - Olivier was ready to scold the girl for the audacity and disrespect another question caught him off guard.

\- But do you have children? - A third student asked, this time innocently, curious.

The half-veela's face changed from embarrassed to saddened. Everyone in the room realized that something was wrong, but did not know how to interpret the pain they saw in the teacher's eyes.

-I had. Recently he… - Olivier fell silent without being able to conclude, changing the subject completely. - Let's not stick to memories of the past, folks. I ask you to take your sketchbooks and do a study on something you see inside this room. I ask real attention to shading and the study of light, ok?

While everyone has now focused their attention on picking up their materials and finds some object to draw, a student who until then was silent has devoted herself to studying the teacher profile. At the end of class, when they delivered the papers, Olivier noticed a message in the design of his face:

“I heard what happened to your son. I'm sorry that he died that way, you deserved to have been a happy family. ”

Olivier was surprised by the kind message and soon remembered that she was from Alana, the half-pixie student who had recently turned. All the fae knew what had happened to their son since Narcissa's trial had been a major event for the courts. The Veela sighed and as soon as he finished fixing the classroom, but Olivier soon remembered that he had one more place to go before the day was over. 

Climbing two flights of stairs and turning on the third left, he finally arrived at the dreaded puppy club. He did not usually go to the classroom during his school days due to his obvious lack of dominance, although the purpose of the room was to prevent prejudice, this did not prevent occasional bad games. But there he was, twenty years later. 

The room was relatively empty by schedule as it was still in the middle of the last afternoon. However, this did not prevent the reaction of those present from disturbing Olivier. Some exclamations of surprise were heard along with wide eyes and whispers of admiration. The real issue is that the middle veela never liked to be the center of attention both in games of bad taste and moments of extreme admiration.

\- Hello ... I will be the new teacher responsible for the Fae Club. - He was visibly embarrassed. - Any problem, just look for me in the APM room. Please let your other colleagues know. Thanks. - Concluded nodding harshly to leave immediately, after all he wanted to go home as soon as possible. 

Entering the professors' room, Olivier went straight to the fireplace that was already connected to his home, being consumed by the green flames and appearing in his own living room. An action that scared Narcissa who came into the house from the garden at the same time that her husband came out of the fireplace.

\- You are early! - She said excitedly running to meet her companion and hugging him tightly. - How was your first day?

\- Terrible without you! - He said returning the wife's tight embrace while burying his face in her neck to enjoy the scent of the companion who laughed at the veela's mania. - I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay away that long and I hate that the school protections keep me from knowing what you're feeling through our call. - You're sorry.

\- You will get used dear.

\- I don't know if I want to. - He mumbled more like a child than an adult, which only made Narcissa laugh at Olivier's childish and rather adorable attitude.

\- Well you need it since it's your job! Now tell me how it was really? 

\- Well, they asked me for an autograph and sang me. Just another normal day ... And yours?

\- Why did a student sing you? - Asked the indignant blonde.

\- Yes and I replied that I was happily married and happy.

\- You did Mr. D'Fay very well. - replied the witch giving a playful kiss to her husband before she told him how her day had been.


	10. Huit

Narcissa had created a routine in the days that followed. While Olivier went to school early, she took care of the housework, normally her husband came to lunch at home, but when he was stuck with a very important task at school he sent a letter saying unfortunately that he would not be able to return. In the morning, she alternated between household chores and looking after her magnificent and huge garden. After lunch she took her nap listening to her favorite radio soap opera, so that she could get lost in a good book from her private library or strolling around the city in the afternoon. 

Often Olivier would come home and find his partner in front of a cauldron, improving some formulas for his cosmetic potions and perfumes. Narcissa started to refuse to go to the local Boticário, since she said that place was a real fiasco! His potions were not effective, the environment was not at all clean and he doubted the veracity of the ingredients sold. The blonde witch was an excellent potionist in her school days, a talent that had been passed on to Draco, and so Narcissa had the luxury of increasing and even making her own potions at home.

Weekly on Fridays, the day that Olivier had the entire timetable occupied by classes and needed to have lunch at school, Narcissa had lunch with her sister-in-law and now a true friend, Camille. They alternated between their home and a fine restaurant on the Place Cachée in Paris that were that week. At exactly 12 o'clock sharp the blonde was walking through the doors of the Pecorino restaurant, which specializes in pasta, when she saw the brunette witch waving happily causing Narcissa to promptly head over to Camille who sat at a more reserved table near the windows.

Lunch was going well, Narcissa again complains about the terrible quality of the herbs that were sold in the boticário on the fifth island and how she wanted to take the opportunity to, after lunch, buy some seedlings of the plants that she intended to grow in her own garden of rare medicinal herbs. Camille, in turn, was excited about her new research on medieval costumes used in secret witch courts, a project that was being funded by the French university in partnership with the Spanish and Portuguese witch community. The blonde tasted an excellent dish of capeletes, stuffed with goat cheese, drizzled with the sauce with sugo and basil while her company preferred a shrimp risotto to the white sauce based on brie cheese. 

Everything was excellent until a slim, blond and elegant figure entered the restaurant. After politely dismissing the maitre d 'she approached Narcissa and Camille's table. While the Englishwoman closed her face, clearly indignant, Camille found herself in a perfect tight skirt, not knowing what to do since she had been the one to suggest that the other woman come.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Apolline would like to talk to you, Narcissa ... - Camille spoke trying to be the mediator, but soon being silenced by the sister-in-law's dry response.

\- She didn't do it so many months ago and she won't be doing it now.

\- Narcissa, I'm sorry. I… - Apolline was really sorry and really wanted to apologize to the witch.

\- You what!? Do you want to apologize for putting your own cousin in danger, by subjecting his partner to a trial that could alienate her from him forever, putting his life at risk of death? Do you want to apologize for forcing me, by the circumstances, to show half the world the most cruel and terrible memories that I… - She would have continued but her eyes filled with tears when the images she had to reveal at the trial flooded her mind was obliged to shut up.

Narcissa took a deep breath, taking on the mask she knew well and directed an icy look at Camille.

\- Camille, did you set this up? - Asked the tough blonde, seeing that the sister-in-law had already tried to convince her to forgive Apolline and Claude long ago.

\- Not really. - Apolline replied. - I saw them when they entered the restaurant and after a while I found the courage to finally apologize.

\- So if you haven't noticed, you're not invited. - Narcissa had her expression of contempt on her face when she concluded. - And there's nothing you can say or do that will make me forgive you now.

Fearful, Apolline got up and left after all that in front of her was a dangerous dark witch.

\- Narcissa ... - Tried Camille. - Did you have to be so hard?

\- I wasn't tough. She made my life and that of my mate hell. I'm sorry Camille, but I'm not as good as you and Olivier like to think.

\- I know not, but…. She won't give up and is really sorry. And knowing Olivier if you don't excuse her first, he'll never forgive his cousin or Claude.

\- Yes, my husband is too hardheaded to even consider forgiving Claude. But as I told Apolline at that moment, I still can't forgive her ... Understand Mille is very recent ... I ... 

Narcissa took the time to sigh and get rid of her mask, showing all the anguish to the sister-in-law who promptly took the blonde's hand, wanting to comfort her.

\- Claude was influenced by her to open the case. If she hadn't opened her mouth Olivier would have formally introduced me to her family and explained everything. - Narcissa continued. 

\- I see ... my husband might not like you, but he would never have done what he did.

\- That's exactly why I can't forgive Apolline. Not now.

Camille understood her friend's side and decided that it was not up to her to intercede anymore, Narcissa and Olivier needed time to heal and so, one day, who knows, forgive Claude and Apolline. Seeing that everything Narcissa had said was true, if it all happened the way Olivier had planned before receiving the ministerial summons, her parents and brother might not like Narcissa at first, but once they knew the truth about Draco they would never take case to public. 

After a while the conversation between the two had returned to Normal.

\- Why is this Apothecary in Lerin so bad? Ok, the quality of the herbs are not the best, but it must be due to the distance from the capital. - Argued Camille who always tried to see the best in everything and everyone.

\- Believe the place and TENEBROSO! I really wonder how people manage to keep going there in search of medicinal potions without worrying about the safety of what they drink!

-Is it that bad?

-The walls are always dirty and not all bottles are labeled. The other day I bought a potion for migraine and as I understand a little potions when I went to check at home I realized that it was for dysentery! Perfumes are weak and do not stick to the skin as they should. I really doubt the quality of the ingredients.

\- Why don't you open an Apothecary yourself? - Camille suggested excitedly. - You have free time, and you are an excellent pionist for what I have already realized from your understanding of plants and herbs and will be a great way to contribute to the island's population!

\- I? Have a store? I was not created for that. - Scorned, but Camille was not offended or anything just decided that convincing her sister-in-law to start a business would be her personal challenge.

\- Oh of course the “big traditional” English families raise their witches to be just the wife of great wizards… - Camille insinuated sarcastically knowing that that approach would irritate Narcissa. - For example, the beautiful wife of a professor and renowned painter ... - He concluded immediately taking a sip of his white wine while blinking innocently at the blonde in front of him that being who he was, he would say nothing to not commit himself.

***

\- How was your lunch with Camille today? - Asked Oliver.

The couple was lying on the sofa hugging each other while each enjoying a generous mug of creamy hot chocolate with marshmallow while watching the fire flame.

\- It was great until…

\- Until, what?

\- Did you know that Camille suggested opening an Apothecary here on the island? - Narcissa talked.

\- An apothecary? Like the one on Dhuoda Street?

\- For Merlin, Olivier. Of course! I would never take care of a business as decadent as that muquifo! - replied the angry witch.

\- Hey, I didn't ask for anything bad.

\- But what do you think? I mean, if I open a business and have an Apothecary?

\- Well, I do not know. It doesn't seem like a bad idea. And well ... if you open an Apothecary we won't have to buy more potions for headaches that magically cure diarrhea! - Veela joked.

\- Thanks to Morgana I know about potions! If not, that madman could have poisoned you when you went there to buy that potions against flu and he sold you a base of verbena! 

\- That's because I said with all the letters that it was a bit veela and had some herbs that hurt me.

\- Did they hurt? You could have had a terrible allergic reaction if you took that poison!

\- So it seems like a good idea for you to open an apothecary.

\- Yeah ... - She pondered thoughtfully. - And then I could finally sell quality perfumes, but I don't know ... Well, I'll think about it later.

\- You know, dear. But what else happened at lunch? I can feel that something has irritated you ...

Narcissa was reluctant a little but with a sigh she finally spoke.

\- Apolline showed up for lunch ...

Olivier dropped his mug, smashing the porcelain and staining the light carpet with the hot cocoa drink. 

\- WHAT? - He was outraged. How did her cousin have the courage to set them up and now want her company?

\- Yeah ... she showed up at lunch wanting to apologize and ...

\- Of course you didn't excuse her !!!

\- Of course.

\- I can't believe she had the audacity to approach you! Growled the veela, showing fangs and black eyes. 

\- Oli is not so much and ...

\- NOT FOR SO MUCH !? THE FOFOCKS SHE ALMOST DID TAKE YOU FROM ME !!!

\- Stop yelling and interrupting me! - scolded Narcissa bringing a little reason to the veela's angry temper. - Yes, she showed up at lunch to apologize and no, I haven't apologized yet. Which doesn't mean that I don't go one day and…

\- How can you even consider excusing her after all? He asked, shocked.

\- Because Olivier she is your family, your cousin and your brother. And they are my family too. I am not talking to forgive them now that everything is still very recent, let alone forgetting what happened, but eventually we will excuse the two because that is what families should do! Talk and understand and not burn members of the tapestry to the slightest offense.

\- It was not a minor offense. Growled Olivier, annoyed. He could understand why the family was so dear to Narcissa after everything she went through with the Blacks, but he was not ready to forgive or excuse any of the relatives. He would even understand that his mate would do that, but he wouldn't.

\- I know dear I just… - She sighed tired and saddened. - I just don't want to be the cause of a breakup in your family. - You're sorry.

\- Will not be! My mom understands if you don't forgive them! My father understands and I know that Camille does too. No one in the D'Fay family will blame us if we never speak to any of those two again and…

\- I'll blame myself! I already lost one family, I don't want to lose another.

Her words hit him hard because there was so much more that she hadn't verbalized, but the witch's feelings flooded through the connection. She had lost Andromeda once for the mere prejudice, she had lost Olivier once for the duty of a name and she had lost a son by the evil that came into her house as a result of a broken and weak family. Narcissa had finally had a chance to have a new family and she would do anything to deserve it.

\- You are a D'Fay Bauffremont and nothing will change that. - Said Olivier hugging the companion who snuggled relieved in her husband. - Thank you for being my family.

***

It was almost late November when Narcissa woke up in a jump startling Olivier.

\- For Merlin I forgot that today I had to wake up early to buy Christmas gifts! 

\- You woke up early dear ... it's 6am on a Sunday morning ... go back to sleep - Olivier muttered.

\- Come on Oli! We have many things to do today. - Replied the witch who has already gone to the bathroom where she intended to take a bath. And as soon as she was ready she found her husband still lying and practically drooling on the pillow. She really thought about throwing a bucket of cold water at the veela but he was so adorable sleeping that he felt sorry for his partner and just sat down next to him and handing out tender kisses tried to wake him up. - Come on Oli ... Christmas can't wait.

\- Of course you can, we are not even December yet. - He replied smiling with kisses.

\- Nothing like that! It is the first Christmas I am going to spend with your family and I want to have a gift for everyone outside that your mother insisted on inviting my sister and Teddy and I definitely want to make a good impression.

\- Okay ... Okay, but only if you promise me another 15 minutes.

\- Okay, sleepyhead. I will prepare our coffee and in 15 minutes I will call you to eat and go out.

When the blonde arrived in the kitchen he looked in surprise at the hearty breakfast table that his wife had prepared.

\- I can definitely get used to it. - He spoke excitedly, but when he picked up a piece of baguette he didn't find the butter. - Honey, where's the butter?

\- Ah I read an article in Witchs Friend magazine about the ills of animal fat used in butter and decided that maybe it would be better to avoid it.

\- But am I French? Which Frenchman survives without butter? - Asked Veela more desperate than Narcissa imagines.

\- Oli, don't be dramatic!

The blond just gave a sad pout and took the jam, but when he tried to find the cold cuts and eggs he didn't find them either.

\- Ahhh ... Do you run out of eggs? 

\- Yes. Yesterday I was going to buy more, but I found our little life at the grocery store and she told me about an incredible diet based on vegetables. Zero proteins to help cleanse our body. - She replied excitedly without understanding the horror that took hold of her husband's features. - So I got rid of everything that had animal protein here at home. - Explained the Blondie returning to eat her granola with almond milk.

\- No protein?

\- This

\- Filet is protein ... Ribs are protein!

\- Yes Olivier meat is protein. I know.

\- Barbecue is protein….

\- Where are you going?

\- I need BEEF !!! - He spoke desperately.

\- For Merlin get yourself together, dear. You don't need meat as much as you think. - Narcissa spoke.

\- It's a plot !!! The neighbor who is kind of racist against mixed race people, wants to kill me. Exterminate!!! She told you this crazy diet story to harm me! You know I'm a Veela don't you?

\- Yes, dear, I know. And don't be exaggerated, Madame Bardot doesn't want to exterminate you. Yes, she is old and a little backward ...

\- Narcissa I NEED meat. I am not a plant that lives on the basis of photosynthesis and sunlight !!!!

\- Ok, ok dear! You don't have to freak out. After Christmas shopping we can buy your meats. - Narcissa laughed at the clear and exaggerated awakening of her husband who calmed down with the promise and sighed with relief.

After the agreement on the meat issue was resolved, the rest of the breakfast went smoothly, of course Narcissa was not content to make a joke or two about the topic. The witch couldn't help but smile as her companion made an incredibly long speech about how important protein was to human evolution, but she didn't pay as much attention to the topic itself as it did to how well, light and happy Olivier was doing his passionate speech enumerating the importance of food. Narcissa couldn't help but compare the timing with the meals at her old wedding - while this was intimate,

-… and that is why wizards need to eat properly. This considering that I haven't even talked about the importance of protein in a veela diet and ... What was it? - Olivier asked Narcissa, who was smiling at him. He could feel the warm affection she conveyed to him through the noose, but he was confused by what his protein speech had to do with it.

\- I love you, you know? 

Rarely did Narcissa embarrass her companion, but the statement made so naturally and honestly caught him off guard and he couldn't keep his cheeks from flushing. Quickly, embarrassment gave way to charm and while his pupils dilate he quickly stole a kiss from his wife who sighed with the gesture.

\- I love you too, life. - He replied.

\- Great, because we have a lot to do today at Place Cachée!

They had spent the morning and most of the afternoon between different stores looking for the ideal gifts for each member of the D'Fay clan, narcissa insisted on researching prices and bargaining for the best discounts, she was definitely a great dealer. The couple only took a short break to have lunch at the couple's favorite café, the iconic Chat Noir.

\- Good for your mother, I bought the moon flower seeds and the volume of: Herbs and Plants Hidden from the Forests of Norway. For your father a feather of luxury and a Namibio ivory inkwell.

\- That the seller proved to us that it was produced without any animal cruelty! - Olivier added that he carried the various bags, at his own insistence, leaving his companion with only his shopping list.

\- This. - She agreed turning to list of names in her hands.

\- For my nephew I ordered the latest Zelda and Mario Kart games as well as the Nintendo 64 that he wanted. - Olivier added.

\- Are you sure this Amazon will deliver on time? I don't trust those couriers that don't use owls. - Narcissa spoke fearfully.

\- Do not worry they will deliver to the address of the Loft and then I will ask the wizard mail to bring to our home on the Island.

\- Right. For Camille I bought that beautiful pearl necklace. And Andromeda for one of Slytherin emeralds. Yours is a surprise… and are there any more?

\- Teddy's missing.

\- He is going to have a birthday in April next year ... what can we give?

\- Do we give a puppy? Olivier asked, pointing to the pet store. - Kids love animals.

The Emporium of Pets and Monsters was definitely a petshop with the most different animals. Even dragon eggs they sold since they had a license to deal with exotic animals! Of course, most of the animals there were the typical owls and cats, the wizard's favorites, but there were several other birds and even an albino weasel, not to mention the snake terrarium.

\- I prefer cats ... But anyway, Oli, we can't give a baby a dog! Andromeda will definitely hex me for that !!!

\- Look how cute these puppies are! - He said pulling his wife to the window. The couple practically drooled over the cute animals, mainly a trio of playful plush toys that tried to hide copper coins.

\- For Melim, look at these balls! Are adorable! - Narcissa agreed.

\- Saw perfect for a child!

\- Oli, they are almost the size of Teddy! Who would have to take care of it would be Andromeda and she would strangle me for the gift of Greek.

\- Well then we can buy that teether that we saw in that first store, the one that cleans itself. Or the pacifier that floats back when he throws it away.

\- I don't know about the pacifier ... it can stimulate his teeth to grow forward and ...

\- I used a pacifier and my teeth are not crooked!

\- That's because you're a Veela.

\- And Teddy clearly has pixie blood so problem solved.

\- Wait. What do you mean Teddy has pixie blood?

\- It's right in the face, after all all the shapeshifters have pixie blood. That's why they manage to change their shape and their colored hair is an exclusive feature of Pixies.

\- But Andromeda has no fae blood and her late husband, Ted, was a Muggle born.

\- Probably the magic blood of the muggle-born husband of Andromeda came from some fae ancestor And it only manifested itself in her niece and now in Teddy. - Olivier explained as the couple returned to the baby shop.

The Christmas holiday had arrived with the gratifying and relaxed presence of Andromeda and little Ted. Grandmother and grandson had come to spend the Holidays with Narcissa and her husband, being invited to the traditional dinner of Yule of the family D'Fay and the popular party of Quinta Ilha Lerin to celebrate the beginning of a new year. Olivier was really happy with the presence of the sister-in-law who had become a true friend. And how can you not love the presence of the cutest baby in the world?

* * *

Ah, finally vacation! After a year of hard work, Olivier and Narcissa were finally able to take time off just for them on the long-dreamed honeymoon. They had been planning this for the entire school year, with them finally leaving for the long-awaited trip. Under the influence of the painter, they had chosen the state of Rio de Janeiro, in Brazil. Olivier had claimed to want very much to know the architecture and paintings from the French Artistic Mission in 1816, where renowned painters and architects were led by Joaquim Lebreton. This group is made up of artists such as painters Jean-Baptiste Debret and Nicolas Antoine Taunay, sculptors Auguste Marie Taunay, Marc and Zéphirin Ferrez and architect Grandjean de Montigny at the request of King Dom João VI, in order to build an Academy of Arts and Crafts in the country. 

The work carried out was famous all over the world, mainly in France, since some artists returned to their native country after a while, in addition to creating an Imperial Academy of Fine Arts, which over the years provided exchange programs and scholarships for study, so that Brazilian students would study abroad, also increasing the artistic area of other countries.

Even though it was winter in Rio de Janeiro, the couple did not feel cold, since they were used to the island's temperature. But everything was so different! The climate, the language, the clothes! It was that they drew too much attention to wizards in disguise. The truth was that Olivier didn't even notice, just being enchanted by the landscape and how he could reproduce it, but he was still a veela and drawing attention. Narcissa had started to get jealous about all that, holding on tightly to his arm. 

On one of the trips, they ended up in the neighborhood of Urca, where there was a building that Olivier wanted to visit.

\- Look, honey! It is still so well maintained! This building was built by Grand Jean de Montigny, a famous architect from 1816. It was a psychiatric hospital. - Olivier pointed to the facade of the current UFRJ building.

But Narcissa paid no attention to architecture, but to the costumes that women wore when leaving the beach. Was that a bikini? Horrified, she wondered if she would be able to persuade her husband to go to a more covered place. After all, the beautiful women seemed to want to devour her husband alive without him even realizing it, but Narcissa noticed and definitely had to restrain herself from casting any bad luck.

The two weeks that they spent in the city of Rio boiled down to visits to various Muggle and non-Muggle museums and of course a lot of sex, because let's face it they were on their honeymoon, if in the morning they walked nonstop knowing the city, its art and magnificent beaches, the night was lost in each other.

***

So the months went by quickly, they were already in their second year as a teacher at Beauxbaton. Olivier had decided to open an optional class of 

Art History for senior students, a class that was so well received that it had no choice but to extend classes to other years, such as the fourth and fifth years. Recently Olivier had also returned to one of his passions, painting, of course those who painted less often because of his position as a teacher.

Narcissa had really decided to follow her sister-in-law's suggestion and open her own potion business, giving the suggestion to make the day incredibly special for both her and her husband. So that the inauguration of the newest apothecary and perfumery on Quinta Ilha that I would call "Cisa L'eau De Parfum" would be together with the first return exhibition of the famous chick Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont.

Narcissa's perfectionist eyes noticed every little detail making sure that everything was in perfect order as well as planning, her husband's masterpieces were properly exposed with the setting sun helping to emphasize the rich details in the strokes and brushstrokes . The portions were carefully labeled with small black cards, with silver accents and personalized letters for names written in gold ink. The perfume bottles were magnificently ordered by original and complementary fragrance styles and styles, after all Olivier had given him the magnificent idea of making the combination of perfumes between couples, in which one perfume would complete the other, and together it would give a unique fragrance. 

Everything was in perfect order, or almost since one of the stars of that night was extremely late, her husband Olivier. She knew he wouldn't be missing for anything, but the anxiety mixed with the euphoria made her more nervous than usual, and his presence was the only solution to that, but he still hadn't arrived! He was about to send a howler to the veela when he felt his arms encircle his body. She would recognize that embrace anywhere in the world and as if by magic all the anxieties and uncertainties were exchanged for calm and peace.

\- You're late, Mr. D'Fay. - scolded him refusing to show how much he loved being in his arms. - We were just waiting for you to start the opening and the opening speech.

\- Well ... - He started before kissing her as an apology. - So let's not keep them waiting, Mrs. D'Fay.

The event was impeccable, the guests were all very well received and served by the buffet waiters that Narcisa had hired had a contract. With champagne at will, pleasant acoustic music and great food Olivier sold most of his works as quickly as Narcissa received orders for exclusive perfumes. Veela noticed the look of pure happiness from his wife, she smiled at everyone, greeting them while showing the paintings, potions and perfumes that he thought fit with the personal taste of each friend and client he talked to.

And between a guest and another Narcissa opened a huge smile for her husband, she never thought she could smile as she smiled that night, she never thought she felt as fulfilled as she felt when selling another of her potions. She loved Olivier and that small business she had created mainly because she knew that she would never realize that dream of having her own boutique if it were not for her husband's support.

Narcissa already had a speech ready and decorated for the inauguration, however he didn't really seem right to represent his feelings, so she stood in front of the microphone in silence. After taking a deep breath, the face of her beloved and deceased son appeared in her mind, Narcissa's eyes watered again and she took another breath before beginning her speech.

\- It took me months to deliver a perfect speech, and it doesn't represent 1% of my feelings today. - Narcissa looked at the paper in her hands - First I want to thank my son, Draco who is not present here, but I know he would be happy for this accomplishment. After all, he was as much a potion and herb lover as I was. Then I would like to thank my husband, the incredible artist who created all of these magnificent works exhibited here today. I love you my love and thank you very much for all the support you have given me in this trajectory. And last but not least my dear friend and sister-in-law Camile for being the one who gave me the idea of opening my own apothecary. This business is a dream come true and an opportunity to start over in my life so I also thank everyone for being here today and have fun.

Olivier waited for his wife near the stage to greet her with a glass in each hand. Narcissa readily accepted the one he held out to her and soon realized that he was just as emotional as she was when she remembered her son.

\- Draco! That made it all possible. - Veela toasted because, although he never got to know his son in person, through her, he knew how much all this would mean for the boy and especially how much it meant for his wife.


	11. Neuf

Narcissa had been feeling tired for some weeks and last night had been especially bad with the headaches, they were light, but extremely irritating. She definitely needed a vacation, the Apothecary "Ciça L'eau De Parfum" had become very popular on the fifth hidden island of Lérins in the Gulf of La Napole, which was in front of the city of Cannes in the south of France where the famous school of Beauxbaton Magic and Witchcraft had settled in. 

Narcissa had opened the store of her dreams after the second year that she and Olivier had moved to the fifth island. And now almost completing three years of opening, Boticário had not only become famous for its pharmaceutical potions, but above all for its sophisticated fragrance of perfume. The English witch felt fulfilled with what she had achieved, after years of being just a wife dedicated to running her home and the social gatherings of English high society witch, finally working on something she could call her was liberating. Of course it was not easy, Narcissa was dealing with more and more orders for her main perfumes, they were already becoming very recognized and desired by the French witches, so much so that in the last weeks she had definitely been feeling extremely overwhelmed!

She was in pain in her back, which was probably the result of spending so much time standing and serving customers at the store. Since when he was not at Boticário, he was standing in his large laboratory at the back of the establishment, preparing potions and testing new fragrance perfumes. And it was in his laboratory that Olivier found her.

\- Ciça? - Veela asked when entering his wife's Apothecary. He wrinkled his nose, not because he disliked the scents of perfumes and potions, but as he was surrounded by them, his keen sense of smell is lost amid so many scents.

It was a large and airy store, the facade was made of glass that allowed anyone who passed by on the street to be interested in the establishment. A simple white awning shaded the door which, when opened, rang a cheerful bell. Inside the white walls gave an air of lightness to the place, on the right side there was a bookcase full of ampoules and jars with the famous perfumes properly labeled and on the left below three detailed pictures of flower biology were the medicinal potions and dried herbs for whoever wanted to buy them and take them to produce their own medicines. In the center was a table decorated with delicate flower arrangements and in the background was a pale wooden counter. However Narcissa was not at the register and since she didn't come to check if there was a customer when she heard the bell,

The wizard set his bag aside on the counter along with the books and parchments that were his students' final exams and entered the laboratory. The tests had been at the beginning of the week and all he had to do was correct and return the last test of the sixth year students, whose grades were relatively acceptable. Olivier taught two subjects in the Beauxbaton curriculum, the mandatory subject and that the students were best at was APM - Artes Plástica Mágica where he used a model of projects and works to evaluate students and encouraging artistic production, already in the Art History option. his classes were more traditional and expository and the evaluations were made through a series of essays charged throughout the year and a final group seminar.

Likewise the store, the laboratory was large and light in color, but had no windows and the environment was magically cooled to preserve potions and herbs. Narcissa had her back to him, leaning over the third bench further down, concentrating on mixing two colored potions in a small silver cauldron over low heat. Unlike Boticário, the laboratory was an organized chaos of herbs, flowers, ampoules and supplies and even with the different aromas it was Narcissa's perfume that filled the place, denouncing that she had spent most of the day there and Olivier loved that perfume, the unique scent of his wife and companion.

She was so distracted and oblivious to the wizard's presence that Veelas instincts could not contain themselves in a small hunt. Olivier walked silently using the witch's blind spot to approach and when he hugged her tightly from behind kissing the blonde's neck he couldn't contain his laughter when she jumped in fright.

\- Damn it, Oli! I already told you not to arrive like that, it almost killed me from the heart! - Narcissa spoke turning and giving a light slap on the arm of the husband who was still laughing.

\- I can't help it, I love a good hunt. - I speak him using his wife's charm before kissing her eagerly. 

The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with longing and demands. By Merlin, Olivier would never get tired of Narcissa's taste !!! They had been married for 5 years and each kiss was like the first day and if the air was not needed he could very well be kissing her forever.

\- I missed. - Said the wizard hugging his companion with affection while caressing her neck with her nose.

\- We had breakfast together this morning, if you don't remember. - She laughed.

\- That's exactly why! A lot of time apart, I am happy that tomorrow is the last day of school and then I will have it 24 hours a day just for me! - He replied with a malicious smile before giving his wife a peck.

\- Don't get excited. I still have to take care of the store. - She said, letting go of the hug and going back to check the potion and then go to a cupboard to get other ingredients.

Olivier just leaned against the counter while watching his companion move around the space, she was beautiful, her blond hair and white skin shone, but he noticed that she had lost a few pounds and even with her tired features the smile was light and accomplished, he she knew how much working in the store made her happy and seeing her happy was the highlight of each half-veela day.

\- We could take a vacation. I talked to my brother and his chalet in the Alps is vacant and…

\- Did you talk to Claude !? - She asked happily

\- Don't get too excited. - Snorted crossing his arms irritated. - We didn't make it up or anything.

\- Oli. - scolded her approaching. - He's your brother and it's been a long time.

\- Yes, he is my brother and he almost took it from me! Narcissa don't ask me to forgive you! Or forget what he did! - He snarled.

\- I'm not asking you to forget, but I'm sorry. She has asked you for forgiveness so many times to genuinely regret having opened the case against me and your mother suffers every family encounter when you refuse to even acknowledge Claude's presence. - She said, touching her companion's face, forcing him to look at her. - For me. - He asked and Olivier sighed defeated, for Ciça he would do anything, even peace with his older brother, he would speak to Claude again, but it would not be like before he could never forgive his brother for almost separating him from his mate but I could live with it cordially.

\- I will talk to him…

\- Thanks!

-… If you promise to take a vacation with me in the mountains! - Bargained.

\- Hmm… A visit to Switzerland doesn't seem too bad. - She joked returning to kiss Olivier. - Snowy mountains… - He continued as he kissed her by the neck of her husband, who promptly began to purr. - A cozy and secluded chalet ...

\- Completely alone! - concluded Olivier switching places with Narcissa, now it was she who was sitting on the bench and he between her legs voraciously advances to the red and inviting lips of his companion and if she did not care so much for her place of work he would claim her right there . - Let's go home! Need you. - He begged breathlessly.

\- But it's not even 4:30 pm yet, I can't close anytime soon! - He answered between one kiss and another.

\- Please...

\- Right. - She surrendered by getting rid of her husband. - I'll finish this potion. Could you close the cash book for me?

\- Certainly! Especially if it gets us home as soon as possible. - He laughed giving his wife one last kiss and going to the store to close everything.

They used the flu net to get to the one-story house at the end of a pleasant residential lane and Olivier couldn't help himself when he pulled his wife into his lap.

\- Oli! - Narcissa laughed as she was pressed to the side of the stone fireplace.

\- I missed you so much…

Olivier kissed her mouth without any shame, while walking his hands over his wife's body. Since Narcissa had surrendered to the pants that her mother-in-law had given her two years ago, she hadn't stopped wearing. Olivier had loved it, not only for marking his legs and butt, but for having freed him from the sacrifice of having to open his corset on his dresses.

With his left hand gripping his thigh, his right arm supported his weight against the wall. They kissed so intensely that Narcissa already thought she had merged with him. Exuding charm, Olivier was no longer afraid to use it with her. They were separated by protests from Narcissa, who shifted uncomfortably. When he put it on the floor, she immediately reached for the buttons on her husband's dress shirt, opening them with haste and difficulty. Olivier wasn't far behind either, using his own hands to open hers, getting angry and snapping the buttons. He hadn't thought clearly in a long time.

There was something new about her that had been intoxicating him for a few weeks now.

Both shirtless, Olivier threw his face hard on Narcissa's neck, taking a deep breath, ignoring the small hands that unfastened his belt and pants.

\- Your smell is different…. - His thick voice enveloped his wife even more in charm.

\- I hope not for the worse. She was pushing Olivier's jeans down with difficulty, sighing as she felt his hands on her waist.

\- Its smell is charming, but it seems that it intensified. Are you testing any essence of amortentia?

\- Not that I remember…

Wrapped in the aroma, Olivier let himself be carried away, returning to consciousness when Narcissa pulled her hair tightly. When did they end up on the couch? He was sitting sloppily in the middle of the furniture, with his back and head resting on the back. When had your clothes come off? Narcissa was sitting on his lap, getting used to her size once again, while spreading kisses across her face. That was a sad reality, because Olivier was well endowed, they could not have intercourse on the frequency he so desired. Narcissa, even though she had already had a baby, still felt uncomfortable the next day she slept with her husband, needing at least two days to recover - since the veela was not always just a sweetheart. 

So Olivier constantly said he missed her, as he had earlier. All his exasperation was because he had been dry for three days, desperate for his wife again. Eighteen years had passed without her, any opportunity was now welcome. Each time was better than the other, with him always melting with love for the blonde who had his heart.

When she started to move in her time, Olivier, who already had his head on the back of the sofa and threw back, moaning as he squeezed her waist and helped her. Once used to it, Narcissa was looser, making the movements she knew would lead Oli to ecstasy. He loved to see her at the top, especially now that her body smelled more sweet.

Intoxicated by the smell, Olivier came quickly enough, getting a little embarrassed by the weather. It happened to everyone, but he wasn't nervous or anxious .... Just ... rapt.

* * *

Narcissa had just come out of the bath, and was drying her light hair with a towel while going to the big closet to choose a light dress, it was a pleasant night and luckily it was windy even with the high temperatures of summer. 

\- Do I cook or want to go out to dinner again? Olivier asked, heading for the bathroom.

\- I think I want to stay home today. - She replied while dedicating herself to comb and moisturize her hair. - Eat something lighter, maybe just tea.

\- Aren't you feeling well? - Asked him returning and analyzing her worried. Narcissa wanted to laugh at the attitude, but she had already gotten used to the over-protection, extreme concern and constant care that Olivier devoted to her.

\- I've been a little sick since yesterday, nothing much. - Answered. - I think the seafood we ate for Wednesday dinner didn’t suit me very well, I spent the day using rice crackers. - She laughed and when she saw that her husband was still looking at her worried, he reassured her. - It's no big deal, I'm going to make some tea and I'll be fine. - He finally said getting up and before going to the kitchen he gave his companion an affectionate peck.

* * *

The next morning Narcissa woke up before Olivier and soon snuggled into the arms of her companion who woke up with the blonde's movement.

\- Good morning, handsome. - She said.

\- It would be perfect if I didn't have to teach today. - He replied kissing his wife.

\- Last day and then at the end of the month we drove into the mountains. - She laughed.

\- Nothing like that! We traveled this Sunday!

\- Oli I have the store and ...

\- Close and paste a sign on the door saying you won't be back until September. - He said hugging her.

\- Desperate! Ok I can solve and close the cash book this morning, but on Saturday you will have to help me send the last perfume orders before closing everything.

\- Perfect!

\- Is that you? How is your schedule today?

\- I have two periods in the morning with the second years, but as I already delivered the notes I will just leave them talking. I'm a super cool teacher!

\- Know. - She laughed. - Will you come home early?

\- Unfortunately not, I have the last schedule with the fifth year, delivery of notes from the Art History essays, but as it is only delivery of notes I should be able to arrive at 15:30 instead of 16h. Meet you here or at the store?

\- Here, I can close the cash register in the morning and have lunch at home. When you arrive we could go through that tallow, I want to take a look if something new has arrived and then we can have coffee

\- Perfect then.

Breakfast was quiet and pleasant and after Olivier went to school using the flu net, Narcissa went to her store. Even though it was the beginning of the holiday and the apothecary was busy, there was no comparison between the rush of the end of the year and the parties, however it was another hectic morning when the witch passed by walking from one side to the other and different from the planned one, she lost her lunch because you couldn't close everything in time. When the clock struck 14; 30 she finally came home and threw herself on the couch tired, her back hurt like her head, probably from having missed lunch, but the mere idea of getting up and cooking made her moan in frustration. She wanted a house elf! 

Olivier was adamant and would only have a house elf working in his house through a salaried contract, which Narcissa readily agreed, but it was difficult to find elves who wanted to receive a salary as they were still very attached to the old traditions and mentalities. 

Anyway, Narcissa lay for a while and when the headache only got worse she came to the conclusion that she really needed to eat. Perhaps she had risen too quickly, but when she got to her feet, the sting in her head made her moan and lose her balance. Her head was as heavy as ever and the room seemed to spin around her, the sounds became muffled, distant as if she had cotton in her ears and when she tried to take another step her vision darkened.

* * *

Olivier said goodbye to the last student and sighed contentedly. Vacation!!! He was finally free of those pests. Okay, he didn't despise his students, in fact (after painting) teaching was his vocation. But which teacher never wanted to get rid of a bunch of teenagers from time to time? Its rectangular room was large and spacious with large windows and a door leading to the sculpture garden, individual drawing tables and tripods were available to the students' preference, as well as a variety of materials for different techniques and styles. On the wall opposite the windows and at the back of the room, several reinterpretations of famous paintings and students' work were arranged making the atmosphere relaxed and colorful. On the other wall was a slate and a small door that led to the teacher's office,

The wizard kept in his office at school only the books and material he needed to prepare classes, as well as tests and student essays, the pictures of the old professor Pierot were still there, as well as a self portrait of him who loved to talk to Olivier who had been his pupil during the half-veela years at school. But his office was rarely used since Olivier prepared his classes at home, in the same way that he corrected assignments and produced his own works, seeing that he wanted to spend most of his time in the company of Narcissa. Even though he became a teacher he never abandoned his work and was still recognized today as one of the greatest modern expressionist painters,

He left what he needed in his office, checking his watch, 3:00 pm he just needed to take a last pass in the teachers' room to say goodbye and he would definitely be on vacation!

\- Until next year Monsieur Pierot. - He said goodbye to the painting. - I count on you to take care of everything around here while I'm gone.

\- No problem, M. D'Fay, but I intend to spend a season in the frame at the picnics of “A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of Jatte”.

\- I thought you weren't a big fan of pointillism. - Commented.

\- I'm not, but the sandwiches are divine! 

\- Right! - Olivier laughed. - Happy holidays then.

He quickly crossed the castle, taking advantage of the hidden passages dedicated to teachers and quickly arrived at the teachers' room, which was large and full of tables crammed with books, astronomy and astrology diagrams and diagrams, a little bit of each teacher, who was teaching that year. The flow of teachers changed a lot since with the extensive curriculum of optional subjects that the school offered to the students, many temporary teachers were hired and therefore most of the teachers did not live in the school as was common for other wizarding boarding schools around the world. Olivier found only 3 of the 4 teachers responsible for the school's four dormitories, they, together with the principal and the head nurse, were the only ones who lived entirely on the premises of Beauxbaton. 

He greeted his colleagues and went up a circular stone staircase to the mezzanine where he knocked on the door of Principal Maxime's office. He waited a minute and when the enchanted door opened, two temporary colleagues who taught music greeted him as they left the direction. If Olivier was not mistaken the chubby gentleman in yellow robes was the Maestro do Coral, he was almost a full professor since his contract was renewed annually for almost 20 years, the tall wizard in blue was new and taught bagpipes. Veela never really got to talk to either of the two colleagues a lot, since having a chair that holds a mandatory subject Olivier was closer to the other teachers who also taught mandatory classes.

\- Madame Maxime? - Asked entering and adjusting the male bag he used.

\- Oh, Mr. D'Fay come in, dear. - Replied the tall half-giant woman who now had white hair. Olimpia Maxime at first could be considered extremely self-centered, but only for elegance, but towards her students and co-workers she was kind and often, probably because of her age, extremely maternal.

\- I just came to inform you of the address that I will be on vacation in case any demand comes from a student or parent. - The blonde said when delivering a parchment with the coordinates and postal addresses.

\- Are you going to travel with Madame D'Fay? - Asked and as soon as he recognized the address smiled and commented. - Switzerland is really charming at this time of year.

\- Yes, we both need to rest. 

\- Parfait! Bon voyage pour les deux! - The principal spoke clapping excitedly and said goodbye to the former student. And Olivier promptly went down the stairs and, crossing the room, entered the large fireplace and returned home.

As soon as he stepped on the stone that lined the interior of his home's fireplace he felt that something was wrong, with the distance and protection spells at school he could never feel Narcissa through the call and not knowing if his partner was well or how she felt it had been a pain in the beginning of his work as a teacher, but over time he got used to the feeling that a blanket was suffocating his senses when he was at school, but that had been the first time he cursed this whole situation. He saw her lying in the middle of the room and despair took her heart. Trembling, hyperventilating and with eyes full of water, he advanced towards her in the blink of an eye. Terrible images flooded her mind, she couldn't be dead! Could not!

\- Narcissa! NARCISE! - He called desperately, she had no apparent injury, but her breathing was weak. Clearly he had passed out, but fortunately he hadn't been hurt or hit his head since the soft carpet in the living room cushioned his fall.

\- Oli? She asked, confused, regaining consciousness.

\- By Merlin! Narcissa what do you hear !? - Asked the veela hugging his partner relieved that she was awake.

\- I felt dizzy ... - He replied sitting up and putting his hand on his head still confused.

\- I'll take you to the hospital now!

\- Oli, no need, it was ... - But she can't argue because when her husband turned to her it wasn't the gray eyes that stared at her, but the completely black ones of the veela. And she knew that when her partner went into the "I'm a super protective and exaggerated veela" mode there was no argument.

Each wizarding city or village has a Santa Casa for primary and routine care with medluxos specialized in basic care, they were the ones who forward serious cases to the wizard hospital in the capital, and each SC had a fireplace exclusively interconnected with the French hospital in Paris. When the couple arrived they were immediately attended to by a young witch, Dra, Júlia, who was on duty and who measured Narcissa's first vital signs, finally calming Olivier by informing her that, despite the fainting, she was fine.

\- Your pressure is normal, as well as your responses to tactile and luminous stimuli. - Informed the Doctor in white robes and chocolate hair stuck in an awkward ponytail. - But I fear that further examination is recommended. Can you repeat the symptoms you've been feeling?

\- Well… I've been tired lately, a lot of work in my store, I've been having back pain…

\- And headaches. - Completed Olivier, who refused to let go of his wife's hand, who was sitting in front of the doctor.

\- Yes I have had headaches in the last week, nausea and let me see ... - I try to think of something else. - Yeah, I think that's it.

\- Have you lost weight? - Asked the young woman.

\- No…

\- You're thinner Ciça. - Oli replied, looking kindly. - I noticed a few weeks ago that has been skipping meals, too.

\- But I've been making bows. - He tried to justify Narcissa.

-Are you making small meals, constantly, like cookies, sweets? Has your thirst also increased?

\- Yes, I think so.

\- Your cycle is regular.

\- No. - replied the blonde confused with the direction the consultation was taking. - I was never a regular, but it has been months since I have my cycle… - She muttered upset.

\- You're 43, right?

\- Yes, that's why I didn't worry, even if I don't want age to reach everyone. - He shrugged. - I realized that this month like the past my master's degree did not come and I resigned myself…

\- Madame D'Fay it is normal for Menopause to arrive at around 45-50 years of age, not before that. - Informed the doctor with a playful smile. Olivier saw his companion's eyes double in size, but he was lost in that whole conversation ... Was Ciça sick or not?

\- It's not possible ... I ... How?

\- She is a healthy woman, still of childbearing age.

\- But ... Are you sure !?

\- As I said, I recommend that you do these tests at the central hospital. - Answered the dark witch while writing down the exam request with a pen and handed the scroll to a euphoric Narcissa.

\- Do you think I ... really could? - She asked smiling and barely containing tears of joy.

\- Ciça? What do you hear? Olivier asked hesitantly, he was frightened by the whole situation. First she found her partner passed out on the living room carpet, then the doctor said she was fine, but that she needed more tests. Now if she was okay, wouldn't she need more tests !?

\- Can I take the exam today? - Asked the witch to the doctor completely ignoring the nervousness and confusion of the companion.

\- Our fireplace is ready for your flu trip.

Narcissa was so happy that she just pulled Olivier by the hand into the fireplace without wanting to say goodbye to the average. When they appeared in the lobby of the wizard hospital in Paris, she dragged her husband back to the counter where she took her documents out of her purse and gave all her details and handed in the examination request.

\- Right ... Madame D'Fay please accompany me to the FT-5 room. - Said the nurse dressed in blue with the Narcissa file guiding her through the corridors to the Spells and Tests room nº 5.

\- Ciça, what's going on? Olivier asked in anguish.

\- We'll find out soon, dear! Just be a little more patient.

\- Narcisa D'Fay Bauffremont ... - The medlizard spoke, an old man with a pointed white hat.

"Yes," she replied cheerfully as she shook Olivier's hand, trying to convey comfort to her companion. She didn't want to tell him about the first witch's suspicion, not when it might not be true.

\- You came for the exam… yes, yes. - You spoke, reading the chart quickly. - Good lie on the stretcher and breathe calmly. Ah. And you can hold your wife's hand. - He added seeing the size of the wizard's discomfort that seemed to be almost having a nervous breakdown.

Narcissa lay down and sighed trying to contain the euphoria, Por Morgana, that this was not a dream! She wished as she watched the doctor murmur the spells that intertwine around her, first in a milky white, but they quickly took on the purple glow and the mediwizard smiled at the couple. The blonde already knew what that meant and started to cry with joy, scaring Olivier even more.

\- Congratulations, Mommy! - The doctor said. And when Narcissa heard the words she couldn't contain the sob.

\- Ciça ... Olivier was trying to understand what was wrong, he felt for the connection that his partner was extremely happy, but she was crying copiously he did not know what to do, did not know what was wrong!

\- And congratulations Dad! - You said shaking Olivier's hand.

Dad… Dad. The word echoed in the blond wizard's head for a few seconds without really making any sense. Would he be a father? The question came to mind… Wait! DAD! HE WOULD BE A FATHER! Narcissa was pregnant and not sick! PREGNANT HIM !!! HE WOULD BE DADDY !!!

\- Am I going to be a daddy? - He asked silly and almost catatonic to Narcissa who was still crying with joy.

\- Yea! You go. - She replied pulling him for a kiss.

\- We are going to have a child!? - Asked radiantly and when he saw Narcissa nod, he started to cry while she laughed happily. - He is sure!? I say a baby, man !?

\- Yea! - She laughed through her tears.

Without realizing it, the doctor continued to perform the diagnostic spell, which is why he was still active, he loved those moments when a couple confirmed a pregnancy and with a wave of his wand the constant strong and rhythmic sound filled the room, silencing a couple for a few seconds .

\- That is… 

\- Yes, Mister D'Fay. This is the sound of your baby's heart.

\- Thanks! - Olivier just hugged his wife thanking him. - Thanks! Thanks!

\- I didn't do all the work by myself. - She laughed hugging her husband. - Oli, let's have a family! 

\- A baby, dear !!! - Agreed

\- Our restart! 

Yes, it was their restart, the restart of families that they couldn't have been 23 years ago. After the couple absorbed the novelty, the witch started to explain their case, because of Narcis's age, pregnancy was at risk so that even when the baby was 16 weeks old, the wizard could not do the spell that determined sex without running a minimal risk, which does not bother the couple who were just overjoyed by the news. The vital signs of the mother and baby were normal and healthy, as expected for the duration of pregnancy, however the doctor recommended that Narcissa pay attention to the diet because she had lost weight by eating it for two without knowing it. Headaches and backaches were normal during pregnancy as well as nausea which should end in the middle of the second trimester. And when Olivier asked if his condition as a magical creature would affect pregnancy, the doctor explained that he normally would not, but the best thing would be if the couple seeks an obstetrician midwifery specialized in vein pregnancies. After recommending that the new mom get a lot of hydration and sleep a lot, she prescribed a vitamin complex and said goodbye to the couple wishing a lot of joy. 

* * *

Narcissa opened her eyes and sighed slightly, sinking her face a little deeper into the soft pillow before turning and looking at the man who had also just woken up beside her. 

\- Good morning darling. - He whispered in a deep voice and Narcissa thanked him for being beside him, for finally having a life with him. If possible, she would say that each morning she fell in love a little more with Olivier, loved how her blond hair woke up in disarray and how her gray eyes still had a cloudy shade from sleep.

\- Good Morning. - She immediately smiled hugging him and snuggling against his broad chest while her husband began to stroke her hair, running his fingers gently between her light strands.

\- We could spend the whole morning like this. - He commented.

\- Nothing like that. I'm starving! I want pancakes with lots of cherry syrup!

\- You know I can't make pancakes. Much less with cherry syrup. - He spoke kindly because he knew how much the sugar restriction made his wife in a bad mood and sometimes, due to the pregnancy hormones, completely sad and inconsolable.

Narcissa from the first day she found out about the pregnancy knew that her pregnancy was risky, since she was over 35 years old, but everything got more complicated when she started to be accompanied by the mediocre fae obstetrician specialized in veela pregnancies and discovered that she had developed Gestational diabetes. In summary, even with a healthy diet, with the baby your pancreas started to produce much more insulin than normal to take the nutrients to the child. However when she turned 20 weeks last month and commented to the mediwitch that she started to feel an uncontrollable thirst she suspected and with some exams she gave the diagnosis, now her diet had become extremely restricted and the prenatal care became weekly for the better monitor the mother's blood rates and the baby's development. 

\- Our baby will be born with a pancake face! - Complained frustratedly moving away from Olivier and curling up on his side of the bed. - Or a chocolate frog. Certainly with the face of licorice wands!

\- Honey I know that our son will be beautiful, like the mother. - Said the middle veela returning to embrace his wife and pull her onto his lap while giving her tender kisses on the neck.

\- Do you keep insisting that it will be a boy? - She laughed, her anger over the ban on sweets completely forgotten, at least as long as her husband continued with the kisses and the massage on his shoulders.

\- I know, I can smell him on you. - He spoke while rubbing his nose lightly on the exposed skin of the woman who shivered with the gesture.

\- I know ... - She muttered skeptically, even though she had already gotten used to Olivier's veela characteristics. - Hum this is good. - He spoke while relaxing with the massage. - But I'm really hungry. - She spoke fleeing from the hands of her husband who gradually became more daring and were not content with just his shoulders. 

Olivier just snorted with amusement and raised his hands as if he had surrendered and kissed Narcissa on the forehead before getting out of bed.

\- I'll prepare your coffee. Healthy and full of fiber and vitamins ideal for you and my boy.

Narcissa just rolled her eyes at her husband's speech while also getting up and putting on her elegant robe over her lacy nightgown. You cannot help but gently stroke your discreet four-month-old womb, imagining that he or she was probably as hungry as your mother. She smiled at that thought, she didn't care if it was a boy or a girl she just wanted her to be healthy and grow up happy surrounded by love.

On the way to the kitchen she stopped in the room that would be for her son or daughter, as the pregnancy was already at risk, the mediwizard could not do the spells that would reveal the sex of the baby and so the couple decided to decorate the room with neutral colors and children. Olivier insisted on painting the wall with a cheerful world map, depicting colorful little magical creatures, they were enchanted to move and play with each other. Narcissa ran her hand lightly over the white wood of the crib without restraining the anxiety and hope of finally having her little baby in her arms. This child was his new chance to have a family.

They still didn't have a mobile, because when they went to buy Narcissa, she did the deeds of detesting all options and Olivier, very patient as always, did not insist. He wanted his wife to be as happy as possible with every detail, no matter how small it was in his son's room, and he knew that she would soon find something he likes. 

It was then that Narcissa remembered the mobile of enchanted Dragons that had been Draco's when he was a baby. Thinking about her eldest son made her sigh, the pain was still immeasurable, but little by little Olivier's presence and care, in addition to the joy with the new baby, made the wound gradually heal. Yes, the Dragon mobile that was supposed to be in some box in the attic would be perfect.

\- Trix. - She called the witch and with a popped "Pop" the house elf appeared wearing her vibrant lilac dress that highlighted her big green eyes. - Could you please bring the attic boxes that hold my first son's old belongings?

\- Of course, madame. - The elf spoke in her high voice soon disappearing again.

Unlike the many elves she had when she was the lady of the Malfoy mansion, the elf who helped her look after the spacious, one-story house that lived with Olivier, was free and very happy to serve the D'Fay couple. She had only been hired with the discovery of the pregnancy since Olivier couldn't afford to go to work without knowing that someone was helping his wife in the event of another accident. Trix received a symbolic salary at the insistence of her husband, who considered himself a magical creature like the elves and would not accept an oppressive subservience in his home. Narcissa had learned from loss, the value of life, and so she also learned that all magical creatures and wizards, regardless of their origins, deserved respect and dignity. 

She had just sat in the cream armchair that she would use to breastfeed when Trix came back with the boxes, there were several, but Narcissa really wanted to see every little belonging and toy that had once been Draco's. And that was how she opened each box one by one, getting lost in her eldest son's memories. It was leafing through one of the Quidditch books, which Draco kept on his nightstand in his later years, that the letters slipped through the pages falling to the floor. 

Narcissa lowered herself slowly, her belly was already clear six months pregnant and took the two worn envelopes, trying to find out who they were addressed to. The first had only a solitary name written in dark ink on the back "Hermione" and the witch held her breath. Her son had written a letter to the one who now held the most important position in the British Ministry of Magic, she stared at the envelope and with a wave of her wand kept it in her belongings promising herself that when she had the opportunity she would finally deliver the letter.

The second envelope was older and had a return address, address and everything. So she was really surprised when she found the letter addressed to Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont.

\- Love? - Olivier called in the hall.

\- I'm in the baby's room.

\- I thought you were hungry and since you didn't come to breakfast I brought it for you. - He spoke kindly. - What did you find there? - Asked supporting the full tray of a healthy breakfast with low carbohydrate and zero sugar. Narcissa would normally have wrinkled her nose for the super healthy meal, but she was so attentive to the letter that she barely noticed it.

"I found a letter from Draco ..." he whispered. - It's addressed to you. - He spoke delivering the letter.

Olivier took it more automatically than consciously and stared at his wife and the letter without really knowing what to do. Had your son written you a letter? Mixed feelings, but mostly confusion settled in his mind.

\- I…

\- We talked about you ... - She said while Olivier remained standing still not sure what to do with the letter. - Once ... I didn't know you were a Veela at the time and Draco hid from me that he had received the inheritance. - Narcissa continued looking away from her husband and focusing on the view from the window. It was a beautiful sunny morning, much like the day she had revealed to her son who her real father was.

Olivier sat at his wife's feet on the rug and, putting the letter aside, rested his head on her lap, Narcissa smiled and automatically started stroking her husband's light hair while telling him what he had said to Draco a long time ago.

\- It was a month after he returned from Hogwarts. In August… Lucius was still trapped in Azkaban and the Malfoy mansion had become the headquarters of the Death Eaters. Draco and I used to take refuge among the garden hedges to get away from it all. We talked about many things and he always made me laugh, always so kind and considerate, but he had never asked me about you. - He spoke and saw the veela raise his face and look with eyes like his son. - I don't think I had the courage yet. - She laughed, returning to the affection and when Olivier began to purr softly she realized that the initial shock of the news had passed.

\- We were very far from the mansion, walking calmly, when he stopped and asked me. “What was my father like? My real father? ”... I didn't know what to say for a few seconds, I could tell so many things that I didn't even know where to start. But then I smiled and said, "Olivier is the most beautiful and sexy man I have ever met." - He laughed.

And the claim that Narcissa had made about him made Olivier's ego grow so much that he cannot contain the bold smile.

\- He blushed. Can you believe it? - Asked the husband who just laughed when he imagined his son embarrassed by Narcissa's statement. - So, I told you that you had the same eyes and that made Draco really happy. I said that you were a painter and that surprised you. I also told you about the day we crashed out of the ministry and how much or even more embarrassed than you were. I told you how you always insisted on calling me Miss Black and even with the flirtations you had never been less than extremely respectful of me. I talked about our various walks in Paris and how the decision to kiss you had been mine, because I knew that no matter how much you were in love with me as I was with you, I would never disrespect myself… And I told you how we parted,

\- What question? - Olivier asked when his wife did not answer and when he raised his head he saw the tears shining lonely in Narcissa's pale blue eyes.

\- Why I left him. - She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. And Olivier promptly took her in his lap, switching places, he settled in the armchair and hugged her tightly. - Draco never said anything, never blamed me, but I saw in his eyes that he somehow hated the choice I had made and I know why! Because if I hadn't come back to England, if I had made a different choice and stayed with you, he wouldn't have been obliged to do everything he did! And it destroys me, Oli! Every time I think that if I had made a different choice he would still be here, would still be alive ... And as much as his court has absolved me of the accusations of being guilty of his death I know that if it weren't for me our little boy would be alive.

\- Ciça, dear ... Don't do this to yourself. - He whispered to his wife who was still crying inconsolably in his arms. - I can't tell you what if you hadn't made the decision you made, things wouldn't have been different ... They would have, but that doesn't mean they would be better and ...

\- Now Olivier, of course they would have been better! - She insisted, stopping a little crying. - I would have stayed with you, I would have appropriately become your mate, saving us both from a lot of suffering and Draco would have grown up with his father! A family with uncles, grandparents and cousins who would love him and ...

\- Yes, he ... we could have had it all, but we can't be suffering for what could have happened. - He insisted. 

And as much as Narcissa didn't want to admit it, she knew her husband was right. Even if she stayed that did not mean that everything would be perfect, Lucios could come after her and well, many other things could happen. And even if she had stayed and life was much simpler and happier, she couldn't blame herself for what hadn't happened. The past shapes people, each choice builds a unique and meaningful story.

\- But above all. - Continued the serious half-veela. - Never blame yourself for Draco's death! Voldemort, not you, killed him! That monster took our son from us! And I'm not going to let you keep telling that lie to yourself, do you understand me? - He asked hard, but needed to be firm because he knew that if Narcissa continued on that path, there might be no turning back. He had already lost a son and would not allow himself to lose his wife either, not when they together had a new future ahead of them and a child on the way.

Narcissa agrees with a nod, because Olivier was really right and above all she knew she needed to start over and understand that she didn't need to seek forgiveness. She was not to blame, but another victim of all the evil that Voldemort had been. And even with the pain, she had been given a new chance, that child growing in her womb was her hope for a new beginning, a new opportunity to have a family with Olivier and she wanted it. She would fight for it, for her, for her husband and especially to honor Draco's sacrifice.

The two stayed like this, hugging and comforting each other until Narcissa was calmer and more calm. Olivier was the only one who had that effect on her and just the simple presence of her husband was able to bring joy and peace to her heart. And so, fully recovered, he turned his attention to the still sealed envelope.

\- Do you want me to give you privacy? He asked, even though the thought of leaving his mate's lap made his heart sink, but perhaps Olivier would prefer to be alone when he went to read his son's words.

\- I really prefer that you stay where you are ... - He admitted returning to take the envelope in his hands fearfully. He didn't know what to expect from that letter and with a sigh he took courage and broke the seal.

It was a long, awkward letter that brought a smile to the man's lips as he read it. Narcissa, in turn, after the stress she had just gone through, fell asleep in her husband's arms while Olivier finally had the opportunity to meet her first puppy.

_Wiltshire, England._

_Saturday, 24 August 1997_

_Mr. D'Fay Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont,  
I, well, I don't know where to start! In fact, this must be the thirtieth letter I try to write! Okay, let's start from the beginning ..._

_Hello, my name is Draco and well… I'm your son!_

_Sir, I know how confusing this can be. Finding out you have a child, and the woman you loved left you and_

_I know it must be a surprise for you as much as for me, but it is the truth. You are my father and I ask you not to blame my mother for not telling you the truth because I know that she thinks that hiding the relationship you two had in the past is a way of protecting me and that is why I ask you to be understanding. She doesn't know that I'm writing this letter to her (Or trying)._

_I have so many questions to ask, but unfortunately I don't know how to start ... I found out about its existence a few months ago, when I became my birthday. And what gift did you give me, huh? I can say that I would settle for a strawberry cake, but knowing that my real father was never Lucius Malfoy was ... A relief. Not that I liked all the pain and suffering of the transformation, but what to do?_

_Dad, you made me realize how wrong my family view was. The way Lucius treats my mother and me ... Compared to the way she describes her dates when I begged for answers, they just make me want to ask you: why did you let her go?_

_I really do not understand your reasons, but I wish you were here with me helping me to go through these changes… there are so many new things that make me really confused! I know that at some point I will need to make a difficult decision. My choices led me to this. I know what I'm going to need to do, but I still don't have the courage to do it. I found out who my mate was, but I had to let her go._

_Not to leave, since I couldn't get close. I must be a pathetic veela ... She is beautiful, and for the first time I found meaning in everything around me, but I did her so much harm that I just don't have the courage to approach her and now I know I will never see her again, but at least I dream that she's safer like that without even knowing what I feel._

_I was a coward. Coward for knowing that she would never call me, coward for knowing that I mistreated her a lot in the past, coward for not trying to reverse what you let happen. I think I have that in common with you ... we are terrible at keeping girlfriends around. Don't take offense is just a statement._

_I know I'm dying, but Mom isn't. She has no idea what I am and what will happen. I am writing to you in the false hope that one day she will find this letter and send it to you, and perhaps you will be able to be together. Mom deserves the smile back. She didn't know, but we had a picture of her in the living room since I can remember. Last week I managed to decipher her signature and since then she has spent all her free time sitting in the armchair next to her, smiling._

_I couldn't find much information about you (just that you are a famous painter, you are alive !!! But you are an alcoholic bitter with love), but I don't want to believe that this is really you. I know I will never have the pleasure of meeting you, but I would like to know a little more about me:_

_I am 17 years old now, but I think you must already assume that because 17 years ago you met my mother. My favorite color is violet, but unfortunately I was never able to wear something so colorful. I played Quidditch at school, I was a catcher. Quidditch has always been my passion and if everything were different I would love to pursue a career!_

_I am great at potions and spells, but I am terrible at Arithmancy ... Pity may not be the right word since I get good grades, but this is due to the triple of study that a normal student dedicates to the equations. Not wanting to brag (I'm bragging) I'm the second best student in all of Hogwarts! What does not frustrate me in any way because whoever occupies the first place is nobody more than none less than my partner! Yes she is a real genius and no I would doubt that she would become Minister of Magic one day, and well ... I would love to see that happen._

_I have three great friends and I don't know what I would do without them ..._

So the letter went on, with Draco telling everything he could about himself, his mate and his best friends, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blásio Zabini. He wrote about his home in Hogwarts, Slytherin, his favorite subjects and teachers. Olivier read everything with such fascination as if he could really see each scene described in his son's words. As if he was present at the first Quidditch game in the second year or that in the third year he had witnessed the punch that his son received from his partner. He laughed at the puppy's vicious wit as he created the buttons, bewitched him in the room and the day he was turned into an albino ferret. Without realizing it, Veela had tears in his eyes, after all, in the middle of those words, he was finally meeting his son! 

Olivier saw how the years became more obscure and heavy, but apparently the boy did not omit anything he had done in his sixth year and the crimes he was forced to commit. When Draco narrated the day he received the mark of voldemort the memories of Narcissa came to Olivier's mind who had to control his temper not to destroy the paper with his claws. The farewells were awkward, but they warmed the heart of a father who had never had the opportunity to see his son in person. 

The veela cried, grateful for the words and mourning for not having had the opportunity to really meet his son in life and when he stopped sobbing and noticed that Narcissa was still in his lap and hugging him, he made a promise that with Scorpius everything would be different , he could not change the past, but he could create a future with his second son, he would be for Scor everything that had not been for Draco and that would be his way of honoring the firstborn's sacrifices.


	12. Dix

It was at the beginning of the seventh month when Narcissa was already 28 weeks old that Trix, the little house elf, surrounded Olivier, not even giving Veela time to get home from work and started talking in disgust.

\- Senho D'Fay is impossible! The Lady refuses to listen to me and let me do housework. 

\- Trix ... - Tried the wizard, but the elf was extremely nervous and clearly worried about his lady.

\- She insists on working hard and cleaning the baby's room, today I picked her up in the attic, swapping the old boxes for a place looking for a play mat !!! - He continued to speak hastily, gesturing emphatically as if that could better illustrate the desperate scene that was for the elf to see her mistress doing her tasks.

\- Tri… 

\- You need to talk to her and ... 

\- Trix! He shouted, finally making the elf shut up. - I understand that Ciça has been… very difficult in the last few weeks, but the doctor explained that she has entered a phase in which she wants to prepare the nest for our baby or something and…

\- And that's exactly why! She is bending down and tidying up the whole house when this is my job !!! She can't try so hard !!! You have to do something! - Finally demanded.

\- Okay, I'll talk to her. Do not worry. - Olivier refrained from laughing at the scene, but despite the elf being comical she had an important point. Trix just disappeared with a snap after indignant snorting and went back to his activities, at least in the kitchen his lady did not insist on cooking.

Olivier left his bag and parchments in his studio before looking for his wife. And seeing the pile of books he had brought from the library, he sighed wearily at the prospect that he still had to finish the lesson plan for next month of the third and fourth year classes, fortunately the seventh year Art History essays he had managed correct in the window he had before lunch. It was only the first month of school and the wizard was already busy with work.

He stopped for a minute analyzing his last drafts, since last week he had been dedicating the little time he was not at school or with Narcissa to paint a portrait of his pregnant companion, when she finally completed six months her womb was already indisputably round what awakened in the veela instincts of the wizard the deepest joy of being able to have his partner pregnant with his child. He had missed it with Draco and with this new puppy to come he refused to miss any minute of the baby's development. The veela had not yet taken the paternity leave he was entitled to, but since he did not teach on Wednesdays, the couple scheduled their weekly appointments for that day so that Olivier was always present, especially now with the beginning of classes.

He soon left the painting room and following the unmistakable perfume of his companion and the puppy she was carrying, he found her in the couple's bedroom and as Trix had said she was pacing and apparently decided to organize the closet. Olivier had to contain his laughter when he saw her make a face at her socks. Ciça kept teasing him about not understanding his style and fascination for fun, colorful men's socks whose pairs were uneven, but as the midfielder always answered "It was stylish!". 

\- As long as I don't try to disappear with my socks, I won't complain about finding her rearranging that closet for the third time just this week. - He spoke drawing the attention of his wife, who saw him smiling happily.

\- You and those socks ... - She laughed, returning everything to the drawers. - They're just no worse than wearing them.

\- You say that, but deep down you like it! - She spoke embracing her companion and burying her head in the witch's neck to breathe her perfume. He always loved Narcissa's scent but when her scent mixed with that of the child she carried Olivier's vein senses, she was delirious with euphoric joy, deep love and fulfillment for perpetuating her genes again.

\- I admit you look cute in them! - Secreted the witch but soon whispered provocatively in the tall blond's ear. - But I definitely prefer you without him ... - But the whole mood was cut off when Narcissa gasped in fright and put her hands on her rounded belly

\- What do you hear !? - Asked Olivier with all his instincts aimed at protecting and no longer seducing the mother of her baby.

\- He kicked! I felt!!! - She spoke radiantly going to sit on the double bed.

\- What!? For real!? - Said the father kneeling at Narcissa's feet and placing his hand on his wife's belly, waiting for his puppy to move again for him to feel. - Come on, big boy, kick again.

\- Go son say "Hi" to your dad. - Encouraged Narcissa caressing the belly. She had already assumed it would be a boy after her partner insisted so much and as if she was loving the attention the child kicked again making the parents laugh like fools

\- He is strong!!! - Olivier laughed. - By Merlin, I don't believe it !!!

\- He's going to be a beautiful boy just like Dad, isn't he Scorpius? - Asked Narcissa.

\- You chose the name! - Olivier noted beaming.

\- Yes, I thought about him that afternoon when I was doing ... - He started to explain, but when he touched what he was going to say, he stopped.

\- The boxes in the attic. I already know. - Olivier laughed. - Trix barely let me get home before bombarding me with complaints about you not stopping quiet.

\- Trix is a gossipy and exaggerated elf. I'm pregnant, not sick. I'm not an invalid! 

\- And what is the risky part of pregnancy, don't you understand women !? - Scolded Olivier playfully receiving only a roll of his wife's eyes.

"Anyway," he said, waving his hand. - Did you like the name?

\- Scorpius D'Fay Bauffremont ... - Tested Olivier smiling. Yes, he had loved his son's name. - It's perfect. - He said kissing Narcissa and pulling her to snuggle with him on the bed.

They spent a lot of time like that just enjoying each other, sometimes talking to each other, sometimes talking to Scorpius, who turned out to be a very active baby who loved the voice of his father and mother.

-You know that in the end Trix is right. - Olivier started.

\- I know ... I think it might not be a bad idea to ask Andromeda to come spend time here. - He admitted. - She suggested this in the last letter we exchanged. He said that Teddy is big and that he could stay at his godfather's house while she helps me with the last few months.

\- It would be good if you had company now that I went back to school and maybe this way you will stop “stealing Trix's tasks”. - The wizard laughed. - Seriously, that elf was on the verge of a nervous breakdown!

\- Poor thing! Don't talk about her like that.

\- That's because you didn't see the way she confronted me today! It looked like a machine gun! - And when Olivier saw that his wife did not understand the reference explained. - It's a Muggle weapon that fires projectiles quickly one after the other ... It's as if you can launch a sequence of 10,000 Bombs per minute!

\- By Merlin, Muggles are barbarians! - She admired the firepower.

\- In that respect I have to agree. - Olivier said with a shrug.

* * *

Andromeda arrived two weeks later, very happy to see her sister who had not visited since Christmas and New Year, after Narcissa and Olivier's wedding five years ago, Andromeda and Teddy always spent the holidays in France with the D'Fay family. The matriarch Jouly had adopted the Black sisters as daughters just as she had done with Camille, Claude's wife who had also become friends with the dark witch.

\- I'm so happy for you, sister! - The older one said when hugging the blonde and caressing her belly. - You're beautiful! Radiant. - He laughed.

\- Good to see you too, Dromeda.

\- I hope that with you I will be able to put a little judgment on your sister's head, because I already gave up! - Olivier spoke embracing Andromeda. - I'm glad you came.

\- How was the trip?

\- Easy, I took the portkey and then apparated here.

\- Well, let me take your bags to the guest room while you two talk. - If Olivier was willing to enter the corridor to the room that Andromeda and Teddy always stayed when they came to the parties.

\- How old are you? - Asked the dark witch

\- 28! - Narcissa replied, excited. - I can finally feel it! He always kicks when I'm close to Oli. - He laughed.

\- Are you sure it will really be a boy?

\- Oli has it and I feel it too. I chose the name Scorpius.

\- It's a beautiful name! I'm dying to meet my nephew! 

"So where can I take these two beautiful ladies to dinner tonight?" - Olivier asked as he returned from the guest room and leaned on the back of the sofa to kiss the top of Narcissa's head.

\- We could go to that fish restaurant. - Suggested the blonde.

“But Ciça, you weren't sick of seafood and fish?” Asked Andromeda, remembering the letters she received from her sister.

\- Thanks to Merlin I have passed the nausea stage. 

\- For me, it could be. - replied the brunette.

\- Perfect then. The good thing that is nearby and the walk is not long since Ciça cannot Apparate.

The "La Mer" restaurant was a nice local restaurant whose roof had a charm that gave the impression that the customers were actually dining at the bottom of the sea. Besides, the light food was very well seasoned and tasty.

\- I wanted to order Bouillabaisse soup, but I don't know if seafood is a good idea ... - Narcisa pondered.

\- I can order one for myself and you steal a little. Suggested Olivier. - I know how you like the bread and potatoes that come with it.

\- Okay, so I keep the salmon pasta and steal some of your soup!

\- I'll have the pasta too. - Andromeda agreed.

\- But, love, will you just have the soup? I know how you prefer meat over seafood.

\- Then I can order the tilapia fillet with apple puree and walnut farofa. - Veela spoke. And just after placing orders he turned to Andromeda asking. - How's little Teddy?

\- He will stay at the godfather's house until I return. He loves Harry and is happy that Ginny is pregnant. In the head of a 5-year-old boy when the godfather's son is born, he will be able to play with him. - Andromeda laughed. - Keep telling everyone that you are going to win two new friends to play with this year, the godfather's son and a little cousin.

\- Well, you can tell him that he will be a little cousin! - Narcissa laughed. - Oh and I had already forgotten Camille called us for tea tomorrow in the capital! She wants some tips from you on how to be a grandma.

\- We found out this week that Lucá and Manon are going to have a girl! - Olivier told happily for his nephew.

\- What a wonderful new! Little Scor will already have a little friend. - Andromeda got excited.

\- Yea! Camille wants to find some clothes for her granddaughter at Place Cachée and I am not about to refuse a good shopping trip.

\- I'd love to have tea with you and Camille. - Agreed the brunette. - But how old is your nephew and wife? 20, 21?

\- They are both 21 and married last year, but they already wanted a family. - Veela replied.

\- She's a fashion designer, right? - Andromeda reminded the young woman with black hair and pixie cut that she met last Christmas.

\- Yes, there is a famous Muggle brand in the capital and it seems that it closed a deal recently to open a branch in the United States and China! - Completed Narcissa. - The last collection was magnificent, I bought some beautiful and unique pieces.

And when the dishes and drinks finally arrived, Andromeda proposed a toast to the new babies of the D'Fay family that the two children who were to grow up surrounded by health and love.

* * *

The next morning Olivier went to school early to say goodbye to his wife, who was still drinking coffee with her sister.

"Are we going to meet Camille at her place or at Place Cachée?" Asked Andromeda.

\- Her house is in the more rural area of Paris, if we went there later we would have to leave at Place Cachée and I can't with the baby. I think we better go by the fireplace to our loft and walk from there. - Narcissa pondered returning to drink her tea. - And then she finds us there.

\- Perfect, but you are sure that the walk is not heavy.

\- Don't worry, Dromeda! - Narcissa laughed while writing the note to her sister-in-law marking the meeting place.

Soon the sisters were already crossing the Montmartre district to the shopping street Bruxa, it was late September and with the beginning of autumn the trees started to paint themselves in yellow, red and gold. As the school year had started the flow of tourists in the city had decreased and luckily even with the cold wind it was not raining. 

The sisters were almost crossing the street to enter the Bistro “Le Chat Noir” where they had scheduled to meet Camille when they saw the witch disappear a few meters ahead and soon waved to her attention. The three witches met and after many hugs they started walking around the children's stores taking the opportunity to catch up on conversations.

\- I am so happy!!! - Camile spoke excitedly. - My first granddaughter !!! Manon is overjoyed by the news.

\- How many weeks is she? - Asked Narcissa smiling and caressing the belly when remembering the day when she herself had discovered that she was pregnant. 

\- Just turned 18. I had to fight with my son because he didn't tell me as soon as they found out, but since Manon had had a miscarriage last year, the two decided not to count until they had completed the first three months. - Camille explained.

\- I know how she feels. - Andromeda spoke. - I lost a baby before I had Nymphadora and that makes us reluctant.

\- Yes. It was very hard for my daughter-in-law, but fortunately everything is fine now. They are so happy making so many plans.

\- And finally a girl for the D'Fay dynasty! - Narcissa joked. 

The morning was passing by and it was at the last store they had agreed to go to before taking a break for lunch that Camille finally found the little dress she wanted her granddaughter to wear to the presentation at Corte Veela. The presentation at the Corte de Brume was similar to Catholic baptism, but without any religious appeal it was just the moment that the couple publicly introduced their puppy to the entire Court and chose the godfather and godmother. It was a very joyful and celebrated ceremony because any veela knew of the importance and joy it was to have a new child at court, after receiving the inheritance at an older age and the appointment of a companion, the presentation was one of the three most important moments emblematic in the life of a Veela.

\- She will be beautiful !!! - The new grandma spoke when she took the little white lace dress to the cashier.

\- Camille looks at those little shoes. - Andromeda commented, showing a small pair of tiny sneakers with a blue bow. - I think it matches the dress perfectly.

\- By Merlin, they're adorable! Look at this one. - Narcissa spoke showing a navy blue male pair made of crochet. - I think I'll take it to Scorpius!

\- Too bad Teddy is past that stage. - Andromeda lamented admiring the little shoes that were one cuter than the other. 

\- Don't talk like that, your grandson was cute last Christmas, so big! - Camille commented while passing the amount related to the dress and shoes to the attendant.

\- To gift? - Asked the young witch.

\- Yea! It's for my granddaughter! - He replied gladly.

\- Your grand daughter? My congratulations, but I would never imagine that I already had children, it seems so young. - Commented surprised.

Camille just laughed and thanked her for the compliment, it always happened to her and Narcissa. Both did not seem to have aged one day, maintaining the features of young people of no more than 28 or 29 years old, the result of the wonders that the venom venom did on the body of a companion. The purpose of marking, in addition to the magical connection that was established, was for the venom to be injected into the body, to preserve the life of the companion, extending and strengthening it. A normal wizard lived about 137-140 years, but a veela can live up to more than 250 or 300 years so that the poison extends the life of a companion if she is not a veela.

\- Ciça, will you take the shoe? Asked Andromeda, but his sister was too silent. - Ciça? - He called again.

\- Yes, I will go. - She replied with a smile and walking to the cashier.

\- Perfect then I pay!

\- No need, Dromeda!

\- I insist! It will be a gift for my beautiful subrinho! - Said the brunette taking her little sister's shoes and running to pay at the register before the youngest insisted she didn't need to.

But Narcissa wouldn’t do that, in fact her attention was completely focused on the contraction she had just had, at first she thought it was Scor kicking but when the pain increased like a sting she started paying attention… It was too early for test hires, but how not he felt nothing again. Maybe it was nothing to worry about after all.

\- Well, shall we have lunch? - Asked Camille when Andromeda returned with the gift.

\- Let's go to “Le Chat Noire”! I really love that place and I have a craving for pumpkin pie !!! - Narcissa spoke excitedly.

\- Pregnant wish is an order! - Andromeda laughed.

\- And we promise not to tell Olivier that we let you eat sweets. - Laughed Camille.

Lunch was being very pleasant, but it turned out that Narcissa did not eat her much-desired pie because she immediately felt another contraction and when she grimaced and caressed her belly, the gesture did not go unnoticed by her sister-in-law and sister.

\- What do you hear? - Asked brunette. - You are in pain?

\- Is nothing. Just a discomfort. - Answered.

\- It doesn't seem like a discomfort. - Said Camille.

\- I'm feeling test contractions ... - Narcissa whispered and even though she didn't want to admit she was a little scared. 

Test contractions were normal before birth, not only worrying but scary, but they only happen after 37 weeks when the body was preparing and training for childbirth. Narcissa was only in the seventh month she shouldn't feel any of this.

\- Come on, let's go to the hospital. - Andromeda said, getting up and taking the bag.

\- No need…

\- I'm not asking, sis. 

\- Take her and I'll pay the bill and I'll meet you at the hospital. - Said Camille already standing up and asking for the bill.

The Central Bruxo Hospital was two streets below the bistro and Narcissa went all the way insisting that it should be nothing, but Andromeda was adamant, even if it was nothing she would only return to the blonde's house when she heard it from a doctor. And so they arrived at the lobby and as Narcissa fits into the risk case, she was soon attended by the obstetrician on duty, it was the same gentleman who had given the couple such happy news

\- Sar. D'Fay a pleasure to see you. Lie down here and relax the exam is relatively simple. - Said the doctor who was nearing 60 years. - Are you family? - Asked the brunette witch who had brought Narcissa and was leaning against the wall.

\- Yes. I'm an older sister. - replied the witch uncrossing her arms and approaching the stretcher on which her sister was.

\- You did very well to bring her. - He said soon turning to the patient. - You have early dilation, if you had not come soon you could have detached the placenta and loss of amniotic fluid ...

\- You mean I almost had an abortion! - Narcissa asked desperately.

\- Do not be alarmed, it was not so much, but if the condition does get worse you could have a premature birth and in the worst case an abortion.

Narcissa started to hyperventilate, it couldn't be happening! No, she couldn't be losing another child !!! She started to cry and soon felt another twinge that made her even more desperate.

\- No! - He sobbed. - Please, I can't lose my baby !!! I can not…

\- Calm down, dear, nothing bad will happen to your baby. - The gentle gentleman spoke soon, making a spell that made Narcissa extremely sleepy and when the blonde slept she turned to the older sister whose look was full of concern, it was at that moment that Camille came hurriedly and when she saw Narcissa sleeping she feared for the worst.

\- By Merlin, what happened !? - Asked the smallest.

\- This is Doctor Gallet who attended Ciça. - Andromeda explained to her friend and then to the doctor. - That's my sister's sister-in-law. 

\- Well, Mrs. D'Fay's picture is worrying, she is only in the seventh month and is having expansion. Pregnancy was already at risk with all gestational diabetes.

\- What do we do then? My sister would not survive the loss of another child! - Andromeda spoke scared, she knew Narcissa and knew how much she kept that baby, Scorpius was already the center of her and Olivier's world.

\- She needs to go to absolute rest, lie down all the time so that the baby's weight does not force the cervix, nothing of any food with caffeine or pepper. No stimulating or blood-thinning potions. Who is her obstetrician?

\- She was the one who took care of my son's pregnancy. - Camille replied. - Dr. Aimê Pomeroy.

\- Perfect, I've heard of her work. She specializes in fae pregnancies and will be able to advise Mrs. D'Fay in the best way. I will send the exams and diagnoses I made here to her clinic as well as write her an express letter already reporting the case. Don't worry, ladies, Narcissa and the baby will be fine.

A short time later Narcissa is already awake and calmer and can hear the same diagnosis that the doctor had informed Andromeda and Camille. As soon as Narcissa was released, Olivier arrived at the entrance hall visibly disturbed, only calming down when he hugged his mate and she told him what had happened, swearing well. Andromeda had sent a letter to her brother-in-law who, thanks to Merlin, did not teach that afternoon by quickly going to the hospital to pick them up, Camille herself returned to her home saying she wanted to keep informed about any changes in her sister-in-law's picture. That was the D'Fay family, a family that cared for and cared for each other

\- Did you know I can walk! - Narcissa spoke in disgust as soon as they got home, Olivier insisted on carrying her in the typical bride style since he discovered that his wife should rest completely until the birth of her baby.

\- No, you can not! - Olivier spoke adamantly taking her to the bed and laying her down. He was in super protective mode all his instincts aimed at inspecting the room for any threats, however little, against his pregnant companion. Even for Andromeda he had growled once involuntarily and soon she was scolded, blonde. As soon as he was sure they were safe, he deposited Narcissa in the couple's bed gently. - You will stay in this bed until further notice! This is not up for debate.

\- And how do you expect me to shower? She asked irritably.

\- I'll bathe you! - He replied crossing his arms. He rarely argued with his mate, but she was completely crazy if she thought he wouldn't do anything to keep her at rest fearing for her and the cub's health.

\- And when I need to go to the bathroom? Hmmmm???

\- I'll take you.

\- There is! But you are working! - She knew she wasn't being rational but she didn't want to lose the discussion since she was angry, but above all very frightened.

\- Then ask Andromeda for help! Damn it, ask Trix! But you are forbidden to leave this bed anyway!

Narcissa knew her mate was being tough for her and the baby's sake, but the hormones were crazy and all the anger quickly turned to tears, she started to cry and sob that really broke veela's heart. Olivier promptly sighed and went to the bed, sitting down and hugging his companion who was sobbing desolate. He had already gotten used to the mood swings so much that he knew there was nothing to say, Narcissa just needed to know that he was there beside her comforting her.

\- Everything will be fine. He whispered as he stroked the back of the witch who was now cradled in his lap. - I'm sorry for screaming.

\- No problem. - He spoke between sobs. - You are right and just ... It seems that it is one problem after another - She sighed tiredly. - First diabetes and now that dilation. I'm scared Oli! I can't bear to lose Scor either! - He cried.

\- Hey, hey ... Look at me. - He asked, lifting his partner's chin and kissing her eyelids, dried her tears and smiled at the gesture. - We will not lose Scorpius. I promise you that soon you will be holding our beautiful puppy safe and sound in your arms. - Olivier swore hugging and comforting his wife.

Narcissa believed in him and finally calmed down, the couple slept like that that night and the next morning Olivier took advantage of the fact that it was the weekend to make sure that narcissus did not move a foot out of bed.

And so the last week of September and the beginning of October passed, Narcissa stayed in bed all the time and when Olivier was not at home, it was Andromeda who made sure that the youngest obeyed medical orders and remained absolutely rested. Narcissa slept most of the time because pregnancy was demanding a lot from her body and when she was awake she used to read and study new potions that she wanted to try. It turned out that she developed the habit of reading her advanced potion books to Scor, she talked for hours and hours with her son telling him about his father, uncles and aunts, about Teddy and many other stories that she had also told Draco . 

It was October 24th and Narcissa had just turned 32 weeks old, she was reading one of Beedle's tales, the Bard, when she ended up falling asleep. Fonte da Sorte was her favorite tale both for the female protagonism and for the certainty that luck is in our hands, in fact the witch had to keep her preference for the tale for a long time hidden, since the former husband Lucius Malfoy had presented, for written to the Hogwarts parent and teacher council their demand that history be banned saying: 

“Any work of fiction or non-fiction that portrays the mixing of wizards and muggles should be banned from Hogwarts shelves. I don't want my son to be influenced to tarnish the purity of his lineage by reading stories that promote weddings between wizards and muggles. ”

In fact, when the response from former Hogwarts director, Albus Dumbledore, arrived stating that he refused to remove the book from the library, a decision that was supported by most members of the Hogwarts Board, Narcissa had to hide her desire to laugh at revolt that the wizard had shown by reading the letter that said: 

“Supposedly pure-blooded families maintain their alleged purity by excluding Muggles or Muggle children from their family trees, disinheriting or lying about their purity. They then try to impose their hypocrisy on others, asking for the exclusion of works that address the truths they deny. There is not a single wizard or witch in the world whose blood has not mixed with that of Muggles, and therefore I must consider it illogical and immoral to remove works that deal with the subject of our students' knowledge collection. ”

The witch didn't know, but at the time the director already knew the truth about Draco and the mixture of his blood. He knew that the Malfoys' supposed purity was supported by the lie and hypocrisies that the mother hid about her son's real descent by lying about her purity. 

Narcissa was dreaming that it was she in that children's tale with her sisters. Asha was actually Bellatriz and her illness was the crazy devotion she had for the Dark Lord, and Andromeda was Altheda whose poverty was due to the fact that she was disowned and expelled from the Black family. Narcissa played the role of Amata who had her heart broken not because she was abandoned by her love, but forced to leave the man she truly loved to marry a wizard she did not love.

However Narcissa could not find out who the sad knight in armor was, but when the vine wrapped around her sister's foot and one by one they were pulling each other into the garden she knew she needed to take that mysterious man's hand taking him inward too. She didn't care about Bella's cries of protest, but she was surprised by the look of support she had received from Drômeda. 

\- Only one of us can bathe in the fountain !!! - Bella shouted madly. - It will be very difficult to decide which one of us without adding one more! - Scolded.

\- Leave it, Bella. - Andromeda said gently, preventing the older one from advancing with her variation on the rider.

\- Don't worry ladies ... - The knight spoke in a defeated tone. -I was always known as the Unlucky Knight, because I lost my beloved to another and I intended to find her again with the luck that the spring water would give me, but I know that I will not be able to reach the fountain before you and so I intend to leave the garden and leave to continue your path.

However, Narcissa, upon hearing this, was annoyed.

\- Fearful! - She censored. - Draw your sword, Knight, and help us achieve our goal. Don't give up on love so quickly!

And so she, the sisters and the unfortunate knight venture out into the enchanted garden where rare herbs, fruits and flowers grew in abundance. They did not encounter any obstacles or difficulties until they reached the base of a hill on whose base was encircled a huge white Dragon who, with his nose, noticed the presence of the intruders.

"Pay me proof of your pain." 

The Dragon spoke when he raised his huge head and looked directly at Narcissa, who was shocked to notice, when she focused all her attention on the gray eyes of slit pupils that the creature was actually completely blind. The Knight had not wasted time and with his sword tried to attack the monster, but the blade only broke on the resistant scales. Bellatrix tries to bewitch the Dragon with unforgivable curses that have had no effect and only infuriate the animal that with a movement of its cause hurls it away. Narcissa went to the aid of her older sister while Andromeda used all the spells that could subdue or hypnotize him, but the power of her wand was not enough. 

The sun was rising in the sky and when Narcissa saw Bella die in her arms due to the injuries caused by the Dragon she desperately started to cry. Then the huge animal found its muzzle on the blonde witch's face and licked her tears. And as crazy as it might seem she knew he was comforting her and when she stopped crying the Dragon spread its huge wings and took flight, disappearing among the clouds of the sky.

Even mourning the loss of their sister, the group began to climb the hill, certain that they would soon reach the source. And halfway across they came across a sign that said:

"Pay me the fruits of your hard work" 

The knight promptly took his only gold coin and placed it on the plate, but it fell to the ground and rolled down the hill, not knowing what to do, the three just kept going up and up but got nowhere. They walked for hours and the top was still as far away as before, everyone was tired and discouraged when they saw the sun approaching the horizon. 

Andromeda started to walk faster, trying harder than the others and encouraging them to continue.

\- Courage! - She spoke while wiping the sweat from her face - We're almost there, don't give up now!

As the drops fell on the ground, they realized that they were finally advancing up the enchanted hill. And excited to run to the top as fast as they could and when they got up there they were presented with the most beautiful view of a flowering valley full of orchards of the sweetest fruits and in the middle of the orchard they saw the fountain that gurgles the crystalline water that presentation to drink it with luck.

However, they saw that their path was blocked by a stream that stretched ethereal to the North and South so that if they did not cross it, they could not turn around and reach the source. As soon as they reached the edge of the stream of crystalline water, they saw the words carved on a large smooth stone that said:

"Pay me the treasure of your past" 

They reflected on what those words meant, but they did not then manage to boldly cross the waters that allowed her to pass safely. The rider promptly took a step into the water and reached out to help Narcissa who was left with him without really knowing why.

When both were halfway there, the water started to rise and run faster. Narcissa was filled with fear and clung to the knight, the water around them was as strong as a torrent so much that the man's helmet was removed revealing his youthful face and strong chin, his light blond hair shining with water and Gray eyes widened as they recognized who the young woman in his arms was. Unbeknownst to them both, they had been bewitched so long that they forgot what their loved ones' faces were, leaving only the certainty that they had a love and lost it, but that water was also magical and washed away any spell breaking any spell so Narcissa he remembered that his love was that knight whose name was Olivier and he remembered that his beloved had always been that witch who was at his side. 

However, the water was very strong and even if they clung to each other, the water insisted on separating them. Narcissa was holding Olivier's hand in despair, fearing she would lose him again. The water stirred around her, dragging her away, and it was with terror that she could no longer hold on to her lover's hand and let him go. And there at that moment the words of the Rio stone made sense, it was the greatest treasure of Olivier's past. 

Narcissa was lost in the darkness of the water around her and in a startle she woke breathlessly recognizing that she was in her room, in her bed at home. She sighed in relief and wanted to call for Olivier because she was distressed by the loss of her partner in the dream, but when she looked at the foot of the bed she saw that there was a tray with her lunch. Yes, she had fallen asleep before lunch, so she knew that Olivier was still working teaching at school.

When she bent to reach the tray of food that she thought had been brought by Trix, she felt a sharp twinge in her stomach that made her retreat. It was like horror that she realized that the sheets around her were wet.

\- No, no, no! - He began to whisper raising the sheets realizing that his bag had broken. - Andromeda !!! - He shouted for his sister. - Andrôm ... - Soon she felt another strong contraction and started to cry desperately it was still too early for Scor to be born she was only 32 weeks old, there was still a month and a few weeks left !!!

\- Ciça !? Por Merim - The brunette spoke when she entered the room, scared by her sister's cry and seeing the wet sheets and the crying blonde concluded. - The bag broke! 

Narcissa just nodded when her sister came over to help her get up and out of bed. 

\- Trix go to Santa Casa and bring the doctor on duty. We need to transport Narcissa to the Hospital now! - He asked the elf who disappeared in a snap. - Breathe, Ciça. Breathe!

\- Drômeda was supposed to be only at the beginning of December - cried the youngest, cringing with the pain of another contraction

\- It's sweet, but apparently my nephew is in a hurry and wants to meet mom and dad soon! Calm now, just breathe. - Guided. - The witch is coming.

A few minutes later, Dr. Julia, who worked at Santa Casa da Quinta Ilha, was at Narcisa's house with a nurse and the enchanted stretcher.

\- What are the contraction intervals? - Asked the dark witch.

\- AH! - Shouted the blonde when moved to the stretcher.

\- I think between 8 and 10 minutes. - Andromeda replied accompanying the stretcher with her sister.

\- Doctor, she's bleeding. - Informed the nurse, a tall African-American wizard named Mavis. - We have to transfer her to the Central Hospital as soon as possible.

\- Let's go! - Answered the doctor.

\- Trix, please go as soon as possible until Beauxbatons warns Olivier that Narcissa is going into labor! Tell him meet us at the Central Hospital in Paris !!!

And the house elf seriously nodded and disappeared in a POP.

* * *

Olivier was teaching art history to sixth and seventh graders who had chosen to enroll in their electives that year when Trix appeared in the middle of the room scaring everyone.

\- Mister D'Fay! - Spoken the hurried elf. - Come on, the lady is going into labor !!! Mrs. Andromeda asked me to say that you should meet them at the Central Hospital in Paris !!!

\- CHILDREN'S WORK? HOW DOES CHILDBIRTH WORK? TWO MONTHS STILL LACK! - Screamed scared and ran out of the room, leaving everything there. 

\- Professor, your ... - Began to call one of the students.

\- MY BAG! - He spoke when he realized he was even without his wand and went back to the living room, grabbing his bag and running to the infirmary. He intended to use the fireplace there, which was connected to the Hospital, it would be faster than trying to drive to his home in the city to get the flu net to the loft in Paris and then apparate to the hospital. 

\- Madame Gourcy! - He shouted for the head nurse when rushing into the medical wing, luckily there were no students when he arrived. - My partner! My partner is going into labor and I need to use her fireplace to get to the hospital faster. 

\- Monsieur D'Fay you know that this is against the rules ... The magic emergency fireplaces are not to be used in this way and ...

\- But it's an emergency! Narcissa was not supposed to give birth until the beginning of December! Please, I'm begging !!!

\- Okay, boy. Go fast! - The matron said that despite warning her about the rules, she had already authorized the trip.

* * *

The half veela came out of the fireplace in the hospital's emergency wing and ran to one of the nurses in blue.

\- My wife! Narcissa D'Fay Bauffremont, she must have arrived a short time ago! It's in labor!

\- Yes, yes, who are you?

\- The father!

\- Come with me, then. - Said the nurse hurriedly leading him through the corridors. 

The nurse didn't even need to say what the operating room was because as soon as they left the elevator in the NeoNatal ward, Olivier caught the scent of his partner and his instincts screamed with rage as soon as he heard his wife's cries of pain. He broke down the door scaring the two nurses and the auxiliary doctor, however the MedBruxa Obstetrician who accompanied Narcissa since the beginning of the pregnancy and led the delivery was not frightened just shouted to the nurses who tried to contain the advance of the veela.

\- A thousand hells! Let it pass !!! He's her veela companion! - Shouted Aimê Pomeroy (Chief Medusa witch specializing in fae gestation), over the mother's howls of pain and Oliver's growls. - Come on Narcissa the dilation is almost right. - Encouraged her.

\- Ciça! - Olivier called finally managing to get closer and taking his partner's hands in his. Narcissa just shook her hand while screaming again. - She's in pain! - Said the wizard desperate to see his companion suffer. - Do something! - Demanded to the doctor that promptly ignored. She had already dealt with many overprotective veins or Banshees deliveries and was definitely not intimidated by the angry snarls or fangs.

\- Oli, I can't ... - Narcissa whispered through tears. - I can't ... AH! - He cried out in pain.

\- Of course you can, dear! - Olivier spoke kissing his forehead. - Soon Scor will be in your arms and we will have our beautiful family, our new beginning! - He spoke to her while shaking his wife's hand in support, Narcissa just cried feeling.

\- Come on Narcissa in the next contraction push! - Aime spoke. - 1, 2, 3 and Push! 

And Narcissa tried, she screamed and tried, but she was already so tired.

\- Come on Narcissa, you can do it! Stay awake. - The doctor was speaking, but something was wrong, she could no longer see the baby's head and feeling the patient's belly felt the worst. The child had turned around in the interval between the last contraction. - Damn, he's upset! - He informed the auxiliaries.

\- If we use more anesthesia it goes out. - replied the nurse with the syringe ready.

\- I know. - Dr Pomeroy spoke trying to think fast. 

Labor was already taking too long and if it continued like that, there was a risk that the already premature child would start to suffocate with the loss of amniotic fluid. But if one more injection was given Narcissa would not have the strength to push the child even if the doctor managed to turn the baby to the right place. When she focused her eyes on the half-veela that comforted her companion, the idea came to her.

\- Mister D'Fay! I need you to bite your wife. Now! - She said scaring the other auxiliary doctors and nurses who knew nothing about the poison veela.

Olivier was startled by the sudden request, but when he understood the reason for the request, he did so without blinking. He quickly and without warning stuck his fangs in the neck of his wife who cried out in pain because he was very sensitive to the whole situation. Olivier tried to pour as much poison as he could into his partner's bloodstream because he knew that the poison would relieve pain, stimulating his partner's system to recover and heal more quickly. 

\- The venela venom in the body of a partner acts as a potent anesthetizer based on oxytocin. - He explained to Aimê Pomeroy to his companions. - In addition to stimulating cell regeneration. It is more efficient than another dose of epidural. Now let's start with an emergency caesarean! - Announced the witch. 

\- Sir, I need you to get away. - The nurse said. 

\- What!? No! She's my mate! - He snarled.

\- Olivier I need you to get away! I have to do invasive emergency surgery on your wife and you are not dressed properly! - Scolded the chief physician. - This nurse is just going to dress you up so that you can be next to your partner. - Explained MedBruxa convincing the middle Veela to release his companion's hand and be taken to an adjacent alcove where they washed his hand and dressed him in a blue gown putting on gloves and a hat on his head.

Narcissa because of the amount of poison and anesthesia in her system had gone out and lost herself in unconsciousness, oblivious to what was happening around her.

\- Vital signs? 

\- Normal and stable.

\- Scalpel. - Asked Dr. Pomeroy reaching out to assist. And then she made the cut at the base of the womb, handed the instrument to the other and gently removed the small child who started crying when she was separated from the mother.

Olivier was on his back when he heard his son's cry and turned to the media who held the child gently and smiled. He opened his eyes, which soon filled with tears. Your puppy, that tiny little thing was your puppy!

\- It's a boy! - Aimê spoke giving the child to the second nurse who was already ready with a delicate towel that wrapped the little baby and handed it to the father. 

Olivier held his son firmly and wept with joy. By Merlin, Scorpius was so small! The child with wrinkled skin and slightly purplish because he was premature calmed down a little when he was placed in his father's arms. For even though he was very young, his instincts recognized that those arms, that smell meant security and affection.

\- Hi Scorpius. Whispered Olivier to the little boy. - Hi puppy. I am your father, your father! - He was crying with joy, but all this atmosphere of happiness was broken when the child stirred in his arms, crying again because he even before his father realized that something was wrong.

\- Pressure 8 to 15 and falling! - Informed the auxiliary doctor to the chief MedBruxa. 

\- Sir, I need to take you to UtiNeo - said the nurse to Olivier who did not know where he focused his attention. Something was wrong with Narcissa and they wanted to take their son and instinctively growled at the wizard in front of him. - Sir, your son is eight months premature, he needs to be taken to the incubator, we need to weigh him and check that everything is fine with the respiratory system! - Said the nurse no longer scared by the fangs.

\- Yes right. - He understood and handed over his fearful puppy, his reason told him that was the right thing, but his instincts screamed for him to grab his son and wife and take them to a den in the mountains, far from any threat. The reason won even when Scorpius' cry only got worse when he was also removed from his father.

\- Come on Narcissa, stay with me! Are you listening to me? - Aimê spoke.

\- Ciça! - Olivier spoke trying to get closer, being restrained by the same nurse who had helped him to dress.

\- Sir I need you to get away.

\- PA at 60. Saturation dropping to 82%! - The assistant spoke. - Olivier tried to take another step and was contained.

\- Mr! - Called the man. - I can't let you get close!

\- She's hyperventilating! - Spoke to Medbruxa chief. - Pass me the breathing balloon, now! Come on Narcissa, stay with us, come on.

\- She's my mate! MY PARTNER!

\- I know sir, but I need you to get away!

\- Tachycardia, 140. PA plummeted to 7! - The assistant who monitored the monitors spoke.

\- I'll need to tub it! 

\- SCIENCE! - Olivier shouted desperately to feel for the connection that the companion was leaving. All his instincts had manifested, his eyes were black and even his claws were beginning to emerge. - SCIENCE, STAY WITH ME! 

\- Mr! 

\- NARCISE! - He was desperate trying to advance to his companion but the nurse, who was very strong, could barely contain him. Olivier could feel that she was weak and leaving him once again.

\- I need more gauze. - demanded Dr. Pomeroy.

\- She's bleeding! - The assistant spoke

\- I need the vacuum cleaner. Damn, I can't find the source of the bleeding.

\- Ventricular tachycardia. 

\- Load 360 and go away - spoke the chief witch ready for the resuscitation process.

\- But we need to find the source of the bleeding ...

\- NARCISE!

\- Damn it! - Aimê spoke by pressing the button and calling for more nurses. - We need to tell you! He shouted when two more nurses entered the room holding Olivier.

\- NO! NARCISE !!! RELEASE ME SHE IS MY COMPANION !!!!!!!

\- We will not be able to contain it! - Answered one of the nurses when Olivier dropped the first.

\- Seduce him! - Ordered the Chief Doctor!

The last thing Olivier did before he felt the sting in his neck and his vision darkened was to hold on to that bond that bound him to his mate, to hold on to the connection with Narcissa begging her not to give up, that she would not leave and leave him forever . The three nurses dragged him out of the room and placed him in a side room.

* * *

\- What happened!? - Asked Andromeda who was sitting in the waiting room and saw Olivier being carried.

\- We need to silk it, lady. Do not worry. - One of the wizards spoke.

\- Is my sister? She asked desperately. And at that moment Claude accompanied by Camille ran out of the elevator to Andromeda who was crying.

\- She went into surgery ... We're doing our best. The baby, a boy, is at UtiNeo and then Dr. Pomeroy will be able to give more information. - Said the nurse moving away.

Andromeda just hugged Camille and started to cry more, it was clear in the nurse's eyes that something was not right.

\- What happened? How is Narcissa and the baby ?! - Asked Claude concerned about the status of his sister-in-law's sister. - Where's Olivier?

\- They sedated Olivier. - He answered the easiest question first. "They put him in that room," he pointed out.

\- Something is wrong with Narcissa. That alone would make Olivier lose control so much that they need to silk him. - concluded Claude.

\- And the baby? Asked Camille.

\- He's in the neonatal ICU.

\- I'll see how my brother is doing. - The blonde spoke. - Stay with Andromeda.

\- Yes of course. - Camille replied leading her friend to the sofa in the waiting room. - It's okay, Dromeda. Scorpius went to the ICU because he is premature and I know that Narcissa will be fine. - Comforted.

* * *

In the operating room, Narcissa's pressure just dropped, they were losing it and didn't know where the source of the bleeding was.

\- How did the bleeding get there until the bleeding is down here? - Dr. Aimê wondered

\- Pressure dropping 6.7 to 4.2.

\- She is bleeding a lot and quickly!

\- More blood here! - Warned the auxiliary average

\- Keep the pressure on the artery while I whisper ... Ok, come on and ...

The beep continued to silence the room.

\- Cardiac Arrest!

\- Defibrillator! - Said the chief witch when handling the device. - Start with 200.

\- Ready.

\- Get away.

\- Nothing, no change.

\- Reload. Get away.

\- Nothing.

\- Start with 300. Get away.

\- No effect!

\- 360. Get away.

\- It's not working ...

\- Reload! - Aimê ordered refusing to die.

\- Nothing yet…

\- Get away.

Narcissa was lost in the middle of absolute nothingness, floating in the darkness of unconsciousness, she felt cold and lonely. But I was so tired, the idea of just allowing myself to disappear into the void was tempting. 

The tug made her touch that there was a rope in her hands, a luminous noose that required her to remain attached to something ... Someone ... Yes, someone was on the other side pulling this noose demanding that she not disappear into the void. And Narcissa knew that it was her choice, she could let go and finally find her son. Yes, if she let go, she knew she would see Draco again. But what if she stayed and if she clung to that bond, what would happen?

She doesn't know what would happen, as life was uncertain and full of mysteries. But one thing she was sure of: Her home was on the other side of that loop.

* * * 

Oliver woke up a few hours later calling for his mate. But he only found himself lying on a soft bed in a typical hospital rest room that looked more like a hotel and when he looked around he found his older brother sitting in an armchair beside him.

\- Claude? - Asked confused. When did your brother arrive at the hospital? And more importantly: - Where is Narcisa and Scorpius !? - Demanded.

\- Your puppy is fine. - Said Claude getting up and resting his hand on his brother's shoulder forcing him to remain seated, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Olivier who chose to submit, at least for now. - He's in the Neonatal ICU because he's premature. Oli, they had to intubate it and put it in an incubator, the devices are monitoring their vital signs 24 hours a day. - The brother spoke seriously.

\- Like this!? Is something wrong with my puppy !? Olivier tried to get up, startled, but Claude forced him to sit down again.

\- No! It is just the standard procedure for premature children, He was born very small, brother.

\- I know! I held him in my arms! Snarled Olivier, feeling that his brother was hiding something.

\- He was born with 42 centimeters and 1,700g ... it is a very low weight… He will need to stay here for a few months mainly because a Veela puppy is much more sensitive to what happens to the mother…

Olivier just shook his head. He didn't want to ask, he didn't want to when he felt the connection with his sleeping partner almost as if he didn't exist.

\- Olivier ... Narcissa is in a coma. The doctors did everything they could but she lost a lot of blood, had a cardiac arrest. They did the resuscitation but when the anesthesia passed and she didn't wake up they gave us the news.

Olivier was completely shattered. Heartbroken, he felt his chest tighten the same way he felt 22 years ago, when he allowed Narcissa to leave him for the first time. With thick tears streaming down his face, Olivier hugged his brother tightly, he was scared and panicked.

He would give anything to make his call throb at least one more time. 


	13. Onze

Coma. 

The word echoed in his mind without really making any sense. Narcissa was in a coma, her mate was in a coma.

\- Quan ... When will she wake up? Olivier asked, trembling.

\- They don't know, Oli. - Whispered his brother desolate to see the youngest burst into tears. - It could be in a few days or months and ... I'm sorry. - He spoke embracing his younger brother.

Olivier broke, that news had shattered him. They didn't know when she would wake up and he cried like a child. No! That couldn't be true !!! He repeated to himself because he was in denial.

\- I'm sorry, Oli. - Claude said hugging his brother tighter. However, Olivier's tears of deep pain were quickly replaced by anger. 

\- No, you don't! Don't you dare lie to me! You always disapproved of her !!! - He shouted at his brother pushing him violently, his eyes were black and he growled showing his threatened fangs.

\- If you don't calm down, you'll end up sedated again. - Said the eldest tired.

\- IT MATTERS TO ME, CLAUDE! And why the hell are you here ?!

\- I'm your brother, Olivier and ...

\- You stopped being my brother the day you set up my mate! MINE!

\- I do not….

-You knew what could have happened to me, to her, but I wanted to put your pride above it all! I COULD HAVE DIED !!!

\- I'm very sorry! Damn, I thought I was doing the best for you! I WRONG, OK !!! - He shouted desolate. - Forgive me!!! - Pleaded Claude. He had been trying to fix his mistake since the moment he saw the whole truth, when he watched Narcissa's memories and saw what his nephew and sister-in-law had been through. He had been trying to apologize to his brother for 5 years, but Olivier just ignored him.

\- NO! - He roared, pushing his brother with his claws. - AND DON'T DARE TO APPROACH MY FAMILY EVER MORE !!!! THAT'S ALL BLAME YOURS !!!!!! 

Olivier was in denial, trying to escape the truth and trying to find a culprit for everything he had no control over. And there was Claude, the brother who had betrayed him and who had armed his partner in the past. Who better would he have to blame? 

\- Olivier, be reasonable! You can't blame me for Narcissa's coma and ...

\- Because of you! - He growled angrily. - Because of you, its just, every damn night I can't sleep is for remembering the cries of suffering that my son gave when he was tortured, the desperate cries of my companion when he saw our firstborn dead and devour ... - Olivier cried wrath, the images of Narcissa's memories came back to her as vividly as if he himself had witnessed each scene. He would never forget what had been done to Draco, ever.

\- Do not think that I forgot ... I saw the memories too - Whispered the elder, because he himself suffered from nightmares because of the true horror that had been done to his nephew.

\- It is not a matter of forgetting, Claude. Imagine if you saw Lucá being killed and eaten! - Shouted. - To know that there is not even a body to bury! And worse, having to relive that scene again and again, not in one, but three public trials ... - Olivier continued, returning to sit, defeated and tired, on the bed. - And having to show the memories of the worst moment of your life to a court full of strangers in order to prove your innocence. That's what you got my mate through! 

Olivier's gaze was sharp, that was the first real conversation the two brothers had after the fight they had in the eldest garden so many years ago. And as Olivier had promised, Claude bitterly regretted everything he had done.

\- I ... please, Oli! - He begged, but when he saw the cold and sharp look of the youngest, he only sighed in defeat. - Forgive me…

\- Your place is not here. Not with me and not with my family. - Olivier spoke seriously when getting up and leaving the room leaving the older brother behind again.

***

Camille was still sitting on the couch in the emergency room waiting room. Andromeda after buying a coffee in the cafeteria had gone to the room to which Narcissa had been moved, he was on the third floor together with Pediatrics and UTINeo. When Camille saw Olivier left the room she waved at him, however the blonde just ignored her. The witch was hurt and really confused by the friend's attitude, but she knew he was going through a lot and so she didn't worry when she saw him asking for information about the status of his wife and son, asking to first visit UTINeo, being promptly accompanied by a nurse. She, in turn, waited for her companion, but when Claude didn't show up, she worried and went to the bedroom to find her husband sitting in a chair with his head down in his hands. 

However, Camille had never seen Claude so defeated and devastated in his life.

\- What happened, honey? - She said, bending down in front of her husband and touching the blonde's face, forcing him to look at her.

\- He kicked me out of his life. - He whispered.

\- Oli should only be nervous, give him time and…

Claude just denied it and cried, scaring his wife. Camille had only seen her husband cry once and it had been full of joy when she held Lucá for the first time, but here he was crying inconsolably for having lost his brother.

\- He is still desperate with the state of Narcissa! - She tried to justify by embracing her husband. - Hurt by the trial ...

\- He blames me and he's right ... I had no right to make Narcissa go through all that. He insists on saying that my concern for them is false and that I want Narcissa's worst….

\- He's not reasoning properly. His mate ...

\- He will never forgive me.

* * *

Olivier had taken on the mask he had learned from his wife, even if it was destroyed inside he needed to hide his despair, needed to control the tremors that made him want to cringe and cry at the lack of his mate. He needed to drown out the sharp pain he felt in his soul when he realized how weak his connection with Narcissa was, as weak as it had been during that long and torturous 18 years. But in order to be allowed to see his son and even Narcissa he had to pretend he was fine and in control of his instincts, even if everything was just a lie, a mask.

He would wear that mask because his son needed it. And because he knew that Scorpius would always be Narcissa's priority, yes, his wife would like her Olivier to put her puppy's well-being ahead of any personal pain he might be feeling. And that was what he did, even when his instincts screamed for him to go to his mate, Scorpius was his priority.

\- He was intubated, Mr. D'Fay. - The nurse explained when taking him to the glass that separated the Neonatal ICU from the rest of the pediatric floor. - His respiratory system is still very weakened by premature birth ... he will stay in the incubator to preserve body temperature, our best medbruxos are taking care of the monitoring and nutrition spells seeing that the mother ...

\- He's in a coma. - Completed Olivier grabbing the support bar that was in front of the glass. His knuckles were white and he contained the roar of anger and pain. - He is so small ... - He whispered in fright when the damned thoughts came to his mind "What if Scorpius didn't resist?", "What if Narcissa never woke up?" or worse "What if she woke up only to find that Scor was gone!" Olivier knew that she couldn't stand it and he would certainly die together ...

\- Don't worry sir, the prognosis is positive! - Said the nurse smiling and touching the man's shoulder. - Have hope.

Little did she know that the Veela no longer knew what hope meant, not when her mate could never wake up and her tiny puppy was intubated surrounded by machines and spells monitoring her fragile life. Olivier wept. She cried because she was lost and didn't know what to do, she cried because even her control mask was unable to hide her despair. And fortunately the young nurse sympathizing with the sorcerer's pain waited, there were no words of comfort to give, not when both the pictures of the mother and baby were so uncertain.

\- I ... I'm sorry I saw that. Well… could I see you? - Asked after composing himself. - See you more closely?

\- Clear! You can stay with him for 4 hours every day, unfortunately because he is an ICU only this period is allowed.

\- I understand.

\- Come!

After once again putting on those hospital gowns, a cap and propes he can enter the ICU. Scorpius was the only baby in the hospital and another nurse was monitoring a device and writing the results on a clipboard.

\- Mr. D'Fay this is Zaz, she is the nurse responsible for your son.

\- Scorpius.

\- How? - Asked the first nurse that Olivier barely remembered the name.

\- My puppy's name. - He spoke watching his son sleep. - His name is Scorpius D'Fay Bauffremont. - He whispered.

\- A beautiful name, Mr. D'Fay. - Answered Zaz. 

\- It was my companion you chose. 

\- I'm going to write on the plaque and on his chart, what do you think?

\- Yes, I would be happy ... she would. - Olivier stayed there just watching over his son's sleep, barely noticed when the first nurse said goodbye or when Dr. Pomeroy stopped by his side.

\- He'll be fine. - Said the doctor finally getting Olivier's attention. - It has your blood, and by the way that's exactly why I'm here. He will need a blood transfusion shortly.

\- Like this? There's something wrong? - He worried, but he knew he couldn't scream, not in the ICU.

\- Scorpius is very premature and his body is still unable to produce red cells or defense platelets correctly. So you need a donor until your own body can produce the cells. As he has the Veela gene, only someone in the family with the gene and the same blood type can be a donor. Come, let's do the test. - Said the doctor accompanying Olivier out of the ICU.

Olivier stopped at the last second, looking at the sleeping puppy. The middle Veela made a prayer, that God or any magic that would rule this world so that it preserved its little beloved already.

However, the news of the blood incompatibility seemed to pull the fragile carpet that Olivier had been building under his feet once again. Scorpius was O- while Olivier was O +, even though he had the veela gene his puppy had inherited his mother's blood type so that only another veela donor in the family who was O- could donate to his son.

\- Is there anyone in your family who is O-? - Aimê asked worriedly. For if there were no possible donor, the recovery of Scorpius would be much more fragile since without the defense cells he would be susceptible to hospital infections and pneumonias so common in his condition, which would only worsen the state of his already fragile respiratory system, which also , it would not have adequate oxygen transport without new red blood cells. - His brother? Or Father?

\- My father is O + like me ... - Olivier said, anger burned in him when he informed. - But Claude is O -...

\- Perfect, I will send for you to do the test and if everything is right tomorrow we will start with the transfusions.

It could only be a bad joke, thought the wizard looking at his defeated hands, he really was a weak veela ... Not even his blood was able to save his son, he couldn't do anything and again it would be Claude a ... He he should be grateful, he thought annoyed. Yes, he should be grateful to have a compatible donor in the family.

When Claude entered the test room Olivier gave him an angry look and left without speaking to his brother, let the doctors explain what was going on!

Olivier just left and went to sit in the aisle chair, Camille was nowhere to be seen and he didn't care, not when his son's recovery was on the table and Narcissa ... he tried not to think about his sleeping wife in one of the pediatric rooms. He just closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall trying to control the tears that insisted on flowing again. Even when he heard the door to the room open and felt the presence of his brother beside him, he did not open his eyes, he was so tired.

"I'm compatible ..." Claude said, but his voice was so fragile that it surprised Olivier that he opened his eyes and looked at the older man.

Claude looked more finished than the youngest, his stance defeated, his head down, and even his button shirt was scruffy and wrinkled. The eldest had always been more dominant than Olivier, stronger and wiser, always used his Veela instincts better so much that he even managed to manipulate his charm by turning him into persuasion. When they were younger Olivier even bothered with his brother's dominance that even without trying to make the younger Veela's instincts lead him to follow his words even when they were just suggestions. Dominance was pure instinct, every veela possessed and knew how to recognize the other, it was a way that creatures used to identify who was the strongest. A pure veela was always more dominant than a half-veela, its charm was always more irresistible and of course persuasive, but dominance was more about physical strength and leadership instinct. Yet there was Claude, a Veela more dominant than Olivier, completely discredited.

\- I know I can save your son and I hope that will solve things between us because I don't know what else to do and ... - Claude started to chatter, lost and if Olivier wasn't so angry he would laugh at his brother.

\- First: - He snarled, making the older man shut up and surprisingly, he would cringe. - Life doesn't revolve around you! - His tone was low and threatening because he was tired of his brother's ego. Tired of the antics and distortions. - Second: You are not my son's savior! It's just the donor. Just a fucking blood bag that Scorpius needs. Don't think for a minute that you're doing us a favor, that's the least you can do after all. He concluded by getting up and giving one last look, demanding that Claude agree submissively.

Claude nodded in defeat, knowing that Olivier was right. Being Scorpius' donor was the least he could do.

\- Be here always at the time of the transfusion, not before and if you care for your life, don't you even dare to be late! And then go away, because there is nothing else I can want from you. - He spoke turning his back to Claude and entering the elevator.

Olivier was so irritated that when the door closed, frustrated, he punched the elevator wall with lightly dented metal. He was losing control again, but he was so angry! He was angry at his brother, angry at himself for not being able to donate his son and especially angry at being so unable to do anything ... Nothing he would do would take his mate out of the coma, nothing he would do would improve Scorpius' health. . 

When the elevator opened, he exited the car, crestfallen and defeated. He walked to the ICU observation window and there was Scorpius sleeping, so small… He sighed and went to a nurse on duty in the quieter wing of Pediatrics, which were the rest rooms and the UTINeo, finally asking for the room number of the wife.

The room was cheerful, decorated in pastel shades of water green and pink, again looking more like a hotel room than a hospital, and perhaps that was the intention, to make patients and family members forget that it was actually a hospital. Olivier came in and saw Andromeda sitting in the chair beside her sister's bed. Monitoring spells show that his vital signs were normal even if low, which made sense for the coma.

\- It seems that she is just sleeping ... and that she will wake up in a little while demanding that I give her chocolate frogs. - Andromeda whispered as she stood up and kissed her sister's forehead before leaving the room. She knew that Olivier needed a moment alone with his wife and would not steal it from him.

Olivier walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and desperately took his wife's wrist and bit into it, imagining that maybe his poison would heal whatever was wrong with Narcissa, but nothing changed, she just remained calm. Olivier tried again and again, but nothing has changed ... No change in the indicators that should register any cerebral or metabolic response to any stimulus. And he cried because after those 5 wonderful and happy years that he had beside her, he had become addicted to feeling the connection between the two, to feel and know what Narcissa felt, whether she was happy, sad or worried, but now it was like if it had gone back to square one and it was too painful. 

The veela barely felt the connection between them, she was so fragile, thin and unlit, like a mere memory of the strong bond that it had once been. Desperate Olivier clung to that noose wishing she would come back so she could get better and wake up, he clung to that noose with a castaway that in the middle of the storm finds a buoy. The two had already been through so much, they had already suffered so much and that could not be the end of it, not after everything they struggled to start over together, to just now have everything destroyed ...

Olivier did not sleep that night, he just sat beside Narcissa holding her hand and holding the fragile bond between them and wished she was strong and would wake up, for him and for Scorpius.

* * *

The next morning Dr. Aimê Pomeroy entered the room and saw the veela holding his wife's hand, Olivier was a wreck… Deep dark circles stained his downcast face, his red eyes denounced that he must have spent the night crying, his clothes they were out of alignment and rumpled, and if possible he seemed to have lost weight and lost all vigor.

\- Her coma is not one of the most worrying. - Said the doctor trying to comfort the veela who didn't even bother with the tape. - She has normal brain activity and responds to stimuli. Her respiratory system is intact and recovering better than expected so that after the surgery we were able to uncover her… However she lost a lot of blood and her whole picture was very traumatic… I suspect that is why she has not yet woken up.

\- And when will she wake up? - Asked the wizard without turning to the doctor.

\- I can't predict. I'm sorry Mr. D'Fay ... But I recommend that you check it constantly. 

This caught the attention of the veela, he turned to the confused doctor and said:

\- My poison didn't work the first time ... Why do you think it will work now?

\- The effects that the veela poison has on a companion's body are surprising, I could say almost miraculous. There are still no studies that are able to specify the full benefits, but we already know that in the cure factor it is essential. I can't say it will work, but we need to try. - The doctor sighed. Yes they needed to try! Aimê Pomeroy had been following Narcissa's pregnancy since the beginning, knew the history and pains of that family and had become attached. And she would do anything to make the patient wake up and at least be able to hold, breastfeed her baby! 

Olivier nodded and as yesterday marked his wife's wrists, as well as both sides of Narcissa's neck, inoculating as much poison as he could ... and as yesterday the monitoring spells did not indicate any change and he once again sighed in defeat.

\- Repeat the process at least three times a day ... We cannot give up.

Veela just nodded, he wouldn't give up, but he also didn't have much hope. Andromeda arrived minutes later and looked as shaken as her brother-in-law. She had slept on the couch in the waiting room, leaving Olivier the room, and after a stop at the cafeteria she returned with a glass of strong coffee and a sandwich that she handed to the wizard.

\- Thanks. - Answered automatically drinking coffee and ignoring the food.

\- I spoke to the doctor ... she told me about the procedure they are trying with veela poison ... 

He nodded, taking another sip of the bitter drink.

\- I didn't get it right ... How will a poison help my sister to heal?

\- Veela poison is one of the most dangerous in the magical world ... It is made to paralyze prey quickly. It has toxins that destroys red blood cells preventing blood oxygenation and when it reaches the heart it is fatal resulting in fulminant heart failure ... A veela only uses its poison in an offensive way when it wants to kill. - He spoke without even realizing that in fact it just scared Andromeda more and more. - However, when a veela goes to mark his mate he changes the components of the poison, the toxins rearrange themselves so that they no longer hurt the prey. In the appointment a powerful anesthetizing agent based on oxytocin is inoculated together with the poison that alters the organism of the companion making it stronger… It extends life by delaying wear and cell aging in the same way that it speeds up the metabolism optimizing the regeneration of the body.

\- That's why the doctor wants you to keep making the appointment. - Concluded the witch already calmer. - She thinks the poison will help Narcissa to heal and wake up from the coma. Olivier just nodded in agreement, finishing the last sip of coffee and opening the sandwich. - I went to see Scorpius this morning. He's so small. - Olivier spoke with a minimal smile.

\- Yes. - Andromeda laughed, happy to see at least a little joy in the dejected eyes of the blonde in front of him. - He looks like you!

\- He has Narcissa's eyes. Blue as the sky in summer

\- For real!? I didn't see since he was sleeping. 

"I saw it the first time I held it ..." he whispered.

\- Ciça will be overjoyed when she knows he has her eyes! Olivier, they'll be fine ... all two, trust that!

\- How can you know?

\- Because I have faith.

* * *

Olivier could only go to UTINeo when it was 3 pm and the transfusion was scheduled for 4 pm sharp. He did not speak to his brother when Claude entered the ICU in his hospital gown and sat in a chair next to the incubator in which Scorpius slept serenely. The brothers did not talk when the nursing technician came and took the elder's blood and properly labeled the transfusion bag, they did not speak when Claude was discharged after receiving a packet of sweet cookies and instructed on how to hydrate a lot and be aware of any possible cold. They didn't speak when Claude left with his head down.

\- Well, now it's your turn, Daddy. - Nurse Zaz spoke, trying to break the terrible climate that was in the ICU after the interaction, or rather, non-interaction between the brothers. 

\- Like this? Claude is the donor. Olivier asked, confused.

\- Exactly, he is the donor and now we are going for the transfusion. I need you to take off your coat and shirt.

\- What?! He asked, outraged and confused. Taking a step back with a slight growl. As far as he remembered it was Claude who managed to exude charm wherever he went, not him.

\- No matter how handsome you are, I have no second intention with the request - Zaz replied laughing at the veela's attitude. - Usually the Kangaroo Method is done when the mother is going to breastfeed, but as Mrs. D'Fay can't do that yet, let's use you to keep little Scor's body temperature! - Explained the nurse who prepared everything she needed

Meanwhile, Olivier remained standing and dressed. Was he going to breastfeed his son or have a blood transfusion? What transfusion rays was that?

\- Come on, man!

\- They won't take my clothes off! - Olivier felt suddenly ashamed and embarrassed, shouting in his mind for Narcissa to save him.

“For Merlin, it's for Scorpius!” Said the nurse, indicating the little baby in the incubator. And when Olivier just raised a skeptical eyebrow and crossed his stubborn arms, the nurse snorted and went on to explain as if the father were the child and not the other way around. - Mr. D'Fay your son is premature and has difficulty maintaining body temperature, so let us kill him in the magic incubator, but the touch of the baby's skin with the warmth of the mother or father's body is essential for him to start do your own body temperature maintenance. So while we are doing the blood transfusion I will put your child on your lap and you need to be shirtless for Scorpius to feel your body temperature.

\- Right. - He spoke a little uncomfortable taking off his hospital gown and turning his back to unbutton the cream button-down shirt he usually wore when he had to teach.

In spite of everything Zaz was very professional and asked Olivier to sit in the armchair next to the incubator and gently removed the still intubated baby, who shook slightly as if he were going to cry because he was being disturbed, but just put him on his lap from the father that he calmed down. Olivier was amazed and scared to do anything wrong so much that he barely breathed when the nurse finished wrapping the band that kept her son attached to her.

\- There, look, he loved it! - Laughed Zaz. - Daddy can breathe, he won't break.

\- He is sure!? 

\- Have. - He laughed. - Well, now I'm going to start with the transfusion procedure. He may cry when I put the access, but don't worry. - And so she did and as she had said as soon as she pierced the baby's little arm he started to cry desperately which only scared Olivier more than he knew what to do. - Calm down Scor, it will end quickly. - The nurse spoke sweetly. - Why don't you try to calm him down? - But when he received a lost and scared look from his father, he encouraged it. - Just talk to him, I know you must be used to his voice by now.

\- I ... Hi puppy ... This is your daddy! - Tried uncertain. The words in his mouth were still so… new.

\- Yes, keep talking to him, see how he is calmer already. - And it was true Scorpius no longer cried, just moaned clearly displeased.

\- Well ... I was really looking forward to meeting you Scor. But you didn't have to be in such a hurry either. - He laughed while making fun of the situation that yesterday had almost scared him to death when he received the news that Narcissa was in labor. - And Dad practically ran away from school and came running to see you! In fact I even have to see this, Daddy's boss, Madame Maxime must not be happy with my disappearance in full time.

\- Ready. We have finished the transfusion. - Said the nurse taking the access. - But stay with him. The method helps to favor his bond with you, in addition to promoting neurobehavioral, psycho-affective development and sensory stimulation. - He explained.

\- But I'm just holding him.

\- And that's exactly what he needs. - Zaz smiled. - A lot of contact and affection from the father, and this will help him gain weight and be able to be discharged from the ICU quickly.

\- When will he be discharged?

\- Well, it depends. He's still underweight. When he reaches 2,500 g and he no longer needs breathing apparatus, he can be released, but with separation from his mother and without adequate breastfeeding it can take time.

\- He needs Narcissa ...

\- Yes ... Spells provide the nutrition that the body needs, but being a newborn contact with the father and mother is the most important. I know your wife will wake up soon and you two will be able to take care of this cutie. - She replied hopefully.

\- Thanks. 

\- Well, I'll leave you talking to Scor and then I'll be back to see how things are going. anything just press this button if something changes or you have any questions. - Guided Zaz before giving Olivier and his son privacy.

\- It's Scorpius, your mom is sleeping, but she'll soon wake up and take good care of you. Did you know that your mom is the most beautiful woman in the world? - Olivier asked his son who, as a newborn, just opened his eyes and then closed them between one nap and another. - She loves you very much did you know? And I was always reading and telling you stories while you were still in the belly. She loves sweets mainly, chocolate frogs and licorice sticks. - He laughed when he told each little detail of his wife to the little boy and the hours passed without him even noticing until Zaz came back informing him that the visit period was over and that he needed to put Scorpius back in the incubator.

Olivier suffered from being separated from his son as well as Scorpius, who returned to tears inconsolable.

\- Don't worry, puppy Daddy will be here all the time taking care of you and Mom. - Olivier spoke. What seemed to calm the child.

Zaz allowed Olivier to stay beyond visiting hours until Scor finally slept peacefully in the incubator.

\- I didn't ask before, but how does all his treatment, spells and everything work? - Asked curious with the care that your puppy was receiving.

\- Every newborn who comes to the UTINeo and accompanied by a MedBruxa Obstetrician and Neonatologist: specialist in care for the newborn, in this case is Dr. Aimê. He is also accompanied by a Nutritionist responsible for nutritional needs, a Physiotherapist who has been working on the child's movements and breathing and a Speech Therapist to assist Scor with feeding and swallowing problems.

\- I see, so he's being taken care of.

\- Yes, by the best. - He smiled before saying goodbye to the wizard.

* * *

Olivier passed Narcissa's room and found Andromeda reading to her sister.

\- “Then, Death asked the third and youngest of the brothers what he wanted. The youngest was the most humble and wise of the brothers, and did not trust Death. He then asked for something that would allow him to leave that place ... ”

\- Is it the tale of the Three Brothers? - Asked recognizing the passage.

\- Yes. Narcissa was reading that book before she felt the contractions ... I thought you read it to her ... - He whispered. - I don't know, maybe something would change. Nonsense I know, but I needed to try. 

\- It is not foolish, Andromeda. - Olivier comforted sitting on the sofa next to his sister-in-law and taking his wife's hand where he deposited a kiss.

\- You're going to sleep here, aren't you?

\- Yes and you.

\- The hospital won't let you. Only a companion can sleep, in fact my visiting hours will end soon ... I will return to your Loft if it’s no problem, yesterday the nurse didn’t bother to let me stay in the waiting room, but today they are turning a blind eye .

\- Clear! The house is yours and if you need anything just let me know. - He spoke holding out the keys that were still in his pocket.

\- Don't worry about me, Olivier. You already have a lot to deal with.

\- All of us…

\- Camille came to visit Narcissa. When Claude came to do the transfusion ... She said she went to Beauxbatons to explain what had happened, because she imagined you were not in the mood for it. It seems that Director Maximes gave him an indefinite paid leave until everything is resolved and both Narcissa and Scorpius are at home.

\- I have to thank you. - Olivier said, remembering how insensitive he had been with his sister-in-law yesterday.

\- She told you not to worry and knew it was being difficult, she just wanted to help and sent a hug. - Andromeda continued to get up and leave the volume of "Tales of Beedle, the Bard" on the nightstand next to Narcissa's bed. - Well I have to go, tomorrow I'll be back at 10am. - He spoke before hugging his brother-in-law. - See if you get some sleep today, ok. - He said dropping him. 

\- I'll try…

\- Oli, my sister needs you all ... Just ... Try to sleep.

However Olivier spent another night in the clears watching over his wife's sleep, the time he had spent with the puppy had been wonderful and just as he had told Scor everything about his mother, he had done the same with Narcissa. He told the sleeping witch everything about their little boy and the care he was taking in the ICU that the medbrukes were doing several tests to define specific care. It was an arterial blood gas analysis (to check the oxygen concentration in the blood in order to evaluate the performance of the lungs), blood glucose, calcium and bilirubin levels, chest X-ray, ultrasound to check the baby's internal organs and echocardiogram.

* * *

On the third day Olivier had entered into a routine, he slept little, almost nothing, during the night, marked Narcissa in the morning with the visit of Dr. Pomeroy. At 10 am Andromeda arrived and gave him coffee and a sandwich, scolding him for not having eaten yet, the two talked to Narcissa and then went to the cafeteria for lunch, they went back to the wife's room where Olivier remade the marks. 

At 3 pm Olivier let Andromeda have privacy with his sister and went to the UTINeo to stay with Scorpius waiting for Claude to arrive for the transfusion at 4 pm, normally the older one would arrive and leave quietly, but that day it was different because his brother had come not in with Camille, but with Lucá. Olivier promptly left the ICU with the arrival of the eldest again refusing to even acknowledge the presence of the other veela and went to greet his nephew.

\- Hi uncle, I'm sorry for Aunt Narcissa. - Said the Boy. 

Lucá was twenty-one now, he was a faithful copy of Claude with the kindest features he had drawn from his mother, but unlike his father, he kept his blond hair short. He had recently married, more precisely last year, and now he was also expecting a baby girl.

\- How's my little cousin? - Asked curiously, Watching the little baby through the window.

\- It's gaining weight little by little. Olivier smiled as he watched Scorpius sleep.

\- Why Merlin are they that small !? How do you manage to hold it without fear that it will hurt you? - Lucá asked his uncle, clearly scared and thinking about the future daughter that in a few months he would be the one to hold.

\- Don't worry, your daughter will be bigger! - Olivier laughed at his nephew's despair. - Scorpius is just like that because he was born ahead of time ...

\- Manon wanted to come, but with the pregnancy he is not allowed to go to hospitals other than for consultation ...

\- Have you chosen a name yet?

\- I like Amélie, but my partner was thinking about some others. 

\- Amélie is beautiful.

\- Yea…

And so the two were watching little Scorpius until Luca had to leave.

"I wish Aunt Cissa and my little cousin would get better soon," said Luca, saying goodbye to his uncle. - And ... please, my father is devastated ... I know he had no right to do what he did and I understand that you never want to forgive him, but ... try to talk to him sometime. For me. - He asked before leaving with his father.

* * *

It was around the tenth transfusion session and after much thought that Olivier commented before his brother left.

\- Scorpius is improving fast ...

\- Yea! - Claude replied happily that Olivier finally spoke to him. - Soon he won't even need the transfusions.

\- Thanks ... for what you're doing for my son.

\- As you said ... It's the least I can do after all.

Olivier sighed and concluded.

\- That doesn't mean I forgive him, not yet, but ... that's it.

\- Why don't we have coffee? - Asked anxiously. - We could talk and ...

\- Scorpius needs me. - Cut off Olivier clearly declining the invitation. - See you tomorrow.

Claude was sad that he had not yet resolved himself with his brother, but that conversation was an advance, however small it was an advance and hopefully the oldest of the D'Fay left.

* * *

It had already been two weeks, and Narcissa showed no signs of improvement. 

Olivier's chest hurt like never before and it was early in the morning after Dr. Pomeroy left Narcissa's room after checking the patient's condition that Olivier repeated the appointment ritual imagining that as in previous days nothing would change. 

However, that day was different. Narcissa moved and finally opened her eyes confused looking around without knowing where she was.

\- Narcissa ?! - The scream he gave caught the attention of the nurses who quickly entered the room feeling relieved to see the woman awake.

-I'm going to call MedBruxa, Mister D'Fay. - Said one of the wizards leaving in a hurry.

\- Scorpius ... - Whispered Narcissa, still sleepy, completely ignoring the presence of her husband and the nurse, just wanting her baby.

\- Cissa! I thought ... - Olivier had tears in his eyes as he held his wife's delicate hand spreading a thousand kisses.

\- Where's my baby ...? She asked, starting to shake. 

\- He's fine, okay! - Olivier spoke crying with joy. - Rest dear soon you will see it !!! - The doctor had already explained that when Narcissa came out of her coma she should go back to sleep for just a few hours and only then she would wake up definitively.

And so Dr. Pomeroy took advantage of the patient's sleep to redo the diagnostic spells and certify that Narcissa was completely recovered from the surgery, but as she had been in a coma for two full weeks she could not be discharged before they were sure that not even a sequel had remained. He explained by promising to come back the next day when Narcissa really woke up.

Narcissa woke up the next morning and confused she struggled to sit up in bed, curling up with the twinge she felt in her belly.

\- Hey, don't try. - Olivier said getting up from the chair where he was sitting and then placing an extra pillow on his wife's back.

\- Oli? - She asked confused and when she remembered what had happened touched her belly realizing that she was no longer pregnant and despaired. - My baby! Where's Scorpius ?! - Narcissa was hyperventilating and started to cry. I had no idea what had happened to the son only that it was no longer in his belly. - WHERE'S MY SON ???

\- Ciça, calm down. - Olivier finally understood his wife's despair, holding her hands and making her look at him. - He is fine. Well and alive, but it is still very small, so he had to be hospitalized.

\- Is he really okay? - Asked still crying. - Did you see if he had all his little fingers? I couldn't even count the fingers! - I cried. - Oli I want to see you! - Begged.

\- Yes, it is perfectly fine, you have all your little fingers, my love. And very strong lungs, I have to say - He laughed slightly relieved. - Don't worry, I kept an eye on you and him all the time.

\- You ... Did you get him?

\- Yes ... As soon as he was born. Olivier's eyes shone with remembrance, relieved that his wife was conscious and talking.

\- When can I see you? I… I need to breastfeed him and…

\- Yes, you will see him as soon as the witch checks on you, Ok?

Narcissa just nodded, finally calming down.

\- I ... I heard you calling me ... Your magic pulling me. She whispered, and with a smile she turned to her husband. 

\- I?

\- Yes you and I need to thank you for that. Olivier I ... For a few seconds I wished to move on imagining that I could finally see Draco again ... - Confessed.

Olivier looked at her confused, but then shock and horror filled him. If his wife had almost given up on everything in order to see her deceased son, that meant he had been much closer to losing her than he had imagined. Knowing that Narcissa was on the verge of death made Olivier stop breathing.

\- I had a chance to find you, but I couldn't ... You didn't let me. And I couldn't, not when my life was still here ... As much as I want to see my Draco again, I could never abandon you or Scorpius.

Relieved for not leaving her husband and son, Narcissa snuggled into Olivier's arms, still crying softly. She was too frightened by the whole situation, anxious to meet her son, but at the same time desperate for Oli's contact.

When the medbruxa finally arrived attesting that the blonde was well enough to at least go to UTINeo. They took Narcissa in a wheelchair to the NICU and she was finally able to pick Scorpius on her lap for the first time, it had been another moment of strong emotions so much so that even the medical team was tearing up with the scene. Narcissa held her son's little hands with devotion, rubbing her nose with his, absorbed by everyone, even Olivier, who recorded the scene in her memory.

\- Hi Scorpius! - cried holding him as the most precious treasure. - Hi son, I'm sorry Mom took so long, but I'm here and I promise I'll never leave your side again.

Until that moment Andromeda had not yet seen her sister, and when she heard that the youngest was awake, she ran to the window of the ICU where she was faced with the scene. Both Olivier and the medical team had not found it prudent to allow other visits to the mother and baby who were at such a delicate time. Fortunately Scorpious recovered in record time with the presence of the mother and adequate breastfeeding. Olivier first allowed himself to be selfish and completely monopolized his mate and puppy, trying to keep her to himself as much as possible. At least until Scorpius' next and last blood transfusion.

Hours later, Narcissa convinced her husband that he needed to go home at least to shave, but the truth was that he needed to go to Beauxbatons to present the hospital's certificate of his disappearance. He had gone to watch his son's birth and not go away for weeks. Madame Maxime was worried about what had happened to the couple's baby, since she knew she was premature and due to the lack of news from the teacher she started to think the worst.

When he came through the door to his finished office, his face was filled with worry lines. Upon learning of the status of his wife and son, Madame Maxime more than promptly granted him a license to accompany Narcissa to the hospital, until she was well. They had agreed that he would only take the paternity leave he was entitled to when Scorpius went home, since there was not much to do at the moment.

***

\- Your son is in danger and you continue to tease the only one who can save his life ?!

\- Cissa ... .. Don't put Claude in that position.

\- BUT IT'S REALITY, OLIVIER! You are not compatible, nor am I. Neither did your parents. Claude is the only one ...

\- I was forced to live with him for our son, Narcissa, don't be grateful to me! Not after everything he did.

\- Olivier ... So many years have passed ...

"And have you ever forgave Apolline?"

\- They are completely different subjects and people, Olivier. But yes I already forgave you and you know.

\- I don't want to keep talking about it ... please. Look, Madame Maxime gave me a leave of absence until you two came home. We entered into an agreement that would only take official paternity leave when Scorpius was discharged. - Olivier changed the subject completely, giving the other as closed.

Narcissa just sighed, relieved with her leave and resigned to the whole situation involving Claude, she was still very tired and fragile with every question about her son at UtiNeo.

\- Oli…. You don't have to stay with me. I manage to turn around while I wait ... - As if he had received a slap in the face, Olivier revolted.

\- Did you hear what you're saying? I will not go back to painting the foot out of here while my son is in the ICU, Narcissa! I've wasted too much time in your two lives, I refuse to leave you alone here in the hospital - His voice was changing, thickening, while he had a frightening and crazy expression on his face - I couldn't be with Draco before, no I will miss a second of Scorpius ...

\- Oli, calm down! - Narcissa pulled her face, pasting her foreheads. - I'm really glad you're here looking after us both. - she said kissing her husband.

-I love you both so much ...

And so, after another week in the ICU and another four days in the bedroom to make sure that there was no sequel to either the mother or the baby, the family can finally return home. Like a terrible storm that ends the new morning shone full of joy and hope for what the future had in store not only for Narcissa and Olivier, but mainly for the little Scorpios who had already become the center of the D'Fay family.


	14. Douze

It was at Scorpius' first semester - in November, three days after their departure from the hospital, that Joulie and Gerard organized a party in their country house, inviting the whole family - however Apolline and her husband, out of respect for the child's parents, preferred not to go sending your youngest daughter Gabrielle Delacour with a representative. As much as Narcissa had already forgiven her for Apolline, Olivier did not like the presence of her cousin near her family at all, but she had no objection to Gabrielle, who was now a 17-year-old girl. Not that Oli was a naturally spiteful veela, but things hadn't been so simple, the cousin hadn't just eaten her favorite piece of pudding which by the way was hidden in the fridge. No, she had exposed her mate and made her suffer!

The party organized by the grandparents, baboons and Aunt Andrômeda, was magnificent, even though the autumn was already showing, the garden was enchanted and heated, giving the impression of being a beautiful spring morning and had everything to be a happy and peaceful party. Olivier had even let Scorpius put his hand on the cake when he took the baby to see the decoration on the candy table, after all Scor seemed to love colors as much as his father. However, even after everything Claude had done to make that scene of a healthy Scorpius and babysitter in the family's arms possible, Olivier continued to ignore him and everyone could see how much the younger Veela's indifference hurt Claude when he tried to approach his brother. , failing miserably. That's why,

Olivier was still distracted by the puppy and did not see his parents approaching. In a second Scorpius was already in the arms of his grandfather, Gerard, who didn't mind the baby playing with his beard. While Jouly tugged on the younger son's ear until he was dragged to Claude's side, the woman quickly whispered a spell that conjured up a huge T-shirt that said "Reconciliation T-shirt" and dressed the two grown men.

\- MOTHER! - Olivier screamed, trying at all costs to get rid of the blouse and especially the older brother who could not contain himself and laughed at the whole situation.

\- Come on, little brother! I'm not that unpleasant! - Claude joked because he noticed the old spell that his mother constantly used in their childhood. - Come on you know how it works. We can't take that shirt off until we've made up.

\- NEVER! - Olivier roared, darkening his eyes and threateningly showing his fangs to the eldest who quickly lost his amused smile and was saddened by the refusal of the youngest to forgive him.

\- THIS CLOWN IS COMING! YOU ARE NO MORE CHILDREN! - Gerard intervened using his dominance to prevent Olivier from transforming right there and smashing Claude's throat with his claws. He had wisely returned Scorpius to his mother so as not to startle the little one with his tone.

\- THEN STOP TREATING US AS ONE! - Stubborn Olivier still revolted even though he collected his Veela characteristics.

\- Oli ... - Tried the mother snorting angrily. - Enough! It's been 5, almost 6 years since you insist on pretending your brother doesn't exist! I respected your decision for too long, but now that's enough! Yes, Claude missed and missed badly, but he regretted it and has apologized countless times. How much longer will you torture him with your indifference? 

\- Mother does not need ... - Claude who was already resigned to all that and tried to intervene by calming his mother, who was exalted more and more to the point of tears shining in the eyes of the older witch.

\- Shut up! - She scolded the older man, turning his eyes to Olivier, who began to cringe at his mother's scolding. - Olivier… all of this breaks my heart, I can't bear to see my two kids fighting like that anymore. - Confessed

Olivier was terribly ashamed that he was causing the pain that obscures his mother's eyes. And sighing he realized how stubborn he was being. He had long known that Claude had truly repented and so he sighed and waved at his mother.

\- Well ... - Said the elder while drying her eyes hastily. - And know that you will only have your baby back when you settle with Claude once and for all and with all the letters, Olivier! And they definitely need to hug and say they love each other.

\- That's blackmail, Jouly! - Oli said stubbornly, he could even excuse his brother, but hugging and declaring his love was too much. And when the mother realized this, she insisted on tightening the spell by shrinking the shirt, forcing the veela to be even more attached to her brother as a reprimand. - NARCISE! - He appealed to the only person who could save him from that somewhat embarrassing and comical situation.

\- Don't get into it, I'm quiet here with my chocolate frogs. - Said the witch who was delighted with the candy while Scorpius had returned to the enchanted basket that floated beside it.

\- Your partner is in a situation of blackmail, extreme nervousness and danger and do you prefer chocolate frogs ?!

She just shrugged, after all she fully agreed with her mother-in-law. Finishing the candy and going to Scorpius, who blinked his eyes without understanding all the commotion.

\- Who's mommy's baby? - Narcissa was playing with her son who started to give adorable screams and laughs, purposely making her husband see what he was missing if it wasn't resolved soon with Claude

Olivier knew that the whole scene was only happening thanks to his older brother and as much as he hated the idea that Claude had saved his most precious asset, he had to admit that Scorpius had only recovered thanks to those two weeks that the eldest had donated his blood. And well ... the veela knew very well that punishment and reconciliation spell that his mother had invented, he knew that he could stay together for days if they didn’t resolve soon - their record had been three days after all, they could be well stubborn and proud. 

Taking a deep breath, Oli closed her eyes and snarled at her brother:

\- OK! I apologize for being an idiot and almost causing my death!

\- Eeee? - Jouly insisted adamant while crossing his arms.

\- And thank you.

\- Thanks for what? I didn't hear what you thanked me for. - Jouly provoked from afar, receiving a death glare from the youngest.

\- Thanks for being there when Scorpius needed it. - He refused to specify more than that or if he wants to admit that the eldest had saved his nephew.

\- Okay, okay. Claude broke into a relieved smile. - No hard feelings? - He threw charm at his brother, who closed his expression even more. 

\- Right, with resentments ... Still. - Warned the youngest annoyed.

\- Now, embrace! - Jouly demanded.

Olivier grasped his brother grudgingly, who in turn was grabbed by the older man who was smiling in relief.

\- And say you love each other!

\- You know I love you from the bottom of my heart, don't you, Oli?

Olivier blinked at the elder's statement. He knew that, but he also knew that this love had turned his brother into a complete idiot.

\- I love you too, but you're still an idiot!

And even though one was thirty-nine years old and the other forty-four, Olivier spent the next twenty minutes in the corner of the punishment with Claude on account of having called the oldest an idiot in front of his mother. It was more of a joke and an excuse for the two children to really be forced to work things out. Jouly knew that their relationship would never be the same, a lot of trust had been broken and that left a mark, but she hoped they could be friendly to each other knowing that despite the differences and wounds of the past they were family and could count together.

The matter resolved between the D'Fay brothers, all joy and attention went to the small package that Olivier insisted on carrying up and down while the party continued, it turned out that this attitude became a craze in the years that followed, always Olivier carrying her. son to places on family outings. When Narcissa finally managed to take Scorpius from her father and hold him in her arms, even though she thought her partner's attitude was cute, she felt as if the baby was her safe haven, her restart, her new chance of not failing her husband and your son. Olivier, for his part, insisted on keeping the puppy close to him because it was living proof of his connection with his mate. He hadn't had the same chance with Draco, so he had promised himself to give everything he couldn't to his youngest son.

He had become a drooling father, that was the truth.

* * *

In Scorpius' first burp, Olivier found it extremely cute and adorable. In the first sonic boom, he laughed heartily. At the first cough, well, he needed Gerard and his Claude to hold him so he wouldn't run to the hospital, but in the first sneezes Olivier found himself in the dilemma of worrying or finding the sneezing of the puppies extremely cute and adorable. Narcissa didn't say anything, she found her father's first time funny, mainly because she had also had her moments. For the first few nights she had refused to allow him to sleep in her own room and as much as Olivier and Jouly insisted that he would be unaccustomed and sly, the woman refused to let go of her little baby. 

As much as Olivier was his companion, for Narcisa Scorpius it was the most precious asset especially after Draco's loss. Many times she had cried while breastfeeding Scor for remembering her first child, she fantasized about what life would be like if the eldest was there beside her, lulling her younger brother. The pain was still latent, but distant, a wound that would never heal completely. However having Scorpius reminded her of Draco's sacrifice with gratitude promising herself that she would do the best with the future he had presented her with.

Scorpius was a laughing baby who loved to play with the colored gas balloons that his father insisted on tying on his little arms so that the puppy could do "exercises". After all, being extremely sleepy, it was not uncommon for Narcissa to constantly nudge her son's cheek so that instead of sleeping he would breastfeed properly and grow strong and thus fully recover from premature birth. Bath time was a real fun, with adults ending up drenched more than anything, not that they cared, however the most hilarious bathing moment was one when Scorpius did the peeing of Olivier! 

* * *

The years passed quickly, in a moment Scorpius was a one-year-old baby who wet his feet for the first time in the sea water on the beaches of the fifth island of Lerin so that on the other he was already a three-year-old boy who ran back and forth in the garden chattering to Olivier that he didn't miss a minute of his puppy's growth. With every inch that Scor grew, there was a new mark made on the kitchen portal by Trix, the house elf, who stayed with the family helping her mistress look after her son when Olivier went to school. When the boy was five years old, his best friend in the world was his cousin Amelie D'Fay, a few months younger than Scorpius, the little girl was so cute when the cousin that many swore to be her twin brother even though she was, more precisely, second cousin since she was the daughter of Lucá, 

The D'Fay family has always been very close so that in the early years, before the children went to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they were educated and literate by grandmother Jouly at the family home. After all, after Scorpius started with the habit of taking all the books from the lowest bookshelves in the library in his house, messing them up on the floor and then picking them upside down and finger reading to his parents, Narcissa knew it was time to teach the son to read. When the cousins were not reading and studying in the library of the D'Fay country mansion in Lyon supervised by their grandmother, they were helping their grandfather with raising goats and producing artisanal cheese. 

Against Jouly's greatest efforts, it was not uncommon for the two children to escape from classes to get lost in the woods surrounding the property, betting on bike races or living epic adventures as explorers determined to discover new species of magical creatures, or as insolent pirates who they made the crystalline stream the deepest of the 7 seas creating a thousand and one universes. Of course, as millennia both were addicted to Mario Kart and Zelda! If they weren't in the gardens, they were in the recreation room playing playstation or Wii Sports, not to mention computer games where Amelie usually got the better of Scorpius. Narcissa never quite understood how her son and high school niece had so much fun with that odious television, but how her partner and Lucá encouraged children ...

Halloweens parties have always been Olivier's favorites and he always made a point of not attending the Beauxbatons party to ask for sweets with his son - obviously in character, with the youngest. When Scor was not even crawling, Olivier insisted on dressing his son in the French cliché, putting a baby beret and a striped outfit on the baby, and to finish off he drew a mustache with Narcissa's makeup, not forgetting, of course, putting a baguette under his son's arm . Each of the fantasies duly registered for posterity and kept with great affection in the photo albums that Narcissa insisted on putting together. 

It was not uncommon for the drooling father to take the puppy to work with him. In those days, no one paid any attention to the class, only the baby who insisted on spreading all the painting material in the APM room and getting his hands dirty. When Phill came up and tried to lecture the alumnus, he had his bottom painted yellow polka dots by the child. It was at that very moment that the statue promised revenge by stating that one day that mini delinquent would study at Beauxbatons and see him.

Scorpius' first words were nothing less than “pope” transforming the grown man that Olivier was into a river of tears, eliciting laughter from Narcissa who had taught her son to call on his father because he knew that when his son woke up in the middle of at night he would call for his father and she could use that as an excuse to stay asleep while the partner turned around with his son's demands. 

They were definitely a happy family.

* * *

It was not uncommon for Narcissa and Olivier to visit the oldest son's grave on Draco's death anniversary, but they never took Scorpius with them until he was seven, when Narcissa and Olivier thought he was big enough and mature enough to meet your late brother. It was in the Christmas week of 2010, that year Narcissa and Olivier had decided to spend the holidays in England with Andromeda and Teddy who was already 12 years old, being a typical Lufano who loved his second cousin. Amazingly, Scorpius was neither afraid nor burst into tears when they entered the Blacks' private cemetery. Holding his father's hand, he paid close attention to what was said to him as soon as they were in front of a black marble tomb.

\- If your older brother was still alive he would be twenty-nine today. - Narcissa said in a choked voice.

\- I have an older brother??? - That was a novelty for the little boy. How had I never heard of him?

\- Yes, dear.

\- Did he ... Did he die? Is he the one here?

\- Yea…. He was very brave, my love. That was a very dangerous time, we were in the middle of a war and he sacrificed his life to protect his mother.- Olivier explained, stroking the youngest head.

\- He…. Did he die for mom…? - Scorpius didn't even know him, but he already esteemed him very much. Whenever he saw a flip-flop overturned by the house, he ran to untap it and still avoided stepping into cracks - afraid it would end up killing his mother as his neighbor's superstitious said, but his brother had done much more for her than the little one. kid.

Narcissa was lost in memories, with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She came over and pointed her wand at the grave, showing a wreath.

-Happy birthday, my son….

Wherever he was, he would be fine. Narcissa felt it.

* * *

They did not stay much longer in the cemetery and returned to Apparate on the outskirts of Drake Broughton a small Muggle town in the middle of Worcestershire, England, where Andromeda's house was located that hosted them for the holidays. And because she was so busy with preparations for Christmas dinner a few days ago, she had asked her younger sister to take the time to stop by the supermarket on her way back. 

Accustomed to the Muggle world, it was no mystery when the couple and Scorpios entered the supermarket, putting all the items on the list in their cart. Olivier and Narcisa always had their eyes on Scorpius, but the little pest had managed to get a break while their parents were at the bakery debating whether or not to take a cake for afternoon tea, taking the opportunity to go in behind the candy aisle and try to convince their mother to take your favorite teddy bear candies. Too bad Muggles don't have chocolate frogs, the child thought, but at least he has tortuguitas!

Scorpius D'Fay was an ant like his mother.

He just didn't count on his parents not watching him and so they didn't see him when he walked away about five aisles until he found his bag of chocolate bears and turtles. Happy to have found the sweets and already coming up with the arguments he would use to convince his mother, he turned around in the certainty that his parents would be there only that he soon realized that his parents were nowhere,

\- Mommy? - He walked to the end of the corridor hesitantly coming across another corridor full of yogurt, butter and cheese, but nothing from his parents.

\- Daddy? - He called louder, hurriedly crossing another hallway with pasta and other pasta and when he did not see his parents he despaired.

Making a weeping expression, Scorpius felt his little heart tighten and beat fast, his breathing quicken and his throat tighten. Sobbing, he felt abandoned. In his little head he had lost his parents forever. Not yet aware of the path he had taken when he left, the boy could not find his way back, losing himself even more in the long corridors as he looked desolate on the way back.

Meanwhile, his parents were still stuck in the afternoon tea debate, believing that their youngest son was still right behind them.

Desolate, Scorpius sat on the floor and cringed, trying to calm himself down for help. He had his face tucked between his legs, breathing hard when he saw a pair of black dress shoes appear in front of him. Terrified, he immediately raised his head, facing a boy crouched in front of him, looking at him with a gentle smile. The stranger was dressed in black formals, but even Scorpius noticed that they were too light for the December weather. 

\- What happened, Scorpius?

The little boy didn't even care that the stranger knew his name, he just wanted help and the boy looked very nice and friendly.

\- My ... My parents ... - He sobbed with watery eyes.

-Yea...? - The boy encouraged him.

\- I lost them ... I can't go back ... They will leave me here and go!

\- They won't do that, Scorpius. I bet they'll make a scandal for fear that you've been kidnapped. - pondered the biggest.

\- How do you know that?

**_"SCORPIUS !? WHERE IS MY SON?!"_ **

The so-called Olivier disorder was present. He clearly used his desperate Veela tone to find the puppy.

\- This answer your question. - The boy spoke in a mocking tone containing a chuckle.

\- Daddy will fight with me! Scorpius cringed with fear, not sure if he wanted to find his father anymore. Living in a supermarket didn't seem like such a bad idea now ...

\- No need to be afraid, he is just scared because he lost you. Shall we go back to them? - The boy extended his hand to the youngest, encouraging him to get up.

\- How do you know he won't do anything?

\- He loves you very much and well ... I'll be there with you, no need to worry. - The boy smiled and winked at the smallest

Accepting the offer, Scorpius took the stranger's hand and walked hand in hand with him until the confusion increased - and a very altered Olivier held the corridor security by the collar demanding that he find the child.

\- How do you know my name? Scorpius asked more calmly.

\- I'm your friend! How could I not know the name of my runaway friend?

\- But I don't know your name ... why didn't you tell me yours yet?

\- You just need to know that I'm your friend, that's all. - The eldest blinked amused.

\- You are my guardian angel? 

\- Which is? - The boy looked at the boy strangely, but he cannot finish the conversation because as soon as they turned in the corridor they had returned to the bakery and in the blink of an eye Olivier had run towards his son and lifting him up in the air and holding him tightly.

\- SCORPIUS! Where have you been? - Asked the desperate Veela hugging his son to make sure he would never lose him again

\- I went to get candy from bears and chocolate turtles, but I didn't know the way back, so my friend helped me!

\- What friend, son? - Asked Narcissa who stroked her son's hair while he was still in his father's arms. They worried a lot, fearing it was in fact a child abduction.

\- My friend! - He pointed to where the boy was. - Can't you see him ?! Thanks for helping me find my parents!

Olivier and Narcissa looked at each other. There was nothing where Scorpius pointed. 

\- Imaginary friend. - Narcissa whispered, calmer. - Why don't you invite your friend to come home with us? He must be hungry. - Suggested the witch getting into her son's game.

\- You come?! - Asked Scorpius receiving an affirmative nod from the boy.

\- So, son?

\- He said yes!

\- Well ... regardless of an imaginary friend or not, Scorpius D'Fay Bauffremont you and I will have a very serious conversation about getting away from us! What you did was very wrong! Your mother and I were super scared, afraid of never meeting you again. - Scolded Olivier as he put his son on the floor holding him by the hand to make sure he would not lose him again.

\- Sorry dad. - Whispered the embarrassed child as he accompanied his parents to the cashier and then apparated to Andromeda's house.

It turned out that after a serious conversation Scorpius understood the seriousness of his actions and the danger he had so inadvertently been exposed to, and that if it weren't for his friend / guardian angel he might never have met his parents. It turned out that Narcissa left her son for two days without being able to leave the house and play with Teddy in the snow-covered garden, but that was not a problem for the child who spent the day in the bedroom playing with his new imaginary friend.

***

It was after eleven at night when Narcissa finally got under the covers. Scorpius had slept hours earlier, while Olivier had retired earlier to answer a Beauxbatons owl about a wrong APM note. Narcissa had spent the rest of the time talking to her sister, until the two started calling my blonde vulture so sleepy. Wishing each other good night, the youngest went to the room where she shared with her husband, putting on her long nightgown and settling under the covers. He had barely laid on Olivier's chest and embraced him when she heard him speak.

\- Cissa, there really was no one beside Scorpius, was it?

\- I thought you were sleeping, dear….

\- I was not able to. We are in a different country, I thought his disappearance was very suspicious. What if it was someone with a disillusionment spell?

\- In the Muggle world? We are not known here, Oli….

\- But child abduction has very high rates.

\- Oli, my love, didn't Scorpius keep talking to him when we got home?

\- Which means there may be a stranger here right now!

\- What? No, of course not! He just created an imaginary little friend, that's all. Children tend to raise them when they feel alone or lost. He lost himself and that was the way to get back.

\- So there was really nothing there ...

\- Of course not. - Narcissa spoke full of sleep and barely paying attention to the despair of her veela super protective. - But don't say that to our son. Abraxas once told Draco that the purple Dragon in a jacket he saw was not real and ended up with a kicked shin. Dragon's fault, of course ...

\- Did Draco have one too?

\- Things were not very familiar at the mansion, no matter how hard I tried…. But surprisingly, Lucius said nothing against the purple Dragon in his jacket, even wound it up.

With the feeling of jealousy settling in his chest, Olivier pressed Narcissa against his body, promising that from then on he would make Scorpius' little friend a member of the family if necessary! It seemed that he had lost a lifetime with his Narcissa, whenever she casually mentioned her ex-husband the uncontrollable jealousy took over his body.

*** * ***

The parties passed, but the fright of Scorpius' brief disappearance in a supermarket was not so quickly forgotten, after all, the son's new friend became a constant presence, even if only the child saw him.

They returned to England and nothing had changed. The weeks, months and even years had passed and Scorpius continued to talk to nothing, or rather to his faithful invisible friend. However, when the son was 10, almost 11 years old and was still talking to nothing, his parents had reached the point of taking him to a psychiatrist to be discharged at the first appointment. After all, they didn't have to worry, Scorpius was just a child and when he went to school and made more friends besides his cousin, he would soon forget about the invisible lord.

Scorpius spent most of her week days in the company of Amelie and her friend, even though the cousin did not see the new friend she did not tease her cousin about it, but insisted that they should at least know the name of that friend . Because she thought it was very strange to call him only "Invisible Lord" and at her insistence that Scorpius had asked his name several times, with the answer always being the same: 

_**How do you not know your best friend's name?** _


	15. Treize

That doubt about who his friend really was or how Amelie insisted on speculating what the real identity of the “Invisible Lord” was had corroded the little one for years on end, until he was twelve years old and on one of his visits to the Court of Brume, while walking through the gardens. come across a huge statue that represented nobody more than nobody less than his friend.

It couldn't be ... With his eyes wide, Scorpius read the plaque below the statue that identified who he represented, extolling the deeds of courage and sacrifice .:

“Draco D'Fay Bauffremont

1981 - 1998

A noble son and Veela, who exchanged his life for that of his mother and partner. 

Victim of the second witch war.

Born Malfoy, died D'Fay ”

It was him all the time. Your imaginary friend was your brother dead all that time!

In a mixture of fury and fear, he quickly turned to the left when he felt the air get cold and, being used to it, he knew that the one who appeared beside him was the "Invisible Lord". 

\- YOU! It was you all the time! - He was excited.

\- I am surprised as you never noticed, but I even understand, after all in this French school there is no other ghost or wanderer like me ... Hogwarts has always been more interesting and mysterious. - He pondered shrugging and ignoring his enraged little brother. - Anyway, until they did a job well done, almost no one could paint my nose right, who cares to sculpt ... - He debauched, leaning against the statue. - I mean, you come here every year since you were born, Mom leaves flowers at the foot of the statue and you never bothered to pay attention to that little doll face? He pointed to his face.

Ceeeeeerto, now Scorpius had started to be scared. He had never spoken to him like that.

-You…. You…. Have you come to haunt us? He lowered his voice by at least five tones, wincing. How could he? He was still in the second year and would only study ghosts and other Spirits like Dementors and Boogeymen in the third year, and as little as he knew about ghosts or "wandering", as Draco referred to himself, he could be there just to suck the your family's joy taking revenge on them in some terrible and distorted way.

\- Scorpius, you are my family! - Draco took offense, patting the youngest on the head who just shuddered the boy - At least paid attention to the stories tell you about me !? I gave my life for Mom's, so she could survive and stay with Dad, so YOU could be born, and you still think I would haunt you ?!

\- Well…. You are a ghost ...

\- Wandering. - Cut Draco correcting him. - Is different. 

\- And he's been with us for years ... - I continue Scorpius afraid.

\- This is entirely your fault. If you hadn't been lost in the supermarket, I wouldn't have shown up for you. They would never know that I was watching you. And as clumsy as you and our healthy cousin, someone had to keep an eye on them.

\- If you were always around to “take care” of us, why didn't you help me when I hit my broom on the tree when I was five?

\- No ... You got it wrong. I haven't always been watching you, after all I have a life-death to live. I took a ride on your visit to the cemetery that Christmas in 2010. I spent a good part of my early years as a wanderer thinking that my mother was dead, but unlike me she had no unfinished business and she hadn’t even passed… But in fact she’s like you. And I'm happy for that.

\- So if I hadn't invited you to dinner ...?

\- Ah, I would have gone the same way! But I enjoyed being recognized and taking my place in the family once again, thanks for that. Ghosts and Wanderers are not like vampires who need to be invited, we can go anywhere we want

\- By any chance now that I have discovered your identity…. Are you leaving?

\- No ... I'm not leaving no matter how hard I try. He sighed sadly. - I am condemned to wander for eternity. So ... - Draco bent down a little and poked his brother's nose - I think it's good that you don't screw things up with your future mate and end up like me. You're nice, but I can't bear to share eternity with my little younger brother. Draco had a wry smile on his face, indicating that he was joking.

\- Dad and Mom thought I was crazy, when in fact ...

\- I was just being haunted by the older brother! Buuuu!

\- They will be so- Scorpius started excited to tell his parents that Draco wasn't really dead, or rather, totally dead so his mother could stop being so sad, but soon his reasoning was cut off by his brother.

\- Scared, terrified, tearful and guilty. Scorpius, you never. NEVER! Under no circumstances can you tell them it's me. I would hate to see you sad for discovering that I am not in heaven ... Understand, as a ghost, I can appear to anyone I want and in all this time I only let you see me because I really didn't want my mother to see me like this ... Especially when she is sure that I'm in a better place ...

\- They say that a lot, right?

"Enough for me to consider returning my haunt to Hogwarts, but if I were, who would protect you from supermarket aisles?"

\- I never got lost, you know….

\- Because I was there! Preventing you from going to the candy aisle!

Not far away the elders watched Scorpius interact with ... The wind.

\- I thought it would pass when he grew up, but it's clearly getting worse. - Olivier commented worried about Gerard.

\- Oli, the doctors even said there's nothing wrong. Eventually it will grow and it will pass.

\- But dad, he's talking to a statue!

\- You also spoke to the Beauxbatons statues.

\- They were excited, it's different!

***

So that was the truth. During all those years when Narcissa and Olivier swore that their eldest son was in heaven, at peace, he was not. Draco D'Fay Bauffremont was stuck on Earth, condemned to be a Wanderer who could never move on to the afterlife until he resolved his unfinished business on earth. And even though he knew very well what his unfinished business was, he refused to resolve it for fear of revisiting the one that had stolen his heart. The thought of haunting her and seeing how happy she was was scary for the eternal teenager. Hermione for her part had never found out about her Veela heritage and her situation as a companion, which precisely condemned him to wander for eternity until she accepted him.

Draco was smart, he was aware of what had happened, but it took him awakening from his intermediate sleep, and even more to discover his unfinished business. When he finally realized that he was dead and that the war was over, he wandered through all the environments he knew in England in search of his mother, but did not find her. He heard that his father had received the kiss from the Dementor, but there was no news from Narcissa. Concluding that the worst had happened, that she, like him, had been killed by the hands of Voldemort or even Lucius, but different from him, he caught himself in a wave of pain and loneliness in the private cemetery, refusing even to look for your mate.

He spent many years in that situation, too weak from pain to leave the Black family cemetery, until he heard the sweet sound of his mother's voice congratulating him. Awakening from his sleep, Draco stood up, colliding with the two people standing in front of his headstone. His mother was definitely alive, and that man reminded him very much of the description of his real father that she had given many years before. Draco was overjoyed to hear that his mother had met his father and was happy. 

With the certainty that his mother was well and happy beside his father Draco saw no sense in spending eternity wasting time in a cemetery so he decided to explore the opportunities that his ghostly condition offered him. First he spent a season at Hogwarts after all it was the only place he had ever seen ghosts, but it was depressing to stay at school when he didn't need it so he wandered around england doing everything and more, but he always made sure to be present at Black cemetery for his birthday and thus his parents' visit.

Through these visits he knew that his parents lived in France, that Olivier was a teacher and that he had had a brother. It was on one of those visits that narcisa had promised to bring Scorpius to meet him for Christmas and so Draco made a point of canceling his presence at the Yule ball of the Society of the Living Dead to meet his little brother the first time. And well ... was that brat your brother? He had a brother! The smile took over his existence, but as they didn't take much longer at the cemetery ... Draco broke all of his self-imposed rules of not haunting family and acquaintances, because that only made him suffer more. So he decided to follow the family for the first time, after all he hated the loneliness of that place ... And even if he had made friends in the afterlife it was not the same as having a family. 

He knew that his family wouldn't mind taking him home, did he? He promised himself to behave and not spoil anything by appearing to any of them or making things float out of nowhere. He would be quiet and not be present, he just didn't want to be alone. Besides, I wanted to have the chance to spend some more time with your mother and meet your father and watch your little brother grow up. He had all eternity, some years would not hurt and a change of atmosphere would be good.

***

Three years had passed since Scorpius had discovered the identity of his imaginary friend and since then things have changed a lot. It was no longer just a few hours of play, most of which Draco was just an invisible guardian content to observe his family dynamics, now whenever he could he was visible, of course only for the youngest, making a point of talking a lot and above all to tease your little brother. 

The two became very close, being true friends and colleagues to the point where Draco's ghost gave private lessons in spells when Scorpius was almost failing in occlusion in the fifth year. Of course, most of the time Draco preferred to stay at home watching his mother instead of visiting his brother at the exquisite French school. Draco definitely thought Beauxbaton was a place full of flamboyance and exaggerated extravagance, preferring the dusty, mysterious corridors of Hogwarts a thousand times, with its gloomy dungeons and enchanted stairs that liked to play tricks on unsuspecting students. And so he didn't miss an opportunity to always disturb the youngest by extolling how Hogwarts was more mysterious and beautiful than Beauxbaton.

\- So perfect that it was attacked how many times? - Scorpius retaliated on a day that was already sick of the criticism about his school.

It was almost 5 pm and the 15 year old boy had taken advantage of the fact that he would no longer have classes that afternoon or quidditch training for, using his special pantry of an island resident, to have dinner at home that night. Of course, Draco was waiting for him at the outer gate saying he was there to make sure the youngest would not get lost again. As usual Scorpius just rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked down the winding alleys without bothering that his older brother floated beside him chattering how much better Hogwarts had physical facilities with the entire home system even though he grudgingly agreed that the curriculum French was more advanced.

\- Of the times I was there, seven. That was when Voldemort was a student. - He replied with a forced smile. "It doesn't matter, nothing you tell me is going to change my mind, Scorpius." Hogwarts has always been and always will be the best School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world.

\- We have enchanted statues.

\- We have ghosts, a poltergeist, home systems with fierce rivalry, a giant environment and a high accident rate, especially if you were friends with Harry Potter. - Draco said with an excited smile, very different from the boy who detested Potter at school.

\- You were not his friend.

\- No, but I died to save him and his friends.

\- I thought it was for mom ... - pondered the wizard opening the door.

Knowing that Mother would not return from the apothecary later, she soon went up the stairs to enter the room and bathe before dinner.

\- And for my mate. - Draco continued going to sit on the dresser and because he was a ghost he didn't even bother to move the books of miniature broomsticks that his brother collected. - She was the best friend of the cracked forehead and carrot head.

\- I never heard many stories about you. - Scorpius played green, throwing himself on his bed without unpacking his backpack after all he would have to go to school early. As he lived on the island he had a special pantry, but he had to follow the rules of arriving before the first class in the morning and if he was late one day, he would lose the benefit.

\- You never asked either. And if I'm going to guess, you'll probably ask how I died or why I didn't reveal myself as my mate. And I repeat: if I had studied more history ...

\- I know you were on the evil side ... - He scorned the youngest before being cut off by the ghost's burst of temperament beside him.

\- WHAT DOESN'T MEAN I WAS EVIL! Draco altered, making his voice thicker and making the room temperature drop to the point where Scorpius started chattering.

The youngest was already accustomed to his brother's volatile temperament, who as a ghost, not only had the ability to appear and disappear for anyone who wanted to, not to mention floating and passing objects, but he could also in a second make the environment glacial and conjure mists mysterious out of nowhere. When Draco was in a good mood he liked to call those gifts of his superpowers the undead ideal to haunt the unsuspecting living.

\- BUT YOU TRIED TO KILL THE DIRECTOR OF YOUR OWN SCHOOL! - He accused the youngest who, when he was 14 years old, decided, with the help of Amelie and his investigative skills, to dig up all the news and newspaper headlines about the late older brother.

\- BEING SO DONKEY IT CAN ONLY BE APOLLINE'S HERITAGE!

Yes, Draco had discovered what his cousin had done to his mother. Apolline Delacour spent at least six months redecorating her home after all, she constantly needed to change the wallpapers that mysteriously ripped up on stormy nights and the mirrors that broke when she tried to see her reflection. Courtesy of the new supernatural powers of a certain vindictive Wanderer.

\- I'M NOT STUPID! - Scorpius countered

\- NEVER MORE INSINTS THAT IT WAS MY WILL TO DO EVERYTHING AND THAT I WAS OBLIGATED TO DO, HEARD WELL CHILDREN ?! - Draco spoke face to face with his brother. The threatening expression was no joke, even though he still appeared to be a 17-year-old teenager almost 18 years old, Draco had spent 12 years being a Vagante with very vindictive tendencies due to the non-resolution of his unfinished business on earth.

\- Okay, so what have you been doing until we got you?

\- Waiting for Mom's visits ... wandering around ...- He spoke disinterestedly, since he had become a wanderer his mood was much more explosive, in one hour he was shouting at his brother, in the other he was serene as a pond in the forest, well better than being depressed and whining about the tragic death he suffered as his friend Murta.

\- Did you ever think to visit your partner?

\- And see that she moved on? It would be too painful. No, I respect her space.

\- So where did you wander?

\- I didn't have a set course, so I just walked around.

\- Didn't it scare people? - Scorpius asked suspiciously, seeing that he still thought his brother was there to give him a headache. After all, Draco took sadistic pleasure in irritating his little brothers.

\- I was too depressed for that, but there was that time when I just wanted to be quiet in my corner regretting myself when a group of ghost hunters decided to investigate the place.

\- And what happened?

\- Well, I was a wizard, so I had no idea what Muggle electromagnetic gauges did. And they also had tape recorders.

\- You gave a xylique, didn't you?

\- And there are those who say it was their most watched program. I mean, at least for that contact, since in the end they claimed that I had freed myself from this pain and suffering and well, here I am.

\- Did you meet other ghosts?

\- Sometimes, but it wasn't something I wanted to encourage. Muggle spirits tend to be more frightened by wizard spirits. There was that time when I met a trio of musicians who resented having died before their success. I thought that our situation was almost the same and I hung out with them for a few months, but when they started to have a crazy idea of forming a band and PLACING ME as a singer, I transformed and amazed them.

\- Wait, can you still assume your Veela form?

\- Imagine, I barely sang for the shower, to be the vocalist of a band ?! - Draco ignored his brother.

\- Draco, if you can still transform… ..

\- And there was the time that I accidentally ended up in the dressing room of One Direction and saw a guy named Niall in his underwear!

\- DRACO! If you can transform yourself still as a spirit you can go after your partner and appear to her, and….

\- And what, Scorpius? Make her fall in love with a ghost? Being a veela means branding your mate and having a baby with her, perpetuating the species or something. As a ghost I would never be able to do that. Do you want me to suffer even more? Seeing her, talking to her, playing charm, but not being able to make her mine? - The pain in Draco's voice was present.

As much as he tried, his little brother would never understand what he went through. He shouldn't even be talking to Scorpius normally, but he liked being friends with his brother, pretending he was alive or something. I knew I couldn't go on with this for a long time, people were already looking crookedly at the boy who sometimes laughed out of the blue at a joke that no one else had heard.

\- I sincerely hope that you will never experience this in your life, Scorpius. Draco whispered, lowering his head and going through the boy's bedroom door, leaving him alone.

Olivier, who had recently arrived home, was concerned about his son. A few minutes ago she had passed down the corridor and listened to him actively talking to nothing. Before he just played, but now he talks to…. Wait, what was that? It was a VERY distant voice, but it certainly answered his son. Was he also going crazy?

The words were meaningless, but the mood had thought long and hard. Seemed… Screams? Worried, Olivier peered through the crack in his son's room but saw nothing and soon went back into the bathroom in the hall, splashing water on his face. But when he came out of the bathroom, turned off the lights, the hall was pitch black and cold, very cold. Without understanding where it came from, Olivier looked around, freezing his head from foot to foot when he noticed at the end of the corridor the spectral figure, tall and blond that came out of his son's room. She saw him walking a few steps towards her completely absentmindedly, until at last she looked ahead, stalling in the same place and widening her eyes.

Olivier and Draco looked at each other for a few seconds, not even believing and imagining that they were face to face, being seen by each other. Draco blamed himself for being so distracted and getting caught, but he was not to blame. The time, the silence had been factors for him to appear naturally, however much that was not his will, while Olivier…. He didn't know what to feel.

It was your puppy that was right there in front of you! Her youngest son was not crazy, all those years…. All those years he was talking to his brother! Draco was probably responsible for helping his son in that supermarket and should have been with them all those years! 

Olivier's eyes filled with water, his breathing stopped.

\- Draco ... - But before he could say anything Draco was already gone.

Okay, he was still there, but invisible. His father had discovered his presence and would probably tell his mother and ruin his eternal vacation. I didn't want to see them sad, I would have to consider moving to Hogwarts.

\- Draco! Please, I thought ... - Said Olivier turning around trying to identify if his son's ghost was still there, even if invisible. - I always wanted to meet you ... Your mother will be so happy! We never thought ...

\- NO! - Draco shouted even invisible calling his father's attention. - Don't tell her ... she thinks I am ... She couldn't stand it. Please don't tell her, dad.

\- I ... Yes, I understand. - Olivier spoke with a deep heart, after all he even thought that his son was in a better place.

Olivier wiped away his tears, touched by the knowledge that his oldest puppy, his firstborn, was still with them, taking care of his brother. It took him twenty minutes to compose himself and join Narcissa in the kitchen to prepare dinner and never tell his companion about his vision of that night. If Scorpius had kept it a secret all those years, he would have been able to. 


End file.
